Oh, toi celui qui a disparu et qui m'a détruit
by AD vs AV
Summary: [Fini!Snif] Aprés la mort de Sirus, Harry tombe dans une transe. Voldemort insinue peu à peu le doute de son camp en lui.Mais, est ce que la douleur est plus forte que la joie, la haine que l'amitié, la mort que l'amour ? Pas si sûr... SPOILERS t.5 !
1. Chapitre 1

_Sirius, reviens ! Ce voile que tu as traversé et qui nous sépare me brise en mille morceaux… Reviens ! Reviens oh toi qui as fait de ma vie un court instant de bonheur ! Reviens dans mon champ de vision, rit de ce rire qui ressemble à un aboiement !_

_Au secours ! J'ai si mal, mon cœur me brûle et ce feu interne ravage tout ! Reviens ! Apaise mes pleurs et mes joues rougies ! Pose sur moi un sommeil long, paisible et calme, au lieu de te revoir traverser ce voile noir chaque soir, ce souvenir horrible, que Voldemort me fait voir ! Il remue le couteau dans la plaie encore sanguinolente !_

_Je t'en supplie à présent, reviens ! Patmol, ne me laisse pas dans ce monde si cruel avec un fou dangereux aux trousses ! Je ne peux plus ni sourire ni pleurer, je veux te revoir ! Même si ma propre vie doit servir à ça mais REVIENS !!!_

_Au secours, j'ai si mal, je voudrais pouvoir te dire à toi : « J'ai mal, le méchant monsieur m'a fait mal. » Mais tu n'es pas là, juste le vide auquel je peux adresser ma douleur. Je revoie ton regard brillant, ton regard ravi quand j'était au square Grimmaud. Alors fais pareil, reviens et rends mon regard brillant de joie et de ravissement !!_

_Je revoie dans ma valise le miroir que tu m'as donné et qui est cassé. Il est comme moi : **brisé !** Si j'avais pensé à m'en servir, tu serais là, à me serrer dans tes bras, à me réconforter, à me dire que la prochaine fois que je LE verrais se sera pour le vaincre !_

_Tout est de ma faute ! Si j'avais suivi les cours d'occlumencie, si je n'étais pas foncé tête baissée dans SON piége, si j'étais allé au square Grimmaud en te cherchant, si… J'ai fait tant d'erreurs et je voudrais les corriger. REVIENS !_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tombé, moi qui ne suis qu'un enfant abandonné ?_

_Je ne trouve personne capable de savoir ce que ça veut dire souffrir, personne qui connaît aussi bien que moi le sort du Doloris, personne qui peut savoir ce qu'on ressent quant on est perdu et abandonné… REVIENS !!!!!_

_Comment suis-je supposé voler, en ayant les ailes brisées ?_

_Je veux voir ton visage une dernière fois si tu es destiné à disparaître et à me laisser seul, offre-moi au moins ce dernier instant de pur bonheur, ébouriffe une dernière fois mes cheveux avant de partir pour un long voyage où tu reverras tes amis et mon père, ce fidèle Cornedrue. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas te voir disparaître aussi soudainement que tu m'es apparu !!!! REVIENS !!!!_

_Je ne veux pas de cette destinée, de cette destinée que vous m'avez tracée ! Ecartez-vous, tous autant que vous êtes !! Laissez-moi le rejoindre !!! Y a t il au moins aucun mage noir où il est allé ? ! Ne me retenez pas, vous ne voyez-vous pas dans quel état je suis ? ! Je ne suis plus en état de faire cette guerre !!!! Remus, explique-leur !! Tu ne comprends pas non plus ? !_

_Tu me retiens ? ! Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous de trouver le repos éternel que j'ai mérité amplement ? ! J'en ai vu trop et mon corps et mon esprit ne le supportent plus !!! Ecarte-vous, tous, sans exception !!! Poussez-vous, vous me prenez mon peu d'espace vital qui me reste !! Un dernier mot avant de sombrer dans une douce folie, avant de tomber dans un état léthargique :_

_Un brouillard sombre m'envelloppe et m'engloutit tandis que deux taches rouges apparaissent devant mes yeux et disparaissent sans que je puisse penser à Voldemort … Tout est si sombre… Peut être est ce la mort ? Peut être …_

Rewiews !!!! Si vous voulez que je continue ou que ça reste un one-shot !!! Tout avis accepté !!!!


	2. Que se passe t il chez le Survivant ?

_**RAR :**_

**_ZABOU : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture._**

**_BASILE :Je vais très bien, Basile, et je suis ravie d'avoir ta review. Merci de m'avoir encouragée à mettre la suite. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes. Bonne lecture. _**

_Je suis ravie d'avoir mes 2 premières reviews et donc je mets la suite. J'espère que ça plaira._

_Point de vue de l'ordre._

Chapitre 2 : Que se passe-t-il chez le Survivant ?

Remus soupira.

La réunion prenait une tournure auquel aucun ne pensait ; puis, Rogue, revenant d'une réunion, prit la parole :

-Le seigneur des ténèbres reprend son règne là où il l'avait laissé. Il ensorcèle les gens qui s'oppose à lui, il tue des moldus et des impurs selon lui. Mais il base surtout ses recherches sur Potter. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas l'atteindre là où il est mais il essaye de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il n'interfère dans ses plans. Je ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle il veut s'en débarrasser.

Remus soupire à nouveau, attirant les regards. Il expliqua :

-Tant mieux que Harry ne soit pas au courant des plans de Voldemort sinon, je crains le pire.

Maugrey Fol'œil interrompit le silence :

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Potter, il n'envoie plus de lettres indiquant s'il va bien ou pas. Si se sont ses moldus qui l'en empêche, il vont avoir de mes nouvelles.

Remus proposa :

-On peut demander à Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'ils ont eu des lettres de Harry ces derniers temps.

Moly appela Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans l'escalier. Ron lança :

-La réunion est déjà fini ? D'habitude elle est plus longue.

Moly répondit :

-Non, Ron, mais nous avons besoins de savoir si vous avez eu des lettres de Harry ces derniers temps.

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard à la dérobé et rougirent. Ginny dit calmement :

-Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis 2 semaines et Ron et Hermione étaient(les concernés étaient rouges) occupés donc je m'en suis occupée et nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles depuis 2 semaines.

Dumbledore, qui était resté silencieux, prit la parole :

-Remus, Alastor, vous allez aller voir ce qui se passe à Prive Drive.

Tonks s'exclama, toute excitée :

-Je viens aussi, je viens aussi.

-Très bien, Tonks.

Puis, la réunion prit fin.

Remus ainsi que les 2 autres marchaient dans la rue du 4 Prive Drive. Il sonnèrent à la porte et Pétunia ouvrit et poussa un cri perçant. Vernon apparut et prit une couleur désagréable à voir.

-Où est Potter ? grinça Maugrey

-Dans sa chambre gémit Vernon. On ne le voit plus depuis 2 semaines.

Tonks et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil étrange. Il y a 2 semaines, il a dû arriver quelque chose.

Remus et Tonks se ruèrent dans l'escalier. Ils défoncèrent quasiment la porte pour Harry Potter, allongé sur le sol, secoué de spasmes violents. Le cri de Tonks fit venir Maugrey qui se figea sur le pas de la porte.

A suivre …

Dans le prochain chapitre, le retour d'Harry au QG de l'ordre et peut-être les explications.

REVIEWS !! PLEASE !!! Ca fait toujours plaisir une review même si c'est une insulte !!! Merci de la compréhension de certains.


	3. Lors du réveil du Survivant, des questio...

RAR :

Helene 84 : Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise. Pour les chapitres qui sont courts, j'étais obligé pour le 2e mais ça va s'améliorer. Tu me dis vivement la suite alors tatada : la voilà. Au fait, il y a un indice dans la réponse à ornaluca, c'est souligné donc si tu veux essayer de comprendre pour Harry, tu sais où t'adresser. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

Onarluca : Mes chapitres sont courts, je te l'accorde mais ça va aller mieux d'ici un ou deux chapitres. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais ni de HPGW ni de DMGW, mais seulement HGRW. Je suis contente que tu te demande ce qui arrive à Harry. Alors, je te donne un indice :

Harry pense à la mort de Sirius, il est désespéré et il sombre dans une transe. Il vois des yeux rouges. Tu comprend ? Ca a un rapport avec Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Dois-Pas-Etre-Prononcé-De-Peur-Qu'il-Arrive-Une-Catastrophe de Voldemort. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir inclus dans les RAR du chapitre 2 mais j'avais déjà publié ce chapitre. D'ailleurs, entre nous, j'entends beaucoup parler de toi sur le site. Tu es une bonne revieweuse. Tu connais AD, qui donne des reviews à « Les ailes brisées » fic où toi même tu review ? AD, c'est moi mais j'ai dû changé de pseudo pour je ne sais pas quelle raison. Ne me demande pas, je suis pas vraiment fortiche en Anglais ! J'espère que même si ce n'es pas la raison à laquelle tu penses pour Harry, tu continueras à lire cette histoire, car c'est ma grande première en temps qu'auteur ! Me voilà de l'autre côté de la scène, maintenant. Bon, t'as vu l'heure, le temps que je mets à papoter ? Au fait, si tu as des conseils ou des idées pour cette fic, se sera bienvenu, étant donné que je suis… hum.. nouvelle. Bon, la suite et bonne lecture.

Ilys : Tu as pleuré à chaudes larmes ? Je ne savais pas que c'était si triste. Ou est-ce toi qui est une madeleine ? Non, non, je t'embête, pourquoi tu me menace avec une poêle à frire ? Enfin, le chapitre précédent était court car il le fallait. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bonne lecture.

Basile : Mon chapitre est court, tout le monde le dit. Mais, j'étais obligé pour pouvoir faire celui-là. Content ? Sans doute. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Lors du réveil du Survivant, des questions et des réponses s'imposent.

Remus fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita sur le corps du fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis et appela :

-Harry, Harry.

Le garçon répondit par un gémissement de douleur. Remus lui murmura, peiné :

-Harry, ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi, après Patmol. Ouvres les yeux Harry, je t'en supplie…

Maugrey s'avança, mais Tonks fut plus rapide :

-Remus, il est toujours vivant, il faut l'amener au QG si on veut savoir ..

Remus s'arracha de son étreinte et cria ce que les autres pensait silencieusement :

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

Tonks jeta un regard désespéré à Maugrey qui restait inflexible et répondit, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

-Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore saura. Viens, relève toi, fais un portoloin pour le QG et on saura. Remus, s'il te plait …

Rémus daigna enfin à se lever, sans quitter Harry du regard. La douleur lisible sur les traits de Harry le convainquit et il lança sur les affaires de Harry :

-Failamalle.

Tonks siffla d'ébahissement et dit :

-Comment est ce que tu arrives à plier les chaussettes alors que moi, tout fonce en tas dans la valise ? Faudrait que tu m'apprenne.

Remus sourit tristement et ils saisirent ensemble la montre.

Il atterrirent dans le couloir et madame Black se mit à hurler. Dumbledore, Moly, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sortirent du salon pour savoir ce qui se passait. Le corps qui se convulsait leur donna une réponse . Remus conjura un lit dans le salon et déposa délicatement le corps de Harry. Dumbledore croisa son regard et Remus prit la parole :

-Lorsque nous sommes arriver, les moldus d'Harry nous ont dit qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vu depuis 2 semaines. On a tout de suite sut que quelque chose s'était passé. Tonks et moi, on s'est précipité à l'étage pour trouvé le corps se convulsant de Harry. Alastor nous a rejoint peu après. J'ai essayé de parlé à Harry mais il entendait seulement ma voix, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Moly et lui demanda d'appeler Rogue.

Peu après, Severus arriva. Il demanda :

-Qui a besoins de soin.

Et alors, il le vit.

-Potter ! Qu'est ce que ce garçon a encore fait ?

Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste et se tourna vers le garçon. Il pointa doucement sa baguette sur sa tempe et murmura un sort. Dumbledore resta longuement immobile puis donna le diagnostic :

-Harry a subi un sort de magie noire. Une personne la pratiquant s'est dirigé dans son cerveau et a lancé ce sort sur une partie fragile. Résultat, il ne peut pas être réveillé sans certaines potions. Severus ?

L'homme acquise. Il s'approcha du garçon et lui glissa quelques potions dans la bouche. Puis, pendant quelques minutes, un blanc s'installe. Puis, un gémissement s'échappe d'entre les lèvres d'Harry. Le professeur de potion glisse une fiole entre ses lèvres mais le Survivant refuse de boire. Severus pesta :

- Potter, buvez cette potion, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Harry finis pas boire la mixture. Il sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir et il vit moins flou. Il se redressa et il vit Remus se précipiter vers lui pour l'enserrer. Harry se sentait bien dans cette étreinte. Puis, Remus se dégagea doucement et Harry rencontre un regard bleu qui cherchait des explications. Ce fut Remus qui en demanda le premier. Alors, Harry, prit la parole, après avoir mis de l'ordre dans ses pensées :

-Eh, bien, je me souviens que j'étais dans une phase critique, il y a deux semaines. J'étais vraiment différent. Puis, j'ai senti que quelque chose, un brouillard envahissait mon champs de vision. J'ai vu deux taches rouges avant de me sentir engloutit par quelque chose de sombre, de puissant. J'étais dans un monde noir, où tout existe sans vraiment exister. J'étais dans un monde où tout ce qui est devient ce qui était. J'ai eu vraiment peur à ce moment là. J'étais petit, fragile et impuissant dans cet endroit. Et ce silence … était … oppressant.

Dumbledore demanda :

-Et Voldemort.

Harry pâlit légèrement et répondit :

-Il voulait juste m'affaiblir durant un temps, il ne cherchait rien de particulier.

Dumbledore dit :

-Il n'a rien chercher dans ton esprit ?

-Rien chercher.

-Que t-as-t-il dit ?

Harry répondit trop vite pour que se soit naturel :

-Rien, il ne m'a rien dit.

Puis, Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans les chambres.

Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, Rogue et Dumbledore se regardèrent et Remus concréta :

-Il nous cache quelque chose.

Ils acquiescèrent et se séparèrent en ruminant leurs sombres pensées. Une seule chose les empêcha de dormir cette nuit là :

Que se passait-il avec le Survivant ?

* * *

A suivre …

Review, review, revvviiiiewwww !

SVP REVIEWS PLEASE !!

Merci de votre compréhension et merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie AD vs AV pour faire votre voyage.A

Ne vous inquiété pas de la santé mentale de l'auteur, vous en aurez pour des heures a trouver toutes les maladies mentales qu'elle a.

A plus,

AD vs AV


	4. Le secret du Survivant

RAR :

Minibout'chou : Oh, mais tu vas l'avoir, la suite ! Bonne lecture.

Onarluca : Merci, j'aime bien avoir tes conseils car c'est bien d'être soutenue ! Tu me fais rougir quand tu dis que j'écris bien ! J'te jure ! Comment ça, Harry, un moine ? Non, mais ! Tss. Il y en a des fois ! Non, je plaisante. Juste dans mes deux fics que je fais, Harry est un peu désespéré donc il a pas le temps de penser à ça. Mais dans la fic que publierai quand j'aurais avancé dans ces deux-là (_Harry Potter et l'ordre caché_) Harry sera avec un fille qui sera de mon invention et qui aura un caractère bien trempée ! N'empêche, on a un point commun : je suis droguée de lecture ! Harry cache une chose qu'il comprend qu'a moitié. Voldemort lui a dit quelque chose qu'il l'a tout chamboulé ! Oui, mes chapitres s'allongent : Dans _Seul au monde_ , le chapitre dernier est assez long. Voilà, je te laisse pour répondre à helene 84.

Helene 84 :Je sais, je sais, je suis géniale … Non mais quoi, mes chevilles ? Elles ont quoi ? Ravie que ça te plaise. Donc, il y a un indice concernant Harry dans Ornaluca (c'est souligné).

Eliza : Tu aimes ma fic et j'en suis contente. J'èspére que la suite te plaira. Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille m'acharner sur Ilys. Bonne lecture.

Ilys : Qu'est ce que je disais ? Tu es une madeleine, une madeleine, une madeleineuh ! T'es sensible et tu es triste pour Sirius-Chou ! Tu serai pas amoureuse, toi hein, dis ? Mon chapitre était bien et vu que tu parle trop, je suis d'accord avec toi, TAIS-TOI !!!

Thealie : Une foolin quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? Je suis presque, j'ai bien dit presque, saine d'esprit. Je devine que beaucoup trouvent que mes chapitres sont courts mais j'ai une excuse signé de ma môman : je suis dans le métier depuis le 26 décembre alors euh… J'sais pas quoi dire donc bonne lecture.

Zabou : Ravie que ça te plaise. Voldemort a dit des choses à Harry, et ça l'a blessé. Si tu veux un indice, va dans RAR ornaluca et c'est souligné. Entre nous, Voldemort a dit quelque chose à Harry, mais aussi lui a fait quelque chose.

Satya : C'est court, je sais, mais je suis dans le métier depuis le 26 décembre, voilà la raison. Ravie que ça te plaise . J'èspére que la suite te plaira.

CE CHAPITRE EST UN TRAHISON DE LA PART DES AMIS DE HARRY ET DE L'ORDRE. HARRY NE SERA PAS AMIS AVEC RON , HERMIONE ET GINNY AU DEBUT DE CETTE FIC. DONC ILS SE RASSEMBLERONT EN FIN D'ANNEE SCOLAIRE.

LISEZ BIEN !

AD vs AV

Chapitre 4 : Le secret du Survivant

Harry ne dormait pas. Il se retourna. Depuis qu'il était revenu de sa transe, il n'osait jamais fermer les yeux de peur de repartir. Il frissonna. L'ordre avait comprit que cela avait été désagréable mais il ne savait pas à quel point … Il frissonna à nouveau. Voldemort venait tout le temps le voir. L'ordre ne savait pas que Voldemort lui avait lancé des Doloris par l'intermédiaire de sa cicatrice. Il ne savait pas que Voldemort fouillait ses pensées pour faire revenir ses pires souvenirs. Il ne savait pas que Voldemort lui avait lancé des sorts de magie noire. Mais ce n'était pas ça LE secret. Harry se leva et ouvrit délicatement la fenêtre pour que personne ne se réveille. Harry savait bien qu'un jour, il serait obligé de dormir mais il voulait que se soit le plus tard possible. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il étouffa des sanglots.

-Je ne veux pas …

Harry se sentit mal, son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, des sueurs froides le parcouraient. Il sentait la transpiration tremper ses cheveux. Depuis qu'il avait LE secret en lui, qu'il le portait, il sentait toujours mal. Et il murmura pour lui même :

-Il faut que je l'écrive. Il le faut sinon … Je ne tiendrai pas l'été.

Harry s'assis silencieusement au bureau et se mit à écrire. Il faillit renverser la bouteille, heureusement qu'il avait ses réflexes. Sinon la bouteille se serait fracassée sur le sol. Il posa la plume et relie pour lui-même le parchemin. Il soupira, railla la dernière phrase et il plia le parchemin. Il se leva et une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur le parchemin. Il murmura :

-C'est dans ses moments que tu me manque, Patmol… Toi, je pourrai te confier ça sans craindre que tu le dise à quiconque.

Harry se coucha. Ses yeux verts restèrent un instant ouverts, ouverts de douleur. Puis, avec un soupir craintif, il ferma les paupières et se laissa emporté par un doux sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, dans la cuisine, Ron, Hermione et Ginny discutaient, sans se rendre compte qu'on les écoutaient. Ils étaient dans la plus sérieuse des conversations.

-Ron, Ginny, c'est bien la première fois qu'Harry est encore couché. D'habitude, il ne dort pas de la nuit.

Ron soupira et se lança à l'eau :

-C'est normal, hier soir, j'ai observé Harry et il n'a pas dormi. Du moins, avant d'écrire la chose qui le ronge sur parchemin.

Hermione s'étouffa :

-Tu veux dire qu'il a écrit ses problèmes sur un parchemin ?

-J'en suis certain, même qu'il a dit que s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne passerait pas l'été !

Ginny coupa :

-Il faut lui voler, pour son propre bien.

Ron sourit :

-c'est ce à quoi je pensait.

Hermione, septique murmura :

-Oui, ce soir, d'accord ?

Ron et Ginny répondirent en chœur :

-OUI.

A ce moment Harry rentra dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise :

-Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme, tout les trois.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry sortit une lettre et la lit. Il soupira et sans rien manger, il sortit. Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un coup d'œil appuyé. Ginny soupira. Vivement ce soir !

La journée fut longue et Harry, en pyjama, regarda la lettre, la glissa sous son oreiller. Puis, il s'endormit.

Ron fit signe aux filles de sortir de la penderie. L'ordre leur avait demandé de leur donné la lettre à la prochaine réunion, sans la lire. Il prirent la lettre tout doucement et Hermione la glissa dans une des poche de son pyjama. Ils discutèrent longtemps du cas Potter.

Le lendemain, Harry se glissa vers la chambre, blême. Il n'avait plus la lettre. Il fouilla partout et il n'avait plus qu'un solution : on la lui avait volé. Mais il ne voulais pas se résigner à ça. Non, ses amis n'avait pas pu. Il descendit les escaliers et ses trois amis foncèrent sur lui. Ron lança :

-Harry, dans la lettre …

Harry explosa :

-C'est donc bien vous ! Je ne voulais pas admettre que vous me l'aviez volé ! Et on est censé être ami, hein ?! Pourquoi ? Hein, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faites-vous ça à moi ? Hein ?

Hermione dit calmement :

-Entre amis, on ne se cache rien. Désolé Harry, mais c'est pour ton propre bien. Petrificus totalus !

Ron prit Harry avec Ginny et l'amena dans la salle de réunion. Hermione défit le sort. Harry se releva et lança un regard furieux à Hermione. Puis, il prit un air borné. Hermione soupire et gémit :

-Harry ! Fais un effort ! Je sais que la larme a scellé le sort alors dis-nous et on te laissera tranquille.

Harry ne quitta pas son air borné. Il ne dirai rien. Il en était sur et il n'abandonnerai pas. Personne ne devait savoir alors, d'un ton cinglant il répliqua:

-Tu n'a pas à savoir. D'habitude tu sais tout, miss je-sais-tout.

La réplique figea ceux qui connaissaient Harry. Hermione sentit ses bras retomber. Ginny prit le relais :

-Harry, tu devrais te libérer. C'est un poids.

Harry utilisa le même ton cinglant :

-Désolé, mais j'ai l'habitude de porter des poids. J'en ai prit l'habitude.

Ron s'avança :

-Harry, entre amis, on se dit tout !

Harry, toujours aussi cinglant lança :

-Oui, et les amis ça utilisent le sort du saucisson. Et de toutes façons, tu n'as pas idée de ce que je cache.

Ronb abandonna et donc, Dumbledore prit Harry par l'épaule. Harry détourna le regard. Mais un « legilimence» retentit. Harry sentit sa tête se vider et Dumbledore entra violemment dans sa tête comme Voldemort l'avait fait avant lui. Harry, sous l'effet de la peur, expulsa Dumbledore de son esprit mais il avait vu.

-Harry …

Sa voix douce retentit dans l'air.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a fait ça ?

Harry, toujours aussi borné, répondit :

-Vous ne me croirez pas si je dis que c'est le père noël .

Hermione, choquée, cria :

-Harry ! C'est de l'insolence.

-Severus…

Rogue s'avança et il devina ce qu'il allait faire. Il dit simplement :

-Je croyais que c'était réglementé par le ministère.

Un sort fusa pour l'immobiliser et Rogue glissa trois gouttes dans la bouche d'Harry. Dumbledore s'avança et se mit à la hauteur de Harry et il demanda :

-Harry, qui a rendu ton esprit comme ça ?

Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir malgré elle et il se força à la refermer. Rogue dit sèchement :

-Potter, arrêtez de lutter, vous abîmez vous-même votre esprit.

Mais Harry lutta, lutta et lutta pendant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures. Mais, il sentit que c'était perdu d'avance. Il se vit articuler :

-C'est … Vol… de…mort…

Dumbledore plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry :

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Harry continua à lutter mais la potion reprit le dessus :

-Il a réussi… à pénétrer mon esprit… un jour où mon.. esprit était vraiment faible… Puis, entre deux… attaques, il …revenait dans …mon esprit. Quand il n'était pas là, j'étais... dans le Néant. Et quand il était là, il … il fouillait… pour raviver les mauvais souvenirs… Et quand il ne faisait pas ça, il … me ..lançait ..des Doloris par… l'intermédiaire .. de ma cicatrice... Autrement … il …expérimentait … des sorts.. de magie noire... sur moi… J'étais ... son cobaye comme il aimait dire… Mais .. il .. ne voulait … pas que … l'ordre du Phénix … sache alors … il m'a lancé … un sort.. pour que … j'écrive .. des lettres.. mais j'ai.. résisté.. au bout d'un ..mois.. Mais le .. secret …sera… toujours … gardé….selon … lui... si on ... essayait.. .de savoir.… Il voulait… que je me … détruise ... de ... l'intérieur… pour .. pouvoir... me manipuler.. plus … facilement… Il .. a fait... de ce mois.. et demi … une vie de … cauchemar …

Rogue dit calmement :

-Le sort d'immobilisation fera s'évanouir Potter dès que la potion ne fera plus effet.

Dumbledore regarda Harry :

-Harry, quel est ce secret ?

-Voldemort… m'a… lancé.. un sort ..de .. magie .. noire ..pour que… je ..ne … puisse.. rien dire …

Puis, Harry se sentit vaciller. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Rogue s'approcha et diagnostiqua :

-Son esprit en a prit un coup en résistant contre le véritasérum. Mais vu ce qu'il reste de son esprit, on voit guère la différence.

Dumbledore murmura un sort sur le corps de Harry et le dépose sur son lit. Il passa une main douce sur le front du garçon. L'homme, conscient des regards des autres dans son dos, il murmura :

-Que vas-tu encore devoir affronté, Harry ? Il ne suffit pas que tu devienne un assassin… Qu'est-ce que Voldemort manigance ? Tu le sais mais tu ne peux pas le dire … Harry, nous pardonnera-tu ? Mais surtout, Me pardonnera-tu ?

A SUIVRE ….

REVIEWS PLEASE

REVIEWS STP

REVIEWS SVP

Merci.

J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plus !! Et reviews.

Chapitre 5 : Trahison et chemin de traverse.

REVIEWS !!!!


	5. Trahison et Chemin de Traverse

RAR :

Ornaluca : Je suis contente que tu es aimé ! Voilà la suite !!!

Ilys : OUUUIIINNNN !! pourquoi tu vas plus mettre de reviews ?! Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi ! Bon, hum hum, pitit délire de la part de l'auteur. Ta review, c'était pas assez bref.. (s'enfuit en courant devant une poêle à frire rempli de légumes.)

Helene 84 & Greg 83 : Ravie que cela vous es plus à tous les deux ! Il va se venger, pas d'inquiétude. Greg est ton frère ? Ben on en apprend tout les jours, hein ? Désolé, mais vous ne saurez pas tout de suite ce qu'il cache, sinon, y aurait plus de 6e année ni de fic ! Bon et bien, voilà celle que vous attendez tous, la suite !

Thealie : Oui, Harry pense à fuir, mais il ne peux pas : où irait-il pour que Dumbledore ne le trouve pas ? Bonne lecture.

Nepheria : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture.

Zabou : Merci de tous tes encouragements, je ne tiendrais pas sans eux et ceux des autres lecteurs ! Voilà la suite !

Basile : Qu'est que tu trouve bizarre ? Parce que je pourrais d'aider à comprendre. A plus !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Trahison et Chemin de Traverse 

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il entendit Ron crier son nom. Mais tout lui revint : La lettre vierge, le sortilège, le sort pour voir dans son esprit, le sort pour l'immobiliser, le véritasérum, les questions de Dumbledore, sa lutte contre lui-même, ses réponses hachées par la lutte, le malaise l'envahissant tandis qu'il vacillait et la perte de conscience et de connaissance. Ses yeux devinrent froids, distants, imposant un certain respect. Harry lui lança ce regard et Ron descendit, la tête entre les épaules, comme si il avait fait une bêtise.

Ron soupira en entrant dans la cuisine. Hermione s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ron répondit, les larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses joues :

-C'est Harry, il est revenu à lui mais lorsqu 'il m'a regardé, son regard était dur et insensible, froid et distant. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait tomber de ma poitrine, que mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines. C'était horrible. J'ai eu l'impression d'être trahi par moi-même, d'avoir tout perdu, de mourir de trahison. Je .. Je crois qu'il ne nous fais plus du tout confiance. On l'a trahi. Je crois qu'il ne nous fera plus jamais confiance …

Hermione éclata de rire et lâcha :

-Mais voyons, Ron, c'est ridicule, Harry est notre ami, il n'est pas comme tu l'a décris.

Ron fut prit d'un tremblement, ce qui fit taire le rire d'Hermione. Hermione s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione comprit que Harry ne serrait plus le même, à présent.

A un autre endroit, au même moment, Dumbledore et l'ordre se battaient contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Voldemort, avant de transplaner, ricana :

-Tu n'as pas compris, Dumbledore, que tu viens de pousser le garçon prés de moi. Chaque jour qui passe et passera le rapprochera de mon côté. Chaque jour où il se murera dans son silence le ferra franchir les derniers pas qu'il lui reste pour venir à moi…

Et Voldemort parti en rire sadique et disparut en même temps que ses mangemorts. Mais, dans la tête de Dumbledore, ce mage puissant, un seule chose raisonnait dans son esprit :

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! »

Harry battit des paupières et soupira en relevant la tête de son livre. Il en avait marre de lire toujours le même livre et cela l'agaçait . Il soupira à nouveau tandis qu'il se levait de sa chaise. Il s'avança, ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Il y avait un beau soleil et Harry se surprit à paresser devant sa chaleur. Il se gifla mentalement et rentra à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux et sentit un jubilement, une joie intense l'envahir tandis que sa cicatrice commençait à le brûler fortement. Un cri de douleur jaillit de sa gorge et, tandis que des pas rentraient brusquement dans la chambre, il s'effondra. Des voix lui parvenaient mais, déjà, il perdait connaissance.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et gémit. Il se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une salle sombre, seul. Il se massa les tempes avant de regarder autour de lui. Un frisson le parcouru. C'était là où tout avait commencé. Là où Voldemort l'avait torturé. Il s'en souvint et tressaillit. Il sentit sa cicatrice se chauffer et Voldemort approcher. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenir moites, une sueur froide parcourir son dos. Il se tourna, tremblant vers le bruit de pas qui approchaient. Il sortit sa baguette, bien qu'il savait que se serait inutile. Et, IL arriva.

Dumbledore rentra au QG, mentalement démoli. Il sourit d'un sourire bienfaisant, mais il était horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait. Il entendit ainsi que l'ordre, un cri de douleur venant du premier. Dumbledore suivit de quelques personnes rentra dans la chambre de Harry. En le voyant, il se mit à donner des ordres et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Harry avait la cicatrice brûlante, et, Dumbledore se dit avec amertume qu'il était encore arriver trop tard.

Harry était immobile, impuissant et regardait Voldemort approcher. Ce dernier, un sourire maléfique sur son visage hideux, regardait Harry avec un regard ravi. Et Voldemort prit la parole d'une voix aiguë et glaciale :

-Alors, Harry, tu es gentiment venu à mon invitation ? Comme c'est admirable.

-Je n'es pas choisi de venir.

Voldemort eut un mauvais sourire :

-Oui, mais si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu l'as voulu..

-Non !!

Harry avait hurlé sa réponse, ne voulant pas croire Voldemort. Voldemort sourit, apparemment, le jeu tournait en sa faveur. Il dit :

-Mais si, tu le sais.

Harry frissonna, refusant de croire son ennemi. Mais Voldemort savait énormément de choses et il allait s'en servir pour détruire mentalement le garçon et l'avancer vers son camp :

-mais, tu sais Harry, seul les traîtres et les ennemi font ce que Dumbledore a fait. Seuls eux font prendre du Veritasérum aux personnes dont ils veulent connaître les secrets. J'avais heureusement anticipé cette réaction et donc notre petit secret est toujours gardé.

Voldemort fut ravi de voir la douleur et l'hésitation prendre place dans les yeux de son ennemi. Mais Harry refusa toujours d'y croire. Mais, Voldemort était radieux et réjoui d'avoir semé un trouble dans l'esprit de son pire ennemi. Il lança d'une voix doucereuse :

-Tu n'as pas à continuer d'obéir à ce vieux fou, Harry. Tu peux seulement me rejoindre… Me rejoindre et devenir le plus puissant !! Le pouvoir de détruire ceux qui t'ont détruit !! Rejoins-moi, Harry, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, crois-moi.

Voldemort fut aux anges de voir que le doute de Harry s'installait plus profondément dans son esprit. Et, Voldemort, dit calmement et avec nonchalance:

-Tant que tu sera mon ennemi, Harry, attend toi à des souffrances. Endoloris.

Harry s'effondra et hurla.

Il n'en pouvait plus, qu'on le laisse, qu'on le laisse agoniser tranquille ! Qu'il le relâche, bon dieu, qu'on le laisse dans l'ignorance et non dans la souffrance ! Il avait si mal, avait tout oublié de ce qu'il savait, même jusqu'à son propre nom. Secoué de spasme plus violent les uns que les autres, il laissa Voldemort prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il voulait seulement que ça s'arrête, que tout finisse, qu'il meure ici, oublié de tous ! Puis, le sort s'arrêta. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gémissant et sanglotant. Il avait oublié qu'il était face à un terrible mage noir, il avait oublié la règle qui disait de ne jamais montrer sa souffrance à ses ennemis, il avait tout oublié.

Voldemort, lui dit d'une voix doucereuse :

-Tant que tu seras mon ennemi, Harry, il faudra d'attendre à cela.

Puis, il se glissa dans les pensées du garçon, cherchant quelque chose. Sa faiblesse ! La faiblesse qu'il pourrait exploiter pour faire devenir le garçon le plus grand mage noir du siècle ! Puis, ayant trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il ressortit de son esprit, et lança à nouveau un doloris, plus puissant que jamais.

Et la torture recommença.

Dumbledore regardait le garçon, secoué de spasmes, le visage luisant de larmes, où la lumière du monde résidait. Dumbledore soupira. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait attendre.

Lorsque Harry sentit le sort s'arrêter, il leva le regard et remarqua que Voldemort était parti. Il essaya de se relever, mais seul la noirceur répondit à son geste. Il paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, non ! Pas là, dans les méandres de l'esprit de son ennemi, sans avoir combattu !

Il cria un NON !! silencieux et se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres.

Dumbledore remarqua que les spasmes d'Harry s'était arrêté. Mais autre chose, de plus grave, le turlupinait. Quoi ? Il remarqua alors, tandis que son vieux cœur manquait un battement, que Harry ne respirait plus et que son cœur ne bougeait plus. Dumbledore sentit que la tristesse le submerger. Ce n'était pas possible ! Non ! Pas lui ! Pas Harry ! il regarda le corps inerte et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Le survivant n'était plus.

* * *

FIN. 

Non, crie l'auteur en évitant une nuée d'armes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres !! C'est faux, mon pitit ami Ryry n'est pas mort. C'est pas possible ! pourquoi mes doigts écrivent ils ça ? Bon, d'accord, je mets la suite. (bougonne)

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les paupières, il fut ébloui par le soleil. Il était vivant. Vivant ! Harry fut heureux. Mais un nuage cacha le ciel bleu de son esprit. Voldemort… Ce qu'il lui avait dit… Il avait dit vrai mais Harry n'avait pas voulu le croire. 

Il ferma les yeux et eut pour la centième fois au moins depuis le début de l'été, envie de partir. Partir…. Fuir… Mais où ? Il n'avait nul part où aller… Mais il voulait oublier…. Oublier qui il était, oublier Voldemort….. Tout oublier…. Mais où aller et comment échapper à Voldemort et à Dumbledore? Ils le retrouveraient, c'était sur...

Puis, il quitta son état léthargique. Quand Harry arriva dans la cuisine, il y avait un silence de mort et personne ne l'avait vu. Harry prit sa voix la plus cassante, froide, insensible et dure :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, quelqu'un est mort ? Bon débarras.

Il y eut un sursaut général et tout le monde eut l'air surpris de voir Harry, debout et bien en vie. Mais ses paroles avaient jetés un froid sur les gens ici présent. Ils l'avaient trahis et c'était une grande Trahison. Ils en payaient le prix.

Personne n'osa lui demander comme il avait réussi à rester vivant à cause de son regard glacé. Puis, Moly Weasley lui annonça qu'il allait aller au Chemin de Traverse à l'instant.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre et se prépara. Il redescendit et suivit la garde rapprochée jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse en portoloin. Puis, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la librairie. Harry se souvint avec difficulté qu'il avait eu 11 BUSEs sur 12. Il pourrait devenir auror. Mais, à l'instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien depuis sa m … Harry ferma les yeux, les larmes brûlantes menacer de couler. Il se mordit la lèvre et entra dans la librairie. Il se gifla mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire un seul écart. Pas un seul.

Puis, il acheta les livres scolaires ainsi que quelques autres. Harry eut un sourire espiègle. Ils voulaient certaines choses, et bien, il ferrait le contraire. Ils allaient avoir la sauce d'ici peu !

Harry était dans sa chambre, assis, sans un mot. Rien ne voulait sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu détruire tout ce qu'il avait autour de lui. S'il avait dit un seul mot, les larmes couleraient, sa voix seraient rempli de sanglots et il détruirait tout ce qui lui tomberai sous la main. Il le savait. Il en avait marre. Plus que marre et il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi le destin était contre lui. Il sentit ses mains se crispaient sur sa cape. Il sortit alors un balai, une cape chaude, sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais, il éclata en sanglots. Il en avait marre. Il voulait fuir mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait rester pour eux. Pour eux, mais il ne se battrait pas. Non, plus jamais …

* * *

Mise à jour tous les vendredis comme le vendredi après-midi, j'ai pas cours ! 

Reviews, please, comme d'hab'.

Donc, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Chapitre 6 : Lorsque le vase déborde, le mal avance.

C'est Harry qui en a marre (c'est pas nouveau) et le mal le ronge de l'intérieur.

Au prochain chap',

AD vs AV


	6. Lorsque la vase déborde, le mal avance

RAR :

Helene 84 : Ma fic te tient en haleine ? Chic alors ! Tu as vraiment cru que mon Harry rien qu'à moi allait mourir ? Ca va pas la tête ? Quoique, je crois que c'est la mienne qui est défectueuse …

Ilys : Comment ça, une auteur tyrannique ? Je suis pas tyramachin. (chiale). (arrête de chialer) Enfin quoi, c'est vrai !!! Oui, mon Ryry à envie de fuir mais lui, c'est pas la mort de Sirius qui veux le faire fuir, c'est ses deux ennemis du moment : Dumbledore et Voldemort. J'ai bien dit du moment ! Qui va devenir son allié ? Mystère...

(Brusquement, l'auteur perd son sourire) Comment ça, à la place d'une poêle à frire pleine de légume, ce sera une potion de Ratatinage ? Tu sais même pô la faire, d'abord ! (L'auteur recule devant le chaudron.) Je plaisantais, tu sais… Tu ne serais pas capable de faire ça à moi ? Hein ? (Ilys a un sourire sadique). (L'auteur cherche désespérément ses mots. Et trouve **_LA_** réplique.) Si tu fais ça, y aura plus de suite. (le sourire d'Ilys qui s'efface et elle suspend ses mouvements.) (L'auteur en profite pour fuir.)

Onarluca : Merci, tu sais, je ne mérite pas tous ses encouragements. Merci beaucoup, ma chère.

Satya : Bien, la voilà, ta suite. (« L'auteur est de mauvaise humeur mais y faut pas s'en inquiéter. Si on veut savoir pourquoi, lire review Ilys. ») (L'auteur écrabouille du plat de la main la petite voix et sourit d'un sourire forcé) Voilà la suite !

Thealie : Tu sais, Harry n'est pas du type à pencher pour la magie noire mais il est instable émotionnellement. Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler… Remus, je ne sais pas encore s'il aura un rôle important dans cette fic. Enfin, il y sera quand même. Bonne lecture.

Zabou : Non, y va pas rejoindre Voldy mais, comme j'ai dit à Thealie, il est instable émotionnellement. Tu as raison, je m'en fous que tu explose ton PC mais ce qui m'ennuie c'est que j'aurais une review en moins.. (Evite une hache super aiguisé). Non, il ne va pas le rejoindre de SON PLEIN GRE. J'ai pas dit qu'il allait le rejoindre, mais le doute subsiste. Désolé, mais Harry ne va pas vraiment avoir de l'aide, il va s'aider tout seul, grâce à la promesse qu'il a fait avant la fin du chapitre 5. Bonne lecture.

Joralie : Tu es nouvelle sur ma fic, n'est ce pas ? (scrute la revieweuse à l'en mettre mal à l'aise. ) Tu sais, t'a un visage qui me reviens. Enfin, je veux dire, un ordi qui me reviens ! Enfin, bon. Merci pour les encouragements et donc, pour conclure, tu es une madeleine comme Ilys !! (Ilys fait les gros yeux à l'auteur qui se ratatine et murmure :-Pas la potion, pas la potion !) Enfin, il faut que je parte sinon je vais me faire assassiner par Ilys et y aura plus de fic !! J'espère que tu comprends….

Eriol : Ravie que ça te plaise mais malheureusement, Luna n'a pas de rôle à jouer car Harry va se renfermer sur lui-même et donc il ne verra plus personne. (L'auteur scrute mal à l'aise les alentours et chuchote : c'est Ilys qui me cherche donc, je préfère faire attention, elle me menace à coup de potion de Ratatinage. Non mais, quelle honte ! On devrait la mettre à Azkaban !) Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Lorsque le vase déborde, le mal avance…

Harry bailla et se leva. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il avait encore eut la visite de Voldemort. Il avait encaissé à nouveau des sortilèges de magie noire mais surtout des Doloris.

Mais Harry sourit en sachant que dans moins d'un mois, il serait à Poudlard ! Il sourit doucement et descendit les escaliers, une expression de marbre plaquée sur le visage.

Sans prendre attention au fait que les conversations s'étaient interrompues à son arrivée, il s'assit et prit la lettre qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté. Il la lut sans prendre en compte que les regards étaient toujours tournés vers lui. Tous se demandaient pourquoi Harry avait-il de si grands cernes. Harry savait que son visage était pâle, voir fantomatique et que ses yeux verts autrefois débordants d'insouciance, vifs étaient si ternes, délavés. Ses traits laissaient apercevoir une douleur éternel, figée. Il se releva et allait repartir lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à repousser l'imprudent. Remus demanda d'une voix douce :

-Harry, que t'est-t-il arrivé ?

Harry, dégoûté, arracha son bras à l'étreinte du loup garou et cingla avec force et rage :

-Arrière, loup-garou ! Lâchez-moi ! Ca ne regarde que moi, ce qui m'arrive. Après tout, je suis le Survivant, celui qui doit toujours se relever…

Et il partit, hors de lui.

Un souffle d'air apporta une réponse attendu par d'autres :

-Le mal avance …

Harry alla dans la chambre d'Hermione pour lui emprunter un livre. Hermione lui donna et Harry le prit sans un mot. Hermione en fut malade.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que personne ne demande à Harry ce qu'il avait. Mais un jour, les membres de l'Ordre tentèrent quelque chose qu'il regretteraient toute leur vie.

Harry descendit l'escalier et déjeuna tranquillement en lisant le gros livre d'Hermione.

Cette nuit encore, Voldemort l'avait torturé. Aussi bien par des sort que par le secret qui les unissait.

Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit vivement. Il ne voulait pas se laisser à des moments de détresse et de douleur il savait que Voldemort l'apprendrait et qu'il le payerai plus cher que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, il en avait fait l'expérience cette nuit. Il se leva et se souvint avoir entendu dire que Dumbledore était là. Il frissonna. Des nouvelles comme celle-là, selon Voldemort, ça méritait des Doloris supplémentaires.

Harry eut un nouveau frisson.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il devina que l'Ordre allait faire quelque chose le concernant. Il haussa les épaules et commença à monter l'escalier. Il ne remarqua pas les membres de l'Ordre, embusqués, prêt à bondir ni le regard peiné de Dumbledore dans son dos. Tandis que son pied droit touchait la dernière marche, des pas précipités retentirent dans son dos. Il tourna la tête et les vit. Il tressaillit et bondit vivement vers sa chambre. Il réussit à claquer la porte aux nez des membres de l'Ordre et, sans s'en rendre compte, utilisa un sort de verrouillage sur la porte. Les membres essayèrent d'ouvrir à coup de sortilèges mais rien n'y fait : la porte restait désespérément fermé.

Dumbledore gravit lentement les marches et dit à Harry :

-Ouvre la porte, Harry. On ne te veut aucun mal.

Harry, de derrière la porte close, cracha avec hargne :

-Oh, je vous vois venir. Je ne vous ouvrirai pas ! Voldemort avait raison : vous me manipulez en me faisant croire que Voldemort est mauvais ! C'est faux, hurla-t-il, c'est vous qui êtes mauvais !

Tonks intervint, désespérée :

-Mais , Harry, c'est lui qui te manipule ! C'est de Voldemort que l'on parle !

Harry sentit une rage étrange envahir son corps et son esprit. Il ne repoussa pas l'esprit qui prenait place dans son esprit. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas. Simple raison : les Doloris. Il laissa donc cette présence devenue familière s'installer en lui, pour voir la bataille verbal qu' il y avait entre l'Ordre et Harry. Harry sentit un nouveau regain venir en lui. Il cria à nouveau :

-Peut-être, mais lui, il me le dit clairement, qu'il me manipule ! Vous voulez que je le tue à cause de cette prophétie ! Vous vous servez de moi comme une arme, vous m'avez fait croire que j'aurais pu avoir une vie tranquille, normale ! Mais non, vous avez préféré me faire croire, me faire espérer avoir ce que les autres ont ! Vous m'avez fait tomber de haut, de mes espérances, de mes joies secrètes, de ce que je rêvais souvent ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir, me préparer à mon destin ! Mais non, vous ne l'avez pas fait, je ne méritais pas d'être mis au courant, hein ? Vous avez cru que j'avalerai cet échec de mes espérances comme cela, sans rien dire, sans penser que tout était perdu ! Vous l'avez cru, hein ? Mais non, c'est fini ! Je ne suis plus votre arme, votre jouet ! Je me rebelle contre cette constitution ! Je ne vais plus vous obéir ! Je guiderai à présent mes pas, avec mes propres idées ! Vous n'êtes plus de ma vie, plus de mes règles ! Je suis indépendant de vous ! Si jamais vous mettez encore un pied dans ma vie, je vous jure que vous le regretterez ! Vous avez détruit ma vie !

A chacune de leurs fautes citées, ils baissèrent la tête et pâlirent un peu plus.

Harry sentit son cœur autrefois pur rempli d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas : la haine. Il voulait qu'ils regrettent, il voulait leur faire payer. Il voulait vivre en maître !

Brusquement, des sanglots le prirent et il pleura. Le sort de verrouillage se défit et la porte s'entrouvrit. Hélas, le bien et le mal étaient mélangés… Et, lorsque les membres entrèrent, il découvrirent un Harry secoué de spasmes, la douleur marbrant son visage autrefois joyeux ; la douleur avait effacé l'étincelle de ses yeux.

Puis, Albus sut qu'il devait le faire. Oui, il devait même si Harry lui en voulait toute sa vie ensuite. Il murmura un sort et les membres de l'ordre et lui virent une salle sombre, sur un écran, où il y avait deux formes : une était au sol, la seconde debout, dévisageant la première.

Voldemort siffla :

-Voyons, Harry, tu sais très bien ce qui t'attend pour m'avoir désobéi ? Endoloris.

Harry était secoué de spasmes plus violent les uns que les autres. Il voulait mourir, disparaître, ne plus souffrir. Il hurla, son cri lui vrillant la gorge. Puis le sort s'arrêta. Harry frissonna et continua à sangloter doucement. Mais Voldemort n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il murmura une formule d'un sort relevant de la magie noire et Harry fut secoué de spasmes plus violent que jamais. Il hurlait, toujours autant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Des larmes remplies de douleur. Voldemort était ravi. Ravi car Harry, son pire ennemi était à l'instant précis devant lui, en position de faiblesse. Harry pleurait doucement, oubliant toutes règles de sécurité. Il était en boule, ne voulant plus se laisser atteindre par les sorts de Voldemort. Ce sort lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu, que son âme soit en feu. Harry avait tout perdu durant ce sort. Harry sentait la honte de s'être laissé avoir par Voldemort. Mais son cœur était brisé par tant de sorts. Il gémit tandis que Voldemort arrêtait le sort. Harry sentit son corps être soulevé du sol par Voldemort. Harry essaya faiblement de se débattre mais son corps n'était pas en état de se débattre. Le regard émeraude croisa celui de braise. Un mauvais sourire traversa le visage hideux de Voldemort. Il continua à parler à Harry, sachant que la partie était gagné d'avance :

-Allons, Harry, pourquoi me résiste tu ? Tu as bien vu que tes amis t'ont abandonné.. Tu es seul alors pourquoi ?

Harry secoua la tête, refusant de croire Voldemort.

-Non, c'est faux…

Voldemort était vexé et surpris à la fois de la résistance de Harry. Ce dernier, debout sur le sol, dans un sursaut d'énergie pour se défendre, savait d'avance qu'il avait perdu. Voldemort murmura un sort impardonnable et sourit en voyant l'adolescent faire un vol plané avant de s'écraser brutalement sur le sol avec des spasmes. Il savait quoi faire pour calmer les ardeurs de ce garçon. Il savait exactement comment le blesser au plus profond de lui. Il murmura d'un voix où perçait la méchanceté:

-Harry, voyons, même l'Ordre du Phénix te fait défaut.. La preuve : c'est eux qui ont ouvert ton esprit à moi. Rejoint-moi, Harry, et tout ceux qui t'ont ennuyé seront détruit…

Voldemort eut le contentement et l'Ordre l'horreur de voir un doute peint sur le visage de Harry. Un doute profond, un doute plus grand que tout, un doute qui pouvait détruire le monde entier si Harry venait à aller du côté des ténèbres !

Harry secoua lentement la tête, refusant d'en venir à une telle extrémité mais il ferma les yeux, attendant la punition qui allait arriver face à son refus.

Et les membres virent avec horreur ce qui allait se passer.

Ils le regretteraient toute leur vie, c'était sûr.

Voldemort, triomphant, pointa sa baguette vers le corps recroquevillé du Survivant. Ce dernier, crispa son visage, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Un larme s'échappa de ses yeux attendant la pire douleur qu'il n'eut jamais ressentit. Voldemort murmura une formule de magie noire et une éclair jaillit de sa baguette mais les membres ne purent en définir la couleur, étant hypnotisé par Harry. Le sort, lui, était un sort si puissant que Harry était sûr qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre. Le sort, lentement, s'approcha de Harry, qui le regardait arriver, sans peur, seulement des regrets. Le sort le frappa et il hurla plus que jamais. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, le sort éteignait lentement quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Il hurla encore, mais cela n'empêcha pas au sort de faire son travail. Le mal avançait lentement, se glissant dans ses veines. Il hurla, hurla, hurla. Tout son corps voulait que cela s'arrête. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Les larmes se déversaient en torrents sur ses joues. Il hurlait, hurlait. Il sentit sa vue se troubler. Il vit en dernier le sourire ravi de Voldemort. C'était évident qu'il était content de la douleur qui traversait le Survivant. Mais autre chose le traversait. Personne à part Voldemort ne savait ce que c'était. Harry s'effondra sur le sol. Les spasmes les plus violents que personne n'avait jamais vu le traversait. Harry sentit que la voix lui manquait. Il sentit son regard s'éteindre en même temps qu'un autre flamme, très importante…...

* * *

FIN

Suis sadique, hein ? Mais je l'suis pas assez… (Evite beaucoup d'armes super aiguisées) C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne le serrait pas plus.(évite à nouveau les armes) C'est bon, c'est bon, je le serrait plus du tout …

Je sais pas quel serra le titre du prochain chapitre mais je le met quand même :

Chapitre 6 : …

Ah, ah, ah. (l'auteur rit mais s'aperçoit que personne ne rit dans l'assemblée.) bon, je crois qu'on a pas le même sens de l'humour…

(Ilys, qui était resté sage depuis l'autre altercation se lève et quitte son ordi sans un mot. Mais revient avec la potion tant redoutée de l'auteur.) Ahhhhh ! éloigne ce truc de moi ! (Ilys sourit d'un sourire pas très méga super normal. Puis, l'auteur, dont les jambes étaient coupées jusque là, s'enfuit en courant).

La reverrons-nous au prochain chapitre ? Peut-être…


	7. De retour à Poudlard !

Désolé pour le retard !!! Le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas d'excuse !!!

RAR :

AD vs AV regarde craintivement la foule des lecteurs et demande :

-Ilys et Thealie sont pas là ? ouf. Severus non plus ? OUF. Ils voulaient me tuer !!! ASSASSIN !!! TRAITRE !!! MANGEMORTS !!! PARTISSANTS DE VOLDY !!!! NON MAIS VRAIMENT, JE SUIS PAS SI SADIQUE QUE CA, QUAND MEME !!!!

Enfin, les RARs-que-j'aime-tellement-beaucoup-a-en-mourir-car-elle-sont-bonnes-et-gentilles-avec-moi-petite-auteur-maltraitée-par-certains :

Onarluca : Salut ! Tu aimes toujours autant ? Génial ! Dis, tu penses pas, toi, à me tuer comme Ilys ou Thealie ? Rassure-moi !

Satya : Merci, tu sais, ça me fais chaud au cœur que **_TOI _**tu m'apprécie ! Pas comme deux revieweuses en question qui se reconnaîtrons ! Voilà, bon, je te montre le chemin où c'est marquer « suite » ! A plus !

Yumi4 : Salut, Yumi4 ! Comme tu dois t'en douter, il y a de l'ambiance ! Thealie a envie de m'assassiner depuis le chapitre précédent et Ilys ça fait….. Depuis le début de la fic, en fait. Mais ça devient critique : elle a « gentiment » demandé à Rogue de concocter une potion spécial AD vs AV ! Tu te rends compte ! Entre les menaces de mort et la fic, je ne sais plus où donné de la tête ! J'espère que tu n'es pas sujet ou sujette au envie soudaine de mort ! Donc, bon, revenons à nos moutons : voilà la suite !!!

Zabou : Bon, et un lecteur de plus qui veut pas me tuer ! OUF ! Tu le saura plus tard, pour le sort ! Et oui, je suis vraiment sadique. (Réfléchis) C'est peut-être ça qui me fait avoir des menaces de mort ! Bon, la suite !

L'auteur se crispe en voyant entrer Thealie avec son bazooka pointé sur la tête d'une auteur vraiment mal à l'aise…

Thealie : Thealie !!!! J'ai pas fait exprès d'oublier « accidentellement » le titre de ce chapitre !!!! Baisse cette chose d'entre mes deux yeux !!! Désolé, je suis peut-être sadique sans amour mais j'ai une considération pour les lecteurs moiaa : j'écris toutes les semaines, je pourrais écrire tout les mois ou alors ne pas donner de date !!! Thealie, tu sais, si tu fais copain-copain avec Ilys, je te bannis de ma fic !!! Je veux pas avoir deux lectrices aussi puissantes que Voldy en étant réunie sur le dos, moiaa ! Non mais, tu sais, je suis la preuve même des Griffondors ! Tsss… Bon lit bien la suite et va lire la reviews d'Ilys, il y aura quelque chose te concernant dedans !

L'auteur a les yeux qui lui sorte de la tête en voyant entrer une Ilys joyeuse et un Severus Rogue de marbre.

Ilys : Salut… Tu sais, avant de m'empoissonner, je vais te faire lire quelque chose, OK :

_**1- Ne jamais égorger un auteur.**_

_**2-Ne jamais transpercer avec une épée un auteur.**_

_**3- Ne jamais **(lit bien Thealie)** utiliser de pistolets, bazooka ou autres contre un auteur.**_

_**4-Ne jamais contredire un auteur.**_

_**5-Ne jamais oublier de mettre des reviews à un auteur. **(celle-là, c'est ma préférée !)_

_**6-Ne jamais critiquer méchamment un auteur.**_

_**7-Ne jamais obliger un auteur à écrire une fic contre son gré.**_

_**8-Ne jamais utiliser de Doloris **(Hein, Rogue !)** contre un auteur.**_

_**9-Toujours croire un auteur.**_

_**10- Toujours lire la fic d'un auteur.**_

_**Et la dernière :**_

_**11-Ne jamais, au grand jamais, empoissonner d'une quelconque mixture un auteur ! **_

Donc, selon cette règle (mince, j'ai oublier son nom) tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Au fait, Severus (tu permet que je t'appelle Severus ? Merci, tu es un amour ! (évite un Doloris et lance un regard furieux au maître des potions) ) Ilys, elle a dit que tu était « la bouteille d'huile » ! (Là, j'ai fait une bêtise, Ilys va m'en vouloir à mort, pour changer !) Rogue se tourne vers Ilys et lève sa baguette. Bon, Ilys, à plus !!! (l'auteur fuit, craignant de voir un «Ilys, le retour ». Et Ilys, pour te dire, c'est **_MOI_** qui écrit donc par conséquent, c'est **_MOI_** qui décide ce qu'il se passe pendant les dialogues ! Na !) (J'ai lu RAR de Fuir et je suis vexé que tu dise que je suis tyrannique ! Mais c'est pas gênant !)

VOICI LA SUITE !!! MAIS SANS LES EXPLICATIONS SUR LE SORT !! SINON, L'INTRIGUE GENERALE PARTIRAIT EN FUMEE !!!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : De retour à Poudlard !!!

Remus regardait Harry dormir depuis des jours. Mais ce n'était pas un sommeil tranquille : il semblait que Harry se débattait pour échapper à quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un pensa Lupin, avec désolation. Harry sanglotait souvent dans son sommeil. Remus se demandait vraiment ce que Voldemort lui avait fait. En tout cas, Harry avait souffert. Encore plus qu'avec un Doloris. Remus se demandait se qui allait arriver au garçon. Il en avait trop vu ! Remus voulait veiller Harry pour être là quand il ouvrirait les yeux. Il le voulait, mais il ne serrait pas là au premier réveil.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit si bien qu'il ne voulait pas quitter ce lit si doux pour ses muscles si douloureux. Il se redressa. Il se souvint du sort de Voldemort. Il frissonna. Il s'était sentit mourir. Voldemort avait certes déjà utilisé ce sort, mais jamais aussi puissant ! Harry soupira de soulagement en pensant que ce sort n'avait été jeté que sur son mental. Si Voldemort lui avait lancé dans la réalité, il ne serait certainement pas là aujourd'hui ! Il grimaça en se levant. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort insinue un doute dans son esprit et il ne voulait pas qu'il aie tout contrôle sur lui. Car s'il se mettait à douter de lui-même, Voldemort en profiterait et Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait alors… Harry tendit légèrement ses muscles mais ils lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il sentit sa vue se brouiller tandis que la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas. Il sentit que quelqu'un se précipiter vers lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant de se sentir engloutit dans un sombre paysage. Harry murmura un « Oh non… » avant d'être projeté en avant et de perdre connaissance…

Harry rouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut agressé par la lumière et la douleur de sa cicatrice. Harry gémit. Voldemort n'allait donc jamais le laissait tranquille ! Il grimaça en se levant péniblement. Il vit alors un Voldemort souriant se diriger vers lui. Harry maudit sérieusement le fait qu'il ne maîtrise pas l'Occlumentie. Voldemort rit de ce rire mauvais :

-Allons, Harry, même avec l'Occlumentie tu n'aurais rien pu me faire ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me repousser hors de ton esprit… Tu n'es pas encore assez puissant…

Harry foudroya du regard son ennemi, ce qui lui valut un ricanement mauvais et un Doloris. Harry se releva avec peine mais ne dit rien. Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry et lui murmura doucereusement :

-Rejoins-moi, Harry… Si tu me rejoins, tu deviendras un des plus puissants sorciers de cette planète… Réfléchis bien, Harry.. Car si tu fais le mauvais choix, je hanterais chacun de tes pas… Je prendrais plaisir à te briser lentement, je te regarderais souffrir avec délectation, je ne te laisserais aucune chance… Pense-y, Harry !

Et, après un dernier Doloris, il disparut tandis que tout tournait à nouveau autour de Harry. Il avait la nausée et, tandis qu'il revenait dans le monde normal, se sentit perdre conscience.

Harry se réveilla au chant des oiseaux et à la douce lumière pénétrant dans la chambre. Il bougea lentement ses muscles endoloris et ce mouvement lui arracha une grimace. Il lança doucement ses pieds hors du lit et tenta de se lever. Ce fut vain et Harry retomba mollement sur le sol. Il pesta contre les descendants de Serpentard et maudit T.E.Jedusor. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Remus se précipita vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne répondit pas à son étreinte mais eut un sourire désolé. Doucement, Remus souleva Harry et l'aida à descendre les escaliers. Moly se précipita sur Harry à son entrée dans la cuisine. Harry sourit faiblement.

Harry était dans sa chambre, avec un livre sur les Animagus. Il murmura la formule pour voir qu'il animal lui correspondait et se sentit tirer en avant. Il était dans une forêt, devant un ruisseau. Il marcha un peu puis décida de s'asseoir. Harry ne maîtrisait pas ses gestes, c'était son subconscient qu'il le dirigeait. Puis, face à lui, apparut des animaux. Il y en avait beaucoup et Harry sentit le souffle lui manquer. Finalement, ce fut le phénix qui prit la parole :

-Tu sais, Harry Potter, que l'on est ici pour te donner un animal. Hors, tu es le premier sorcier après Merlin à en avoir plusieurs. Oui, tu es multi-animagi.

Harry regarda avec émerveillement les nombreux animaux puis prit la parole d'une voix mal-assuré :

-Mais, les sorciers sont sensé avoir un seul animagi, pourquoi en ai-je plusieurs ?

Ce fut à nouveau le phénix qui répondit :

-Les sorciers sont faibles et n'ont pas assez de pouvoirs pour en avoir plusieurs, Harry Potter. Mais toi, tu es puissant et si tu es défait par l'Ombre Noire, seuls les animaux noirs, apprécié des Ténèbres survivront. Si tu gagne, alors tout les animaux auront un territoire, un pouvoir et vivront en harmonie. Alors, nous devons d'aider. Si tu gagne, Harry Potter… Si tu gagne ...

Harry nomma mentalement les animaux qu'il y avait:

Un lion, un griffon, un phénix, une licorne, un tigre, une panthère noire, un tigre blanc, un sombral et un serpent de feu.

Harry fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, le serpent faisant tâche dans cet ensemble. Mais, le phénix se mit à parler, coupant les pensées de Harry :

-Lorsque tu te transformeras en un animal, tu pourras te transformer en tout les autres. Au revoir, Harry Potter…

Le phénix finit la conversation sans qu'Harry ne puisse poser sa question.

Harry bailla et sourit doucement. Demain, il serait à Poudlard !!!!

-Les enfants, levez-vous, vous allez être en retard !!!

Moly s'égosillait et Harry sourit. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était prêt. Il sourit davantage en pensant à ses animagis. Il avait presque finit la transformation en phénix. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui avait dit que son surnom serait _MAJESTIC FANTÔM _car ses animaux sont majestueux et certains le feront passé inaperçu dans certains décors. Remus, voyant Harry sourire comme lui l'avait fait lorsqu'il était maraudeur, douta brusquement des prochains agissements de Harry.

-Harry, une escouade d'aurors vont nous accompagner à la gare. Pour ta propre sécurité… dit Remus, à la vue d'Harry qui était découragé.

Harry sentit le train s'ébranler et il soupira de soulagement. Il était débarrassé de l'Ordre et de Ron et Hermione, ces deux-là étant dans le wagon des préfets. Il ouvrit un livre, murmura doucement une formule et se sentit glisser dans un monde presque irréel. Le phénix vola à la rencontre de Harry et se posa sur son épaule. Il chanta une douce mélodie et Harry sourit, heureux. Il vit alors que tous les animaux étaient rassemblés en ce haut lieu. Le phénix prit la parole d'une voix toujours aussi douce :

-Harry, tu as fini, à ce moment précis, ta transformation en phénix. Tu peux donc être n'importe quel animal. Harry, si jamais tu reviens ici et qu'il y a de nouveaux animaux, tu pourras être des leurs. Bonne chance, Harry Potter. Ou devrais-je dire, MAJESTIC FANTÔM.

Harry revint doucement dans la réalité, heureux et joyeux. Il se concentra sur le lion et devint le roi animalier. Il sentit brusquement l'odeur de Malfoy et de ses acolytes. Il redevint lui-même et ouvrit la porte du compartiment juste au moment où Malfoy posait la main sur la poignée. Malfoy fixa Potter avec dégoût. Il se juchèrent du regard et Malfoy entama la discussion :

-Alors, Potter, pas trop fatigué ?

-Alors, Malfoy, pas trop empoissonné pas les toutous de Voldy ?

-En parlant de chien, Potter, tu n'as pas amené le tien ? Comme c'est dommage…

-Patmol était brave, Malfoy, plus que toi et tout autre !

-Alors, tu as laissé tes amis derrière toi, Potter ? Tu n'as pas peur qui leur arrive quelque chose de vraiment embêtant, Potter ?

-Mieux vaut ne pas être accompagné que mal accompagné Malfoy ! dit Harry, jetant un regard à Crabbe et Goyle.

-Fait attention, petit pote Potter, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose de soucieux, si tu ne fais pas attention… Au fait, tu as oublié de me donner des nouvelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter.

Harry pâlît dangereusement en entendant le sous-entendu de Malfoy. Il cracha alors :

-De ton futur maître, Malfoy ? Du crétin qui se cache derrière un pseudonyme pour éviter de révéler qu'il est un sang-mêlé ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te donnerai de ses nouvelles, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce type de personnage.

-Vraiment, Potter ? Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

Et il laissa un Harry tremblant de rage derrière lui. Vivement le banquet qu'il sache de quel bois je me chauffe ! pensa Harry.

Harry était soucieux. Il était certains que le choixpeau avait parlé de lui. Mais, il se remit d'aplomb en pensant à la CHOSE qui allait se déclencher d'ici quelques secondes :

4…..

3….

2….

1…

0 !!!

Une gerbe d'étincelle dorée jaillit de nul part, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Brusquement, une voix inconnu prit la parole :

-Salut, amis et ennemis, professeurs et élèves, je me présente : MAJESTIC FANTÔM. C'est mon nom. Ou plutôt, mon surnom. Vous voulez sans doute savoir ce que je suis, ce que je fais, pourquoi je suis là… Et bien voilà : il n'y a plus de farceurs à Poudlard donc je m'y suis convertis. Pas mal, hein ? Donc, je tiens cependant à remercier certaines personnes : les jumeaux Weasley, qui sont sans doute parmi les meilleurs farceurs, et les Maraudeurs. Ahh, les maraudeurs. Ce sont des personnes que je connais bien. Mais, malheureusement, avec la guerre et Face de Serpent qui reprend du service, ils ont été séparés. Deux sont morts. Un est un traître. Le dernier mais non le moindre, est vivant et est professeur ici !! Ahh. Cornedrue et Patmol sont regrettés par ceux qui les connaissait. Quand au traître, il n'est pas nécessaire de le nommer : il me répugne. Et le dernier, Lunard, est professeur. Et oui ! Qui l'eut cru ! Le préfet, le sérieux de la bande est toujours indemne. Du moins, physiquement. Mentalement, rien n'est moins sûr, la guerre ne l'a pas épargné. Et oui, Lunard, toi qui était toujours impartial, je te dédie ce que je vais faire ce soir. Je te rassure, je ne fais pas de fixation sur les gens comme vous sur Servilus. Moi, je me venge seulement de ceux qui m'ennuie. Donc, je vais me tourner vers trois Serpentards et je souhaite que leur punition soit à la hauteur de leur affront !

Un gerbe argentée jaillit, recouvrit les trois Serpentards et les transforma en animaux !! Malfoy en fouine et les crétins les accompagnant, en singe ! Harry rit avec les autres, de bon cœur. Son rôle de fauteur de trouble allait lui servir, foi de Potter !!!

Il avait complètement oublié Voldemort et tout ce qui le concernait, ses problèmes, ses anciens amis et tout les reste. Il était content d'avoir fait ce que son père aurait voulu le voir faire, comme Sirius. Il était euphorique de cette première victoire…

Il ne remarqua donc pas l'œil de loup, qui riait certes, mais qui le fixait avec amertume et interrogation…

* * *

A SUIVRE !!!!!

Ok, ok, c'est un peu court, et alors ? C'est pas ça qui fait la qualité !!!!

REVIEWS, PLEASE !!! Et évitez de m'insulter dedans. (Fais les gros yeux à deux revieweuses)

A plus,

AD vs AV


	8. Premier jour et nombre de blagues

RAR :

Ilys : Ah, tu m'aimes vraiment ? (saute au coup d'Ilys et l'étouffe à moitié) MERCI !!! Nan, t'as pas menacé Rogue de CA ?! (Rire) C'est drôle, ce petit Roguichou !!! Merci du conseil mais je préfère autre chose, tu sais, je suis vraiment pas violente !! (C'est là où Ilys a lu la bio où l'auteur à assommé quelqu'un…) A bon, Thealie te traite de sadique ? On est deux, alors… Comment ça, pour mon bien ? Ca va pas !!!??? J'suis trop jeune pour mourir !!!(Chiale) Comment veux-tu que je fasse une fic dans ses conditions ? (hurle sur Ilys) (Arête d'hurler) Je suis contente que tu sois zen ! Ca fait plaisir !!! Ouaip ! Tremblez pov' mortels !!!! AAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHAAAHHH. C'est bon, le rire ? Remus est amer car il est heureux qu'Harry prenne du service mais triste que ce soit dans de tels conditions. Il se doute aussi que Voldemort essaye de le recruter. Et il sent qu'Harry a une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête ! Et Remus repense au Maraudeurs donc, vu ce qui leur est arrivé, il est mal à l'aise. Si ça suffit pas comme raison, dis le ! T'es contente que j'ai répondu, non ? Cadeau de la maison !!! Ouais, je râle mais aussi les autres qui attendent les RAR, donc, pitit conseil, dés que t'a fini de lire, fuis lire la suite !! (s'étouffe en lisant) Rogue ? Petite nature ? J'y crois pas !!! Bon, tu sais, je te fais un compliment, ce qui arrive une fois par millénaire : tu as le don de mettre beaucoup de vie dans quelques mots !!! Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller me faire tuer par les autres lecteurs !! A plus !!

Zabou : Merci, Zabou ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !! Désolé, mais Harry se réconciliera plus tard avec ses amis !!

Ornaluca : Non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! Je viens de calmer les ardeurs meurtriéres d'Ilys et toi tu prends la reléve ? Oh, ciel, je suis perdue…Bon, Artemis, j'aime toujours autant tes compliments alors, surtout, n'arrête pas !!!!

Satya : Ben la voilà, pas la peine de clamer, comme tu dis si bien !!!

Thealie : Et si !!! C'est mon Lunard à moi ! Et oui !! Qui l'eut cru, jouflu !! Hum, hum. Et bien, tu sais, Harry va faire fort en remplaçant des Maraudeurs !! Ce n'est que le début !! Je plaints Dumby qui va subir ses foudres dans ce chapitre !!!!

Nyphodora Tonks : Et bien, je suis ravie que tu aimes !!! J'espère que tu fais pas parti du fan club de Dumbledore car il va s'en prendre une bonne de Harry, dans ce chap' !! Allez, au plaisir de te revoir !! AD vs AV !

AVIS A LA POPULATION. COMME VOUS LE SAVEZ DEJA, JE SUIS CONTRE DUMBY DONC, CEUX QUI L'IDOLATRE DEVRONT SE PASSER DE CE CHAPITRE OU HARRY LUI EN FAIT VOIR DE TOUTES LES COULEURS !!! ET CE N'EST QUE LE DEBUT !! MAIS COMME IL FAUT LE SAVOIR, VOLDEMORT ALIAS MON PETIT TOMMY CHERI, N'EST JAMAIS BIEN LOIN !!! NON, NON, JE N'AIME PAS PARTICULIEREMENT TOM !!! C'EST JUSTE POUR L'HUMILIER !!!

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Premier jour et nombres de blagues 

Harry sourit et se leva doucement, sans bruit. La blague de la veille était particulièrement bien faîtes et il en était heureux. A présent, personne ne pouvait ignorer MAJESTIC FANTÔME !!!

Il descendit les escaliers et s'assit dans un siège de la salle commune. Il aimait beaucoup son surnom et ses animagis, maintenant. Ils étaient devenus une partie de lui. D'ailleurs, il pouvait se changer en loup, à présent.

Il se glissa hors du portrait et se fondit dans le couloir noir. Il se changea en loup mais changea d'avis. La panthère passerai mieux inaperçu. Il marchait doucement, se dirigeant avec son odorat. Brusquement, les sens en alerte, il vit les membres de l'Ordre aller dans une vieille salle de classe désaffectée. Harry, torturé par l'envie et la curiosité d'y aller, décida de s'élancer à leur suite. Dans la classe, il y avait tout le monde, même Dumbledore. Il laissa traîner ses oreilles tandis qu'une conversation l'intéressant se déroulait :

-Remus, demanda le directeur, as-tu une idée sur le farceur de ce soir ?

-Je pense que c'est une personne qui nous connaît bien, nous autres, les Maraudeurs. Hors, seuls Ron, Hermione et Harry sont proche de moi. Nous pouvons tout de suite enlevés Ron et Hermione, car une seule personne s'est présenté. Je pense que c'est Harry.

Dumbledore s'étouffa à moitié, sous le regard amusé de Harry :

-Mais.. Harry ne chercherait pas les ennuis comme ça !

-Si, justement. Quand on était au QG, j'ai vu Harry sourire comme moi-même j'ai souris lorsque j'étais Maraudeur. De plus, peu de monde connaît notre surnom.

MacGonnagall murmura, choquée :

-Moi qui pensait que le fils allait s'assagir après ce qui est arrivé à Sirius, mais non, il faut absolument qu'il aie l'idée de suivre le chemin que son père a emprunté autrefois ! Si il devient animagus, nous sommes perdus !

Harry sourit doucement. C'est déjà fait !! rit il mentalement.

-Justement, murmura Remus, ennuyé, Harry veut faire comme nous. Hors, nos surnoms viennent de nos formes animagis…

Il y eu un long blanc pendant lequel Harry s'efforça de ne pas rire –ou rugir-.

-Il y a quand même quelque chose de bien dans tout cela, dit Remus, il doit apprendre quelques sorts améliorés pour pouvoir faire des blagues. Je pense que c'est à nous de nous reprocher ça : Harry ne l'aurait pas fait si l'on n'avait pas violer son esprit !

Harry rit doucement et se détourna. Il en avait assez apprit et rit pour aujourd'hui !!!

Harry déjeunait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, attendant les emplois du temps. On le lui donna et Harry grimaça. Il avait Rogue juste avant le déjeuner. Histoire de vous couper l'appétit ! Harry entendit Ron Weasley crier un non ! désespéré. Harry eut un mauvais sourire. Si jamais Rogue était injuste, il aurait dans ennuis !!!

Harry se dirigea en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. Il s'assis au premier rang et écouta gentiment la leçon du jour. Mais son esprit finit par divaguer. Un cri l'arracha à son rêve :

-Potter !! Ecoutez-vous mes explications ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Alors, faîtes votre métamorphose !

Harry prit sa baguette gauchement et, tout d'un coup, la formule lui fut souffler dans son esprit. Il la murmura et un oreiller traversa la classe ou du moins, un corbeau qui était à la base un oreiller. MacGonnagall, stupéfaite, lui demanda une série de métamorphoses qu'il réussi avec brio. La pauvre professeur se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et dit, sous les regards inquisiteurs des élèves :

-Potter, vous venez de faire en 10 minutes, deux ans de métamorphoses…

Harry fut ébahi, comme les autres. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit :

-On aurait dit que Lily revenait en classe ! Je vous accorde 70 points pour cet exploit. Vous n'avez plus besoins de mon cours. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir quand même.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sursautèrent.

-Bien, je vous conseille de ne pas arriver en retard à votre cours de potion.

-Potter !!!

Harry releva la tête, une expression ennuyé sur le visage.

-Qu'y a t il, professeur ?

-Potter, vu votre insolence, donnez-moi les cinq règles de la potion de vérité.

Harry récita les propriétés. Rogue lui posa encore beaucoup de questions, auxquels Harry répondit juste. Rogue, furieux, dit sèchement :

-Préparez moi une potion d'ignorance.

-Mais, professeur, cette potion est du niveau 7eme année ! s'étouffa Hermione.

Mais Harry ne dit rien, sortant les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion.

Harry était assit dans la Grande Salle et attendait patiemment que Rogue entre. Le voilà qui entrait ! La blague pouvait commencer…

Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillirent devant Rogue.

-Franchement, Servilus, se n'est pas raisonnable d'ennuyer tes élèves, voyons ! Je crois que Patmol et Cornedrue avaient raison : je me demande vraiment comment un tel imbécile a pu devenir professeur !! Tu sais, tu risque d'avoir des ennuis si tu joue à double face !!! Au fait, je te promets qu'à Noël, je t'achèterai une bouteille de shampooing ! Parce que VOUS ne le valez pas !!!

Et Rogue glissa sur la plaque de glace qu'il y avait sous ses pieds. Il se redressa et sa robe devient rose bonbon. Le professeur était blessé dans son amour propre et, tandis que tout le monde riait, il se dirigea vers un certain Griffondor.

-Potter !! Arrêtez ce petit jeu tout de suite !!

Les élèves se turent, voulant entendre la suite du débat.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait !! s'indigna le jeune garçon en prenant un air angélique qui ne trompait personne.

Rogue reçut alors un tableau dans la tête et hurla :

-C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE LE FANTÔME DE VOTRE PERE, ALORS ?

Harry sourit et dit d'une voix claironnante :

-Oh non ! Si s'avait été mon père, s'aurait été un sort beaucoup plus fort !

Rogue furieux, fulminait et cria :

-C'est génitif cette tendance à faire des blagues ?! Je n'en doute pas, vu votre étroitesse d'esprit !!

C'était justement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

Un jet d'eau jaillit du sol et trempa Rogue, faisant déteindre la robe.

-Ah, c'est malin, hein ? Maintenant, il va falloir refaire la teinture ! s'exclama le jeune Potter.

Puis, malheureusement pour le jeune professeur, ce n'était pas fini. Il fit une pirouette arrière et finit sa course volante contre un mur. Il s'y effondra et Harry soupira :

-A croire que ce MAJESTIC FANTÔM est susceptible, vu qu'il est vexé que l'on me prenne pour lui !

Les rires redoublèrent et Harry sortit discrètement de la salle. Il sourit. Après sa dernière phrase, personne ne croyait qu'il était MAJESTIC FANTÔM !!!! Il se dirigea donc vers la classe de DCFM.

Harry soupira et sortit un livre d'enchantement. La professeur était minable et il était hors de question de perdre son temps. Il y eut quelques rires en voyant le jeune Potter plongé dans son livre tandis que la professeur le regardait.

-On vous dérange, monsieur Potter ?

Harry leva la tête, bailla et dit :

-Non, non, allez-y, continuez, ne vous occuper pas de moi.

Et il se replongea dans son livre, tandis que la professeur devenait rouge pivoine.

-Bien, monsieur Potter, je ne doute pas que vous savez de quoi je parle donc venez sur l'estrade.

Harry soupira et se leva. La professeur lui dit qu'ils allaient faire un duel et lui dit de faire attention à son expilliarmus. Elle s'interrompit quand elle entendit Harry pousser un ronflement sonore.

-Ah, enfin fini ? Alors allons-y, professeur !

Harry contrait seulement ses sorts et on voyait bien qu'il s'ennuyait. Finalement, il dit :

-Faites très attention, j'utilise un expiliarmus !

La professeur, stupéfaite, fut désarmé. Harry bailla à nouveau et lâcha un :

-Très inintéressant, ce cours.

La sonnerie empêcha la professeur de répliquer. Les élèves riaient mais étaient aussi stupéfait de la rébellion du jeune garçon. Il n'y allait pas de main morte, c'était sur !!!

Le cours suivant était celui de sortilèges. Harry se glissa dans la salle et s'assit dans un coin. Le professeur demanda de faire un sortilège de retour à l'envoyeur. Harry n'essaya même pas, trouva cela trop facile.

-Monsieur Potter, pourquoi ne faites vous pas l'exercice ? demanda le professeur d'enchantement, attirant ainsi tout les regards.

Harry ferma les yeux et murmura la formule. Il réussi à renvoyer le coussin que le professeur lui avait lancé.

-Bravo, monsieur Potter !! Bravo, on dirait même que miss Evans revient en cours !!

Harry eut un sourire puis grimaça dés que le professeur eut le dos tourné.

Le soir, les exploits de Harry avait déjà fait le tour de l'école et il en avait marre de ses regards tournés vers lui. Il finit par sortir. Mais il avait envie de se venger et de passer sa colère sur Dumbledore… Il eut un mauvais sourire.

Un phénix arriva au milieu du repas, portant une lettre à sa patte. Le phénix volait gracieusement, attirant tout les regards. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Il laissa tomber la lettre devant le directeur et se posa au bout de la table, pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Il riait d'avance de l'humiliation de Dumbledore. La lettre sembla prendre vie et cracha avec vivacité :

-SOUVENEZ VOUS DE LA DERNIERE FOIS, DUMBLEDORE !!! SOUVENEZ VOUS DE VOTRE DERNIERE ERREUR !!! CELA COUTERA PLUS QUE VOUS NE LE PENSEZ, AU DELA DE VOS CRAINTES !!! VOUS POUVEZ PERDRE LE TUEUR QUI DEVIENDRA LE TUE !!! L'IGNORANCE N'EST BONNE A RIEN !!! ET VOUS L'AVEZ UTILISE !!! CRAIGNEZ MOI ET MA VENGEANCE !!! VOUS AUREZ DES ENNUIS !!! BEAUCOUP !!! ET CE N'EST PAS VOTRE ODRE QUI M'EMPECHERA DE FAIRE CE QUE JE VEUX !!! SOUVENEZ VOUS EN !!!! SOUVENEZ VOUS DE L'ETE DERNIER ET DE CELUI D'AVANT !!!!!

Les lambeaux de la lettre s'enflammèrent et le phénix poussa un chant de victoire. Dumbledore, lui, perdu dans ses pensées, craignait de savoir de qui venait la lettre : Harry… mais le phénix, lui, lui était inconnu.

Harry atterrit dans la salle commune des Griffiondors et explosa de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en manquait d'oxygène ! Il se reprit tandis que les élèves rentrait dans la salle commune, discutant de la fameuse lettre. Harry monta dans son dortoir et respira profondément. Il vida son esprit et pria pour que Voldemort ne vienne pas cette nuit. Hélas, sa prière ne fut pas entendu et Harry fut rassurer qu'il se soit lancer le silencio.

Il était immobile, la baguette inutilement pointée devant lui, la respiration rauque et sifflante de peur. Il attendait quelque qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il ne voulait pas le voir mais il n'avait pas le choix et devait supporter sa présence oppressante dans son esprit. Et il arriva. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il profita des derniers instants sans douleurs. Et Voldemort prit la parole :

-Alors, Harry, tu n'as pas l'air d'être ravi de me voir, on dirait ?

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, un doloris fusa et Harry fut à nouveau en position d'infériorité.

-Réponds-moi, Harry.

Harry défia Voldemort en se taisant.

Voldemort, sans aucun doute vexé, ne se gêna pas pour lui lancer des Doloris pendant ce qui sembla à Harry des heures. Harry sentit brusquement Voldemort sortir de son esprit en disant :

-N'oublie pas ma proposition…

Harry rouvrit les yeux brutalement. Il pleurait et sanglotait en silence. Le sort faisait son travail. Harry pleurait doucement la douleur de ses muscles et, sans s'en rendre compte, la perte de son parrain, qui aurait pu l'aider. Il se détendit et descendit maladroitement les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle commune. Trop de douleur submergeait Harry. Il avait du mal à le supporter. Doucement, peu à peu, le silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé s'ouvrit. Le sort glissa et les sanglots de Harry résonnait à présent dans la salle commune vide. Il sentit la sérénité l'envahir. Il sentit que Voldemort ne reviendrait pas cette nuit et cette pensée l'emplit de bonheur. Puis, tandis que le feu s'éteignait, il ferma les yeux et glissa dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

A SUIVRE !!!!! 

REVIEWS PLEASE !!!

Et j'espère vous revoir au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !!!

A plus,

AD vs AV


	9. Une autre journée instructive ou presque

RAR :

Thealie : Oui, Dumby va en avoir des vertes et des pas mûres ! Voilà la suite, Thealie chérie ! (Ca rime…)

Ornaluca : Merci du compliment ! T'es contente, tu m'a fait rougir (râle) Enfin, bon, voilà la suite !

Ilys : Oh, c'est bon, c'est pas parce que tu as un compliment que tu vas aller sur Jupiter ! Oui.. Ma bio.. En en parlant, je l'ai refaite donc si tu as dix minutes à perdre, vas-y ! En plus, je parle de toi ! C'est sensé être drôle ! Bon, Remus va avoir un rôle : il sera dans ce chapitre à la fin ! ( c'est comme les « Trouvez l'erreur ») Oui, je me défoule sur ce grand père ! Il va en avoir encore, rassure-toi ! Oui, Harry va souffrir encore ! C'est le but de cette fic ! (Sourire mauvais). Ma pauvre, t'a loupé un épisode : devenir animagus permet d'augmenter les pouvoirs de quelqu'un. Donc Harry va se souvenir mieux de ses cours, il va avoir plus de facilité ! Merci pour le compliment ! Ouais, tu monopolise ! Ouais, je sais même que j'ai eu ma hum « crise » pendant la review ! Enfin, voilà la suite !

Zabou : Ouais, pov' Dumby…(ironique) En fait, je ne sais pas s'il va aller loin avec Dumby... Bon, a plus !

Nymphodora Tonks : Oui, j'aime bien mon « nouveau » Harry. Mais tu saura dans ce chap' pourquoi il fait ça ! Oui, je vais lui en faire baver ! Enfin, il va en voir des vertes et de pas mûres comme j'ai dit à Thealie ! allez, je te laisse !

Satya : Oui, pauvre moi… Oui, j'ai rit en mettant Rogue en rose ! Et c'est pas fini ! Allez, lis bien !

Elaur : Voilà la suite, ma petite ! (façon de parler)

Misspotter95 : Oui, il en fait voir de toute les couleurs à son entourage ! Ouais ! Tous ensemble contre Dumby ! Tous ensemble contre Dumby ! Ouais, pov' Roguichou ! Voili la suiti ! (Ca rime !)

Greg83 : C'est pas grave si tu oublie, je sais que tu es là ! Et bien, Voldy est fort et Harry est faible mentalement : il n'a pas fait son deuil ! Il devient fort mais pas assez pour contrer Voldemort… La suite est là !

POUR CEUX QUI LE SAVENT PAS, J'AI REFAIT MA BIO DONC CEUX QUI VEULENT PERDRE DIX MINUTES, QU'ILS AILLENT LA VOIR ! C'EST SENSE ETRE DROLE MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS TRES SURE QUE CE SOIT RENVERSANT…. ENFIN, JE VOUS ENNUIE AVEC MES DISCOURS, DONC : LA SUITE !

Chapitre 9 : Une autre journée instructive.. ou presque !

Harry sursauta. Il était assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune et s'était endormi là après la visite de Voldemort. Il se leva et descendit les escaliers. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait que les professeurs et quelques élèves. Il s'assit en bout de table et sortit un gros livre de son sac. C'était un livre qu'il avait acheté au Chemin de Traverse. Harry vit un sort très utile dans le livre et eut un mauvais sourire. Il avait envie de refaire quelque chose concernant son directeur. Tandis que la Grande Salle était pleine, le professeur MacGonnagall se dirigea vers Harry, provoquant un certain silence.

-Potter, le directeur souhaiterai vous voir après le petit-déjeuner.

Harry esquissa un sourire et répondit d'un ton glacial :

-Désolé, professeur, mais moi, contrairement à mon CHER directeur, je ne veux pas le voir. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie… En fait, si. Je n'ai aucunement envie de le voir et encore moins de lui parler. J'ai des choses plus importantes et beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire, voyez-vous. Le directeur n'a qu'a se débrouiller sans moi. Je ne suis pas d'une aide indispensable. Je n'ai même pas envie de CROISER son regard.

Harry appuya sur cher, qui était le contraire à ce qu'il pensait. Il appuya aussi croiser, qui rappeler à MacGonnagall l'année précédente où le directeur ne daignait même pas à le regarder. Les élèves, choqué de la réponse de Harry, le regardaient d'un œil nouveau. MacGonnagall, furieuse, dit :

-Potter, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous levez et d'allez voir le directeur ! Sinon, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous donner une retenue.

-Allez-y, professeur ! Je sais que vous brûlez d'envie de me donner une retenue ! Je vous est dit que je n'avait pas envie d'aller voir cet homme là. Il n'est pas fréquentable. Ou du moins, je ne peux pas le fréquenter..

MacGonnagall, pâle comme la mort, fixa le jeune homme. Elle était étonné de voir le comportement du garçon. Elle savait qu'il avait changé, mais pas à ce point là ! Elle dit d'un ton pincé :

-Potter, je vous donne donc deux heures de retenues et je vais vous accompagner chez le directeur. Vous me décevez, Potter. J'aurais attendu plus de compréhension et entendement de la part de mon meilleur élève. Suivez-moi.

Harry ne bougea pas et se plongea dans son livre. L'insolence du garçon frisait le ridicule. Mais il ne dit rien, lisant avec hâte. Puis, sans un mot, il jeta son sac sur son épaule et se leva. MacGonnagall fut soulagé et cela se vit.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne vais pas chez le directeur mais à la bibliothèque. Je connais un certain farceur qui a besoin d'aide dans ses idées de blagues.

MacGonnagall pâlit et tomba sur le sol. Harry eut un sourire ironique et sortit avec un rire. Il avait poussé sa professeur à bout : elle s'était évanouit !

Harry sortit du château. Il avait eu une heure de potion où il avait reçu quatre heures de retenues et cent points en moins. Il avait a présent cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Il sourit à Hagrid qui lui répondit. Il attendit les élèves de 6eme année. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hagrid prit la parole.

-Bien. Cette année, nous allons nous intéresser aux fées. Nous allons voir qui elles vont accepter. Seuls les plus purs seront appréciés des fées. Qui veut essayer ?

Harry s'avança.

-Très bien, Harry. Mais toi prés de cet arbre.

Harry obéit. Il attendit deux secondes et toutes les fées sortirent de l'arbre. Elles étaient émerveillées. Jamais personne n'avait eu de cœur aussi pur ! Puis, leur reine s'avança et elle lui désigna un coin à part. Ils discutèrent un moment. Quand Harry revint, il avait un sourire calme, serein. Hagrid donna quelques points à Griffondors. Harry resta ensuite à l'arrière pour voir comment se débrouillaient les autres. Puis, la cloche sonna et les élèves allèrent déjeuner. Seulement, Malfoy et sa bande attendaient Harry. Hagrid était dans sa cabane, il ne verrait et n'entendrait rien de ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre, si.

Harry vit Malfoy s'avancer et le détailler. Puis, il dit d'une voix traînante :

-Alors, Potter, on ne joue plus le chien obéissant de Dumbledore ?

-Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire, Malfoy ?

-Oh, mais Potter, on se rebelle ? Etonnant de ta part.

-Et alors ? Ce qui se passe entre ce vieux fou et moi ne te regarde pas.

-Peutêtre, mais ça intéresse quelqu'un qui se demande ce qu'il se passe entre ses deux ennemis…

Harry comprit le sous-entendus et cracha avec haine :

-Et alors ? Je me fiche pas mal de ce que fait ce crétin au sang mêlé et encore plus de ce qui l'intéresse.

-Vraiment, Potter ?

Le sous-entendus, flagrant, fit crisper les poings de Harry.

-Potter, le Maître veut te donner une nouvelle chance. Rejoins-nous.

Malfoy lui tendit la main. Harry le fixa, méfiant.

-Accepte, Potter. Tu seras plus puissant que tu ne le sera jamais.

Les membres de l'Ordre vit avec horreur Harry lever la main vers celle tendue de Malfoy. Harry l'attrapa brusquement et la serra. Malfoy se mit à hurler de douleur. Il tomba à genou, tandis que Harry ne lâchait pas la main de Malfoy. Puis, avec dégoût et un petit coup de pied dans la forme recroquevillé, il dit :

-Je pense que ça te donne ma réponse, Malfoy ? Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais m'allier avec Voldemort ? Si c'est vrai, tu es tombé plus bas que je ne le pensais.

Malfoy se releva et fixa Harry dans les yeux. Puis, sans un mot, fit volte-face et disparut dans le château.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec un doute soudain.

Le soir arriva rapidement et Harry s'assis à sa table. Malfoy entra et se dirigea vers la table du Griffondor, sa main droite enveloppée dans un linge, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Le silence se fit lorsque Malfoy toisa Harry.

-Tu vas me payer ce que tu m'as fait, Potter. Tu vas payer d'avoir refusé la proposition des Ténèbres ! Tu as refusé le camp des vainqueurs, Potter !

-Alors, Malfoy, on s'est fait bobo à la main ? Tu es vraiment une petite nature ! Tu supporte même pas que l'on te serre la main ! De pire en pire ! Et depuis quand tu fais parti du camp des « vainqueurs » ? Laisse moi rire !

Malfoy le regarda mauvaisement et sortit sa baguette. Mais Harry avait appréhendé la réaction et lui souffla, la baguette sur sa gorge :

-Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

Malfoy le regarda avec crainte. Potter se rebellait et il était capable de le faire.

-Malfoy, demain soir, 23h à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Sois-y.

Harry enleva sa baguette et dit sèchement :

-Malfoy, tu fais tache dans le paysage, retourne donc à ta table de serpents.

Il se retourna vers sa table.

-Malfoy !

Il se retourna. Il vit un sort se diriger vers lui et lui faire faire un vol plané jusqu'à sa table.

-Va plus vite, la prochaine fois, je ne suis plus vraiment patient.

Et il se rassit.

Le repas était déjà bien entamé lorsqu'une gerbe d'étincelle (encore une !) entoura la table des serpents. Il devinrent tous rose avec un tutu et se mirent à faire les danseurs étoiles. Le rire se propagea et Harry dû se retenir de ne pas lancer ce sort sur Dumbledore. Mais il ne se gêna pas pour que Rogue soit touché. Il se mit en tête des serpentards et tournoyait avec presque ce que l'on pouvait appelé de la grâce ! Par contre, Malfoy, luiétait pataud lourdaud et balourd. Puis, quand le sort s'arrêta, Malfoy fixa Harry d'un étrange regard. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à rire.

Un phénix volait doucement dans la Grande Salle. Il se posa devant Dumbledore. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que la lettre explose. La lettre rougeâtre s'ouvrit et lança à nouveau ses mots comme du venin :

- CECI SERA MON DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT, DUMBLEDORE ! NE CHERCHEZ PAS A ME VOIR OU ME CONTACTER, CELA VOUS APPORTERA DES ENNUIS ! VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS DU CACHER TANT DE CHOSE AUX GENS ! APRES, ILS SE RETOURNENT CONTRE VOUS ! VOUS AURIEZ DU ANTICIPE CETTE REACTION MAIS VOUS NE PENSIEZ QU'A LA DESTRUCTION DU NEANT ! VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT PLUS D'UNE VIE, L'ESPOIR DE QUELQU'UN SOUHAITANT VIVRE NORMALEMENT ! VOUS AVEZ DETRUIT SON MORAL ET SA CONFIANCE ! COMME MOI ! VOUS N'AUREZ JAMAIS PLUS NI MA CONFIANCE, NI MON INNOCCENCE ! J'AI DECIDE QUE JE FERAI CE QUE JE VOUDRAIS ET CE NE SERA CERTAINEMENT PAS VOTRE ORDRE QUI ESSAYERA DE M'INFLUENCER ! JE SUIS SUFFISAMENT GRAND POUR SAVOIR CE QUE JE VEUX FAIRE ! VOTRE IDIOTIE A COUTE PLUS D'UNE VIE ET JE M'ASSURERAIS QUE VOUS N'EN GACHIEZ PAS D'AUTRE ! JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE PION SUR VOTRE ECHEQUIER ! JE SERAI CE QUE JE VEUX ET N'OUBLIERAI PAS DE ME VENGER ! LAISSEZ DONC TOMBER CETTE GUERRE, ELLE NE VOUS CONCERNE PAS ! A VOTRE AGE, VIEUX CROUTON, ON EST DANS UN FAUTEUIL ROULANT ET DANS UNE MAISON DE RETRAITE. ALORS JE VEUX BIEN VOUS PAYER VOTRE RETRAITE ! CETTE GUERRE NE VOUS CONCERNE PLUS, VOUS AVEZ FAIT LA VOTRE CONTRE GRINDEWALD (NdA : c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit ?)! ALORS, VIEUX FOU, ON A COMPRIT SES ERREURS OU FAUT-IL QUE JE VOUS AIDE AVEC UNE AUTRE LETTRE ? J'ESPERE QUE NON, VOUS COMMENCEZ A M'ENNUYER AVEC VOTRE SOIT DISANT COMPREHENSION ! ALORS, J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS ET QUE VOUS NE M'OBLIGEREZ PAS A UTILISER UNE AUTRE LETTRE !

Le phénix s'envola avec un note de triomphe et disparut. Dans la salle commune de Griffondors, un garçon riait. Il riait mais se cacha derrière un livre pour masquer son fou-rire tandis que les élèves rentraient. Ils étaient outrés que quelqu'un puisse parler ainsi au directeur. Il se leva et monta se coucher. Il n'oublia pas de se lancer le charme du silence avant de fermer les yeux ….

Pour ré atterrir dans une salle sombre. Une forme agenouillé parlait avec peur et crainte :

-… Et Potter n'obéi plus au vieux fou, Maître.

-Et lui as-tu fais ma proposition ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, Maître. Mais quand il m'a serré la main, il m'a envoyé une décharge de magie. Il ne veux pas accepter, Maître.

-Hum. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de lui personnellement, une fois de plus. Continue de le surveiller et espionne-le, si possible. Il ne se doutera pas que c'est toi l'espion.

-Bien, Maître.

Lorsque la forme fut sortit, Harry essaya de revenir. Mais quelqu'un le bloquait. Le décor changea tandis que Voldemort murmurait :

-Alors, Harry, tu as décidé de venir me rendre une petite visite ? C'est bien gentil, je m'ennuyais.

Harry tressaillit lorsque Voldemort dit le verbe ennuyer. Puis, il vit à travers un brouillard qui s'effaçait la forme de Voldemort. Ses espérances de s'enfuir s'échappèrent. Il était seul. Seul, sans défenses face à Voldemort. Et il allait en profiter.

-Endoloris.

Harry n'essaya pas de contrer épuiser de devoir lutter. Il s'effondra et hurla à nouveau sa douleur. Pourquoi lutter alors que l'espoir était vain ? Il ne tenta rien, se laissant submerger par la douleur. Quand est ce que le calvaire finira ? Il ne le savait pas.

-Lorsque tu m'auras rejoins, Harry. Lorsque tu m'auras rejoins…

Et à nouveau un sort fusa. La douleur le laissa doucement glisser vers le néant. Mais un autre sort, plus rapide, le frappa. La vision flou qu'il avait revint avec désespoir. Il ne pourrait pas compter sur cette échappatoire.

Voldemort le laissa enfin lorsqu'il agonisait doucement, sur le sol. Voldemort fixa Harry, avec amusement. Celui qui avait mis ses plans en périls était là, sa merci, mais il ne voulait pourtant pas le tuer. La magie du garçon avait évolué. Beaucoup et s'il apprenait la magie noire, il deviendrait le plus puissant mage noir depuis des siècles ! Et il serait à son service ! Oui et personne ne savait que Voldemort torturait le garçon donc son plan réussirait ! Mais il valait mieux y allait pas à pas, au cas où. Puis, certain que le garçon avait compris la leçon, il le laissa. Et Harry rebascula dans le noir.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, son cœur battant la chamade. Ses sanglots, bloqués dans sa gorge, finirent par s'échapper. Silencieusement, le garçon vida son cœur de tout ses maux. La douleur n'y était presque pour rien . La peur y était pour beaucoup car, pendant un éclair, il eu un flash de ce que Voldemort lui réservait. Il descendit dans la salle commune. Il hésita à sortir puis, finalement, se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie.

Il n'avait rencontré personne sur son chemin et en avait été soulagé. Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache dans quel état il était. Il lança un charme de silence sur la piece et regarda une constellation. Il murmura :

-Alors, Sirius, vois-tu dans le monde où je vis ? Vois-tu mon avenir ? Assassin ou victime, me voilà convoité tel un objet par les deux camps. Sirius, comment puis-je rester sain d'esprit avec tout ça ? Hein, comment ? Sans toi, la vie est dure, tu était mon conseiller et je t'ai perdu… Je réussi à rester sain d'esprit grâce aux blagues. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sois recruté par Voldemort. Il veut me voir dans son armée, Sirius ! Dans son armée ! Je suis tomber au fond du trou. C'est ironique, non ? L'année dernière, Voldemort voulait me voir mort. Deux mois plus tard, il veux que je sois dans son armée. A ton avis, combien de temps encore me martyrisera-t-il ? Et combien de temps resterai-je sain d'esprit ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus….

Il se tu, fixant l'étoile. Puis, il sentit que sa magie avait besoins de s'extérioriser. Il sentit alors qu'une étrange chose l'entoura. Mais c'était une chose bienfaisante et la laissa faire. Sa magie se mit à cogner les mursà briser la vitre, et les murs, lorsque la magie se retira, ils étaient effondrés. Harry se releva, chancelant. Il se laissa doucement descendre les escaliers. Un œil glacial le fixa sans émotion, juste un intérêt pour ces paroles… Un œil de loup fixa le garçon, triste du destin funeste qu'il avait. Il se demanda même comment il était encore sain d'esprit. En effet, il se demandait combien de tant il résisterai encore. Il tenait encore, certes, mais il ne tiendrai pas pendant une éternité… Et dieu seul savait quand il s'effondrerait, quand il tomberait… Et ce serait la fin du monde de la Sorcellerie…

* * *

A SUIVRE !

Chapitre 10 : Changer de maison ? Mais il est fou !

REVIEWS, PLEASE ! Donc, voilà un autre chap' de fait ! Et à la semaine prochaine ! Vendredi, je serai en vacances à 10h car je fais 9 à 10 ! Trop génial !


	10. Changer de maison? Mais il est fou !

RAR :

Onarluca : Non, il n'y a plus de places, désolé, fallait demander avant, c'est très sollicité… Merci pour les compliments ! Voilà la suite !

Zabou : Merci pour tes encouragements et oui, elle est là, la suite !

Elaur : Merci pour ta review ! Merci, merci, merci !

Thealie : Oui ! Vous avez gagné mille gallions ! Je suis contente que « you love my fic » Salut !

Nymphodora Tonks : Non, Dumby n'a pas de chance et il en aura pas ! MOUHAHAHA ! Oui, je crois, je ne suis pas encore très sure, mais je crois que Harry va lui pardonner. Pas tout de suite, mais avant Ron et Hermione. Lupin est la personne que Harry regrette le plus ! Malheureusement non, Harry n'arrivera pas à bloquer Voldemort tant qu'il n'aura pas fait son deuil. Bizous !

Satya : Tu as eu le courage de lire ma bio ? Tu es merveilleuse ! Merci ! Voilà la suite !

Misspotter95 : Ouais, il est trop fort, mon Harry. Sauf contre Voldy. Vraiment, tu va lui casser la figure ? Etonnant mais pas tellement venant d'une Potter… Non, il ne va pas devenir fou mais il est très déstabilisé… A plus !

Ilys : Oui, tu es dans ma bio. Ouaip, les Vs, c'est chiant et inutile. Heureusement qu'elle ne me poursuit pas dans mes fics à cause du mot de passe mais elle va d'ici peu y arriver… Et ce sera la fin du monde ! OUIN ! Ouais, on ne peux rien y faire… Trop dur… J'espère que tu as eu mon avertissement pour la fic… Oui, c'est dur pour Harry. Mais bon, comme il fait enragé Dumby et évanouir sa profça compense.. Les fées lui ont permis de faire quelque chose juste après les avoir rencontré et oui, tu vas devoir relire ce chap' là pour savoir… c'est chiant, hein ? C'est fait pour… Oui, c'est Mumus ! (Toute attendrie) Monomachintruc, c'est pas français ! C'est vexant pour moi, fidèle de la langue française, ayant plus de 19 de moyenne dans cette catégorie… Enfinça, tu t'en fous… Comment ça, Poulette ? Ca va pas la tête ? Enfin, voilà la suite !

Yumi4 : Voilà ma suite ! Merci pour la reviews !

YES ! JE SUIS EN VACANCES ! ET POUR FETER CA, J'AI FAIT UN LONG CHAP' QUOIQU'UN PEU SADIQUE… NON, ILYS, THEALIE, PAS TAPER ! JE VAIS METTRE LA SUITE LE PLUS RAPIDEMMENT POSSIBLE !

Chapitre 10 : Changer de maison ? Mais il est fou !

Harry se glissa dans la Grande Salle déjà pleine. Il se dirigea vers la table de Griffondor et s'assis. Il ouvrit un livre et se plongea dedans. Hélas, MacGonnagall, n'ayant pas appréciée le comportement de Harry la veille, vint le voir.

-Potter, voulez-vous bien me suivre…

Harry compléta sans la regarder :

-…Chez le directeur ? Non merci.

-Potter, je vais être obligée…

Il finit la phrase :

-De me donner une retenue et m'enlever des points ? J'aimerai bien voir ça. Vous en mourrez d'envie, n'est ce pas ?

-Potter, je vais devoir…

Harry acheva, amusé de la couleur rouge que prenait MacGonnagall :

-…Utiliser la force ? Allez-y.

Les élèves les scrutaient, allant de l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils regardaient un match de tennis. Ils fixaient la balle qui cheminaient de l'un à l'autre.

-Potter ! Vous allez…

-…Me faire le plaisir de vous suivre ? Non, malheureusement.

MacGonnagall, furieuse, dit :

-Je vais devoir vous envoyer…

-…Les professeurs de duels et celui de DCFM ? J'aimerai bien voir ce qu'ils sont capable de faire, ses idiots là !

MacGonnagal se retourna et alla s'asseoir à la table des enseignants, passablement énervé par son élève. Quant à Harry, il était plongé dans son livre, ne remarquant même pas les regards qui se tournaient vers lui. Puis, fatigué de cette observation, il se leva pour aller à la bibliothèque, pour prendre un livre à lire pendant le cours de DCFM.

Harry baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ce professeur était vraiment ennuyant. Finalement, la professeur, voyant que Harry n'avait pas écouté, lui demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

-Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous bien faire une démonstration ?

Harry leva la tête, passablement ennuyé :

-Je suis vraiment obligé de faire semblant de m'intéresser à vos cours et de faire une démonstration ? Parce que c'est vraiment désespérant et ennuyeux.

-Oui, monsieur Potter, vous êtes obligé de faire cette démonstration dit le professeur, maintenant agacée.

Harry soupira et se leva péniblement. Il monta sur l'estrade et murmura la formule. Un bouclier faible, mince, l'entourait complètement. La professeur, ravie, dit :

-Ce bouclier est totalement inutile. Et dire que l'on sous-entendait que vous étiez le meilleur en cette matière !

Harry dit calmement :

-Vous ne passerez pas.

La professeur minauda :

-Vraiment ?

Harry répéta, sur de lui, borné, imperturbable :

-Vous ne passerez pas.

La professeur leva négligemment sa baguette et lança un sort de désarmement. Mais le sort fut absorbé. La professeur se redressa, furieuse, et lança un tas de sorts, servant à mettre ce bouclier hors d'état de nuire. Mais aucun ne le traversa. Harry écoutait les sorts utilisés par le professeur, cherchant à situer le niveau de son enseignant. Harry sourit doucement en voyant sa professeurépuisée, regardant d'un air idiot le bouclier. Elle qui croyait le briser facilement ! A contrecœur, elle dit :

-15 points à Griffondor.

Harry sourit davantage et lui lança en retournant à sa place :

-Vous savez, les duellistes confirmés ne se laissent jamais avoir par les apparences : elles sont parfois trompeuses…

La professeur lui lança un sort dans son dos mais le bouclier l'absorba. Et le sort, contre toutes attentes, retourna vers son lanceur. Le professeur se retrouva désarmé. Sa baguette vola et Harry, sans se retourner, l'attrapa. Puis, il la lança vers la professeur et s'assis.

-….Et ceux là savent les deviner.

La cloche sonna, empêchant le professeur d'enlever des points à cet élève insolent. Harry se leva, jeta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid. Mais il fit une rencontre désagréable.

Les Serpentards et les Griffondors attendaient le professeur lorsque Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, essayant de se jeter à son cou.

D'un seul regard, Harry l'arrêta. Son regard, froid et distant, glaça Hermione sur place.

-Je ne suis pas Harry, mais Potter. dit le garçon, aussi calme que possible.

Hermione fut choquée. Harry venait de les interdire de l'appeler par son prénom. Hermione bredouilla, tentant de se justifier :

-Mais… Harry… C'était une erreur. Une erreur de notre part…

Harry lui jeta un regard polaire. Hermione eut une envie de pleurer plus forte que tout mais refoula ses larmes, se rendant compte que les deux maisons les regardaient, essayant de déterminer les causes du conflits. Ron murmura, se défendant vainement :

-On n'avait pas le choix ! C'était pour ton bien !

Harry eut un rire sans joie :

-Vraiment ? Pour mon bien ? Vous me faites rire avec vos tentatives stupides de vous excuser. En plus, c'est que vous y croyez ! Et, Weasley, je te rappelle que tout le monde à le choix. Un homme libre comme toi a le choix de sa destinée, alors, sois en heureux car ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

La voix de Harry fut légèrement triste à la fin, comme s'il connaissait quelqu'un dans ce cas là. Mais ils crurent rêver car lorsque Harry reprit la parole, sa voix était encore plus polaire qu'à l'habitude. Les Griffondors, désemparés, ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il se rebellait. Les Serpentards, euxétaient amusés de ce conflit opposant une seule et même maison.

-Vois-tu, Granger, la vie est faite de choix. Elle est aussi construit par les dilemmes. Tu n'as jamais connu et ne connaîtra probablement jamais de dilemmes. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Donc, maintenant, petite je-sais-tout, tu vas gentiment retourner à ta place écouter ce cours.

-Harry ! Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? Tu n'as jamais fait preuve d'insolence ! Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, vois-tu ? C'est l'un de mes nombreux dilemmes.

Harry fit volte-face et se dirigea avec calme, d'un pas égal, vers son professeur.

Harry s'assis doucement à sa table pour le déjeuner. Il était prés à affronter Rogue. Il savait qu'il allait avoir un duel verbal avec lui. Et il allait bien s'amuser…

Harry sortit de table quand Rogue se dirigea vers lui. Rogue se planta devant lui. Harry lui sourit de son sourire le plus hypocrite. Les élèves se demandaient ce qu'il allait encore se passer. Rogue dit calmement :

-Potter, suivez-moi chez le directeur.

Harry prit un air calme et répliqua calmement :

-Pourquoi ? Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

Rogue regarda son élève réticent et lui répondit :

-Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix. Si je pouvais vous renvoyer, je le ferai, vous savez.

Harry éclata de rire :

-En fait, je fais tout pour me faire renvoyer : j'ai un duel de prévu avec Malfoy, une vadrouille à faire dans la forêt interdite, faire copain-copain avec ses adorables bébêtes, ensuite visiter le château et tout ça après le couvre-feu. Ce n'est pas suffisant ? Et bien, je vais fort, alors.

Harry sourit mauvaisement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se décoiffer. Rogue sembla sortir de ses gonds.

-Potter, arrêtez ça tout de suite.

Harry prit un air de malaise et passa sa main dans sa chevelure déjà horriblement décoiffé. MacGonnagall et Lupin, craignant ce qu'il allait arriver, se dirigèrent vers eux, horrifiés. Harry sourit davantage et regarda Rogue avec insolence. Il prit alors un air arrogant qui le fit devenir rouge de fureur. Rogue dirigea doucement sa main vers sa ceinture où était sûrement sa baguette. Mais il s'arrêta pour voir Harry murmurer une formule. A présent, c'était deux yeux noisettes qui le regardait. Rogue pâlit brusquement. Harry fixa l'homme, toujours aussi arrogant et dit :

-Ne ressemblerai-je pas à votre pire cauchemar ?

Rogue, furieux, luttait, devait se faire violence pour ne pas égorger cet imprudent. Harry prit la parole, sans quitter son air et ses yeux, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux :

-Il était une fois un Servilus qui mettait son énorme nez dans les affaires de 4 gentils farceurs. Un jour, le chien proposa faire une blague contre lui. Ils avaient 15 ans. Le loup et le cerf n'étaient pas au courant est le loup fit partit de cette blague sans en être conscient. Pourtant, au dernier moment, votre pire cauchemar vous sauva la vie. Un cerf vous sauva la vie au péril de la sienne mais vous avez oublié qui était responsable de cela, n'est ce pas ? Vous l'avez haït et vous aviez envie de vous vengez, n'est ce pas ?

Avec un rugissement de rage, Rogue sortit sa baguette et bondit sur Harry. Seulement, MacGonnagall et Lupin l'en empêchèrent. Elle dit :

-Voyons, Severus, calmez-vous !

Harry fixa l'homme, narquoisement. L'homme ne le quittait pas des yeux, se débattant pour lui faire regretter ses paroles.

-Laissez-moi le faire taire, laissez-moi lui faire payer…

Harry, amusé, coupa Rogue et dit :

-_Mr Lunard présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui. _

_Mr Cornedure approuve Mr Lunard et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Rogue et un horrible crétin ._

_Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur._

_Mr Queudver souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordure. _

Cela vous rappelle quelque chose, non ?

Rogue se débattit davantage, et Lupin du s'y mettre pour éviter au professeur de sauter sur l'élève. Harry sourit encore plus et repassa encore une fois la main dans ses cheveux, faisant sortir les yeux de la tête au professeur. MacGonnagall souffla :

-Severus, calmez-vous, il vous cherche !

Harry dit calmement :

-Vous pouvez le lâcher, je ne vois pas ce qu'un Servilus pourrait me faire…

Cette fois, Rogue réussit à s'échapper et se mit face à l'imprudent. Harry sourit avec son air arrogant. Rogue lança un sort sur son élève mais il fit un bouclier, différent de celui qu'il avait fait apparaître en DCFM : celui-là était vert pâle, avec une grande taille épais et surtout, l'englobant entièrement. Severus lança tout un tas de charmes dessus, espérant le faire céder. A l'intérieur, Harry continuait à narguer Rogue : il se passait la main dans ses cheveux, prenant les mimiques qu'utilisait son père contre les Serpentards. Puis, fatigué de ce petit jeu, Harry dit seulement :

-Impedimenta.

Rogue se figea. Harry avança calmement vers lui et il fit disparaître son bouclier. Il dit :

-Vous êtes calmé ?

Rogue lui lança un regard furieux.

-Apparemment non. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusé. Vous vous mettez trop facilement en colère, c'est dommage mais c'est drôle.

Puis, le pauvre professeur finit par pouvoir bouger. Il foudroya son élève du regard mais s'était apaisé. Harry reprit ses yeux émeraudes pétillant de malice et d'espièglerie. Il marmonna avec ennui :

-N'empêche, les cheveux encore plus en bataille, c'est pas ce qui me vas le mieux…

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle mais croisa le directeur qui allait vers lui. Il avait tout vu et cela n'étonna pas énormément Harry.

-Harry, vient me voir ce soir dans mon bureau, tu veux ?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Harry répondit sèchement sans le regarder :

-Désolé, en fait pas vraiment, mais j'ai des tas de choses prévue ce soir : j'ai un duel avec Malfoy à 23h puis une ballade dans la forêt interdite et après je dois voir quelleinsolence je n'ai pas encore fait et que j'aurais à faire le lendemain. En fait, un vrai programme intéressant donc je vais pas le gâcher pour une stupide visite dans votre bureau où je vais m'ennuyer ferme jusqu'à ce que vous me libéreriez. Vous allez me faire la morale en me disant que je n'aurais pas du faire ça à Rogue, cette vieil chauve-souris… Et tout un discours sur ce que je dois faire et ce que je ne dois pas faire. Je viendrai si vous m'avez ENCORE caché quelque chose qui me dicte ma destinée. Dans le genre : tuer ou être tué.

Et Harry sortit, laissant une Grande Salle sous le choc. Il entendit vaguement Remus hurler :

-Harry !

A présent, tout le monde savait que lui et Dumbledore, c'était pas vraiment ça. Il sourit, étant venu à ce qu'il voulait …

Harry avait suivit les cours de l'après midi en répondant avec malveillance aux professeurs. Mais maintenant à la table de Griffondor, on le regardait différemment. Comme partout, d'ailleurs. Puis, Dumbledore, après le repas, se leva pour faire une annonce. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle le choixpeau était-il là. Harry le regarda avec nostalgie.

-Bien, maintenant que vos ventres sont bien remplis, les professeurs et moi avions remarqués qu'il y avait très peu de liens entres les maisons…

Harry ricana doucement mais suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende :

-Pas possible, il avait pas remarqué ? Je crains vraiment ce qu'il va dire.

Les élèves lui lancèrent un regard outré de sa réplique.

-… donc certains d'entre vous vont changé de maisons pendant deux semaines.

Harry soupira :

-Qu'est ce que je disais ? Il faut craindre ses idées à celui là. Il veut vraiment qu'il y est des meurtres !

MacGonnagall dit un nom et le choixpeau décide s'il change ou pas. Harry était sur de devoir changer mais il n'en parla pas. Lorsque Hermione fut envoyé à Serdaigle et Ron à Poufsouffle, Harry ne dit rien. Finalement, son nom arriva et il se prépara à passer sous le choixpeau.

-Harry Potter.

Le choixpeau, la voix éraillée par les siècles, dit :

-Change.

Harry soupira et prit un air exagéré en allant sous le choixpeau.

-Tiens, monsieur Potter ça faisait un certains temps… Bien, je vois de l'intelligence, de la loyauté, de la ruse et.. oh, comme son père, de l'espièglerie ! Etonnant, très. Mais où vais-je te mettre…

La discussion dura un certains temps et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi le choixpeau hésitait. Puis, il dit à voix haute :

-Très difficile, plus qu'il y a 6 ans… Tu peux aller dans toutes les maisons mais je t'envoie à… SERPENTARD !

Les élèves retinrent leur souffle, fixant la réaction de leur idole. Ce dernier, exaspéré, dit :

-Non mais il veut vraiment qu'il y ait des meurtres, ou quoi ?

Et il se dirigea vers sa table, comme tous les Griffondors avant lui.

Lorsque la rerépartition fut fini, Dumbledore dit :

-Donc, vous ferez partit de la maison dan laquelle vous êtes. Vous ferez gagner ou perdre des points, vous vivrez avec vos camarades. Ces changements prendront forme à partir de demain, juste après le petit déjeuner…

Harry n'écouta pas, fixant un point dans le vide. Serpentard… Deux semaines avec les fils de ceux qui voulaient le tuer… Il secoua la tête et tourna le regard vers les Serpents. Malfoy lui souriait de manière mauvaise, qui était sûrement pas de bonne augure.

Les 3 maisons, le regardaient avec pitié, et non haine comme aurait voulu Malfoy. Mais Potter dans leur maison, cela lui permettrait de l'amener plus facilement vers les Ténèbres… Il eut un sourire mauvais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Harry. Oui, cela aiderai le Seigneur.

Harry était dans la salle commune, lisant un livre. Il regarda l'heure et décida de se mettre en route pour son duel avec Malfoy. Il se glissa hors de la salle et doucement, la carte de maraudeurs tournée vers lui, sa cape rabattue sur sa tête, il avança. Se laissant glisser à travers les couloirsévitant les professeurs, il se sentait heureux quoique un peu nostalgique. Il se dirigea alors vers la forêt interdite. Mais un rire lui vrilla les oreilles tandis que sa cicatrice le brûlait. Il tomba à genoux dans le parc, sa cape glissa de sur son dos, et un sentiment de pur extase le prit au niveau de l'estomac. Il se releva, tremblant, et, se dit doucement, comme pour se donner du courage :

-Allez, Harry. Tu analysera ça plus tard, tu as à présent un duel contre Malfoy. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

Il avança doucement, tourna au coin d'un arbre et aperçut Malfoy. Il le regarda avec calme et lui jeta :

-Prêt, Malfoy ?

Cette question ne se posait pas. Il acquiesça, paisiblement. Harry et lui se mirent en position. Harry se déplaça, et se prépara à lancer son premier sort sans avoir repéré les deux yeux rouges écarlates, qui le fixait, dans les buissons, attentifs à tout ses mouvements…

* * *

A SUIVRE !

Je suis sadique, hein ? Et je suis fière de l'être ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'assassinez mais vous n'aurez pas la suite, dans ce cas là ! Et toc !

Allez, je vous donne le titre du prochain chap', pour me faire pardonner :

Chapitre 11 : Duel à minuit, nostalgie en parlant à une étoile.

Attention, ce sera un chap' assez court, mais le suivant arrivera vite ! REVIEWS !

Allez, j'vous laisse, je suis pas sucidaire ! Ce serait dommage de gâcher mes vacances en mourrant à 10 h, après une heure, une seule, d'histoire !

AD vs AV


	11. Duel à minuit et nostalgie en parlant à ...

RAR :

Onarluca : Ouais, je te prend un billet d'avance ! Enfin, merci pour les compliments !

Nymphodora Tonks : Oui, je sais, je suis sadique. C'est pas ma faute ! C'est une malédiction de Tom ! Ouais, il en fait baver à tout le monde ! Moi, je me suis bien marrer en écrivant le passage sur Rogue ! Tu vas voir le duel contre Malfoy mais désoléêtre Serpentard, c'est pour Vendredi ! (A part si j'ai pas assez de reviews !)(Chantage !) A plus !

Ilys : Oui, j'ai espéré pendant 11/2 merveilleuse seconde… Snif. Je sais, je m'améliore pas en sadisme mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? Quand Voldy lance une malédiction, c'est pas pour les chiens ! Ouais ! Merci, Nat' ! Merci d'être avec moi pour faire grève contre Ilys ! MOUHAHAHA ! Ouais, débrouille-toi toute seule ! Pas d'idées de menaces ? OUIN ! Pas juste… QUOI ! Tu sais réfléchir ? C'est un miracle ! Bof, un œil de bœuf … Vu tout ce qu'on fait en dissection en SVTça me fait pô peur. Tu as du te tromper dans la couleur, je devais être rouge de rire.. M'enfin, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es daltonienne ! En plus, c'est nul comme menace…Ouais, tu aurais au moins 20.5 de moyenne sur 20. A part si tu continue à être daltonienne… Contente que ce chap' te plaise ! Oui, Harry en darkça me plait… Non, il va jamais péter complètement les plombs… Il va en perdre quelques uns cependant… Oh, je me suis bien marrer à écrire le passage avec Rogue ! Trop drôle ! Ouais, tu monopolise mais j'adore ! En plus, faut pas briser les vieilles traditions, non ? Ouais, je te fais rire quand ce n'est pas pleurer à chaudes larmes… J'aime pas les poules qui font pouéte ! (Ca me rappelle les schtroumfs) Remarque, les autres sont trois fois pires alors… Je m'en remet à mon triste sort… Merci, Nat' (battement des cils qui font rougir Nat' et pâlir Ilys) Quoi, t'as vu ça, Ilys, vous avez les réactions contraires ! Jamais vu ça ! Non, Nat' n'est pas un traître ! C'est un AMOUR d'ange déchu.. (Appuie sur amour pour énerver Ilys) C'est sur, ma pitite idiote. (Ebouriffe ses cheveux) Bon j'y vais, d'autres lecteurs attendent impatiemment l'auteur. C'est dans ces cas là où on en a marre ! On peut même plus s'amuser ! a plus à mercredi !

Zabou : Ouais, je vous laisse sur votre faim ! A toi de voir si c'est ou pas Voldy ! En lisant bien, tu le sauras ! Bon, je met la suite !

Elaur : AIE ! tu m'a fait mal ! OUIN ! Comment veux-tu que je te réponde si tu parle en énigme ? Voldy ne va pas attaquer, si c'est ta crainte. Il veut juste observer… Ce futur mage noir ! MOUHAHAHA ! BOU ! Je suis pas sadique, c'est Voldy qui me l'a transmit dans une malédiction !

Satya : mais si, je te dis que tu es merveilleuse ! En plus, tu n'es pas en train de penser à ma mort comme les autres ! voilà la suite !

Misspotter95 : Eh ! Même à la fin de la fic, tu pourras pas me tuer car il y aura une autre fic en cours ! Et toc ! Comment ça, par « pur accident » ? Remarque, avec Ilys et Thealie, on m'avait déjà fait le coup.. T'es pas la première ! Non, tu as oublié le fait que : je marche sur une croix peinte ensuite y a un mécanisme qui se déclenche et deux balles dans les mollets ! Ouilleça doit faire mal ! Oui mais tu aura une semaine de vacances pendant que moi je travaillerais ! Oui, voilà la suite !

Thealie : La voilà !

Chapitre 11 : Duel à minuit, nostalgie en parlant à une étoile.

Malfoy lança le premier sort. Harry le bloqua et contre-attaqua. Malfoy lâcha, ironique :

-Alors, comme ça, Potter, tu ne fais plus le gentil toutou de ce vieux fou ?

Harry dit sèchement, agacé :

-On n'est pas là pour parler de mes relations avec ce vieux croûton alors tais-toi et bats-toi !

Malfoy eut un rire :

-Toi, appeler Dumbledore vieux croûton ? Tu change, Potter. Et en bien.

Harry, irrité, lança :

-Tout le monde change, Malfoy. Et je fais partit de ce monde. Je change peutêtre, mais ne compte pas m'enrôler.

Malfoy grimaça imperceptiblement. Il marmonna :

-N'en sois pas si sur, Potter.

Il continua à voix haute :

-Alors, comme ça, tu vas passer deux semaines dans notre maison ? Le vieux fou veut qu'il y ai des meurtres, on dirait.

-C'est ce que je disais.

-Potter, es-tu sur d'avoir choisit le bon camp ?

-Bien sur ! se défendit-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, je resterai fidèle à la lumière, Malfoy.

Malfoy soupira insensiblement. Potter, apparemment, n'était pas prêt de changer de camp. Mais tout arrive à ceux qui savent attendre pensa le dernier des Malfoy.

Et l'échange des sorts redoubla.

Harry était fatigué de tout cela. Les sorts volants de l'un à l'autre, les lumières jaillissant de partout et de nulle-part à la fois… Il murmura un sort malgré lui, comme si on avait pris le contrôle de son corps :

-Impero.

Malfoy se figea alors. Il regarda Harry, stupéfait. Et le sort le frappa. Harry recula, comme si on l'avait frappé, tétanisé, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il tomba au sol, perturbé. Le sort se brisa. Malfoy eut un rire tandis qu'il posait sa baguette sur la poitrine de son adversaire, là où devait se trouver le cœur. Il sourit :

-Ne te laisse pas troubler par ce que tu fais, Potter. Ca ne sert à rien de te battre à la fois contre ton ennemi et contre tes propres sentiments…

Malfoy fit volte-face et disparut. Harry choqué, perdu, ne savait quoi penser. Son esprit embrouillé analysait tant de bien que de mal ce que lui avait dit Malfoy. Il savait que son ennemi garderait ça pour lui. Une fois encore, il eut un doute selon le meilleur camp. Il secoua la tête, marmonnant :

-Non, il essaye de me corrompre… Il faut choisir son camp soi-même. Harry Potter, faites attention à cela plaisanta-il, même s'il n'avait pas l'humeur à la plaisanterie.

Et il se leva età son tour, s'en alla. Deux yeux rouges le fixait avec encore plus de tentation envers ce futur mage noir. Puisà son tour, comme les deux autres, ils disparurent.

Harry grimpait doucement les marches menant à la tour d'astronomie. Ce soir là, on voyait bien la constellation du chien. Il s'assis, fit le rituel du sort de silence sur la porte et se mit à parler, les yeux glacés et les yeux du loup plantés sur sa nuque. Harry soupira et murmura faiblement, dégoûté :

-Alors, Patmolà ton avis, ai-je vraiment ma place ici ? Hein ? Je croyais hier être tombé au fond mais non, voilà que je vais devoir passer deux semaines chez les Serpents. Quelle horreur ! C'est une honte ! Dumbledore veut vraiment qu'il y est des meurtres… Je suis certains que ceux qui sont aux ordres de Face De Serpent vont essayer de me corrompre… c'est si dur, Patmol… C'est trop dur…si seulement mon esprit pouvait être libéré… Si seulement je n'avais pas le poids du monde sur mes épaules… Je sais, Sirius, que chaque jour qui passent, mes épaules s'abaissent sensiblement. Je ne sais pas quand elle céderont, mais quand cela arrivera, ce sera pire que tout ce qui m'est arrivé jusqu'à maintenant… Sirius… Combien de temps s'écoulera avant que j'accomplisse mon destin ? Peu de temps, trop peu pour se préparer à tuer… Même tuer quelqu'un d'aussi horrible… Je ne veux pas tuer… Pas LE tuer… Je ne veux pas m'abaisser au niveau des mangemorts… Patmol…

Il se tut. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse puis lui dit, joyeux :

-Tu sais, Patmol, je suis comme toi, et je fais des blagues comme toi et les autres Maraudeurs ! Je suis plusieurs animaux à cause de quoi-tu-sais. Enfin, il faut que je te laisse, je vais aller voir ce que pense l'Ordre de Dumbledore de ma petite blague contre Rogue… Ou Servilus, si tu préfére…

Harry se leva. Le loup s'éclipsa. Il se mit à descendre l'escalier et se dirigea vers une vieille salle désaffectée. Des éclats de voix retentissaient. Apparemment, la réunion venait juste de commencer…

Harry sourit, ils commençaient à parler de LA blague :

-Comment Harry a-t-il pu faire ça ! A un professeur en plus !

-Impossible à croire si on ne le voit pas de ses propres yeux…

-Pourquoi est-il devenu comme ça ?

Dumbledore était resté silencieux dit calmement :

-C'est de ma faute. A la fois en juin et en août.

Les membres se mirent tous à parler en même temps, sans que Harry ne puisse suivre la conversation. Puis, peu à peu, il y eu des remontrances face à ce que Harry avait fait. Mais il s'en fichait, heureux. Et il se sauva lorsqu'il vit miss Teigne. Il monta vivement dans son dortoir. Alors, il réalisa que c'était sa dernière nuit ici avant deux semaines. Son cœur se serra. Il souffrait de ce changement de maison et il en souffrirait pendant deux semaines. Les larmes envahirent son champ de vision mais il les chassa sans pitié. Il regarda l'heure et soupira. Il n'avait pas le temps de se coucher. Il s'assis dans la salle commune et contempla longuement le feu.

Harry se leva lorsque plusieurs Griffondor descendirent déjeuner. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se leva, le cœur lourd. Il souffla doucement, se détendit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et soupira. Aller, ce matin commençait le premier jour d'un Serpentard nouveau. Et dieu seul savait ce que ce jour lui réservait…

* * *

A SUIVRE

Dans

Chapitre 12 : Premier jour dans la peau d'un Serpentard

DESOLE pour ce petit chap' !Enfin, j'attends vos encouragement

DONC , REVIEWS ! Please !

Merci de votre compréhension.

A vendredi (peut-être, si j'ai assez de reviews,)

AD vs AV


	12. Premier jour dans la peau d'un Serpentar...

RAR :

Zabou : Oui, je sais que c'est trop court mais bon : on est pas parfait ! Oui, les « yeux rouges » le pensent. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, il est fou ! Comment ça, la grève de mes fics ? T'es pas cinglé ? OUIN ! Personne à par MOI n'a le droit de faire du chantage ! T'inquiète, il va pas le devenir mais il va avoir un instant où il sera entre les deux camps et là, Voldemort essayera de s'emparer de lui ! Mais il reviendra dans le camps de la lumière après… Oups, j'en ai trop dit ! Je t'es dévoilé un peu de la fin, soit en content ! Moi qui, d'habitude, suis muette comme une tombe… A plus !

Ilys : Tu te cherche vraiment des excuses ! OOOHHH ! Toi, à cours de menaces de morts ? Je rêve en plein jour ! Oui, je vais te le rendre… si seulement je l'avais ! niark, niark, niark ! Nat', ramollit ton cerveau ? C'est possible si il voulait m'éviter un mort certaine.. (soupir) Oui, c'est sur, c'est dur d'être plus ramollo du cerveau que tu ne l'es déjà… Nat' me fait un bisou ? YYOOOUUPPYY ! (saute dans tout les sens) Parce que je suis gentille, tiens ! ouaip, j'te pique ton ange déchu ! tu en as marre parce que tu fais des perso trop intello ? Ca tombe bien, Nat' (si t'es là) je suis une intello ! Ah bon ? Tu vas créé des persos sans cerveau mais méga trop bô ? (Ca rime beaucoup trop !) Oui, tu aura moins de problème car ils t'aimeront toi… Ma pauvre, submergée par des persos trop peu intelligents qui t'aimeront tous et qui s'entretueront pour toi ! C'est pas jojo… merci pour le compliment ! oui, Harry devient dark ! oh, pas loin, y va peut-être se faire tuer… Si tu veux savoir, j'ai laissée « échapper » un indice dans la RAR Zabou… Un le connais, alors deux, ça fais quoi ? Fais en bon usage… (AD devenant qui-tu-sais) Je suis moins déglinguée du cerveau que toi, d'abord ! Est ce que tu as Nathanaël avec toi ? Sinon, tu as fait une grosse erreur… Tu vas payer … ENDOLORIS !( Ilys se tord sur le sol murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête) (Nat arrive, surpris mais pas dégoûté)

N : Que lui as-tu fait, Ilys ?

A : Elle a payé pour son insolence !

N : Arrête, STP, ADICHERI.

A :D'accord. (relève sa main « j'ai pas de baguette.. Ils l'ont brisée… »)

N :Merci. Ilys, je t'interdit de l'insulter ! Elle est sympa !

I : (Chiale) Nat' ! T'es quand même pas avec elle ? Après ce qu'elle m'a fait…

N : Et si…

(AD et Nat' s'en vont, laissant une Ilys sanglotant, les yeux rougis sur le sol, les muscles encore endoloris par le sort.)

(espère que tu m'en veux pas trop… Si c'est pas trop demandé…)

A plus, Ilyseulit

Onarluca : Merci, voilà la suite !

Elaur : C' est la suite, bien sur ! Et quand on parle du diable, on en voit la queue fourchue ! La voilà !

Misspotter95 : Justement, si ! je m'inquiète pour ma durée de vie qui est déjà très limitée… Je te crois, y faut jamais contredire quelqu'un qui jure par ce nom de famille… Oui, j'ai une fic mais faudra quez je bosse dessus, j'ai écris le chap' 1 et j'ai fait le plan, aussi… Enfin, encore 14 semaines (sans compter les vacances) et je suis en vacances d'été ! Youpi ! « Nous savons tous les deux qu'il existe d'autres moyens de détruire un homme, Tom ». C'est dans le chapitre 36, page 914 ligne 21- 22 du tome 5 ! Je le sais de tête ! Et toc ! Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse sinon… Tu vas savoir pourquoi Ilys ne me menace plus… Tu sera en état de choc, comme elle…Merci des compliments. (j'ai sauté toutes tes menaces de morts, vu que j'ai trouvé…) a plus, ma Potter préférée !

Nymphodora Tonks : C'est pas grave ? Vraiment, Merci ! ah bon ? Tom te la lancé aussi ? Ben on sera deux, au moins… Pas de meurtres, ni de chantage. Pour les blagues, ce sera chap' suivant, là, Harry essaie de conserver sa vie dans ce nid de serpent… Donc, je mets la suite comme ça tu pourras le voir par toi-même. A plus, Nympho ! (tu permets ?)

Thealie : Il ne peux rien faire car cela briserait le peu de confiance qu'Harry a avec Remus. Meuh non, c'est pas un supplice, la preuve, tu as attendue ! Salut !

NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT ! JE VOUS METS DEUX CHAP's DANS LA MEME SEMAINE ET VOUS, VOUS VOUS PLAIGNEZ ! C'EST UNE HONTE ! MAIS C'EST PAS GRAVE ! LISEZ BIEN !

Chapitre 12 : Premier jour dans la peau d'un Serpentard

Harry traînait les pieds tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Il déjeuna sans grand enthousiasme. Il sentait des regards attristés se poser sur son dos. Puis, tout heureux, Dumbledore prit la parole d'un voix sereine, se qui disait clairement qu'il ignorait le danger qu'il faisait courir à un de ses élèves :

-Bien, à présent rejoignez donc vos maisons.

Harry se dirigea vers les Serpentard d'un pas égal et résolu. Il lança un regard noir à Malfoy qui souriait. Dumbledore reprit calmement :

-Les préfets iront voir leurs directeurs de maisons pour les nouveaux mots de passe. Vous avez une heure pour vous familiariser avec votre maison.

Harry lâcha un : "Oh super" désespéré. Malfoy et ceux qui avaient entendus eurent un sourire en coin. Il était grand temps que Potter paye ce qu'il leur avait fait pendant 6ans…

Harry, très enthousiaste, se dirigea à la suite des Serpents vers leur salle commune. Il regarda avec dégoût le serpent qui ornait à présent sa robe. Puis, Malfoy lui dit avec mauvaise foi :

-Viens, Potter, je vais te montrer la salle commune.

Harry soupira et leva le regard sur Malfoy :

-Désolé Malfoy mais je connais l'entrée de TA salle commune, pas la peine de me guider, je suis certainement pas prêt à te faire confiance et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Harry, s'arrêta devant un mur de pierre, attendant que le préfet délivre le mot de passe. Mais, il ne semblait pas prêt à le dire car il bouillonnait de rage depuis le début. Nott lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas et il répliqua, furieux :

-Le vieux fou a donné le nom du Maître comme mot de pass…

Il fut coupé par un fou-rire qui venait de sa gauche. Malfoy se tourna vers l'imprudent. Ce n'était autre que Potter qui se moquait de lui ouvertement. Malfoy répliqua vertement à son rire :

-Tais-toi, Potter.

-Non mais franchement… Cette bande de lèche bottes ne sachant même pas oser dire le nom de ce sang-mêlé…

Malfoy sentit la rage écumait de ses amis tandis que sa propre haine décuplait. Malfoy lâcha avec haine :

-Oui mais toi, tu es traître à ton sang ! Les Potters sont une famille digne sauf quand il se marie avec des Sang de Bourbes. Tu es indigne de ton rang et du Maître !

Harry se redressa et dit avec un calme surprenant :

-Moi, je ne prosterne pas devant une chose qui tue pour rien.

Malfoy le fixa, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard :

-Oh non, ce n'est pas pour rien, Potter. IL veut rétablir la lignée et la prestance des sangs pur ! Et cela dès qu'IL t'aura écarté…

Harry eut un rire amusé et dit calmement :

-Et bien c'est pas demain la veille…

Harry s'adressa alors au mur :

-Lord Voldemort.

Et chuchota à Malfoy à la suite :

-Sang mêlé dans son état.

Furieux, Malfoy hurla :

-Endoloris !

Harry ne cilla même pas quand il reçu le Doloris. Il lui jeta un sourire amusé, désabusé et conspirateur. Puis, il entra dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que ça n'avait pas changé en 4 ans. Malfoy, s'étant remis de l'affront, s'approcha de lui et les Serpentards l'encerclèrent, menaçants. Il cracha avec haine et dégoût :

-Potter, tu as intérêt à faire attention à ce que tu fais, car au moindre dérapage, je serai là, crois-moi.

Puis, amusé, il dit avec vengeance :

-Te voilà dans ta vraie maison, Potter.

Harry le foudroya du regard mais les Serpentards s'étaient écartés avec un léger rire. Cela renforça Harry dans sa pensée. Il sont au courant de son plan pensa Harry, avec crainte…

Harry jeta son sac sur son dos, trop dégoûté de cette salle commune pour y rester un instant de plus. Mais lorsqu'il allait sortir, le professeur Rogue entra. Il le regarda, légèrement surpris. Puis, il dit :

-Potter, que comptiez-vous faire ?

Harry répondit d'une voix neutre, conscient des regards posés sur sa nuque :

-J'allais aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur la base et la séparation des magies noire et blanche, professeur.

Le professeur le regarda, suspectant la véracité de ses paroles. Harry détourna le regard et récita mentalement calmement les propriétés des poils de licornes dans les différents stades de la magie. Les Serpentards regardaient, intrigués, la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Rogue prit la parole sèchement, déçu de ne pas pouvoir savoir la vérité :

-Potter, on dirait que vous vous êtes entraîné. Mais ce ne sont pas ses maigres barrières qui m'empêcheront de savoir. Vous êtes vraiment ridicule dans cette matière, Potter.

Harry, ne pouvant retenir sa langue, lui jeta :

-C'est peut-être le professeur qui est mauvais et qui a de piètres méthodes d'enseignement ?

Rogue prit alors sa voix la plus doucereuse et dit :

-Vous aurez une retenue, monsieur Potter. Demain soir, 8h dans mon bureau.

Et il sortit. Harry était furieux mais ignorant les regards narquois des Serpentards, il sortit à son tour.

Harry retint son envie de tuer Malfoy. Ce dernier riait de lui et lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille pendant le cours de potions. Il lui disait doucement :

-Allons, Potter, à quoi cela sert de résister ? Ce serait si simple si tu nous rejoignais…

Puis, peu à peu, Malfoy eut le plaisir de voir le trouble envahir la vision du sorcier. Mais il lui dit sèchement :

-Met le mucus d'hippogriffe maintenant, Malfoy.

Malfoy lui sourit et continua à chuchoter.

Harry sortit vivement de la salle sans remarquer le duel verbal qui opposait Serpentards et Griffondor. Drago lança aux Griffondor :

-Tout aurait été plus simple et la guerre gagné d'avance s'il avait été dans notre maison.

Hermione pâlit et Ron demanda :

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Malfoy eut un sourire en coin et répliqua en désignant Hermione:

-Demanda lui à elle. Elle sait…

Et ils disparurent avec un rire mauvais tandis que les Griffondors restaient là, abattus et accablés.

Harry déjeuna rapidement et se glissa dans la salle sur demande, se doutant que quelque chose allait lui arriver. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la salle que sa cicatrice se mit à lui brûler le front et il bascula dans le vide.

Il faisait sombre. Il avait froid. La peur le figeait. Il craignait se qui allait se passer. Il sentit une présence et sa cicatrice le brûla comme jamais. Il tomba à genoux. Il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour voir une sombre silhouette face à lui. Elle se mit à lui parler :

-Bonjour, Harry.

Il se releva. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Face à lui, Tom Jedusor. Le vrai. Cela le pétrifia. Son corps s'ankylosa. Et le néant l'accueillit à nouveau.

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux, sa respiration saccadée, la sueur perlant sur son front, la douleur de sa cicatrice encore présente. Il se releva du sol verni glacé et se remit sur ses jambes. Elles tremblèrent. Il se sentait mal, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu Tom Jedusor. Il jeta son sac sur les épaules et se dirigea rapidement vers la classe de métamorphose.

Assis à côté de Drago Malfoy, il soupira. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il prenait sa mission vraiment à cœur. Il cligna des yeux lorsque le professeur l'appela à la fin du cours. Elle le toisa :

-Potter ! Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi insolent en cours ? Pas que le mien, aussi ceux des autres professeurs ?

Harry contourna habilement la question, selon Malfoy :

-Désolé mais j'ai un cours de DCFM, maintenant. Pas que ça m'ennuie d'arriver en retard, non mais je dois y aller.

La professeur le regarda, surprise. Ce n'était plus Harry. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Dans se yeux, cependant, elle entraperçut une douleur constante. Une ombre noir prenant part sur Harry. Mais il étouffa rapidement cela en se voyant surveillé. Mais à présent, elle savait et allait le rapporter aux membres de l'Ordre. Et cela, Harry ne le savait pas…

-Potter !

Harry leva le regard et croisa celui de sa "chère" professeur. Il dit sèchement, de mauvaise humeur :

-Quoi ? Vous n'en n'avez pas marre de m'interroger tout le temps ?

La professeur le toisa. Harry eut un sourire furtif. Tous les professeur le toisaient aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Elle lui dit, sa voix tremblante d'une fureur longuement contenue :

-Potter, je disais qu'un auror viendrait entraîner les 4 maisons pour un tournoi de duel obligatoire. Un auror pour chaque maison, bien sur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que sa professeur finissait avec euphorie :

-Et ce duel sera le jour d'Halloween. Bien sûr, vous serez tous obligé de participer.

Le soupir de Harry se fit entendre et la professeur se tourna encore vers son élève récalcitrant. Elle lui dit avec rage et fureur :

-Potter ! Vous êtes un élève indiscipliné têtu et indomptable ! Comment voulez-vous que j'enseigne dans ses conditions ?

Harry lança avec ironie du tac au tac :

-Qui vous fait croire que vous devez enseigner ? En plus, vous n'avez rien à nous apprendre !

La professeur, furieuse, se leva et sortit du cours. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné du directeur, des professeurs Rogue et MacGonnagall. Harry eut un nouveau soupir et marmonna faiblement :

-Va falloir que je supporte ce vieux sénile…

Malfoy, qui était assis à côté de lui, eut un rire. Les regards se tournèrent vers les deux compères qui offraient un étrange spectacle :Malfoy riant doucement en regardant Harry et ce dernier de mauvaise humeur, ne daignant même pas à regarder son directeur et trouvant amusant de foudroyer son ennemi du regard. Harry dit avec mauvaise foi :

-Non mais franchement Malfoy, tu as besoin d'une potion anti-rire idiot ? Si tu veux, je t'en fait une et je rajouterai une goutte de poison, histoire que tu me fiche la paix.

Malfoy se tut, furieux. Il lui chuchota cependant :

-Tu t'avance vers nous, Potter, tu te rapproche, tu touche au but…

Le regard de Harry faisait deviner qu'il était hors de lui. Harry regarda Malfoy de son regard « made in new Potter » qui fit cesser son rire. Il pâlit dangereusement et, brusquement, bascula en arrière. Le professeur Rogue s'avança et dit avec fureur :

-Potter, je vous donne une semaine de retenue pour avoir utilisé ce sort…. Très… Particulier… Et je vais devoir enlever des points à Griffondo…

Harry lui coupa la parole, nullement touché :

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas à Griffondor donc si vous voulez m'enlever des points, ce sera à Serpentard. Donc, il valez mieux vous prévenir.

Rogue, mauvais perdant, lui parla avec dégoût :

-Alors ce sera deux semaines de retenues, Potter. Chaque soir à 8h dans mon bureau, compris ? A partir de demain soir.

Ler directeur, très neutre dans cet échange, décida d'intervenir :

-Severus, emmenez le jeune Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Elle saura le guérir rapidement. Harry, tu viendras ce soir dans mon bureau.

Harry, qui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, fit ressortir son mécontentement :

-Bien sûr, ce sera avec joie. Mais une fausse joie, il ne faudrait pas vous décevoir, après tout… Et dire que je devais aller dans la forêt interdite ce soir…

Il soupira, faussement déçu. Et il reprit de plus belle :

-N'empêche que si c'est trop long, ne comptez pas sur moi pour écoutez vos bavardages incessants sur certaines choses. Vous savez très bien lesquelles.

Harry sortit alors de la classe sans jeter le moindre regard au directeur et aux professeurs tandis que la cloche sonnait.

Harry soupira. Sa cicatrice le brûlait de plus en plus, signe d'une conversation imminente avec Voldemort. Il retourna dans la salle sur demande. Il sentit brusquement sa cicatrice le lancer comme jamais. Il tomba à genoux et sentit le néant le happer.

Il faisait sombre. Il avait froid. La peur le figeait. Il craignait se qui allait se passer. Il sentit une présence et sa cicatrice le brûla comme jamais. Il tomba à genoux. Il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour voir une sombre silhouette face à lui. Elle se mit à lui parler :

-Bonjour, Harry.

Il se releva. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Face à lui, Tom Jedusor. Le vrai. Il sentit une étrange sensation le prendre au niveau de l'estomac mais réussit à demeurer dans ce « rêve ». Tom sourit. Harry en profita pour le détailler. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Il était plus grand que lui d'une 10ene de centimètres. Il avait un visage calme, harmonieux ; ses traits étaient fins et son menton haut. La seule chose qui le rapportait à Lord Voldemort était ses yeux rouges écarlates. Harry eut un frisson tandis que sa cicatrice le faisait revenir à la réalité. La douleur était grande. Harry vit Tom s'approcher de lui. Il fit un pas un arrière mais Tom posa sa main sur sa cicatrice. Harry s'attendait à la pire douleur mais sa main fraîche calma la douleur. Harry perdit alors sa concentration et revint douloureusement dans la réalité.

Il secoua la tête. Quelle embuscade se préparait-il dans l'ombre ? Il haussa les épaules et se releva. Il fit quelques pas mal assurés avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il sortit et regarda l'heure. Il grimaça. Il devait aller dans le bureau du directeur. Quelle poisse ! pensait-il. Il se glissa en douceur vers l'escalier principal. Il n'était pas vraiment dans la réalité. Il avait besoin de mettre ses idées en place. Des tas de questions lui trottaient dans la tête. Pourquoi Tom le contactait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Mais surtout, pourquoi Tom ? Il les chassa, se disant qu'il trouverai les réponses le moment voulut. Il soupira et se mit en marche vers le bureau. Papy Dumby avait sans doute des tas de choses à lui dire et pour Harry, c'était vraiment la déveine. Que voulait-il lui dire de si important ? Peu importe, à présent. Harry eut un sourire en voyant l'heure. Il avait déjà une demi-heure de retard ! mais, au lieu de courir dans les corridors comme il l'aurait fait quelques années auparavant, il marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs, ignorant encore que ce qu'il avait déjà vécut n'était pas la moitié de ce qu'il vivrait…

* * *

A SUIVRE !

C'est pas trop sadique, hein ? C'aurais pu être pire… (AD vs AV a une auréole au dessus de la tête.)

Chapitre 13 (nombre maudit 'non, non, j'suis pas Trelawney'): discussion houleuseet...

Je garde la suite pour moi ! Et toc!

Enfin, REVIEWS, PLEASE ! Merci.

A Vendredi !


	13. Discussion houleuse, éléments et

18 pages pour le chap' 13 sans les RAR ! Pas mal, hein ? 99 Ko avec RAR.

RAR :

Ilys : OUAIS ! TU ME BOUDE ! GENIAL ! Bon, je passe ton 'rouspétement' contre moi. Alors, Ilyseulit. Tu décortique : Ilys seulit. Tu fais approximativement : Ilys seule. Voilà ! Tu sais, je viens de t'écrire un reviews d'enfer sur affronter(on est mercredi quand j'écris). J'ai encore plus monopolisé ! Enfin, voilà la suite.

Onarluca : Vraiment ? Tu aimes ? et bien, je comptais pas changer donc ça devrais te plaire.

Zabou : Et si, ça se fait ! J'arête quand je veux, d'abord ! Oui, le mot de passe, je me suis trop marrée aussi. Bienvenue au club ! Papy Dumby veut rien lui raconter du tout, tu vas voir ce qu'il lui fait ce Censuré. Pour Tom, tu vas savoir à la fin de ce chap' ! Mais pas en entier.( AD vs AV prend un air angélique quand les lecteurs disent : va y avoir une fin sadique !) Oui, Harry fait le dur mais il est malheureux. S'il laisse voir sa douleur, ils vont s'en servir contre lui (Dumby et Tommy) Bon, voilà la suite !

Thealie : Bon, pour la suite, la voilà. Merci pour les compliments, ça me fais toujours autant rougir. Oui, ma fic est sombre et tourne au Dark. La nouvelle blague ? Maintenant ! Au fait, pourquoi tu ne me menace plus ? Tu as enfin reconnue ma supériorité ? (prend un air vraiment supérieur et bombe le torse ) J'aimerai bien avoir une réponse plausible pour ce changement d'attitude. On change pas de caractère comme de chemises !

Nymph : Oui, il souffre et c'est que le début. T'imagine même pas ! Tu peux PAS imaginer. Ouais, maudits Serpents. Ils payeront, crois moi. Dans le bureau de Dumby, ça va suinger ! Il va devoir révéler.. Du moins, c'est ce qu'espère Dumby. OK pour NYMPH. Mais si tu m'énerve, ce sera Nympho ! Bon moyen de pression, LOL ! Tu va avoir un mot te concernant à la fin du chap'. (AD deviens effrayante) Allez, salut !

Misspotter95 : Air snapien ? Quoiquec'est ? What this ? Et oui, fallait tenir ta langue si tu voulais pas que je réponde ! Tu tape ta conscience ? Non mais c'est fou ce que les jeunes sont, maintenant… Quelle violence ! nouveau souffre douleur ? Pauvre conscience. Au fait, tu avais conscience que tu te mutilais toi-même ? C'est qu'on ne sais jamais ! Je sais, dans 3 chaps', je redeviendrai ton souffre-douleur, pas la peine de me le dire 36 mille fois, merci. Je suis pas idiote, MOI ! Tu as lui sa RAR ? Et tu étais contente ? Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? Remarque, venant d'une folle… Muette comme une tombe. Oui, d'habitude, je le suis mais j'étais fatiguée et… Comment ça, je me cherche des excuses ? T'inquiète, je vais pas te frapper mais d'Endoloriser puis te donner à Voldemort puis te sacrifier.MOUHAHAHA ! Les compliments… Bon alors. (trie sa paperasse) Voilà, je les ai ! Nianiania Harry… Nianiania Drago… Nianiania fic… (finit la longue, très longue liste) Et moi dans tout ça ? BOUU! T'es pas sympa. Bon, je te donne la suite !

Underphoenix : Merci, c'est gentil !

Satya : Ben quoi ? J'ai même pu le droit d'être sadique ! BOUUU ! Bon, voilà la suite !

BON ALORS ! JE SUIS PAS SURE DE POUVOIR PUBLIER PARCE QUE J'AI PLUS DE CHAP' D'AVANCE ET J'AI DEUX SEMAINES CHARGéES EN EXAMS DONC, UNE SEMAINE DE CHAP'(UN CHAP') VA PEUT-ÊTRE SAUTER. DESOLE MAIS C'EST INDEPENDANT DE MA VOLONTé ! PARDONNEZ MOI.

Chapitre 13 : Discussion houleuse, éléments et …

Harry arriva calmement devant le bureau et frappa. Il ouvrit tranquillement la porte tandis que les rumeurs de conversations cessaient. Il rentra, le visage de marbre devant tant de personnes. De mauvaise humeur au fait que c'était sensé être un conversation privée, il avança quand même sereinement. Brusquement, il fut ébloui par une impressionnante lumière. En fait, c'était une dizaine de sorts. Harry, touché, s'effondra au sol. Il essaya vainement de se débattre, furieux de s'être fait berné aussi facilement. Mais, ce fut comme si on l'avait ligoté. Il réussit à faire de la magie sans baguette et fut libéré. Il se leva, sortit avec rapidité sa baguette et dit fougueusement :

Que comptiez-vous faire, vieux fou ?

A l'instant même au cette phrase était sortit d'entre ses lèvres, il sentit une présence étrangère s'installer en lui pour voir le débat. Les personnes présentes étaient, comme Harry s'en doutait, des membres de l'Ordre. Ils étaient outrés de voir Harry parler ainsi au directeur qui, lui, restait de marbre. Harry était déjà d'une humeur massacrante à cause de sa journée, voilà que maintenant il se faisait attaquer par le directeur. Harry, profondément blessé, cracha à nouveau :

Je vous ai posé une question, vieux sénile. Prenez au moins la peine d'y répondre !

Les membres, de plus en plus choqués, n'osaient point faire de mouvement. Albus, sans un mot, plongea son regard dans celui de son élève. Il y vit beaucoup de choses :

La douleur qu'il vivait souvent ; la peur qui le martyrisait ; l'inquiétude pour l'avenir ; la puissance grandissante ; la magie noire qui commençait à le conquérir et, surtout, Voldemort qui gagnait du terrain sur lui. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que Dumbledore ne prit pas la peine d'identifier. Il décida de répondre par une autre question :

Pourquoi est-tu en retard, Harry ?

Harry jeta encore :

Vous êtes encore plus fou que je ne le pensais.

Harry se mit à faire des gestes et à expliquer comme à un petit enfant sa question :

Je…dit –il en se pointant. Vous… continue-t-il en le montrant. Demande… Ce… Que… Vous…Comptiez… Faire..

Dumbledore fixa son élève, profondément marqué. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que tout cela en viendrai jusque là. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il deviendrait aussi noir, aussi diffèrent de lui. Puis, Dulmbledore trouva quelque chose. Il se concentra et réussit à voir un flash :

_Il faisait sombre. Il avait froid. La peur le figeait. Il craignait se qui allait se passer. Il sentit une présence et sa cicatrice le brûla comme jamais. Il tomba à genoux. Il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour voir une sombre silhouette face à lui. Elle se mit à lui parler :_

_-Bonjour, Harry._

Il se releva. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Face à lui, Tom Jedusor. Le vrai. Cela le pétrifia. Son corps s'ankylosa. Et le néant l'accueillit à nouveau.

Il en eut un autre, cependant plus explicite:

_Il faisait sombre. Il avait froid. La peur le figeait. Il craignait se qui allait se passer. Il sentit une présence et sa cicatrice le brûla comme jamais. Il tomba à genoux. Il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour voir une sombre silhouette face à lui. Elle se mit à lui parler :_

_-Bonjour, Harry._

_Il se releva. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Face à lui, Tom Jedusor. Le vrai. Il sentit une étrange sensation le prendre au niveau de l'estomac mais réussit à demeurer dans ce « rêve ». Tom sourit. Harry en profita pour le détailler. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Il était plus grand que lui d'une 10ene de centimètres. Il avait un visage calme, harmonieux ; ses traits étaient fins et son menton haut. La seule chose qui le rapportait à Lord Voldemort était ses yeux rouges écarlates. Harry eut un frisson tandis que sa cicatrice le faisait revenir à la réalité. La douleur était grande. Harry vit Tom s'approcher de lui. Il fit un pas un arrière mais Tom posa sa main sur sa cicatrice. Harry s'attendait à la pire douleur mais sa main fraîche calma la douleur. Harry perdit alors sa concentration et revint douloureusement dans la réalité. _

Dumbledore était pensif. Qu'est-ce que Tom comptait faire avec son apparence d'adolescent ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de savoir : poser des questions à Harry. Mais est-ce que celui-ci voudrait-il y répondre ? Rien n'était moins sur… 

-

Drago Malfoy secoua la tête et eut un mauvais sourire. Le sort que Potter avait utilisé était puissant mais ce n'était pas cela qui le faisait sourire. Non, c'était que le sort venait de la plus pure des magies : la noire.

-

Harry attendait patiemment que le directeur se décide. Puis, brusquement, Albus Dumbledore, sorcier puissant et directeur de Poudlard dans son état, lui lança un sort. Harry, surpris, utilisa un sort de bouclier.

Protégeo.

Hélas, quelqu'un lui lança un sort par derrière ce qui lui fit perdre sa concentration et pencher la balance vers Dumbledore. Harry s'effondra sur le sol du bureau pour la seconde fois. Ses yeux ne voyaient que le plafond et il entendait mal Dumbledore parler. Il essaya vainement de se libérer et d'utiliser la magie sans baguette mais rien n'y fit. Il était bel et bien prisonnier…

-

Drago Malfoy murmura un sort et tout ce qui se passait dans le bureau de Dumbledore défila devant ses yeux. Il eut un sourire. Quand il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, Dumbledore manquait vraiment de tact. Drago, pensif, se rendit compte que ses actions allait l'aider pour amener le sorcier dans le bon camp…

-

Harry se sentit soulever et déposer sur une chaise. Il vit vaguement quelqu'un faire un geste de baguette et perçut un changement : le poids qu'il y avait sur ses oreilles disparut, le bâillon invisible aussi et le voile flou devant ses yeux se dissipa. Il secoua un peu la tête, pour faire lever le brouillard qu'il y avait eu suite au sort. Il jeta des mots à son directeur avec haine :

Vieux fou ! Vous êtes vraiment idiot ! Et après m'avoir attaqué, vous osez prétendre vouloir gagner ma confiance ! Vous êtes totalement irraisonné !

Dumbledore vint se mettre en face de Harry. Ses yeux bleus perçants le pénétrèrent avec promptitude. Harry détourna le regard et se mit à réciter les tactiques de Quiditch qu'il avait soigneusement calculé. Dumbledore sortit alors sa baguette et lui dit doucement, avec calme :

Harry, répond donc à mes questions ou je devrais trouver les réponses de moi-même.

Harry se tut, borné. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'à l'instant même, Lord Voldemort regardait Albus Dumbledore agir, amusé de ses tentatives vaines et obtuses. Il faisait exactement ce que le mage noir voulait : il perdait la confiance du jeune sorcier. Il murmura un sort et il eut des flashs. Des flashs de la journée :

_Harry, très enthousiaste, se dirigea à la suite des Serpents vers leur salle commune. Il regarda avec dégoût le serpent qui ornait à présent sa robe. Puis, Malfoy lui dit avec mauvaise foi :_

_-Viens, Potter, je vais te montrer la salle commune._

_Harry soupira et leva le regard sur Malfoy :_

_-Désolé Malfoy mais je connais l'entrée de TA salle commune, pas la peine de me guider, je suis certainement pas prêt à te faire confiance et tu sais très bien pourquoi._

_Harry, s'arrêta devant un mur de pierre, attendant que le préfet délivre le mot de passe. Mais, il ne semblait pas prêt à le dire car il bouillonnait de rage depuis le début. Nott lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas et il répliqua, furieux :_

_-Le vieux fou a donné le nom du Maître comme mot de pass…_

_Il fut coupé par un fou-rire qui venait de sa gauche. Malfoy se tourna vers l'imprudent. Ce n'était autre que Potter qui se moquait de lui ouvertement. Malfoy répliqua vertement à son rire :_

_-Tais-toi, Potter. _

_-Non mais franchement… Cette bande de lèche bottes ne sachant même pas oser dire le nom de ce sang-mêlé…_

_Malfoy sentit la rage écumer de ses amis tandis que sa propre haine décuplait. Malfoy lâcha avec haine :_

_-Oui mais toi, tu es traître à ton sang ! Les Potters sont une famille digne sauf quand ils se marient avec des Sang de Bourbes. Tu es indigne de ton rang et du Maître ! _

_Harry se redressa et dit avec un calme surprenant :_

_-Moi, je ne prosterne pas devant une chose qui tue pour rien. _

_Malfoy le fixa, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard :_

_-Oh non, ce n'est pas pour rien, Potter. IL veut rétablir la lignée et la prestance des sangs pur ! Et cela dès qu'IL t'aura écarté…_

_Harry eut un rire amusé et dit calmement :_

_-Et bien c'est pas demain la veille…_

_Harry s'adressa alors au mur :_

_-Lord Voldemort._

_Et chuchota à Malfoy à la suite :_

_-Sang mêlé dans son état._

_Furieux, Malfoy hurla :_

_-Endoloris !_

_Harry ne cilla même pas quand il reçu le Doloris. Il lui jeta un sourire amusé, désabusé et conspirateur. Puis, il entra dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que ça n'avait pas changé en 4 ans. Malfoy, s'étant remis de l'affront, s'approcha de lui et les Serpentards l'encerclèrent, menaçants. Il cracha avec haine et dégoût :_

_-Potter, tu as intérêt à faire attention à ce que tu fais, car au moindre dérapage, je serai là, crois-moi._

_Puis, amusé, il dit avec vengeance :_

_-Te voilà dans ta vraie maison, Potter._

Harry le foudroya du regard mais les Serpentards s'étaient écartés avec un léger rire. Cela renforça Harry dans sa pensée. Il sont au courant de son plan pensa Harry, avec crainte…

_-_

_Harry jeta son sac sur son dos, trop dégoûté de cette salle commune pour y rester un instant de plus. Mais lorsqu'il allait sortir, le professeur Rogue entra. Il le regarda, légèrement surpris. Puis, il dit :_

_-Potter, que comptiez-vous faire ?_

_Harry répondit d'une voix neutre, conscient des regards posés sur sa nuque :_

_-J'allais aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur la base et la séparation des magies noire et blanche, professeur. _

_Le professeur le regarda, suspectant la véracité de ses paroles. Harry détourna le regard et récita mentalement calmement les propriétés des poils de licornes dans les différents stades de la magie. Les Serpentards regardaient, intrigués, la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Rogue prit la parole sèchement, déçu de ne pas pouvoir savoir la vérité :_

_-Potter, on dirait que vous vous êtes entraîné. Mais ce ne sont pas ses maigres barrières qui m'empêcheront de savoir. Vous êtes vraiment ridicule dans cette matière, Potter._

_Harry, ne pouvant retenir sa langue, lui jeta :_

_-C'est peut-être le professeur qui est mauvais et qui a de piètres méthodes d'enseignement ?_

_Rogue prit alors sa voix la plus doucereuse et dit :_

_-Vous aurez une retenue, monsieur Potter. Demain soir, 8h dans mon bureau._

_Et il sortit. Harry était furieux mais ignorant les regards narquois des Serpentards, il sortit à son tour. _

Harry essaya de se soustraire à la pression de Dumbledore mais il y eut d'autres flashs, plus intéressant pour le directeur. Des flash réunissant les conversations de Harry avec son ennemi :

_Il ferma les yeux et sentit un jubilement, une joie intense l'envahir tandis que sa cicatrice commençait à le brûler fortement. Un cri de douleur jaillit de sa gorge et, tandis que des pas rentraient brusquement dans la chambre, il s'effondra. Des voix lui parvenaient mais, déjà, il perdait connaissance._

_Harry rouvrit les yeux et gémit. Il se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une salle sombre, seul. Il se massa les tempes avant de regarder autour de lui. Un frisson le parcouru. C'était là où tout avait commencé. Là où Voldemort l'avait torturé. Il s'en souvint et tressaillit. Il sentit sa cicatrice se chauffer et Voldemort approcher. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, ses mains devenir moites, une sueur froide parcourir son dos. Il se tourna, tremblant vers le bruit de pas qui approchaient. Il sortit sa baguette, bien qu'il savait que se serait inutile. Et, IL arriva. _

_Harry était immobile, impuissant et regardait Voldemort approcher. Ce dernier, un sourire maléfique sur son visage hideux, regardait Harry avec un regard ravi. Et Voldemort prit la parole d'une voix aiguë et glaciale : _

_-Alors, Harry, tu es gentiment venu à mon invitation ? Comme c'est admirable. _

_-Je n'es pas choisi de venir. _

_Voldemort eut un mauvais sourire :_

_-Oui, mais si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu l'as voulu.._

_-Non !_

_Harry avait hurlé sa réponse, ne voulant pas croire Voldemort. Voldemort sourit, apparemment, le jeu tournait en sa faveur. Il dit :_

_-Mais si, tu le sais._

_Harry frissonna, refusant de croire son ennemi. Mais Voldemort savait énormément de choses et il allait s'en servir pour détruire mentalement le garçon et l'avancer vers son camp :_

_-Mais, tu sais Harry, seul les traîtres et les ennemis font ce que Dumbledore a fait. Seuls eux font prendre du Veritasérum aux personnes dont ils veulent connaître les secrets. J'avais heureusement anticipé cette réaction et donc notre petit secret est toujours gardé. _

_Voldemort fut ravi de voir la douleur et l'hésitation prendre place dans les yeux de son ennemi. Mais Harry refusa toujours d'y croire. Mais, Voldemort était radieux et réjoui d'avoir semé un trouble dans l'esprit de son pire ennemi. Il lança d'une voix doucereuse :_

_-Tu n'as pas à continuer d'obéir à ce vieux fou, Harry. Tu peux seulement me rejoindre… Me rejoindre et devenir le plus puissant ! Le pouvoir de détruire ceux qui t'ont détruit ! Rejoins-moi, Harry, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, crois-moi. _

_Voldemort fut aux anges de voir que le doute de Harry s'installait plus profondément dans son esprit. Et, Voldemort, dit calmement et avec nonchalance:_

_-Tant que tu sera mon ennemi, Harry, attend toi à des souffrances. Endoloris._

_Harry s'effondra et hurla. _

_Il n'en pouvait plus, qu'on le laisse, qu'on le laisse agoniser tranquille ! Qu'il le relâche, bon dieu, qu'on le laisse dans l'ignorance et non dans la souffrance ! Il avait si mal, avait tout oublié de ce qu'il savait, même jusqu'à son propre nom. Secoué de spasme plus violent les uns que les autres, il laissa Voldemort prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il voulait seulement que ça s'arrête, que tout finisse, qu'il meure ici, oublié de tous ! Puis, le sort s'arrêta. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gémissant et sanglotant. Il avait oublié qu'il était face à un terrible mage noir, il avait oublié la règle qui disait de ne jamais montrer sa souffrance à ses ennemis, il avait tout oublié. _

_Voldemort, lui dit d'une voix doucereuse :_

_-Tant que tu seras mon ennemi, Harry, il faudra d'attendre à cela. _

_Puis, il se glissa dans les pensées du garçon, cherchant quelque chose. Sa faiblesse ! La faiblesse qu'il pourrait exploiter pour faire devenir le garçon le plus grand mage noir du siècle ! Puis, ayant trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il ressortit de son esprit, et lança à nouveau un doloris, plus puissant que jamais._

_Et la torture recommença._

_Lorsque Harry sentit le sort s'arrêter, il leva le regard et remarqua que Voldemort était parti. Il essaya de se relever, mais seul la noirceur répondit à son geste. Il paniqua. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, non ! Pas là, dans les méandres de l'esprit de son ennemi, sans avoir combattu ! _

_Il cria un NON ! silencieux et se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres. _

_-_

_Voldemort siffla :_

_-Voyons, Harry, tu sais très bien ce qui t'attend pour m'avoir désobéi ? Endoloris._

_Harry était secoué de spasmes plus violent les uns que les autres. Il voulait mourir, disparaître, ne plus souffrir. Il hurla, son cri lui vrillant la gorge. Puis le sort s'arrêta. Harry frissonna et continua à sangloter doucement. Mais Voldemort n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il murmura une formule d'un sort relevant de la magie noire et Harry fut secoué de spasmes plus violent que jamais. Il hurlait, toujours autant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Des larmes remplies de douleur. Voldemort était ravi. Ravi car Harry, son pire ennemi était à l'instant précis devant lui, en position de faiblesse. Harry pleurait doucement, oubliant toutes règles de sécurité. Il était en boule, ne voulant plus se laisser atteindre par les sorts de Voldemort. Ce sort lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu, que son âme soit en feu. Harry avait tout perdu durant ce sort. Harry sentait la honte de s'être laissé avoir par Voldemort. Mais son cœur était brisé par tant de sorts. Il gémit tandis que Voldemort arrêtait le sort. Harry sentit son corps être soulevé du sol par Voldemort. Harry essaya faiblement de se débattre mais son corps n'était pas en état de se débattre. Le regard émeraude croisa celui de braise. Un mauvais sourire traversa le visage hideux de Voldemort. Il continua à parler à Harry, sachant que la partie était gagné d'avance :_

_-Allons, Harry, pourquoi me résiste tu ? Tu as bien vu que tes amis t'ont abandonné.. Tu es seul alors pourquoi ?_

_Harry secoua la tête, refusant de croire Voldemort. _

_-Non, c'est faux…_

_Voldemort était vexé et surpris à la fois de la résistance de Harry. Ce dernier, debout sur le sol, dans un sursaut d'énergie pour se défendre, savait d'avance qu'il avait perdu. Voldemort murmura un sort impardonnable et sourit en voyant l'adolescent faire un vol plané avant de s'écraser brutalement sur le sol avec des spasmes. Il savait quoi faire pour calmer les ardeurs de ce garçon. Il savait exactement comment le blesser au plus profond de lui. Il murmura d'un voix où perçait la méchanceté:_

_-Harry, voyons, même l'Ordre du Phénix te fait défaut.. La preuve : c'est eux qui ont ouvert ton esprit à moi. Rejoint-moi, Harry, et tout ceux qui t'ont ennuyé seront détruit… _

_Voldemort eut le contentement et l'Ordre l'horreur de voir un doute peint sur le visage de Harry. Un doute profond, un doute plus grand que tout, un doute qui pouvait détruire le monde entier si Harry venait à aller du côté des ténèbres ! _

_Harry secoua lentement la tête, refusant d'en venir à une telle extrémité mais il ferma les yeux, attendant la punition qui allait arriver face à son refus. _

Voldemort, triomphant, pointa sa baguette vers le corps recroquevillé du Survivant. Ce dernier, crispa son visage, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Un larme s'échappa de ses yeux attendant la pire douleur qu'il n'eut jamais ressentit. Voldemort murmura une formule de magie noire et une éclair jaillit de sa baguette mais les membres ne purent en définir la couleur, étant hypnotisé par Harry. Le sort, lui, était un sort si puissant que Harry était sûr qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre. Le sort, lentement, s'approcha de Harry, qui le regardait arriver, sans peur, seulement des regrets. Le sort le frappa et il hurla plus que jamais. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, le sort éteignait lentement quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Il hurla encore, mais cela n'empêcha pas au sort de faire son travail. Le mal avançait lentement, se glissant dans ses veines. Il hurla, hurla, hurla. Tout son corps voulait que cela s'arrête. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Les larmes se déversaient en torrents sur ses joues. Il hurlait, hurlait. Il sentit sa vue se troubler. Il vit en dernier le sourire ravi de Voldemort. C'était évident qu'il était content de la douleur qui traversait le Survivant. Mais autre chose le traversait. Personne à part Voldemort ne savait ce que c'était. Harry s'effondra sur le sol. Les spasmes les plus violents que personne n'avait jamais vu le traversait. Harry sentit que la voix lui manquait. Il sentit son regard s'éteindre en même temps qu'un autre flamme, très importante…

-

Il sentit que quelqu'un se précipiter vers lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant de se sentir engloutit dans un sombre paysage. Harry murmura un « Oh non… » avant d'être projeté en avant et de perdre connaissance…

_Harry rouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut agressé par la lumière et la douleur de sa cicatrice. Harry gémit. Voldemort n'allait donc jamais le laissait tranquille ! Il grimaça en se levant péniblement. Il vit alors un Voldemort souriant se diriger vers lui. Harry maudit sérieusement le fait qu'il ne maîtrise pas l'Occlumentie. Voldemort rit de ce rire mauvais :_

_-Allons, Harry, même avec l'Occlumentie tu n'aurais rien pu me faire ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me repousser hors de ton esprit… Tu n'es pas encore assez puissant…_

_Harry foudroya du regard son ennemi, ce qui lui valut un ricanement mauvais et un Doloris. Harry se releva avec peine mais ne dit rien. Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry et lui murmura doucereusement :_

_-Rejoins-moi, Harry… Si tu me rejoins, tu deviendras un des plus puissants sorciers de cette planète… Réfléchis bien, Harry.. Car si tu fais le mauvais choix, je hanterais chacun de tes pas… Je prendrais plaisir à te briser lentement, je te regarderais souffrir avec délectation, je ne te laisserais aucune chance… Pense-y, Harry !_

_Et, après un dernier Doloris, il disparut tandis que tout tournait à nouveau autour de Harry. Il avait la nausée et, tandis qu'il revenait dans le monde normal, se sentit perdre conscience._

_-_

_Il était immobile, la baguette inutilement pointée devant lui, la respiration rauque et sifflante de peur. Il attendait quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il ne voulait pas le voir mais il n'avait pas le choix et devait supporter sa présence oppressante dans son esprit. Et il arriva. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il profita des derniers instants sans douleurs. Et Voldemort prit la parole :_

_-Alors, Harry, tu n'as pas l'air d'être ravi de me voir, on dirait ?_

_Comme Harry ne répondait pas, un doloris fusa et Harry fut à nouveau en position d'infériorité. _

_-Réponds-moi, Harry. _

_Harry défia Voldemort en se taisant. _

_Voldemort, sans aucun doute vexé, ne se gêna pas pour lui lancer des Doloris pendant ce qui sembla à Harry des heures. Harry sentit brusquement Voldemort sortir de son esprit en disant :_

_-N'oublie pas ma proposition…_

-

Il atterrit dans une salle sombre. Une forme agenouillé parlait avec peur et crainte :

… Et Potter n'obéi plus au vieux fou, Maître.

Et lui as-t-il fais sa proposition ? demanda Harry.

Oui, Maître. Mais quand il lui a serré la main, il lui a envoyé une décharge de magie. Il ne veux pas accepter, Maître.

Hum. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de lui personnellement, une fois de plus. Continue de le surveiller et espionne-le, si possible. Il ne se doutera pas que c'est toi l'espion.

Bien, Maître.

Lorsque la forme fut sortit, Harry essaya de revenir. Mais quelqu'un le bloquait. Le décor changea tandis que Voldemort murmurait :

Alors, Harry, tu as décidé de venir me rendre une petite visite ? C'est bien gentil, je m'ennuyais.

Harry tressaillit lorsque Voldemort dit le verbe ennuyer. Puis, il vit à travers un brouillard qui s'effaçait la forme de Voldemort. Ses espérances de s'enfuir s'échappèrent. Il était seul. Seul, sans défenses face à Voldemort. Et il allait en profiter.

Endoloris.

Harry n'essaya pas de contrer, épuiser de devoir lutter. Il s'effondra et hurla à nouveau sa douleur. Pourquoi lutter alors que l'espoir était vain ? Il ne tenta rien, se laissant submerger par la douleur. Quand est ce que le calvaire finira ? Il ne le savait pas.

Lorsque tu m'auras rejoins, Harry. Lorsque tu m'auras rejoins…

Et à nouveau un sort fusa. La douleur le laissa doucement glisser vers le néant. Mais un autre sort, plus rapide, le frappa. La vision flou qu'il avait revint avec désespoir. Il ne pourrait pas compter sur cette échappatoire.

Voldemort le laissa enfin lorsqu'il agonisait doucement, sur le sol. Voldemort fixa Harry, avec amusement. Celui qui avait mis ses plans en périls était là, à sa merci, mais il ne voulait pourtant pas le tuer. La magie du garçon avait évolué. Beaucoup et s'il apprenait la magie noire, il deviendrait le plus puissant mage noir depuis des siècles ! Et il serait à son service ! Oui et personne ne savait que Voldemort torturait le garçon donc son plan réussirait ! Mais il valait mieux y allait pas à pas, au cas où. Puis, certain que le garçon avait compris la leçon, il le laissa. Et Harry rebascula dans le noir.

Harry se débattit avec haine et fureur mais le directeur ne relâcha pas la poigne qu'il exerçait sur l'esprit de Harry. Ce fut ainsi qu'il revit les cours de métamorphose et DCFM de l'après midi :

_Assis à côté de Drago Malfoy, il soupira. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il prenait sa mission vraiment à cœur. Il cligna des yeux lorsque le professeur l'appela à la fin du cours. Elle le toisa :_

_-Potter ! Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi insolent en cours ? Pas que le mien, aussi ceux des autres professeurs ?_

_Harry contourna habilement la question, selon Malfoy :_

_-Désolé mais j'ai un cours de DCFM, maintenant. Pas que ça m'ennuie d'arriver en retard, non mais je dois y aller. _

_La professeur le regarda, surprise. Ce n'était plus Harry. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Dans se yeux, cependant, elle entraperçut une douleur constante. Une ombre noir prenant part sur Harry. Mais il étouffa rapidement cela en se voyant surveillé. Mais à présent, elle savait et allait le rapporter aux membres de l'Ordre. Et cela, Harry ne le savait pas… _

_-Potter !_

_Harry leva le regard et croisa celui de sa "chère" professeur. Il dit sèchement, de mauvaise humeur :_

_-Quoi ? Vous n'en n'avez pas marre de m'interroger tout le temps ?_

_La professeur le toisa. Harry eut un sourire furtif. Tous les professeur le toisaient aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Elle lui dit, sa voix tremblante d'une fureur longuement contenue :_

_-Potter, je disais qu'un auror viendrait entraîner les 4 maisons pour un tournoi de duel obligatoire. Un auror pour chaque maison, bien sur. _

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que sa professeur finissait avec euphorie :_

_-Et ce duel sera le jour d'Halloween. Bien sûr, vous serez tous obligé de participer._

_Le soupir de Harry se fit entendre et la professeur se tourna encore vers son élève récalcitrant. Elle lui dit avec rage et fureur :_

_-Potter ! Vous êtes un élève indiscipliné, têtu et indomptable ! Comment voulez-vous que j'enseigne dans ses conditions ?_

Harry lança avec ironie du tac au tac :

_-Qui vous fait croire que vous devez enseigner ? En plus, vous n'avez rien à nous apprendre !_

_La professeur, furieuse, se leva et sortit du cours. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné du directeur, des professeurs Rogue et MacGonnagall. Harry eut un nouveau soupir et marmonna faiblement :_

_-Va falloir que je supporte ce vieux sénile…_

_Malfoy, qui était assis à côté de lui, eut un rire. Les regards se tournèrent vers les deux compères qui offraient un étrange spectacle :Malfoy riant doucement en regardant Harry et ce dernier de mauvaise humeur, ne daignant même pas à regarder son directeur et trouvant amusant de foudroyer son ennemi du regard. Harry dit avec mauvaise foi :_

_-Non mais franchement Malfoy, tu as besoin d'une potion anti-rire idiot ? Si tu veux, je t'en fait une et je rajouterai une goutte de poison, histoire que tu me fiche la paix. _

_Malfoy se tut, furieux. Il lui chuchota cependant : _

_-Tu t'avance vers nous, Potter, tu te rapproche, tu touche au but…_

_Le regard de Harry faisait deviner qu'il était hors de lui. Harry regarda Malfoy de son regard « made in new Potter » qui fit cesser son rire. Il pâlit dangereusement et, brusquement, bascula en arrière. Le professeur Rogue s'avança et dit avec fureur :_

_-Potter, je vous donne une semaine de retenue pour avoir utilisé ce sort…. Très… Particulier… Et je vais devoir enlever des points à Griffondo…_

_Harry lui coupa la parole, nullement touché :_

_-Vous savez, je ne suis pas à Griffondor donc si vous voulez m'enlever des points, ce sera à Serpentard. Donc, il valez mieux vous prévenir._

_Rogue, mauvais perdant, lui parla avec dégoût :_

_-Alors ce sera deux semaines de retenues, Potter. Chaque soir à 8h dans mon bureau, compris ? A partir de demain soir._

_Ler directeur, très neutre dans cet échange, décida d'intervenir :_

_-Severus, emmenez le jeune Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Elle saura le guérir rapidement. Harry, tu viendras ce soir dans mon bureau à 7h._

_Harry, qui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, fit ressortir son mécontentement :_

_-Bien sûr, ce sera avec joie. Mais une fausse joie, il ne faudrait pas vous décevoir, après tout… Et dire que je devais aller dans la forêt interdite ce soir…_

_Il soupira, faussement déçu. Et il reprit de plus belle :_

_-N'empêche que si c'est trop long, ne comptez pas sur moi pour écoutez vos bavardages incessants sur certaines choses. Vous savez très bien lesquelles. _

_Harry sortit alors de la classe sans jeter le moindre regard au directeur et aux professeurs tandis que la cloche sonnait. _

Harry sentit la prise de Dumbledore se raffermir puis se relâcher. Il s'échappa donc avec un geste sec. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau dans le bureau, il réussit il ne sut comment à défaire le sort et il s'enfuit par la porte encore entrouverte. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'éclair de tristesse traverser le regard d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Harry avait peu dormit, cette nuit là. A peine fermait-il les yeux qu'il entendait : 

Haarrryyyy… Haaarrryyyy…

Harry ouvrait alors brusquement les paupières, ne voulant pas entendre Tom Jedusor l'appeler même s'il n'avait pas défini le danger. Et pour couronner le tout, il était dans une chambre rempli de mangemorts en herbe. Alors, comment dormir avec tout ça ?

Harry était assis à la table des Serpentards lorsqu'une gerbe d'étincelles entoura la table des professeurs. Ils furent aussitôt trempé d'une eau verte qui fit devenir tout les professeurs ainsi que le directeur, des chiots ou des chatons. Les rires se dispersèrent dans toute la Grande Salle et la voix joyeuse de MAJECTIC FANTÔM retentit :

Ce sortilège durera six heures, chers professeurs. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez faire cours quand même… Même si c'est pour perdre votre contenance et votre orgueil. N'est ce pas Servilus ?

Harry riait doucement. Puis, les élèves se levèrent. Il se dirigea vers la salle de sortilèges.

Harry soupira faiblement. Malfoy collé au basque, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Surtout qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à lui chuchoter à l'oreille des choses concernant le sort. Harry réussit à se le décoller, lorsqu'il s'échappa pour aller dans la salle sur demande. Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Et Harry y allait pour pouvoir respirer et comprendre ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ferma les paupières, de nombreuses questions essayant de sortir de son esprit. Il tressaillit lorsque la cloche sonna. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il avait un heure de libre. Ensuite, il aurait un calvaire à relever : DCFM.

Harry discutait depuis un moment avec Dobby. Dobby lui parlait de tout ce qu'il entendait dans le château. Puis, il lui dit gravement :

Harry Potter, monsieur, vous devez faire attention, Harry Potter, monsieur. Il y a de nombreux complots contre vous dans le château, monsieur.

Harry lui sourit et sortit des cuisines. Il devait aller en DCFM.

POTTER !

Le cri du professeur le tira de sa léthargie. Lorsqu'il fut totalement sortit de sa torpeur, la professeur lui parla avec rage :

Potter, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas essayer de réveiller l'élément qui sommeille en vous ?

Harry se leva. Le professeur murmura une formule et Harry se sentit arracher de son corps avec une déflagration.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était dans une pièce circulaire très étrange. Au centre, il y avait une statue bien insolite. Il se leva et marcha un peu. Il vit alors 8 portes. Sur chacune d'elle, il y avait un signe. Une flamme, la terre, un lac, une tornade, une boule jaune très lumineuse, une boule noire ténébreuse, un morceau de ce qu'il semblait être une pierre ou un point d'interrogation accompagné d'une grande vue sur le sol.

Harry marcha quelque peu et ouvrit la première porte qu'il avait face à lui : La flamme.

Lorsqu'il entra, il fut stupéfait de voir la forêt interdite. Oui, la forêt interdite en feu ! Il se précipita vers l'orée de la forêt et vit alors Hermione. Il se précipita vers elle mais, brusquement, elle prit feu. Hermione hurlait, criait, se consumait lentement. Harry bondit vers elle et l'enlaça. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un meure comme cela. Soudain, dés qu'il l'eut touché, elle redevint froide. Froide comme de la pierre. Il recula, alarmé. Mais, lorsqu'il se reflua, la forêt se mit à tourner et, à la place, il y avait une salle. Face à lui, à la place d'Hermione, se trouvait une flamme posé sur une pointe rocheuse. Il s'approcha, comme hypnotisé. Il toucha doucement la flamme, qui se mit à lui parler :

Harry Potter, vous pouvez maîtrisez mon élément. Je vous autorise à le prendre dans vos mains.

Harry leva la main et attrapa avec douceur et, avec surprise, tendresse l'élément. Dés qu'il fut dans ses mains, Harry fut expulsé de la salle. La porte se ferma avec vivacité et se verrouilla. Pas moyen de revenir là bas pensa Harry.

Il regarda alors la porte à sa droite : la Terre.

Il rentra avec inquiétude. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir contrôler ce pouvoir et il craignait ce qu'il allait se passer. Il vit alors Neville qui lui faisait signe d'avancer. Il lui cria :

Le premier arrivé aux serres à gagner !

Et il s'élança. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque les plantes emprisonnèrent Neville. Il se précipita à sa suite pour l'aider. Il voyait les plantes soulever Neville au delà des nuages. Neville hurlait, se débattait pour ne pas se faire tuer. Harry bondit et attrapa une liane. Il grimpa pour atteindre Neville tout en faisant attention à ce que les plantes ne l'accroche pas. Hélas, un des végétal l'agrippa. Harry désespéra tandis qu'il murmurait faiblement :

C'est fini.

Mais, la plante, comme brûlé, le lâcha. Il tomba sur une petite plate-forme en lianes où Neville était déjà avec un grand sourire. Harry allait s'élançait pour le serrer dans ses bras lorsque tout se mit à tourner. A la place, il y avait la même plate-forme rocheuse mais, il y avait l'élément terre à la place du feu. Il s'avança et, sans hésitation, l'attrapa. Une voix s'éleva :

Harry Potter, mon élément est tien.

Et Harry fut expulsé à nouveau de la salle, qui se barricada.

Il se tourna vers une nouvelle porte :un lac.

Cela lui rappela la 3eme tâche du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Harry eut un sourire crispé. Il pénétra dans la pièce qui se changea en le lac de Poudlard. Il vit Ginny qui souriait, debout prés du lac. Harry lui répondit en lui faisant un signe de main. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers lui, une tentacule sortit de l'étendue d'eau pour emprisonner Ginny puis la relâcher au dessus de lui. Elle tomba. Ce débattant contre les flots, elle criait le nom de Harry. Harry s'élança dans l'eau, nageant tant de bien que de mal vers Ginny. Il l'attrapa avec difficulté. Sa main enserra celle de Ginny, tandis qu'il essayer d'aller vers le bord. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas assez de force, il propulsa Ginny vers la bordure du lac. Harry sentit l'eau se glisser dans ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux, continuant à nager. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de force, il abandonna. Mais, vivement, une vague d'eau le projeta vers la terre ferme. Il se releva, dégoulinant d'eau, sa respiration saccadée, et regarda Ginny. Mais la jeune fille n'était plus là, remplacé par un bloc pierreux. Harry tendit la main vers l'élément eau et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir tandis que l'élément l'acceptait. Il fut, à nouveau, délogé de la pièce.

Il se releva et se rendit compte alors qu'il était sec comme s'il n'avait jamais plongé dans ce lac. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit une nouvelle porte :la tornade.

Harry fut décontracté lorsqu'il entra. Il n'avait pas peur de l'air, c'était son élément par rapport au Quiditch. Il vit Ron lui faire un signe de la main pour qu'il s'approche. Il s'avança vers le stade de Quiditch de Poudlard. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait son éclair de feu à la main. Il sourit à Ron qui lui dit :

Hé, Harry ! On fait une petite partie ? Je me suis amélioré, tu verras !

Il enfourcha son balai et s'envola sous le regard inquisiteur de Harry. Puis, avec le signe d'encouragement de Ron, Harry poussa la terre ferme de son pied. Il arriva à la hauteur de Ron. Ils firent quelques figures tandis qu'un coup e vent les faisait dérivés vers le saule Cogneur. Il y eu une autre secousse, plus forte cependant, qui arracha Ron à son balai. Harry hurla son nom avant de plonger en piqué. Mais cela n'allait pas : Ron chutait de plus en plus vite et Harry ne pourrait pas le rattraper. Si Harry sautait, son balai s'écraserait contre le saule qui n'en ferai qu'une bouchée. Mais était-il prêt à abandonner Ron pour son balai, même s'il était le dernier cadeau de Sirius ? La question ne se posait même pas : il prit une inspiration et sauta à son tour. Il réussit à rejoindre Ron et l'agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il vit son balai s'écraser sur le saule avec un douloureux pincement au cœur. Il vit alors que, à la vitesse où ils allaient, ils finiraient en bouilli sur le sol ! Mais, juste avant de s'écraser, ils furent retenus et se déposèrent en douceur sur le sol. Cette fois, Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir Ron se transformer en roche. Une fois l'élément accepté, Harry fut, encore une fois, chassé de la salle.

Cette fois, il ouvrit la porte avec la boule jaune lumineuse.

Harry rentra. Face à lui, Drago Malfoy avec son sourire supérieur. Il le fixa, et, soudain, il disparut pour faire place à trois chevaliers armés d'épées. Il essaya de se défendre, vainement. Il apposa un bouclier pour pouvoir souffler 2 minutes. Il vit alors la forme amusée de Drago Malfoy, qui souriait en le voyant ainsi, en position inférieur aux guerriers. Mais, Harry se redressa et lança des tas de sorts aux guerriers, de quoi leur donner du fil à retordre…

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se battaient. Harry était épuisé, blessé, le sang suintant de ses plaies. Il secoua la tête et se remit dans le combat. Hélas, les trois guerriers le prirent en joue : tous trois avaient leur épée orientées sur la gorge du jeune garçon. Drago Malfoy lui dit avec assurance :

Alors, Potter, on est perdu ? Comme c'est dommage. Rejoins-nous, Potter, rejoins-nous et on te laissera en paix.

Harry ne savait quoi dire. Puis, brusquement, sans qu'il ne sache comment, des mots jaillirent d'entre ses lèvres en sang :

Non, Malfoy, je serais fidèle à moi-même, à la lumière !

Et, alors que les guerriers s'apprêtaient à transpercer la gorge du garçon, ils disparurent sans que personne ne sache comment. Harry tourna son regard vers son adversaire de toujours qui se transformait en pierre. Harry vit alors, posée sur le piton rocheux, une boule jaune, lumineuse et étincelante. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il fut aveuglé par sa lumière et éblouit par sa beauté. Il la saisit et la voix dit doucement et tendrement :

La lumière est avec toi, Harry Potter…

Et, comme Harry commençait a y être habitué, il fut débusqué de l'endroit.

Harry se dirigea sans se demander comment ses blessures avaient disparues, vers la porte où il y avait une boule noire comme les Ténèbres.

Quand il entra, il sentit une mauvaise magie qui était là. Il vit d'ailleurs Lord Voldemort le fixer avec amusement. Prés de lui, un animal bien étrange : une sorte de chien avec des crocs grands comme une maison, des pattes énormes qui pourraient recouvrir l'Angleterre et son regard rouge sang glaçant sur place. Voldemort lui lança avant de disparaître :

Amuse-toi bien…

Et l'animal déboula vers lui…

J'arrête ? Pourquoi pas ? Parce que je tiens à la vie, pardi !

Harry esquiva, stupéfait. Il lança une série de sorts qui resta sans effets :

Stupéfix ! Impedimenta ! Pétrificus totalus !

Et il en passe des bonnes et des meilleurs. Brusquement, il hurla :

Impero !

L'animal se stoppa. Il lui demanda de disparaître dans les abîmes du mal et l'animal partit à jamais. Voldemort réapparut, vexé et déçut. Il se transforma alors en l'habituel bloc. Harry saisit doucement l'élément, se doutant qu'il renfermait des pouvoirs puissants.

Les Ténèbres sont tiens, Harry Potter.

Harry poussa un cri :

Nnnnoooonnnnn !

Et il s'effondra sur le sol de la pièce circulaire après avoir était expulsé de l'anti-chambre. Il s'évanouit par manque de force et par la honte.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut encore dans la pièce circulaire. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte où il y avait cette étrange pierre.

Harry marchait dans Poudlard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais en tout cas, il le traquait. Finalement, il vit Remus lui faire signe. Il lui répondit avec un grand sourire. C'était la première âme qui vive qu'il rencontrait. Il discutèrent de chose et d'autre tandis que Remus et lui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Ils furent brusquement séparés : Remus à droite et Harry à gauche. Harry vit que Remus se mettait à fondre alors il voulut se précipiter sur lui. Mais il y avait un mur invisible qui les séparait. Harry murmura alors faiblement :

Je ne peux pas maîtriser cet élément. Ca doit être ça…

Mais, le mur disparut et il put se précipiter sur son loup préféré. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et il arrêta de fondre. Puis, avec un dernier sourire, Remus se figea telle une statue. Harry s'avança et prit l'élément du bout des doigts. Une voix chaleureuse lui parla alors :

Harry Potter, vous maîtriser à présent 7 éléments avec le métal. Si vous arrivez contrôler le dernier élément, vous serez un mage élémentaire. Mais sachez que seul 5 sorciers ont réussit à le maîtriser : les fondateurs de Poudlard et Merlin. Adieu si l'on ne se revoie pas. Bonne chance, Harry Potter…

Et, une fois encore, il fut soufflé de la pièce avec qu'elle ne se verrouille.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas mal-assuré vers la dernière porte. Le point d'interrogation l'inquiétait. Qui avait-il derrière cette porte ?Mystère…

Harry vit alors qu'il était dans le parc de Poudlard mais que le temps était déchaîné. Il fut trempé en moins de deux secondes. Il marmonna un sort d'impervius et il leva le regard. Il s'aperçut brusquement qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait les membres de l'AD qui se regardaient, inquiet, tout en se frictionnant. Un éclair jaillit et ils tressautèrent tous. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur. Il était bien dans ce temps. Peu à peu, le temps s'apaisa : il y avait une accalmie. Harry vit alors que tout autour de lui, il faisait noir. Puis il fit blanc. Harry n'avait pas peur et eut même un petit sourire en coin. Puis, il fut projeté en avant et atterrit en bas d'un socle de pierre. Il se releva et le détailla. De douces couleurs l'ornaient ; des frises embellissaient le haut du bloc. Des couleurs noirs rehaussaient cependant la sobriété du l'élément inconnu. Harry détacha son regard du magnifique pilier pour se tourner vers l'élément. Il était étrange : du bleu marine mélangé à un vert d'eau tout en passant par toutes les teintes de vert et de bleu. Il n'avait pas de forme défini ; mais dés que Harry le prit, il se transforma en un éclair. A cette constatation, Harry frôla sa cicatrice qui était froide. Harry entendit encore une voix :

Bravo, monsieur Potter ! Vous avez l'élément ! Vous vous demandez sûrement lequel ? Et bien, ce sera à vous de trouver…

Harry eut un sourire tandis qu'il retournait dans la chambre circulaire. Il se demanda alors comme il devait faire pour revenir. Il passa deux fois devant la statue. La troisième fois il cria :

Hé !

Il venait de s'apercevoir que la statue le suivait des yeux. Il s'avança et lui murmura :

Il faut une démonstration, c'est ça ?

La statue inclina lentement et doucement la tête. Harry se concentra alors et fit apparaître 8 choses : une flamme, une motte de terre, un petit cyclone, une boule de lumière, une boule de Ténèbres avec difficulté, un morceau de métal ainsi qu'un éclair bleuté.

La statue acquiesça et Harry se sentit à nouveau aspiré en avant et rentrer en collision avec son corps.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, stupéfait, la respiration bloquée. Il se releva et le professeur dit vivement :

Bien. Potter, vous montrerez votre élément demain matin. Est-ce clair ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de dire oui et se dirigea vers sa place. Il s'y laissa tomber, exténué.

Bien. Vous allez tous passer un par un et je vous préviens : les personne que vous verrez, se sont les personnes que vous appréciez malgré tout. Et les éléments font aussi partit de votre caractère…

Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le choc. Voldemort, Malfoy…Les Ténèbres… Il secoua doucement la tête, se murmurant :

C'est pas le moment de faire une prise de tête.

Un à un, les élèves passèrent. Mais contrairement à Harry, ils étaient en pleine forme quand ils revenaient. Harry secoua à nouveau le tête tandis que la cloche sonnait. Il se leva et se dirigea lourdement vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Ce soir, pensa-t-il avec amusement, je ne devrais pas lutter pour m'endormir…

Et, tandis qu'il se jetait sur son lit sans prendre le temps de mettre un pyjama, il murmura d'une voix à moitié endormie :

Silencio…

Et il plongea dans un rêve bien agréable. Du moins jusqu'à ce que…

Il faisait sombre. Il avait froid. La peur le figeait. Il craignait se qui allait se passer. Il sentit une présence et sa cicatrice le brûla comme jamais. Il tomba à genoux. Il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour voir une sombre silhouette face à lui. Elle se mit à lui parler :

Bonjour, Harry.

Il se releva. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Face à lui, Tom Jedusor. Le vrai. Il sentit une étrange sensation le prendre au niveau de l'estomac mais réussit à demeurer dans ce « rêve ». Tom sourit. Harry en profita pour le détailler. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Il était plus grand que lui d'une 10ene de centimètres. Il avait un visage calme, harmonieux ; ses traits étaient fins et son menton haut. La seule chose qui le rapportait à Lord Voldemort était ses yeux rouges écarlates. Harry eut un frisson tandis que sa cicatrice le faisait revenir à la réalité. La douleur était grande. Harry vit Tom s'approcher de lui. Il fit un pas un arrière mais Tom posa sa main sur sa cicatrice. Harry s'attendait à la pire douleur mais sa main fraîche calma la douleur.

Alors, Harry, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

Harry regarda autour de lui. La pièce était lumineuse et grande. Harry tourna son regard vers Tom et murmura :

Que voulez-vous ?

Tom sourit et lui dit sincèrement :

Te parler.

Harry haussa un sourcil, n'y croyant pas trop.

Allons, Harry, une petite discussion entre ennemis ne fais rien de mal…

Pourquoi ?

Tom eut un léger rire.

Parce que j'en ai par dessus la tête d'être entouré par des idiots.

Harry sentit qu'un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Tom lui proposa une chaise. Il s'assis ainsi que Tom. Ce dernier prit la parole :

Alors, mon cher ''Survivant'', comment est la vie à Poudlard ?

Bien calme. Trop, peut-être.

Mais toi, comment va-tu ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

Comme je peux. Il y a des hauts et des bas.

Harry, puis-je te poser une question ?

Harry eut un rire amusé :

C'est ce que vous venez de faire, mais vous pouvez le renouveler.

Dumbledore déteint sur toi, Harry.

Harry lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

Donc, Harry, je voulez savoir : que te manque-t-il et que te reste-t-il ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Il dit alors seulement :

Je ne vous le direz pas, vous seriez capable d'exploiter cette faiblesse.

Tom dit alors franchement :

Tu n'es pas si idiot que ça.

Harry eut un sourire ironique.

Non.

Tom se concentra puis dit à nouveau, un poil de haine dans la voix :

Harry Potter, que te reste-t-il ?

Aussitôt, des personnages fantomatiques apparurent. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux, les membres de l'AD, Remus…

Harry tressaillit. Il se leva lentement et fixa les personnages, indécis. Il se tourna vers Tom, qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Il reposa à nouveau la question, d'une voix prévenante :

Que te manque-t-il, Harry Potter ?

Sa voix était maintenant aiguë et glaciale. Harry vit alors vraiment qui était à la place de Tom et compris aussitôt le coup fourré : Lord Voldemort était là, le fixant, guettant sa réaction, ayant réussit à avoir la réponse à ce qu'il voulait. Lord Voldemort, autrefois connus sous le nom de Tom Jedusor, pointait à présent sa baguette sur un Harry désarmé, et dans tout les sens du terme…

* * *

A SUIVRE ! 

Bon, ok, je suis sadique mais ce beau chap' que je ne vous ai pas fait ! 18 pages ! Je crois que j'ai explosé le record d'Artémis. Faudra d'ailleurs que je lui demande.

Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas du sadisme mais seulement un moyen de capter l'attention du lecteur. Je ne remercierai jamais assez la personne qui a dit ça un jour…

Vous savez, si vous voulez que j'arrête mon sadisme, y faut cotiser. Pour cela, cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche de l'écran et donner plein de gentils commentaires ! Répéter plusieurs fois la manœuvre pour divers chapitres et, avec un peu de chance, le sadisme de l'auteuse finira par disparaître.

Bon, ce chap' se nommait : Chapitre 13 : Discussion houleuse, éléments et … rêve périlleux et mortel

Bon, le titre du prochain : Chapitre 14 : EUH… Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous donner le titre, vu que je l'est pas encore écris...

Et oui, c'est la vie !

Au fait, Nymph, c'est pas bien de discuter de moi sur HARRY POTTER ET LE POUVOIR INCONNU avec Elaur… Tu sais, y faut jamais parler de quelqu'un comme s'il n'était pas là… Enfin, j'taime bien quand même ! ( ce qui pas le cas de cet ''Elaur'' (je plaisante, mon pitit !))

Au fait, je suis pas sure de pouvoir vous mettre un chap' vendredi prochain. J'ai des exams' toute la semaine et la semaine d'après encore. C'est indépendant de ce que je voudrais. Et croyez moi, je suis le première touchée. Encore désolée.

A plus,

AD vs AV


	14. Reveil douloureux et DCFM

RAR :

Onarluca : Merci, Artemis ! Voilà la suite !

Satya : Merci d'être d'accord avec moi, pour le sadisme ! J'en suis heureuse ! Enfin, bon, voilà la suite !

Ilys :… Boude… Tu as sûrement remarquée que j'ai pas mis de review à ta fic, et ben, j'ai pas oubliée, je suis vexé, je te la mettrait peut-être… Je sais pas… Bon, tu aime ma fic, tu sais, sur mes deux fics, c'est celle que je préfère mais qui a moins de succès… Va savoir pourquoi… Je sais, je m'améliore pas au niveau sadisme mais bon… On fait avec ce qu'on a… Si tu parle avec Thealie, tu le regrettera un jour… Je sais, je m'arrange pas… vieille sénile ! Et si, je l'ai dit… Enfin, comme je te boude, je te parle pu ! Et toc !

Elaur : Merci beaucoup, Elaur ! Tu sais, j'adore ta fic, ne l'oubli pas !

Thealie : Ben quoi, ma supériorité ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Tu te marre mais bon… Oui, Harry c'est fait avoir comme un débutant ! Mais C'EST un débutant ! (rire) °° Ouf, tu es d'accord avec moi sur le principe du sadisme, j'ai eu peur ! Voilà le chap' suivant, ma chère !

Nymph' ( !): Ouais, il a de nouveaux pouvoirs et il est mage élémentaire ! Oui, il pourra se défendre et attaquer avec ! Merveilleux ! Il va en montrer que quelques-uns... et les autres, il va les garder ! Olala… Pour mes fins sadiques, ça va pas en s'améliorant… Mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir ! Et oui, j'ai un moyen de pression et toi pas ! Et toc ! C'est ainsi ! Voilà la suite !

Misspotter95 : Plein de compliments ? Vraiment ? Si, tu es vraiment abstraite ! (Non, je plaisante, je sais que c'est Rogue… Mais quand même !) Tu te défile vraiment, s'en est presque décevant… Oui, je te prends pour une idiote, folle, chtarbé (ça veux dire quoi, ça ?) et tout et tout. Et oui, je fais RAR de la mort qui tue (très explicite ! LOL) Comme quoi, les rôles changent ! Oui, j'aime bien t'envoyer des Doloris ! Oui je suis pas gentille mais il y a un léger détail : Tu peux pas me tuer, je résiste à l'Imperium (je te dis ça pour ce qui va suivre !) et je peux mourir QUE de ma propre main ! Et toc ! Tout ça pour un simple compliment ? Tout un équipement ? Je suis si dangereuse que ça ? (sourire réjoui ) t'es vraiment masochiste, doloriste… Enfin, je suis d'accord avec ton compliment. Je te pardonne, brave toutou (pas taper, non, pas taper !) Mais tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur ! Salut !

Zabou : Oui, je l'admets, je suis sadique… Et j'en suis fière.. (Ca dépend des jours : des fois oui, des fois non…) Allons, la suite arrivera forcément un jour ! Courage ! Merci, je suis contente que ce soit un de tes chaps' préférés ! Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup !

Underphoenix : La voilà ! ( j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! )

Chessandmat : Merci pour les compliments ! Mais pour la vitesse, lis mon mot en Maj et tu le sauras ! Merci beaucoup !

Wyneak : Merci beaucoup (devient rouge pivoine devant son ordi à cause des compliments) Merci énormément, ça fais plaisir que tu n'arrive pas à te détacher de ton ordi à cause de ma fic ! (Rire) Enfin, voilà la suite ! A vendredi !

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! JE SUIS CONTENTE QUE VOUS AYEZ COMPRIS POUR MES EXAMS QUE J'AI REUSSI ! (DE TOUTES MANIERES, VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE CHOIX ! ) BON, POUR LA VITESSE A LAQUELLE TOUT SE PASSE, LAISSEZ-MOI M'EXPLIQUER : TOUT SE PASSE TROP VITE POUR HARRY. IL NE COMPREND RIEN, IL PERD LE FIL DES CHOSES, IL EST TUT SIMPLEMENT PERDU ! C'EST POUR CA QU'IL EST MAL A L'AISE AVEC VOLDY ET DUMBY ! AU FAIT ? J'AI ECRIS UNE ONE-SHOT Y A PASD LONGTEMPS (**IL est mort, en même temps que lui, son destin/but**) DONC J'ESPERE QUE VOUS ALLEZ ALLER LA VOIR ( SI C'EST PAS DEJA FAIT : N'EST CE PAS, ILYS ?) BON, VOILA,C'ETAIT TOUT ! JE VOUS ENTEND DIRE IRONIQUEMENT : DEJA ! ELLE VACHEMENT RAPIDE ! M'ENFIN, A PLUS !

Chapitre 14 : Réveil douloureux et DCFM

Harry était secoué. Il fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable Voldemort. Il était légèrement ébranlé par ce qu'il se passait et il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation. Voldemort, quant a lui, savourait la situation. Quoi de mieux qu'un Survivant ébranlé pour satisfaire sa rage ? Rien.

Endoloris !

Harry bondit hors de la trajectoire du sort. Voldemort lui lançait plusieurs sorts mais Harry n'avait fait jusque là qu'esquiver. Harry finit par être touché par un sort d'immobilisation. Voldemort enleva le sort après s'être approché.

Il rangea sa baguette et tendit sa main à Harry. Harry, tombé au sol suite à l'arrêt du sort, fixait Voldemort d'un air incompréhensible. C'était vrai, Harry avait du mal à croire que c'était vraiment Voldemort qui était là et lui proposait de se relever. Harry se releva seul, fixant Voldemort d'un regard méfiant. Voldemort, vexé, ressortit sa baguette et ne put résister à l'envie de torturer un peu son ennemi. Il marmonna un sort. Harry, frappé, s'effondra en hurlant à la mort. Puis, peu à peu, la douleur diminua en Harry pour remonter brutalement. Ce fut ainsi plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'Harry abandonne la lutte. Alors, le sort cessa.

Son ennemi lui retendit sa main mais Harry se releva à nouveau seul avec plus de difficulté, toutefois. Voldemort relança un sort et Harry croula à nouveau sous sa puissance. Harry hurlait encore et encore, ne pouvant rien faire contre Voldemort. La lutte était inégale.

Puis, plusieurs minutes après, Voldemort arrêta le sort et étendit sa main vers le garçon. Harry était de plus en plus perplexe. Quel manège se répétant faisait Voldemort ? Il était vraiment désorienté. Harry refusa la main et se releva. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, il frissonna tandis qu'il récupérait tant de bien que de mal son équilibre. Mais cela ne servit à rien car il fut à nouveau au sol, sous le Doloris. Il s'abandonna alors à la douleur. Harry immobile, les yeux clos, ne tenta rien pour se relever lorsque le sort fut stoppé.

Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir la main de Voldemort. Désespéré, il la saisit avec réticence. Un élan de fraîcheur le transperça alors. Il sentit ses courbatures s'envoler comme si elles avaient eu des ailes. Il regarda Voldemort, soupçonneux. Ce dernier avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Brusquement, Voldemort murmura quelque chose et il fut projeté dans une salle au contour flou. Puis, lorsque Voldemort rejoint Harry, tout devint plus clair. Il y avait Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry tressaillit lorsque Voldemort posa sa main sur son épaule et il sentit quelque chose se glisser en lui. Ils étaient square Grimmaud. Harry voyait l'Ordre débattre quelque chose. Dumbledore coupa court aux bavardages en disant :

Il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas faire confiance à Harry. Cependant, Remus, avec ton groupe, tu essayeras d'avoir des informations où-tu-sais. Harry va revenir square Grimmaud aux vacances. Ce sera plus prudent si vous êtes là pour le surveiller et contrôler que Voldemort n'essaye de ne pas pénétrer dans ses rêves pour le troubler. Ron, Hermione et Ginny iront chez les Grangers, pour ne pas risquer de les blesser. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le perdre pour la guerre. Si Voldemort réussit à ramener Harry dans son camp, que l'on puisse le neutraliser. Il serait dangereux s'il venait au côté des Ténèbres. Je souhaite aussi que vous, Minerva, vous informeriez Severus qu'il faut surveiller Harry à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'il est à Serpentard, il est difficile de l'observer.

Remus souffla, hors de lui :

Vous avez mis Harry au milieu des serviteurs de Voldemort ? Mais vous êtes fou ! Il se fera tuer avant la fin des deux semaines ! Ou alors il sera recruté !

Dumbledore murmura :

Je sais, Remus. Mais je ne pouvais faire d'exception.

Remus était totalement défait. Harry, crispant malgré lui ses poings, se sentait mal.

Harry peut être dangereux, reprit le directeur, et c'est pour cela qu'il faut tout faire pour le protéger.

Harry sentait que ses paroles étaient marquées au fer rouge dans son esprit.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser : Alors comme ça, je suis dangereux ? Je ne suis pas humain ? Alors c'est comme ça… Il vit alors qu'il y avait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas : il était grand, il avait des yeux bleu où reflétaient la folie et des cheveux bruns.

-

Les animaux de la forêt interdite relevèrent la tête et stoppèrent leurs activités. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais il semblait que la frontière entre le bien et le mal n'existait plus. Elle n'avait jamais été si fine, si fragile… Puis, ils rebaissèrent la tête, soulagés. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

-

Harry vit que l'homme camouflait sa folie par une attention particulière. Harry sentit que Voldemort souriait dans son dos mais il ignora cela. Furieux, il essayait de se calmer et d'obliger sa magie à s'apaiser. Il se tourna vers Voldemort et lui demanda sans haine, seulement un calme inhabituel :

Quand est-ce que cela c'est passé ?

Voldemort lui répondit :

Maintenant.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait plus peur de Voldemort même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Puis, Voldemort lui dit :

Désolé Harry, je dois y aller.

Harry ricana :

Vous continuez à torturer les moldus à plein temps, non ?

Voldemort lui sourit mais ne lui répondit pas. Et, Harry fut projeté en avant.

Il revint à lui dans son lit, couvert de sueur, sur son seyant. Il se leva silencieusement, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Sans se préoccuper des murmures sur son passage, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et cracha au directeur :

Hors de question que j'aille là bas pour Noël. Encore moins sous surveillance.

Et il fit volte face. Il retourna à sa table tandis que Dumbledore se levait :

Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de cours.

Des cris de joie accueillerent la nouvelle.

Cependant, les 5e année et plus devront montrer aux plus jeunes l'art du Duel. Tous apprendront à sa défendre pendant ce temps. Car j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les aurors qui vous apprendront à vous battre pour le duel d'Halloween : Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dennie Maultor et Pete Jones.

Dumbledore donna les noms des élèves ayant changés de maison aux aurors et Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'il se stoppèrent sur lui. Puis, face au silence qu'il y avait, la professeur de DCFM demanda aux élèves maîtrisant des éléments de s'avancer. Harry fit quelques pas. Les élèves, au nombre d'une trentaine, échangeaient des coups d'œil discrets. Elle demanda aux uns et aux autres de faire une démonstration. Cependant, elle se raidit et sa voix lui manqua quand elle appela Harry. Ce dernier avança docilement. Mentalement, il riait d'avance de sa mauvaise manœuvre. Il se concentra. Un feu bleuâtre entoura la professeur qui se mit à paniquer. Harry dit d'une voix moqueuse :

Oh, excusez moi, professeur, je vais arranger ça.

Une eau verdâtre nauséabonde tomba sur la pauvre femme. Elle se mit à crier. Puis, les Ténèbres tombèrent sur la femme qui ne vit plus rien ce qui augmenta ses cris. Harry s'excusa faussement :

Pardonnez moi, j'ai mal visé… Attendez un instant…

Une boule de lumière fonça vers la professeur pour l'éclairer seulement voilà, la boule ne s'arrêta pas et lui rentra dedans. Harry reprit sa voix moqueuse, que chacun comprenne qu'il faisait exprès :

Je suis vraiment confus… Je n'ai pas réussi à arrêter à temps… Attendez que je vous aide.

La professeur recula en criant des non hystériques.

Potter, je sais que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur et que c'est réciproque mais vous allez trop loin… Deux semaines de retenues à partir de ce soir.

Harry éclata de rire et lui répliqua :

Désolé mais à partir de ce soir ainsi pendant une semaine et un jour, j'ai des retenues avec la chauve-souris graisseuse que l'on appelle Rogue.

Le professeur en question lui lança d'une voix doucereuse :

Et vous avez encore une autre semaine de retenues avec moi, Potter.

Harry balaya sa réponse d'un geste tandis que son professeur de DCFM s'enfuyait en courrant. Il descendit de l'estrade sous les regards inquisiteurs des élèves et des aurors. Harry marmonna pour lui-même, se qui fit sourire Malfoy :

Faut qu'ils se fassent une raison ! Je suis pas leur petit héros bien gentil et docile.

Puis, les aurors séparent les maisons pour leur apprendre à combattre. Mais, bien évidemment, voulant éviter d'apprendre trop de choses aux Serpentards, on leur donna le plus idiots : Pete.

Ce dernier leur expliquait comment faire des bulles de savon. Harry leva la main et les Serpentards le regardèrent, espérant quelque chose. L'auror lui donna la parole un peu fort, faisant retourner les autres maisons et aurors tandis qu'Harry parlait d'une voix effrontée:

Vous savez, je sais que ce sort sert aux jeunes mères pour amuser leurs enfants en bas âge. Alors, je nous voie mal combattre des mangemorts avec des bulles de savon.

Les Serpentards cachèrent mal leurs sourires ironiques tandis que l'auror, blessé, lui proposait un duel. Harry dit calmement :

Avec plaisir.

Il chuchota tout bas, ce qui agrandit le sourire de Malfoy :

Ca va enfin bouger.

L'auror maladroit lui expliqua la prudence qu'il fallait avoir avec l'expilliarmus. Harry prit un air niais et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, le duel s'engagea. Il se trouva que Harry était largement supérieur et, tandis que l'auror lancer un sort des désarmement, Harry fit un bouclier de retour à l'envoyeur. Résultat, l'auror fut envoyé valser en l'air et il finit sa course contre un mur. Harry dit calmement :

C'est ennuyeux… Qui va nous apprendre à faire des bulles de savon après ça ?

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Brusquement, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une professeur de DCFM toute propre. En voyant Harry, elle beugla :

POTTER !

Harry lança :

Ca va recommencer…

Potter, qu'avez-vous fait à cet auror ? C'est impossible de vous laissez deux minutes avec un auror sans que vous l'assommiez !

En fait, c'est une histoire d'amour entre un mur et lui, professeur. Tiens, vous avez réussit à nettoyer cette substance gluante qui était dans vos cheveux ?

La professeur chercha ses mots et, finalement, fondit en larmes. Elle s'enfuit en courant tandis que Harry diagnostiquait :

C'est ennuyeux, tout cela. Elle est en train de nous faire une dépression nerveuse… Vraiment embêtant…

Les Serpentards rirent à nouveau. Les autres maisons regardaient ce spectacle, minées, atterrées. Les Serpentards et Harry Potter ne semblaient faire qu'un, à ce moment précis…

Finalement, on décida que les Serpentards suivraient les cours avec les Griffondors et l'auror Shacklebolt.

Deux jours d'intense entraînement suivirent. Finalement, ce fut le soir du Duel. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'il avançait avec nervosité. Ils étaient devant les aurors qui leur fit un tas de recommandations sur les règles de sécurité et de loyauté. Finalement, Nymphadora Tonks tenait avec deux autres aurors les fiches d'élimination.

Harry sourit. Les éliminatoires n'étaient pas difficiles et il avait facilement gagné ses duels.

Finalement, on appela d'une voix sévère :

Longdubat-Potter.

Harry esquiva un sourire tandis qu'il montait calmement sur l'estrade. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du pauvre Neville.

Harry leva sa baguette au signal. Puis, tandis que Neville lui lançait quelques sorts, Harry ferma les yeux et imagina Neville en train de subir un sort de lévitation. Ce fut les cris des spectateurs qui lui indiquèrent qu'il avait réussit. Puis, il murmura deux sorts avec une rapidité extrême :

Expilliarmus. Finite.

Puis, pour couronné la fin du duel, Neville s'effondra au sol sans dignité.

Harry, en quart de final, dû combattre Ron Weasley.

Harry voyait les sorts s'enchaîner avec vitesse. Mais, sous les différents jets de couleurs, il vit sa faiblesse. Harry murmura un sort qui s'arracha hors de sa baguette. Elle avait plusieurs formes : ses animagus, un cerf et une fée. Les animaux se dirigèrent vers Ron qui murmura un sort de protection, qui céda devant les animaux, tandis qu'il pâlissait. Ainsi finit le quart de final.

Hermione était face à lui, déterminée à gagner bien qu'elle ne savait pas comment combattre la tactique de Harry. Ce dernier savait ce qu'il devait faire. A peine le combat commencé, il hurla :

Illusio !

Hermione se mit à se débattre contre des livres imaginaires qui ne pensaient qu'à la dévorer. Harry regardait le spectacle, amusé. Finalement, décidant de mettre fin aux tortures de Granger, il la désarma. Lorsqu'elle cessa de se débattre, elle avait les yeux humides.

Lorsque la finale arriva, il sut qui il devait affronter. Evidemment, songeait-il. Puis, il monta sur l'estrade pour faire face à cet adversaire de taille. Il avait subit un entraînement de mangemorts, sachant à présent que faire, quand faire. Harry fixa ses yeux gris aciers, pareils à des isbergs (NdA : Pas sûre de l'orthographe !). Ses cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle ne faisaient douter de son nom : un Malfoy. Drago Malfoy…

Harry lançait des sorts à tout va, sans penser à la tactique qu'il avait mise au point. Brusquement, il murmura un sort. Rien ne se passa jusqu'à ce que Drago pâlisse mortellement. Ce dernier lança un expilliarmus, le dernier sort qu'il pouvait jeter, qui atteint Harry. Sa baguette s'échappa de ses mains. Mais, Harry, ne voulant pas se faire battre, il se mit à se concentrer furieusement sur sa baguette. Cette dernière revint à lui tandis que Malfoy s'effondrait, les mains sur les oreilles. Personne ne sut et ne saura jamais ce qu'il entendait à ce moment précis car, après que Dumbledore aie annoncé qu'il avait gagné, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

NIARK NIARK NIARK !

Reviews please ! S'il vous plait ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !

A la semaine prochaine,

AD vs AV


	15. un Halloween vraiment comme les autres

RAR :

Onarluca : Oui, j'aime être sadique dans mes fins ! J'adore même ! C'est une habitude, désolé pour toi et les pov' lecteurs qui subissent ça ! Ahh ! T'adore quand même ! Oui, ça met du suspens ! Salut mon Artémis rien qu'à moi ! (Tu apprendras par la suite que je peux être TRES possessive..)

Underphenix : Merci ! Je savais pas que c'était stylé ! Salut !

Zabou : Tu en a marre de ces fins ? J'ai dit qu'il fallait cotiser (en reviews) pour que ça s'arrête ! Harry reviendra du bon côté DEFINITIVEMENT à la fin de la fic. Pendant un moment, dans ce chap, il va être du bon côté, c'est qu'un avant-goût ! En plus, il presque mourir ! Remarque c'est Halloween… (Comme si ça expliquait tout…) Oui, il craint mais bon… Enfin, j'te laisse ! Merci !

Greg83 : c'est pas grave pour ta conduite, je comprends ! Moi, y certaines fics que j'adore et où je n'ai pas le temps de mettre des reviews ! Merci de tes compliments et sache que je ne t'en veux pas du tout !

Ilys : La Noire entre. Ce n'est aucune des trois raisons, moldue ! J'ai arrêtée de bouder mais tu dois savoir que tu le regrette sûrement. Mes reviews, tu les a. Maintenant, arrête de baver sur ma cape, ça fais pas beau. Pour le sadisme, je sais, je suis un cas désespérée mais on y peut rien. Oui, Harry a gagné contre Malfoy. Tu l'as pas vu car t'as mal lu la fin. (Oh la vilaine ! ) salut ma vieille complètement gâteuse !

PS : Comment t'as trouvé ma review de mercredi ?

Elaur : Merci de me faire rappelé que j'avais utilisé un truc de Tobby parce que j'arrivais plus à savoir ce que je devais absolument dire et maintenant, je le sais ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! (rougit) A plus !

Nympho : Oups pour le nom, désolé ! Et oui, je suis cruelle ,c'est pas nouveau… Non, c'est pas Voldy mais des AMIS à Voldy qui sont dans le parc. Harry va mourir… Snif ! Enfin, vois par tout même !

Satya : Merci pour l'orthographe, j'arrivais plus à m'en souvenir. Et je t'interdis de dire que je suis sénile ! (-Tiens, ça me rappelle la phrase que m'a dit Ilys y a pas longtemps…) Merci encroe !

Misspotter95 : Héhé ! Le fait que je n'ai pas pu poster m'a arranger !  (Et toc !) Tu as un rire sadique qui fait pô peur… Faut que tu t'entraîne ! Tu as eu 6 virus ! Ma pauvre, j'te comprends ! C'est dur ! 3 cheval de Troie ? Ma pauvre ! (AD, vexé) J'avais compris que c'était ton père, merci ! Ta review me fait toujours exploser de rire alors, surtout, ne t'arrête pas ! AD

Thealie : (AD répète inlassablement la même phrase depuis des heures) Et oui, je suis cruelle , c'est pas nouveau… Voilà la suite !

Helene84 : Tricheuse ! Tu as eu 5 chap' d'un coup ! L'arnaque ! (boude) C'est pas grave pour le retard, tu sais. Moi aussi des fois je ne mets pas de reviews alors que j'aurais dû en mettre… Ah oui, cette tête d'ange de Potter… Beau surnom ! Parfait ! Bravo !

Wyneak : Oui, je sais que je suis cruelle mais c'est pas nouveau… Voilà pour la suite ! Merci de tes encouragements et pour ma fic et pour mes exams' ! Merci encore !

Sarah Potter : Encore une Potter ! (AD regarde autour d'elle, scandalisée ) Avec Misspotter95, j'en ai déjà assez des bêtises ! Non, je te fais marcher ! Merci pour la fic ! Je vais t'envoyer un mail, t'inquiéte ! Moi aussi j'ai lu ''un voyage où le passé surgit !'' J'adore aussi cette fic ! Dommage qu'elle soit fini ! Ouin ! Mais que tu me compare à elle, c'est un honneur ! (Rougit pour la 1.0.0.0 fois depuis qu'elle a écrit sa fic.) Sauf si c'est indiscret, c'est qui ton amie ? Je suis curieuse, et alors ? Oui, Harry va aller au côté du mal mais après il reviendra au côté de Dumby même s'il ne lui pardonne pas ! merci beaucoup de ta review ! On se revoie en mail !

Sandown08 : Je sais plus où est que je t'ai déjà vu mais bon, passons. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Tu sais, mes idées, j'en ai tellement que je pourrai écrire 1.0.0.0 fics avec ! Voilà la suite !

Picsou : Merci beaucoup ! je publie tous les vendredi, normalement ! Merci encore !

**Note :** Désolé pour le retard mais je suis partie une semaine en voyage et j'ai pas beaucoup eu l'ordi cette semaine ! Encore désolé ! Au fait, dans le chap' précédent, j'avais oublié de dire quelque chose que Zabou m'a gentiment rappelé : L'histoire des bulles de savons, je l'ai emprunté à Tobby et à sa merveilleuse fic, ''un voyage où le passé surgit !''. Allez la lire si c'est pas encore fait ! Elle est dans mes favoris ! Rappel : pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma one-shot, IL est mort en même temps que lui, son destin/but, allez-y, c'est gratuit ! (je sais, je suis folle !)

**Note 2** : aimez-vous cette présentation ? dites-le moi ! 

**Résumé : **C'est Halloween ! Le tournoi de duel s'est fini, Harry a gagné mais une mauvaise et terrible nouvelle s'abat sur l'école et trouble les esprits. Mais c'est Halloween ! Comme d'hab' il se passe quelque chose. Harry reprend conscience de la guerre et, au lieu de suivre les préfets qui ménent les élèves dans leurs salles communes, il fonce vers le parc où a lieu une bataille. Seul problème : Aucun professeur n'est là ! Alors il combat. Il revient durant un court instant du côté du bien. Mais c'est Halloween ! Et Harry ne se rend compte que trop tard que son action l'emportera sur '' l'autre rive ''. C'est Halloween, la fête des morts ! Mais est-ce que la mort va venir le prendre, lui, 16 ans après ses parents ?

Voilà !

Chapitre 15 : Un Halloween vraiment comme les autres

Harry tourna son regard vers les portes maintenant ouvertes. Un homme se précipita vers Dumbledore en hurlant :

Des géants ! Des géants qui viennent des montagnes !

Les élèves, pétrifiés, n'osaient pas bouger. Harry en profita pour détailler l'homme haletant, un regard interrogatif posé sur le directeur. Ses cheveux blonds collés sur ses tempes, la respiration essoufflée, ses yeux bleu océan fixant avec inquiétude le visage du directeur, l'intelligence gravée dans ses yeux bleus profonds, il comprenait totalement et pleinement la situation. Harry posa alors son regard sur le visage de Dumbledore et ressentit une violente antipathie pour le vieil homme. Il se retint de lui lancer un sort, car il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux posés sur l'homme en face de lui, l'intelligence vint vriller son visage ridé. Harry passa alors de nouveau vers l'homme. Emmitouflé dans une grande cape noire, il revenait sans aucun doute d'une ronde car sa cape était un peu mouillée. Harry ressentit un élan d'estime le traverser quand il vit l'homme décoller ses cheveux de ses tempes. Mais cet élan disparut complètement lorsqu'il vit le badge « AUROR » sur sa cape. Ce badge était bleu, le mot auror était rouge, en majuscule. Il sentit un frisson car il sentait toujours un regard un peu fou posé sur lui depuis le début des duels. Il se retourna et croisa un regard brun dont la folie était camouflée par de l'intelligence. Il frissonna lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la possession dans son regard. Il se dépêcha de détourner la tête. Dumbledore se décida alors à agir :

Les élèves vont retourner dans leurs dortoirs en suivant les préfets.

Il y eu des chuchotements et des bruissements de cape tandis que les élèves suivaient docilement leurs préfets. Mais un seul ne suivit pas le mouvement. Il réfléchissait à toute allure sur ce qu'il savait sur les géants. Puis, il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea en courant vers les portes de Poudlard, en traversant le hall. Il bondit dans l'air frais du début de soirée. Il se réceptionna parfaitement. Il prit une bouffée d'air frais. Debout dans le parc, droit, son regard fixant avec inquiétude un point qui bougeait, il donnait l'impression d'un auror accompli. Puis, il les vit.

Grand, gros, se déplaçant presque timidement mais sûrement vers le château, leur peau grisâtre luisant à la lueur de la lune, les géants avaient un sourire épouvantable sur le visage. Leurs petits yeux exécrables donnaient l'impression de parler à un mur de pierre doué de la haine, de la puissance et de la malveillance. Leurs visages exprimaient totalement le dégoût des inférieurs. Harry frissonna. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil créature. Une personne qui était dans la forêt, jura en voyant Harry Potter fixant les géants, surprit.

Les géants le virent alors. Ils sourirent avec malveillance, se préparant à écraser le minuscule homme devant eux, qui était entre eux et la victoire.La personne jura à nouveau entre ses dents et les fit grincer. Potter ne devait pas être tué ni même blessé, il ne devait pas être une cible, c'était le Maître qui voulait s'en occuper ! Mais, à l'instant où il songeait à aller le sauver, un éclair aveuglant jaillit de la baguette de Harry. La personne soupira imperceptiblement. Potter serait vivant à la fin de la soirée, il en était sûr vu la puissance de son sort.

-

Dumbledore parlait rapidement avec les professeurs du plan pour se débarrasser des géants lorsque Hermione bondit vers le directeur. Il cessa ses explications et lui demanda le problème. Hermione, le visage rouge, essoufflée, réussit cependant à dire :

Un élève.. est... Abs…

Mais elle n'eut le temps de finir car un éclair blanc aveuglant et flamboyant illumina la salle. Le directeur souffla :

Ca vient de la direction des géants ! Quelqu'un lutte contre eux !

Et il s'élança, suivit des professeurs, laissant une Hermione troublée et perdue, seule dans la salle.

-

Harry soupira tandis qu'un nouvel éclair disparaissait au contact de la peau du géant. D'ailleurs, remarqua Harry, ils étaient en train de former un cercle autour de lui, le visage brillant de possession. Il réussit cependant à remettre tous les géants en face de lui. Leurs épaules se touchaient à chaque mouvement et cela les gênait. Harry relança un éclair sans enthousiasme. Ca ne marchait que rarement pour faire évanouir les géants. En plus, il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour en faire un puissant. Il se sentit presque prêt à en faire un. Encore une ou deux minutes jugea Harry. Mais quelque chose allait l'empêchait de faire son sort…

-

Les professeurs jaillirent de l'école et se figèrent en voyant Harry Potter lancer des sorts aux géants. Dumbledore fit un geste pour que ses collègues se taisent mais, hélas, c'était trop tard :

Potter ? hurlèrent en cœur les professeurs de potions et de DCFM.

Harry se retourna, déconcentré. Et, malheureusement, ce fut le moment que choisit le chef des géants pour le saisir. Sa baguette tomba à terre tandis que le géant le soulevait. La silhouette jura. Harry poussa un glapissement de douleur tandis que le géant resserrait sa prise sur lui. Il le souleva à la hauteur de ses yeux et fixa le jeune humain imprudent. La forme de la forêt interdite fixa avec inquiétude le chef des géants. Le géant semblait réfléchir. En fait, il avait le choix entre deux solutions : tuer l'humain ou le rendre esclave, la puissance de sa magie lui servirait. Et, le géant semblait avoir fait son choix parce qu'il resserra encore plus sa prise sur sa proie.

-

Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle commune. Hermione forma un écran que tous les Grinffondors fixèrent avec espoir de voir Harry. Et ils virent alors le combat que menait Harry. Ilshurlèrent en voyant Harry être saisit par le géant. Et, lorsque le géant eut dans l'idée de broyer les os de sa victime, Hermione sanglota doucement. Ron la saisit par les épaules et la réconforta maladroitement. Hermione se blottit contre le torse de Ron, la peur tiraillant leurs entrailles à eux deux.

-

Dumbledore et les professeurs assistèrent, impuissants, à l'examens de Harry. Ce dernier se débattait entre les doigts du géant. Le géant resserra sa prise sur Harry. La tête du garçon semblait vouloir exploser. Il regarda, la tête douloureuse, les yeux plein de larmes, sa baguette. Q'est ce qu'il se sentirait mieux s'il l'avait ! Et, comme par miracle, sa baguette lui vint. Il la mit au poing. Entre-temps, Rogue avait lancé un sort sur le géant. Le géant rugit et lâcha Harry. Dumbledore leva sa baguette pour arrêter sa chute mais Harry avait déjà touché le sol avec un hurlement de douleur. Les professeurs se préparèrent à foncer vers le garçon qui gémissait faiblement. Mais les géants leur bloquèrent le chemin.

-

La silhouette regarda douloureusement la chute du garçon. Il n'allait pas y survivre ! Mais si car il entendit son gémissement. Elle sourit et fut rassurée. Le Maître aurait sa proie ! Hélas, le chef des géants ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner comme ça car, en cognant dans les épaules de ''ses camarades'', il dirigea sa main vers la forme immobile sur le sol. La forme soupira et foudroya du regard Rogue qui était à côté de Dumbledore. Mais, il remit son attention sur le garçon. Le géant l'avait presque dans la main.

-

Hermione hurla de terreur en voyant Harry tomber puis s'effondrer sur le sol avec un hurlement. Le garçon s'était affaissé sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Seuls ses gémissements permettaient de dire qu'il était vivant. Le géant qui avait été touché par un sort bouscula les siens pour récupérer sa victime. Hermione ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de la scène. Elle était hypnotisée par la peur. Tous chuchotaient, se demandant comme il avait pu survivre à une telle chute. Puis, le géant le souleva lorsque le Survivant fut dans sa main.

-

Harry gémit tandis qu'il se sentait à nouveau soulevé. Il y avait des soubresauts, dû aux frottements entre les géants. Le géant inspecta minutieusement Harry qui gisait, presque inconscient, entre ses deux doigts. La forme était surprise. Jamais quiconque n'aurait pu être encore conscient après tout cela ! Il se dit que le Maître avait bien choisit son ennemi. Les traits crispés, les yeux fermés, Harry subissait la torture de toutes ses blessures en silence. Il sentit le géant resserrait sa prise sur lui et il gémit. Il avait légèrement bougé et le géant, ne voulant pas qu'il s'échappe, avait réduit son espace. Harry sentit que sa main se refermait instinctivement sur sa baguette. Surpris, il vérifia avec sa main droite si s'était bien la sienne et la réponse lui apparut positive. Ignorant ses blessures, il resserra davantage sa main sur sa baguette. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ! La réponse lui apparut alors clairement…

-

Dumbledore fut durement atteint par la réalité : il ne pourrait pas récupérer Harry sans le tuer ! Il jeta un nouveau regard au géant qui inspectait Harry, se demandant quel choix le géant allait faire. Inquiet, il regarda ses collègues qui se battaient en vain pour sauver le jeune Potter. Il soupira. L'étincelle de ses yeux avait disparut et il paraissait vieux. Ils n'arriveraient pas à sauver le jeune Potter, c'était impossible ! Sauf si Potter faisait quelque chose lui-même… Mais il était impuissant… Il n'avait pas sa baguette… Enfin, du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

-

Hermione fixait, apeurée, le géant, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire à son ami. Elle sentit ses mains se crisper sur la robe de Ron. Ce dernier caressait doucement ses cheveux, se demandant lui-aussi ce qui allait arriver à son ex-meilleur ami.

-

La forme fixa le garçon. Il avait trouvé une parade, ça se voyait. Elle sourit. Elle dirait au Maître ce qui s'est passé durant la bataille et son Maître serait encore plus enthousiaste pour Potter. Elle reporta son regard sur Potter qui allait agir.

-

Harry chercha et calcula le meilleur moment pour lancer son sort. Brusquement, il hurla en pointant sa baguette sur le géant qui le maintenait :

Portus !

Puis, tandis que sous la surprise le géant le lâchait, il sauta sous les cris d'horreur de chaque personne. L'ombre jura en maudissant Potter et ses idées loufoques. Harry sentit ses blessures lui faire mal et constata avec amusement que la douleur de ses blessures était autre chose que les Doloris mentaux de Voldemort. Horrifié, il se gifla mentalement. Il était sur le point de mourir et la seul chose qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de comparer la douleur présente dans son corps à celle des Doloris de Tom. L'air frais lui giflait le visage et il sut qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette chute-là. Ce fut sans regret qu'il regarda le sol se rapprocher.

-

Hermione poussa un hurlement de terreur en voyant Harry sautait. Le sort était une bonne idée mais le fait que Harry saute n'en était pas une. Elle ne put détourner le regard de son ami. Elle savait qu'il ne se laisserait jamais capturer vif mais à ce point là ! Ron lui cacha les yeux mais elle se dégagea. Elle voulait voir son ami une dernière fois. Les deux amis sanglotèrent doucement tandis que Giny se jetait dans les bras de son frère, en pleurs.

-

Dumbledore avait la baguette baissée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour Harry et cela le désespéra. Il vit la crainte prendre possession de Remus. Il hurla quelque chose et Albus ressentit un pincement au cœur.

-

Lorsqu'il sut qu'il allait mourir, le temps sembla ralentir sa course. Il vit une douleur profonde, ancrée dans le regard de son directeur. Il détourna sa vue pour tomber sur Remus. Remus qui avait réellement peur pour lui et non pour le Survivant. Il hurla quelque chose que Harry ne comprit ni n'entendit. Un étrange tintement retentissait dans sa tête. Il sentait l'air lui manquer tandis que la brûlure de ses blessures se ravivait face au vent. Il suffoqua. Puis, il vit que le sol était vraiment prés. Trop prés.

-

Les professeurs fixaient, impuissants, le garçon qui chutait. Brusquement, ils réalisèrent que le sort de Harry avait marché car il n'y avait plus aucun géant dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils retournèrent leurs regards vers celui qui semblait être condamné. Peu à peu, ils virent l'espace entre Harry et le sol devenir minime. Remus hurla le nom du garçon. Le loup-garou s'effondra au sol en sanglotant. Pour lui, Harry était condamné à la mort. Son désespoir sembla alors atteindre les autres.

-

Giny ne put conserver le regard sur son ami qui était promit à une mort certaine. Ron et Hermione, hypnotisés par l'écran, observaient la chute de leur ami. Plus rien ne le rattachait à la vie, à ce moment précis. Plus rien…

-

L'ombre grinça des dents et se mordit la lèvre. S'il mourait, le maître serait furieux mais personne ne pouvait agir, ils étaient tous minés. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour agir. Il fallait espérer qu'il vive, ce qui était quasiment impossible. Oui, espérer.

-

Remus hurla. Harry sentit alors un choc rude le long de sa colonne. Son cri d'agonie rempli tout le parc. Il sentit que les Ténèbres essayaient de l'emmener loin de là. Il lutta, bien que ce fut vain. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Ron, Hermione, Giny et Remus. Mais aussi pour Voldemort et son envie de l'avoir à ses côtés. Finalement, il cessa de lutta et se laissa engloutir pour un long voyage dont il ne reviendrait sûrement pas…

* * *

Fin !

Niark, niark, niark !

Et oui, pour ne pas manquer aux bonnes habitudes ! ( Les lecteurs diraient plutôt mauvaises mais bon !)

Chapitre 16 : Retour parmi les vivants, mauvaise nouvelle et le pire Noël d'une vie

Salut et à Vendredi prochain !

AD vs AV


	16. Retour parmi les vivants, mauvaise nouve...

RAR :

Misspotter95 : Ton rire sadique, parfait ? Ecoute seulement le mien. (Se racle la gorge) MOUHAHAHA ! (Un immense frisson parcourt les RAR.) Oui, j'ai eu de la chance pour le voyage… C'était super en plus ! 1 semaine sans Misspotter95 sur le dos, le rêve… Non, pas taper ! (AD fait comme si elle était seule) Oups… Elle a vu qu'elle était une bêtise… Je suis mal barrée… Mais bon, j'ai ma réplique de la mort qui tue alors ça va se retourner contre elle…. Ouais, ça va marcher. (Se redresse, prête à **_affronter_** un ouragan.Pourquoi aie-je soulignée le mot ''affronter''? Trouvez la réponse.) Sarah Potter est-elle une amie a toi ? (Je sais, je suis curieuse, mais on s'refait pas !) Oui, j'ai pas été discrète.. Ah. (AD prend une mine ennuyée.) Les 3 chaps' sont finis ? Tant pis. (AD n'a pas de réactions lorsque la Miss la menace) Tu sais, je vais te dire quelque chose :

SI J'AI UN SEUL PUR ACCIDENT, JE NE PUBLIE PLUS CETTE FIC ! EST CE CLAIR, PRECIS, CONCIS ?

Pour les rires sadiques, je sais, je suis entraîné… Tu sais, je suis pas morte de peur, seulement de déception parque d'habitude ton cerveau oublie tout et il faut que tu te souvienne de CA ! Bon, allez, à plus !

Miss Black : Tiens, une autre miss ! J'espère seulement qu'elle est pas comme Misspotter95… Une vraie bombe nucléaire, cette fille. Bon.. (Se racle la gorge) Oui, je te l'accorde, il a une fin horrible. Oui, j'suis trop sadique mais bon, on s'refait pas ! Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments qui me réchauffe le cœur ! Merci encore !

Elaur : (sifflement admiratif) Tu es philosophique ? Pas possible ! Tu peux me redire ça en langue française, que je comprenne ? Pasque je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout captée ! Je crois avoir compris mais pour être sûre, y 'm faut la traduc ! (Cherche frénétiquement dans son ordi) Mince, y pas ça dans mon traducteur automatique ! Y'm faut ma prof de français ! (AD cherche à nouveau frénétiquement sa prof dans son ordi avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est sans doute chez elle) Bouh ! (Baisse les bras, soupire et relevé la tête.) Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments !

Sandown08 : Ah, maintenant, ça me reviens ! Pour Seul au monde, je publie le samedi, généralement. Oui, je sais, je suis horriblement cruelle et le pire, c'est que j'adore vous laissez sur votre faim ! Vous êtes trop gourmand, vous autres lecteurs ! voilà la suite ! Merci pour tout !

Ma chère Nymph' : J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter ça à ton nom ! Merci pour le compliment ! Je t 'adore ! (la foule hurle 'Nymmpppphhhhh !') Merci beaucoup pour la review !

Zabou : Comment ça, abusé ? Ca va pas ? (Rire discret) Oui, Harry en voit e toute les couleurs dans ma fic car :

Il est le héros à la vie pourri, autant qu'elle soit pourri jusqu'au bout !

(Je sais, j'suis pas normale !) Merci de tes compliments et de ta review !

Onarluca : A bon ? Une certitude que tu déteste les fins de chaps' ? Possible. Merci pour ta review !

Linoa Anna Potter : Merci !

Ilys : (AD tapote sa montre en regardant, furieuse, la pov' Ilys penaude) T'inquiète, pour le site, moi aussi y m'envoie pas de messages pour m'avertir des publications ! Oui, y de l'action, et c'est que le début ! En fin, je crois… ouii, je sais je suis sadique mais pas irrécupérable ! La fin de ce chap' est beaucoup moins sadique ! Enfin, je l'espère… Bon, t'as fait court. Bravo ! Ouais, c'est dur de concilier les deux ! Bon, merci pour ta review et à mercredi !

**NdA **: Me revoilà avec un chap' tout new ! Enfin, je vous laisse ! Chao !

**Résumé :** Harry se remet doucement de ses blessures. Puis, il apprend qu'il doit rester chez les Serpent jusqu'en Février mais Harry s'en fiche. (NdA : Il s'en fout littéralement, oui !) Puis, il va au Square Grimmaud où les vacances de Noël vont mal tourner…

Chapitre 16 : Retour parmi les vivants, mauvaise nouvelle et le pire Noël d'une vie

Harry se sentit chuter indéfiniment. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et il eut froid. Le froid prit possession de lui. Finalement, il sombra dans un puits sans fond et perdit totalement conscience.

-

Harry se sentit vaguement secoué. Il entendit une voix qu'il ne comprit pas.

Oh mon Dieu, posez-le ici !

Puis, il se sentit à nouveau aspiré.

-

Il entendit alors très vaguement une voix :

Harry, tu ne peux pas partir ! Non, tu ne peux pas !

C'était Remus qui sanglotait lamentablement. Harry aurait voulut le prendre dans ses bras car même s'il n'entendait pas les paroles, il sentait la douleur qui émanait d'elles. Mais il ne pouvait bouger, un étrange froid l'immobilisant, comme s'il était attaché. Harry aurait voulut se jeter au cou de celui qui l'aimer pour ce qu'il était et non pour le Survivant, pour le sauveur ! Il ressentit une forte émotion tandis qu'un tremblement le secouait. L'infirmière hurla, paniquée :

On va le perdre, on va le perdre !…

Mais le reste des paroles se noyèrent dans l'inconscience de Harry.

-

Harry revint lentement vers son corps. Il ne réussit cependant pas à le réintégré. Il aurait voulut hurler car brusquement, il eut mal. Ses os semblaient, comme sa peau et ses muscles, en feu. Il hurlait silencieusement dans son inconscience sa douleur. Un feu interne se propagea en lui tandis qu'il continuait à hurler. La douleur était si intense qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Puis, il se sentit s'éloigner. Harry fut déçut mais il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de revenir à lui. Il ferma les yeux sur cette pensée, revigoré et ragaillardi.

-

Harry se sentit propulsé à grande vitesse vers son corps mais il ne put l'atteindre. Il en grogna de frustration. Il entendit une voix :

Ca ne sert à rien, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Il se retourna et fit face à Merlin. Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il bafouilla maladroitement un ''pourquoi ? ''. Merlin eut un sourire devant l'embarras évident du jeune homme et lui répondit :

Tu sais, ta magie est mal entretenue, du moins, une grande partie.

Devant l'air interrogateur du garçon, il s'expliqua :

Tu sais, ta magie est dans ton sang. Imagine une rivière. Cette rivière a en elle des minéraux. Ces minéraux sont ta magie. Mais quand la rivière n'est pas protégée, que se passe-t-il ?

Harry répondit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

Elle déborde.

Merlin lui fit un grand sourire.

Exact ! Ta magie est comme cela. Ton sang coule dans tes veines mais ta magie n'est concentrée. Elle va et passe partout. C'est ainsi qu'une grande partie d'elle est perdue. Si tu veux revenir, il faudra la dompter et découvrir ton aura. Ensuite, une fois revenu, tu feras quelques recherches sur la couleur de ton aura.

Harry donna son accord. Aussitôt, il ferma les yeux et, suite aux explications de Merlin, se concentra sur son flux magique. Finalement, il l'atteint. Il voyait clairement un immense fleuve déborder de tous côtés. Il imagina alors de grosses pierres. Il les déposa lentement sur les rives du fleuve. Mais Harry s'aperçut rapidement que ça ne suffisait pas. Alors il se mit à consolider les parois. Puis, peu à peu, le fleuve déchaîner se clama pour finir tranquille. Harry revint lentement vers Merlin en soupirant :

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille…

Ce dernier eut un sourire. Puis il lui dit :

Concentre-toi à présent sur ta magie et sur sa représentation.

Harry affirma et se concentra à nouveau pour sombrer dans une transe proche de la mort. Il voyait à présent clairement sa magie. Le fleuve était calme, provoquant une certaine joie chez Harry. Le fleuve eut un soubresaut et Harry comprit qu'il était lié à son émotion. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la couleur du fleuve qu'il n'avait pas défini. Il vit du noir, du bleu marine, de l'or, du blanc, et du rouge. Il se sortit à nouveau de la transe, essoufflé. Merlin lui fit un sourire en disant :

Tu pourras rentrer lorsque tu te seras reposé car si je te renvoyais maintenant, ton corps et ton esprit n'y survivraient pas !

Harry acquiesça, se laissant emporté par le sommeil, bercé par le doux clapotis de son fleuve magique.

-

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il gémit. Il fut violemment agressé par le lumière. Il entendit des :

Tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant !

Mais Pomfresh se précipita sur lui, voulant lui faire avaler une potion. Il l'avala et il vit plus clair et son mal de tête cessa de lui vriller le crâne. Il pesta :

Ces potions sont imbuvables !

Pomfresh eut un rire :

Si vous parvenez à vous plaindre du goût des potions, c'est que vous êtes rétabli, monsieur Potter.

Puis elle rajouta, anxieuse :

Vous nous avez fait peur.

Harry lui sourit et sentit quelqu'un l'étreindre. C'était Remus. Harry eut un sourire satisfait dans le cou de Remus. Il était heureux qu'il s'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Puis, il fut chasser de l'infirmerie. Harry eut beau supplier l'infirmière, personne n 'eut le droit d'entrer.

Et de sortir crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Harry eut un soupir de désolation et se détourna de l'infirmière.

-

Lorsque Harry put sortir, une semaine s'était écouler depuis son réveil. Et il sentait une grande amélioration côté magie et niveau de la difficulté des exercices. Drago lui avait souvent rendu visite, contrairement à Ron et Hermione qui lui adressèrent rien qu'un mot que Ginny vint lui porter. Ginny exprima la désolation qu'elle avait face à l'attitude de son amie et de son frère. Il se souvint alors d'une de leurs conversations.

Flash Back 

_Ginny s'assit jovialement à côté de Harry. Elle lui tendit les devoirs qu'elle avait réussit il ne sut comment à récupérer. Elle discuta joyeusement avec lui avant d'aborder un sujet grave :_

_-Tu changes, Harry. _

_Harry la fixa, attendant plus d'explications._

_-Tu perds peu à peu ton estime pour Dumbledore, tu discutes avec civilisation avec Malfoy, tu envoies balader les profs, Dumbledore et les Griffondors.Tu dénigres les professeurs, surtout les membres de l'Ordre. Tu changes peu à peu de camp, Harry. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais moi qui t'ai observé depuis le début de l'année aie remarquée ces changements. _

_Elle lui avait dit ça peu de temps après lui avoir annoncé qu'il devrait rester chez les Serpentard jusqu'aux vacances de Février. Il ne lui avait répondu que par un hochement de tête et un haussement d'épaule fataliste à son affirmation. _

_Harry se tut avant de dire :_

_-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Gin'. Plus du tout ! Dumbledore et les autres m'énervent et ils tombent dans mon estime. Voldemort, du jour au lendemain, décide d'arrêter de me jeter des Doloris mentaux pour discuter avec moi calmement. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, je sens que je perds la tête._

_Ginny acquiesça, comprenant son ami. Puis elle se leva tandis que Drago rentrait. Ce dernier lança un regard de dégoût à la plus jeune des Weasley qui essayait de retenir Potter. Elle lui cria un :_

_-A demain, Harry !_

_Avant de partir en courant tandis que la cloche sonnait._

Fin du Flash Back 

Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, aussi parlant qu'un bloc de pierre. Lorsqu'il poussa les portes, les conversations se figèrent, et tout le monde le dévisagea. Harry grimaça imperceptiblement et s'assit à la table verte et argent. Puis, toutes les discussions reprirent en même temps, permettant à Severus Rogue de dire d'une voix polaire au jeune sorcier :

Potter, le directeur trouve que les liens ne se sont pas assez resserrer entre les maisons donc vous resterez ici jusqu'aux vacances de Février, à mon plus grand damne.

Harry dit un oui inaudible. Le professeur retourna à sa table. Harry déjeuna rapidement et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il chercha longuement un livre sur les auras mais n'en trouva pas. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de DCFM. Il vit aussitôt Malfoy le coller lorsqu'il s'avança vers la classe. La professeur lui lança un regard haineux. Harry soupira. Le reste de l'année allait être si long…

-

Harry attrapa un livre, le feuilleta et faillit pousser un cri de victoire. Depuis longtemps, il cherchait le livre des auras et trouva les couleurs qui correspondaient à la sienne.

_Blanc : C'est une couleur d'immense puissance. C'est la fidélité à la magie blanche et c'est le contraire du Noir._

_Or : C'est le signe d'une grande pureté. Peu de gens ont des auras qui en contienne._

_Noire : C'est une couleur d'immense puissance. C'est la fidélité à la magie noire et c'est le contraire du Blanc._

_Bleu marine : Cette couleur signifie une grande, une inqualifiable douleur. _

_Rouge : C'est une couleur de l 'incertitude et de facilité à tuer. _

Harry haussa les sourcils. Le noir était le contraire du blanc et vice-versa. Comment pouvait-il avoir les deux ? Sans doute à cause du fait qu'il ait un peu de Voldemort en lui. Il fut surpris par le rouge et eut un haut-le-cœur. Comment était-ce possible ? Il referma le livre et fui tandis qu'une image fugitive se glissait dans sa tête : Une auréole or, où se trouvait exactement la même quantité de blanc et de noir qui se dessinait sous forme de petits points. Sur les bords du cercle, le bleu marine semblait recouvrire une immense surface. Le rouge, lui, formait de longues lignes ondulantes. Il remarqua alors avant que le dessin ne s'efface complètement que le blanc et le noir semblait vouloir faire chuter l'autre. Les deux étaient si près du gouffre… Il avait découvert son aura. Il savait cependant que certaines couleurs ne s'étaient pas encore révélée à lui. Il secoua la tête. Il avait d'autres ennuis : demain, retour 12, square Grimmaud…

* * *

J'arrête ? Non, ce serait trop sadique… (Depuis quand j'me soucis de ça, moi ? )

* * *

Harry ouvrit les paupières. Il vit alors sa valise fermée et se rappela. Il grimaça. Il se leva. Il s'habilla et descendit manger.

-

Quelques heures plus tard, il était dans le train. Il regarda le paysage défilait, somnolant. Puis, il s'endormit.

-

Quand le train s'arrêta, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il secoua la tête. Il se leva en traînant sa valise. Il descendit du train et se dirigea vers la gare moldue. Et il vit alors Remus s'avancer vers lui, tout joyeux. Il y avait cependant, en retrait, l'homme aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux bruns et Harry se sentit aussitôt méfiant. Remus dit :

Cet homme se nomme Marco. Marco Fout. Il sera présent lors de…

Harry le coupa :

Lors de ma surveillance, je sais.

Remus fut gêné et fabriqua un port-au-loin. Et il atterrirent douloureusement dans le hall du 12, square Grimmaud…

-

Le lendemain, Harry apprit qu'il serait seul durant les vacances avec Marco car Remus était en mission. Harry grimaça légèrement. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, non. Il le détestait plutôt.

-

Durant quelques jours, Harry fit ses devoirs et se concentra, quand Marco ne l'espionnait pas, à utiliser la magie sans baguette, discrètement. Si discrètement que personne au Ministère ne le découvrit. Puis, le soir de Noël, Harry se coucha l'esprit libre, sans doute pour la dernière fois des vacances.

-

Harry se leva, s'habilla et déjeuna. Sur la table, il y avait une note :

Harry Potter, je vous attends dans le salon.

Marco Fout.

Harry déjeuna en vitesse, curieux. Il avait reçu plusieurs cadeaux pour Noël :

Des farces des jumeaux.

Un livre sur la base de la magie noire de Drago Malfoy

Un livre de défense de Remus

Un livre sur la magie en général de Ginny

et encore d'autre…

Il se glissa silencieusement dans le salon. Il y était rarement pénétrer et il grimaça face à la décoration. Il entendit brusquement :

Endoloris !

Il se retourna, mais trop tard. Le Doloris le frappa. Il s'effondra au sol, hurlant. Puis, le sort s'arrêta. Il se releva, tremblant. Il entendit à nouveau le sort mais cette fois, avant que le sort ne l'atteigne pour le faire valser au sol, il vit deux yeux bleus brillants de folie non-camoufflée et des cheveux bruns lui tombant légèrement sur les yeux, le tout portant le nom de Marco Fout….

* * *

A suivre !

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Comment vous trouvez cela ?

Alllez, j'suis pas trop sadique, je vous aie donné son nom…

Bon, j'vous laisse, à vendredi !

AD vs AV


	17. Tortures et les visites de Voldemort les...

Il est onze heures et AD vs AV balance son sac de cours au milieu de la chambre en criant à tue-tête de joie que c'était les vacances. AD voit son ordi allumé et bondit dessus en publiant son chap' 17 en hurlant toujours à tue-tête que c'était enfin les vacances et qu'il ne lui restait plus que 10 semaines de cours avant les grandes vacances. Et la jeune fille se met à badigeonner d'une bonne touche et couche d'idiotie les RAR.

* * *

RAR :

Ilys : Salut ma vieille ! Oui, tout juste que tu m'envoie ta review pour le chap' 15 ! _Je me suis marré en t'imaginant courrant à travers les pièces de ton appartement en hurlant telle une hystérique : _

_-Où est l'ordi ? Où est l'ordi ?_

_Pour pouvoir mettre ta review à temps, tu fais n'importe quoi avec ton clavier, ton ordi rame, plantepuis redémarre. T'as les yeux qui te sortent de la tête et hurle des jurons comme c'est pas possible. Finalement, tu cherche fébrilement ma fic. Tu commence par te tromper de chap' tu continue à jurer. Tu mets le chap' 15 et tu clique sur ''GO''. Mais le site veut pas que tu mettes une review. Tu hurle de dépit et finit par pouvoir mettre ta critique. Tu souris de contentement face à ton travail mais tu ravales ton sourire quand tu vois la fenêtre disparaître. Alors tu réécris tout de justesse. Puis tu t'autorise un sourire et l'ordi se plante. Tu fuis alors la pièce._

Oui, ça a un rapport avec ta fic mais chut, il faut pas que cette « bêtise » de Misspotter95 le sache ! (On va voir si elle voit que je l'ai traité comme ça encore une fois.) (Fais un pied de nez à la Potter et Ilys soupire de désolation face à AD.) Hum, hum, on s'égare. Dis, question : Pourquoi je te taperai ? Je suis pas méchante ! Enfin, presque pas… Merci. (AD est radieuse face aux compliments) Oui, il est paumé mais ci pas ma faute s'il subit ça ! Enfin, presque pas ma faute… Meuh non, la fin est pas sadique ! (VS : Sadique !) Et VS, retourne dans ma tête, t'as rien à faire là. (VS, vexée : OK, ok, t'entendra plus parler de moi) Oui, il porte bien son nom ! **_Ouais, tous ensemble contre les tortionnaires de Harry mené en tête par… Moi._** Oups… Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Pour ta question, oui, j'ai MSN. Qui ne l'a pas ?

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup, Artémis ! Salut !

Thealie : Oui, je suis sadique mais moins que d'habitude, c'est un progrès, non ? Pastaperpastaper. Non, pour ta question, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le martyriser. Merci beaucoup !

Miss Black : Et oui, faut s'habituer aux fins de chap', c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! (AD devient inquiète) Comment ça, ''pas sûre que tu ne sois pas une bombe nucléaire'' ?

Linoa Potter : Ca te gêne si je raccourcis ? Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !

Misspotter95 : (rire) Tu crois tromper qui avec ton sois-disant mal de gorge ? Non, t'as pas intérêt à me taper ! Sinon… (AD a un imper méga grand sourire mauvais) Faudra pas de plaindre… Si j'ai souligné AFFRONTER c'est pour deux raisons :

1. pasque c'est en hommage à la fic d'Ilys que j'adore (la fic, je te rassure ! Non, Ilys ne me tape pas je t'aime bien aussi !)

2. pasque on ne peut affronter misspotter96 (pas95) car on n'a rien à affronter ! On peut que la vaincre, on n'a rien à affronter !

Dommage que Sarah Potter soit pas ton amie. Enfin. Tu as raison de ne pas avoir finit ta phrase car t'aurais eu un bon Doloris bien juteux balancé par le grand, magnifique, je nomme… MARCO FOUT. Non, je n'aime plus tes purs accidents ! Je les hait ! Oui ton cerveau oubli tout et tu m'as raté avec ton sort ! Et toc ! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review ! Au fait, je t'avertis : un seul accident, pur ou non et je mets à exécution la menace du chap' précédent. Salut !

Satya : T'as raison, je suis pas trop sadique, y a pire ! (sourire angélique) merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Nymph'-que-j'adore-et-qui-n'utilisera-pas-sa-chose-contre-moi : Dis, Nymph', tu n'a pas acheté la table de torture pour Ilys, j'espère que tu ne le fera pas pour moi ! (Fais les yeux doux) J'ai rien demandé ! Je te promets que je vais massacrer puis tuer Ilys pour t'avoir influencer sur MSN. Non mais ! Si, tu es hyper populaire pour ta maladresse. Pastaperpastaper ! Comment ça , « un peu trop sadique à ton goût » ? Ca va pas ? J'ai quand même donner le nom.. Enfin. Tu veux savoir s'il est mangemort ? Tu ne le saura pas avant un bout de temps… Mais disons, je vais te donner un indice :

Longuement, je l'aie aider,

Finalement, il m'a fait confiance par amitié,

Je l'ai brisé,

Le jour où, sur lui, ma baguette, j'ai porté,

Mais Il m'a toujours soutenu pour ce que j'étais,

Et plus jamais, je ne trahirai,

Pour autre que Lui qui, puissant, est.

V'là ! (AD est fière d'elle) T'a ton indice, t'en fait ce que tu veux. Merci pour tout !

Elaur : Wow. Philosophe, c'est sûr. J'aime bien, je m'y habitue. Si toutes mes couleurs disparaissaient, la vie me déserterait tel l'eau dans le désert. Bon, je sais, je débute mais je pense que c'est pas trop mal. Merci pour ta review ! Dis, quand tu poste la suite de ta fic ? Je m'impatiente, MOA !

Sarah Potter : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, je rougis comme s'il faisait 100 degrés ! Le lien a-t-il fonctionné ? Tu sais, c'est ma fic préférée donc j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. Merci encore ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Au fait, je ne réponds pas à ta deuxième review, ne m'en veux pas, je suis pressé. Mais j'ai pris note, ton surnom et pris en compte !

Sandawn08 : Oui, j'ai été moins sadique ! Voilà au moins un lecteur qui dit ça, ça fait plaisir ! Non, je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme si j'arrêtais de boire. Enfin, merci pour tout !

Zabou : Désoléj, mais j'ai pas d'expérience pour couper aux « bons » endroits. Oui, je déteste Fout ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ! J'espère que ça te plaira.

Yumi4 : Tes souhaits sont exaucés. Voilà la suite ! Merci.

Petites sorcières : (AD secoue son index devant le nez de la revieweuse ) Tu peux pas me tuer, t'aura pas la suite sinon ! Un katana ? (AD hausse un sourcil) C'est inutile. (Tend sa paume vers un clone de la lectrice en marmonnant la formule mortelle : le clone s'effondre devant le regard égaré de la vraie lectrice) Ma pauvre, épreuve commune ! Je te plains. Bon courage ! (pouffe silencieusement) Dans cette fic, Harry n'es pas amoureux. A force de torture, il sait qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher aux gens. J'ai adoré la manière dont tu as tourné ta review ! J'étais pliée de rire ! salut !

**

* * *

NdA : Euh, j'ai rien à dire à part : ALLEZ LIRE MES ONE-SHOT ! Je sais, je vous bouffe la vie à dire tout le temps ça mais bon… J'y peut rien !**

**Résumé : **Harry a découvert l'identité de son agresseur. Mais que peut-il faire, lui, gamin ne pouvant faire de la magie, bloqué dans le QG ? Résister. Mais il ne pourra pas avec les Doloris qui pleuvent sur lui. Qui va l'aider ? Qui de mieux que son pire ennemi ? Et qui va le sauver ? Peut-être personne… Enfin, tout dépend de ce que Rogue a vu et veut dire. Viendra-t-on le sauver ? qui peut encore le sauver?

**Note:** Je vous rassure, ma fic ne sera pas un slash maison peux avoir un doute dans ce chap'. Et sachez queje ne compte pas en faire un.

Chapitre 17 : Tortures et les visites de Voldemort les plus surprenantes

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le sort le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier de stupeur qu'il se retrouva au sol en train de se convulser. Il sentit que quelque chose mouiller ses joues et il se rendit compte avec du retard que c'était ses propres larmes. Il entendit un cri et se rendit compte trop tard que c'était le sien. Harry perçut le sort s'arrêter et il se releva difficilement. Brusquement, il se raidit en entendant un bruissement de tissus qui se rapprochait. Aussitôt, il aperçut les yeux bleus brillants de folie dans l'obscurité. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler et il frémit. L'homme eut un sourire et attrapa le poignet de Harry. Ce dernier tressaillit au contact et essaya, en se tortillant, de soustraire son poignet à la main de l'homme. Mais ce dernier le maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Sa voix douce s'éleva dans l'obscurité régnante, lisse et puissante faisant sursauter Harry :

.-Harry Potter, quelle joie de te rencontrer.

Harry tiqua tandis que l'homme saisissait son autre poignet. Harry eut un sursaut et se mit à se débattre. Il recula, tortillant adroitement ses poignets pour se dérober à la prise de l'homme. Il retrouva finalement aculé au mur. Harry gémit tandis que l'homme eut un léger rire et il tordit davantage les poignets de sa victime.

.-Voyons, Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ?

Harry frémit et l'homme prit une voix onctueuse :

.-Harry Potter, à la fin de ses vacances, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous serez à moi !

Harry eut un frisson et se débattit. L'homme attrapa ses deux poignets dans sa main gauche et lui saisit les cheveux. Harry n'arrêta même pas de se débattre. L'homme lui tira la tête en arrière et Harry sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il cessa finalement de se débattre et l'homme le lâcha brutalement. Harry poussa un gémissement de surprise et il heurta le sol. Il se releva mais à peine sur ses pieds, il se retrouva au sol, un Doloris particulièrement douloureux le traversant. Et il hurla.

-

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps la torture dura. Le temps s'était brusquement ralenti. Ses cris d'abord puissants et vigoureux devinrent peu à peu de simples gémissements de douleur. Les larmes qu'il avait difficilement contenues ne se gênaient pas pour couler librement sur son visage, rougissant ses joues. Finalement, avec un soubresaut, il se livra totalement à sa torture. Et les convulsions reprirent de plus belle. Puis, il sentit peu à peu la douleur s'éloigner jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Il sentit que la pression du sort s'évanouissait. Dans le peu de conscience qui lui restait, il entendit :

.-Potter, demain, même endroit.

Et Harry perdit connaissance.

-

Lorsque Harry reprit connaissance, il était tard. Plus de minuit. Il gémit en bougeant ses membres endoloris et endormis. Il se força cependant à les soulever et à se lever pour aller dans sa chambre. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur le lit et, sans prendre même le temps de se déshabiller, il s'endormit.

-

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était immobile sur le sol. Il se releva, grimaçant. Il oubliait à chaque fois la douleur de ses muscles et des Doloris. Il sentit aussitôt la présence familière de Voldemort dans son dos. Il se retourna aussi vite que lui permettait ses courbatures et douleurs. Il grimaça faiblement et se mit en position de résistance même s'il savait que c'était totalement inutile et inefficace. Mais, il abaissa sa garde lorsqu'il aperçut Voldemort avec un regard inquiet sur lui. L'homme le demanda d'une voix douce, glacial et aiguë :

.-Qui a-t-il, Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce que ce vieux fou et sénile de Dumbledore t'a encore fait et imposé ?

Harry détourna aussitôt le regard, ne voulant pas croiser le regard braise du Seigneur Noir. Il frémit lorsque Voldemort s'approcha de lui mais ne broncha pas. Voldemort retenta :

.-Qui a-t-il, Harry ? Tu sais, je souhaiterai que tu me le dises de toi-même, je ne veux pas pénétrer dans ton esprit pour savoir ce qui te perturbe.

Harry se détendit à vue d'œil et dit, la voix enrouée d'avoir trop crié :

.-Rien de bien grave.

Voldemort eut un léger rire.

.-Avec toi, rien n'est grave. Pourtant, tout l'est.

Harry grommela et finalement, à contre-cœur, certes, dit ce qui s'était passé avec franchise :

.-Rien de bien grave, un membre de l'ordre devait me faire parler, j'ai reçut quelques Doloris mais rien de bien grave. Pourtant, j'ai le pressentiment que ça ne fait que commencer.

Harry vit que Voldemort eut un élan de compassion pour lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui susurra en voyant Harry se raidir quand il l'approcha :

.-Laisse-toi faire.

Harry ne se détendit pas pour autant mais ne bougea pas lorsque Voldemort le frôla. Il sentit quelque chose de froid en lui qui, contre toute opinion, lui fit du bien. Harry se laissa aller et Voldemort saisit alors ses deux poignets. Harry poussa un faible cri devant le froid qui déferla en lui. Tom lâcha sa prise, laissant Harry se remettre. Harry, qui s'était plié en deux, se redressa, haletant. Puis, il tendit volontairement ses poignets à Voldemort, qui eut un sourire satisfait. Et un courant d'air glacial se déversa en lui. Il sentit le froid bienfaiteur se couler en lui, se glissant vers ses muscles endoloris. La vague de froid entoura ses muscles et les enveloppa. Il eut un frisson mais ne bougea pas. Puis, lorsque Voldemort, après avoir jugé Harry de ses yeux braises, relâcha sa prise, le froid s'envola doucement. Harry se sentit aussitôt en pleine forme. Voldemort lui murmura :

.-Je reviendrai demain soir, au cas où.

Harry acquiesça et disparut.

Voldemort eut un grand et mauvais sourire. Il éclata de rire. Son rire froid et aigu glaça la salle et retentit étrangement. Voldemort dit alors :

.-Si tu savais dans quel piége grossier tu viens de tomber, Harry ! Et ce n'est pas le seul ni le premier ! D'ici peu, Dumbledore ne sera que ton ennemi et je serai ton allié. Tu seras bientôt mangemort, Harry Potter !

-

Quand Harry les yeux, il se sentit étrangement bien. Il se souvint de Voldemort et eut un sourire en coin. Il se leva avec rapidité et s'habilla. Il prit ses vêtements froissés de la veille et les posa sur le fauteuil. Il descendit déjeuner. Il prit du bacon et des œufs. Puis, ayant finit de déjeuner, il remonta vers sa chambre. Seulement, à peine eut-il posé le pied sur la première marche qu'il se reçut un sort par derrière qui le projeta en plein milieu du hall. Harry se releva amplement. Il fit face à son agresseur qui plaça sa baguette sur le cœur de Harry.

.-Tu pensais m'éviter, Potter ? Et bien non. Va dans le salon.

Harry, à contre cœur, se dirigea vers la pièce. Une fois à l'intérieur, il attendit un sort. Mais rien ne vint. Harry jeta en regard en coin à l'homme et ce dernier le fixait, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se mit face à lui. Cela sembla lui permettre de quitter ses pensées.

.-Harry, arrête donc de lutter et mets-toi donc à mes côtés. Que peut-il t'arriver de mal ?

Harry fut glacer. Il le voulait en esclave ! Tel un elfe de maison ! Harry furieux, lui jeta un regard mortellement ressemblant à l'Avada Kedavra. Harry sentit un sort s'écraser sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il était arraché du sol. Il heurta durement le sol et hurla devant la douleur qui pénétrait à nouveau en lui.

-

Harry perdit totalement le fil du temps. Enfin, il sentit le sort s'arrêter. Harry soupira légèrement, soulagé. Il reprit pied et se leva. Quelque part, 15 coups sonnèrent. Harry fut choqué bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Il ne lui semblait pas que le temps soit autant passé. Il frissonna lorsqu'un autre Doloris le frappait.

-

A quelques kilomètres de là, un homme éclatait de rire et dix autres lui amenèrent les cinq prisonniers qui avaient découvert leur plan.

-

Harry gémissait doucement sur le sol. L'homme était parti depuis peu et Harry ne se sentait même pas capable de bouger. Pourtant, il s'y força en montant péniblement les escaliers. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit. Et Voldemort vint à son secours pour soulager ses muscles. Mais cependant, il ne se doutait pas du semblant de rêve qu'il allait avoir suite à celui avec Voldemort.

Harry se sentit glisser vers l'inconscience. Voldemort venait de le soigner et il s'apprêtait à prendre du repos bien mérité. Seulement, des images vinrent se placer devant ses yeux.

_Harry vit des formes floues. Cinq, peut-être quatre ou six, il ne savait pas. Elles avançaient lentement, péniblement. L'une d'elles lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne sut qui. Cela le fit rager et il fut extrêmement frustré. Il grogna. Il sentait que l'atmosphère était tendue : la crainte et la discrétion régnaient en maîtres. Il s'avança lentement, espérant sans doute voir le visage de ceux qu'il suivait. Mais rien et Harry fut encore plus offensé. Il se laissa à regarder autour de lui mais seulement des formes floues qui ondulaient lui donnait l'idée d'où il était. Brusquement, tout explosa en couleurs (toujours aussi floues) et tout s'enchaîna vite. Trop vite. Une dizaine, Harry ne sut pas exactement, de personnes bondirent de leurs cachettes lorsque la forme qui rappelait quelqu'un à Harry dit quelque chose d'une voix horrifiée, apeurée également. Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il dit comme s'il était dans l'eau et essayait d'écouter les paroles de cette personne. Harry les vit (les cinq formes) réagir au quart de tour et hurler à leur tour des choses que Harry ne comprit pas. Aussitôt, des rayons (ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait) de toutes couleurs jaillir près des personnes. Puis, il y eu un éclair aveuglant et…_

…et Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa sur son seyant, surpris. Jamais il n'avait fait de rêves pareils et il essaya tant de bien que de mal d'interpréter son rêve. Cependant, il en était sûr, ce rêve ne concernait pas Voldemort, sa cicatrice ne l'ayant pas brûler.Il secoua la tête et grimaça. C'était incompréhensible. En plus, tout était si flou qu'il était incapable de dire où, quand, comment, pourquoi… Il se leva, s'habilla et s'assis au bureau. Il se mit à chercher au fond de sa mémoire un détail, un indice qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre mais rien. Il grogna, se mit à masser ses tempes en cherchant. Vainement.

-

Lorsque Harry revint à lui, quittant ses pensées, il était encore tôt. Mais Harry se leva, se sachant attendu. Il soupira. Encore une nouvelle journée de tortures.

-

Trois jours passèrent encore. Harry n'en pouvait plus, son corps ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait. Mais, un matin, alors qu'il était secoué de spasmes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. L'homme arrêta la torture, prêt à combattre et à prendre la fuite. Il allait lancer un sort lorsqu'une voix sortit du hall.

.-Ne m'attaque pas, j'aimerai discuter.

Et, sous les yeux effarés et effrayés de Harry, le professeur Rogue sortit de l'ombre. Harry ferma les yeux tout en pensant : la journée va être très longue…

-

Harry eut raison. Il fut torturé par les deux hommes. Rogue avait voulu se venger des affronts que lui avait fait Harry à Poudlard. Harry avait encore plus crié que les jours précédents. Harry gémit tandis qu'il se retournait dans son lit. Puis, laissant tomber, il s'abandonna au sommeil tout en fermant les yeux sur cette pensée réconfortante : Rogue n'était là que pour aujourd'hui…

-

Le lendemain, Harry pénétra calmement dans le salon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer de fuir. Harry se mit face à l'homme, le visage serein. Plus pour longtemps. Harry poussa un cri tandis qu'un sort le frappait en pleine poitrine et il fut arracher à la gravité de la Terre. Il se sentit heurter le sol. Cependant, il voyait cela avec distance, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui subissait les sorts. Il se voyait hurler en se demandant : Mais pourquoi ? Il voyait cela avec détachement. Il n'était plus dans son corps et son âme aimait ne plus sentir les sorts s'écraser les uns après les autres sur sa poitrine le faisant hurler. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il était heureux. Il se demandait sincèrement s'il n'allait pas rester ainsi, sous la forme d'esprit. Malgré lui, il sut que c'était un danger. Que son âme allait peu à peu se détacher de son corps pour finir libre dans la nature et il errerait longuement. Il se força doucement à revenir dans son corps. Il fut soufflé par la douleur qu'il eut tandis qu'il pénétrait lentement dans son corps. La douleur devint peu à peu plus grande encore et Harry hurla. Il hurla comme il put, la gorge en feu, les cordes vocales brisées. Puis, il se sentit sombrer lentement dans un trou sans fond. Ce fut avec une félicité immense que Harry se glissa avec délice dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

-

Harry se leva et bailla. Il jeta un regard trouble au calendrier et nota distraitement qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de vacances. Il se leva mécaniquement, s'habilla et alla déjeuner. Il mangea pensivement ses œufs. A présent, dormir, manger, être torturer, dormir manger… C'était la routine. Une routine inscrite au fer rouge dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'en défaire mais qu'il y arriverait grâce à Tom. Il eut un sourire rêveur en triturant ses œufs. Oui, Tom était sans doute la meilleur chose sur laquelle il était tombé. Harry avala sans hâte ses œufs et se leva, soupirant. Il se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers la salle. Il sut que aujourd'hui encore se serait tortures sur tortures mais il était prêt à résister à tout pour Tom. Oui, pour Tom qui lui avait fait jurer de rester en vie. Tom était définitivement la meilleur chose pour Harry. Définitivement.

-

Harry était couché sur le sol du QG. C'était le dernier jour où l'homme le torturait. Demain, de retour à Poudlard. Harry ne savait pas comment il pourrait se sortir de la spirale infernale dans laquelle les sorts l'on entraînaient. Tom l'aidait comme il pouvait mais Harry savait que durant les premiers jours de cours, il aurait du mal à se remettre. Brusquement, la porte d'entrée sembla être arrachée de ses gonds et Mme Black se mit à faire le ménage, hurlant des tas de choses. Mais Harry gisait sur le sol, encore à moitié assommé par le sort. L'homme l'avait arrêté lorsqu'il y eut du bruit. Brusquement, la porte du salon fut ouverte avec fracas. Harry ne bougea pas, ayant trop mal. Il vit cependant quelque chose. Dumbledore en tête, une fureur glacée sur son visage, McGonnagall pâle comme un linge et Rogue, un léger sourire aux lèves bien qu'un peu nerveux. Les trois professeurs tournèrent leurs regards vers Harry et n'étouffèrent pas leur stupeur. Mais l'homme fut plus rapide et lança un sort sur Harry qui sombra dans l'inconscience.

Dumbledore dit :

.-Je t'avais fait confiance.

.-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Maintenant Potter sera encore plus loin de toi. Avoue que tu n'avais déjà plus aucun contrôle sur lui avant les vacances. Et là, ce sera encore pire !

L'homme eut un rire glacial avant de transplaner. Les trois professeurs se précipitèrent alors sur Harry, histoire de constater les dégâts. McGonnagall ne put retenir un :

Oh mon dieu.

Dumbledore souleva légèrement la tête de Harry et murmura un sort. Harry gémit faiblement et ouvrit les yeux. Ses lunettes étaient restées miraculeusement sur son nez. Il vit légèrement flou mais sut qui était au-dessus de lui d'un seul regard. Il détourna le regard. Il se mit lentement debout, grimaçant. Il vacilla mais se maintint sur ces deux jambes. Harry se retourna pour faire face au directeur tout en réprimant une grimace. Il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire façon Dumby. Et ça, il n'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

REVIEW, PLEASE !

Allez, c'est pas trop sadique !

Allez, appuyez donc sur le bouton « go », ça fait plaisir !

AD vs AV

PS : à vendredi prochain !


	18. discussion houleuse, entrainement et

**_Jour J –3. Vivement lundi ! (Grand sourire)_**

RAR :

Ma Lys : 2 semaines… Mais qui était contente qu'il m'en reste 10… (…) Enfin, j'vais quand même une semaine en Angleterre pendant ce temps donc… Enfin… Je divague. Lol ! Ouais, une fois moi ça m'a fait ça pour les ailes brisées. Tu es heureuse que je parle de TA fic dans MES RAR ? Pff. T'es trop. Non, j'en ai pas marre de le torturer, tu sais. J'adore ! Ca va devenir mon passe-temps ! Vive les Doloris sur Ryry ! a la fin, Harry sera un peu chamboulé à la fin, mais il s'en remettra !La fin sera dans les chapitres 25-30. Je sais pas encore exactement. Ah bon, tu déteste Marco ? J'aurais pas deviné ! Et oui, tu as deviné, c'est la faute à Voldy. Tu es vraiment très forte ! le rêve bizarre qu'il a fait ? A ton avis ? Ca concerne…. Et puis zut, tu le sauras en même temps que tout le monde ! Oui, il t'en faut peux pour que ton neurone soit en bouilli. Merci beaucoup ! je réponds pas à tes PS car tu sais déjà les réponses ! Pour Réalizations, c'est pô trop mon style ! AD, ta pitite jeunette.

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup Artémis ! Came fait plaisir que ça te plaise.

Sandown08 : Oui, c'est malheureux mais j'ai fait une rechute ! T'inquiète, celui là, il n'est pas le moins du monde sadique ! Ouais, elle va pas être calme, j'te le promet !

Underphenix : Oui, c'est très sombre, avec moi, ça l'est presque tout le temps ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espére que la suite te plaira !

MissPotter95 : Ouais, c'est pas sadique ! Oui, il en prend plein la figure mais il faut savoir équilibrer ! Bof, ton rire n'est pas impressionnant, désolé. Il faut que tu ailles dire bonjour à Tom, il t'apprendra vraiment à crier… (sourit pas normalement) je t'ai fait rire ? Dis plutôt que tu te venge pas parce que t'a peur de ma menace ! MOUHAHAHA ! (62 millions de personnes tombent mortes) le nombre que j'ai dit est particulier, cherche pourquoi ! Oui, je confirme, Marco est excellent pour les Dodoloris. Mince, t'a vu que j'avais dit à Ilys que t'était une bêtise. Ennuyeux. Tu verras dans la fic, tu trouveras quelque chose qui te concerne ! Et oui, ma menace est ennuyeuse, elle est fait pour ! Tu sais pas ce qu'est un pied de nez ? (Ad s'évanouit) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait rougir !Allez, t'es en vac' maintenant ! Salut ma miss !  
Nymph' : ARGH ! Non, promis, j'tappelle plus comme tu veux pas que je t'appelle ! Promis juré ! Ah oui, dommage, j'aurais bien voulu être son boureau… Mais je veux aussi la suite de sa fic… Gros dilemme… Si, j'te jure, t'es maladroite ! C'est Ilys qui me l'a dit ! (sourire innocent ) Non, me tape pas, c'est Ilys qui a dit ça ! Juré ! Lol !Sadique, sadique, sadiqueuh ! A plus ma Nymph ! 

Thealie : Oui, je suis imprécise sur son côté et c'est fais exprés ! il faut pas que tout soit joué d'avance ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Linoa Anna Potter : Désloé mais tu es obligé d'attendre ! Enfin, c'est pas si dur que ça, non ? merci de ta review !

Miss Black : Oui, je suis retomber dans le sadisme mais ça ira mieux pour ce chap' ! Oui, les compliments on me les répète pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Enfin, j'adore toujours les compliments alors… profites-en !Toi, violente ? Ok, donc c'est décidé, j'te cherche pas ! j'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour me tuer, merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Zabou : Aller, courage, t'es en vacances !Bouh, pourquoi vous avez tous moins de cours que moi ? C'est po juste ! Oui, heureusement que c'est pas un slash, de toute manière, je sais pas les faire ! Oui, je sais faire la différence entre amis et amants. Enfin… merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

JriddleZ : Oui, Sarah m'a parlé de toi ! Tu sais, pour moi (je parle pour mon opinion, tu as la tienne) la magie laisse une trace. Avec une baguette, elle laisse une trace facilement détectable. Avec de l'expérience, un sorcier doué pour masquer sa ''signature'' magique. Voilà, c'est ce que je pense moi… Alors comme ça vous êtes camarades de classe… Très bien.. Bon, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Merci encore pour ta review !

Satya : Ahh ! Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend que je ne suis pas sadique ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût.

Arawen l'elfe : Bon, d'accord, on me dit tout le temps que je suis sadique mais bon, tu verras dans ce chap' que je sais ne pas l'être ! non, en fait, tu vois, Dumby à perdu le contrôle de la situation : il voulait que Harry parle, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a voulu utiliser les Doloris. C'est Marco Fout qui l'a fait ! On ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi … Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Sarah Potter : D'accord, envoie-moi ton chap' dès que tu l'as fini ! Je suis prête, réceptive ! Ok, tu peux signer Lilycool dés que tu veux ! Et bien il a trahi Harry en ne lui disant rien pour la prophétie, parce qu'il le met à l'écart, parce qu'il ne veux pas qu'il se batte… Je continue ? Bon ! Ah bon, ma bio était très drôle ? Moi qui pensait que c'était un navet ! A plus, Lilycool !

Picsou : Merci beaucoup (rougit) J'espère que ça te plaira encore !

Petites sorcières : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et oui, malheureusement, Harry tombe dans les piéges de Voldy et il se trouve que Voldemort risque d'être le meilleur pour lui… Ca veut dire quoi : La vodka à la marijuana ? Ca me dit rien que je comprenne. Ca fait quoi en français ? Ben non, y a rien d'autre que mangemort a proposé ! Ouais, ce sont des menteurs et Dumby le premier ! Ouais, à bas Rogue alias la bouteille d'huile ! merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait rire. J'espère que ce qui va suivre te satisfera.

Merci Leaenna !

**NdA :** Bon, voilà votre chap' ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Lisez donc le résumé qui est un avant-goût…

**Résumé : **Harry a balancé ses 4 vérités à Dumbledore lorsque celui ci lui a demandé ce qui s'était passé. Et, histoire de bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, il dit haut et fort qu'il considère mieux Voldemort que Dumbledore et que Voldemort l'avait soigné. Puis, il apprend qu'il ira à Poudlard par cheminette. En attendant, il décide de contrôler si son flux magique est bien en place et décide d'apprendre à maîtriser réellement ses éléments. Voilà donc que Harry retourne à Poudlard, sous surveillance, certes, mais avec joie.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Discussion houleuse, entraînement et retour à Poudlard

Harry se sentit nauséeux mais fit face à Dumbledore avec un masque de mépris affiché. Dumbledore fut déçu et apeuré de voir Harry s'éloigner encore plus de la rive mais n'en montra rien. Il s'approcha et demanda doucement à Harry s'il allait bien. Harry répondit avec un dédain à peine dissimulé tout en se retenant de lancer un sort à son Directeur :

.-Aussi bien que quelqu'un que s'est fait torturé presque deux semaines par un taré qui faisait parti de VOTRE ordre.

Harry détourna son regard vert émeraude de celui du directeur. Puis, il le foudroya du regard et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais la main de Dumbledore l'agrippa à l'épaule, l'obligeant à faire face. Il retourna le regard et sentit que Dumbledore s'accrochait au sien. Harry se mit à trembler, essayant désespérément de détourner le regard. En vain. Albus chercha quelque chose dans ses yeux verts mais ne le trouva pas. L'inquiétude faisant place à la panique, il fouilla son regard rapidement, découvrant de l'inquiétude, de la douleur, de la crainte et d'autres sentiments, plus inquiétants les uns que les autres. Mais, à l'horreur de Dumbledore, il n'y avait plus ni innocence ni pureté et encore moins de confiance. Albus fut inquiet et murmura doucement :

.-Harry…

Sa voix ressemblait à une question mais Harry préféra l'ignorer. Il réfléchit vivement à ce qu'il pourrait dire comme mensonge pour que Dumbledore le laisse en paix. Puis, il balaya le salon du regard et tomba finalement sur Rogue. Il lui envoya un regard furieux. Il ignora le regard suppliant de MacGonnagall et se heurta à celui de Dumbledore, qu'il avait essayé d'éviter. Aussitôt, Harry se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par les prunelles bleues de son directeur. Il les contempla, fasciné. Il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque Dumbledore le sonda jusqu'au fin fond de son âme mais il se laissa emporter par la vague en sentant le regard hypnotique de Dumbledore l'envelopper. Brusquement, il revint à la réalité et recula d'un pas, un faible cri jaillissant de sa gorge. Harry ferma aussitôt son corps pour empêcher ses émotions de sortir. Puis, avant toutes autres choses, il détourna le regard de celui de Dumbledore. L'effort colossal qu'il dut fournir le fit tomber au sol. Mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il se remettait difficilement de ses émotions. Il se releva et se prépara à sortir de la salle. Mais lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil, il entendit la voix de Dumbledore, à la fois faible et puissante, douce et sévère :

.-Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil et soupira longuement. Sans se retourner, il commença :

.-J'ai su par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un que vous comptiez me surveiller à Noël et, si possible, me soutirer des informations au sujet de Voldemort. J'ai compris que j'allais être cloîtré Square Grimmaud et j'ai tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Hélas, je n'ai rien pu faire et je me suis retrouvé dans cette maison, avec un homme qui dissimulait sa folie derrière une attention étrange. J'ai tout de suite su, au premier regard, à quel type d'homme j'avais affaire. J'ai deviné qu'il serait capable de faire tout pour avoir ce qu'il souhaitait.

La voix de Harry se brisa tandis qu'il se retournait, les yeux plein de larmes, contenant tout aussi difficilement ses sanglots. Ce fut la voix brisée qu'il continua son récit :

.-Avant, j'avais encore un peu de confiance en vous, en ce que vous représentiez, malgré la prophétie qu vous m'avez caché. Maintenant, cette confiance n'est plus. Vous m'avez trahi trop de fois, Dumbledore. Une fois, d'accord, ça arrive à tout le monde. Deux fois, bon, ça va aller mieux, ce n'est que passager… Mais voyez le nombre de fois où vous m'avez trahi ? Voyez le nombre où j'ai repoussé le pire, l'échéance. Le nombre de fois que je me suis dit : C'est Dumbledore, Harry, il est le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ! Mais voilà, c'était une fois de trop. A présent, vous n'êtes plus un grand sorcier, seulement un vieillard qui se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas.

Il effectua une pause, sa voix ayant augmenté au même rythme que sa colère enflait en lui. Il fixa encore Dumbledore, la rage et la haine lisible dans son regard et sur les traits de son visage. Apparemment satisfait de son effet, il continua :

.-Pendant le début des vacances, j'ai fais mes devoirs. Je savais que l'homme allait tenter quelque chose alors j'ai joué la carte de la prudence. J'ai eu raison. Le jour de Noël, j'ai eu le droit à la première séance de ''persuasion''.

Harry s'arrêta, savourant l'effet produit par son récit sur le directeur et les deux professeurs. Pour le moment, ils étaient seulement surpris. Mais Harry allait enfoncer le couteau et le remuer dans la plaie, histoire qu'ils n'oublient pas.

.-Il m'a lancé Doloris sur Doloris. Etrangement, il ne disait rien. Encore plus étrange, aucun mot concernant les plans de Voldemort. Ce fut lorsqu'il fut sûr que je perdais conscience qu'il me demanda de revenir le lendemain, à la même heure. Le lendemain, j'essaya de lui fausser compagnie. Hélas, il savait que j'allais essayer de l'éviter et j'eus encore plus de Doloris que la veille. Puis, jour après jour, je me suis habitué à cette routine. Je me lève et je le rejoins. Simple. Nombres de fois j'ai eu envie de perdre la vie. Mais l'homme n'avait pas utilité de me tuer et je n'ai pas pu le faire moi-même, la prophétie m'entravant dans chacun de mes gestes. Je n'ai rien pu faire et je n'aurais rien pu faire à part m'enlever la vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas, alors j'ai éloigné de moi cette hypothèse tentante.

Il se stoppa, fixant les visages décomposés face à lui. Puis, il reprit comme si de rien n'était :

.-J'ai vécu comme j'ai pu ces deux semaines. Longuement, certes, mais j'ai survécu. Je ne suis pas devenu fou, même si j'ai tout fait pour. Mais une personne m'a aidée à m'arracher de cette spirale infernale. Cette personne même qui, chaque soir, libérer comme elle pouvait mes muscles des douleurs de la journée. J'en suis même venu à considérer mieux cette personne que vous, Dumbeldore.

Dans son regard, il y avait un feu ardent. Les professeurs ouvrirent la bouche pour savoir qui était cette personne et comment ils pouvaient la remercier tandis que Dumbledore baissait le regard, vaincu sur son propre terrain, craignant de savoir qui était à l'origine de ces miracles. Harry eut un sourire victorieux :

.-Vous vous doutez de qui je parle, n'est ce pas Albus Dumbledore ? Oui, c'est bien de Lord Voldemort que je parle.

Ces paroles firent s'étouffer les deux professeurs mais Dumbledore avait relevé le regard vers Harry. Son regard avait de la pitié et de l'envie de se faire pardonner mais Harry ne se laissa pas avoir. Un étrange sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du garçon. Ce fut ainsi qu'il quitta les trois personnes, les deux professeurs s'étranglant, Albus Dumbledore choqué, sachant qu'il avait perdu cette bataille et peut-être même la guerre. (NdA : ça n'a aucun rapport, Ok, mais : MISS POTTER 95 OU 96 EST UNE BETISE !Voilà, c'était une pitite parenthèse)

-

Harry arriva tranquillement dans sa chambre. Il jeta ses vêtements sur le fauteuil et mit son pyjama. Il bailla mais sortit un livre de sa valise. Il lut un petit peu mais le referma avec un claquement sec. Il se leva et se mit en tailleur. Depuis qu'il avait vu Merlin, il se concentrait souvent pour maintenir son flux magique.

Il se laissa doucement glisser dans son âme. Comme d'habitude, le fleuve était en place bien que les blocs de pierres soient assailli par ses flux et reflux. Harry reconsolida les pierres et se laissa voguer au gré des courants. Il était si bien… Harry ferma les yeux. Puis, à contre-cœur, il quitta l'univers calme de sa magie.

Il rouvrit les yeux, haletant. Il se leva et prit un verre d'eau. Il le but goulûment. Il s'en resservit un verre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 2h…Cela lui avait prit moins de temps que d'habitude pour consolider les parois. Harry sourit. D'ici peu, il n'aurait plus besoin de faire ce qu'il faisait depuis l'attaque. Il se leva et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il ferma les paupières et il les rouvrit. Il avait devant ses yeux les habituels éléments. Il sourit. Il joua un peu à changer la taille et la forme de chacun mais ça l'épuisa plus qu'autre chose. Il soupira et décida de se concentrer d'abord sur le feu. Il se rassit par terre et se concentra. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le feu devant lui. Il disparut et réapparut dans sa paume. Il grimaça. Harry se concentra un maximum et, bientôt, il ne ressentit à peine un petit picotement là où il y avait le feu. Peu à peu, sa taille augmenta, en même temps que l'effort que Harry faisait. Finalement, il relâcha la pression, à bout de force. Il s'effondra sur le tapis. Il alla chercher la bouteille d'eau et la posa à côté de lui après avoir avidement bu. Il se reconcentra et, cette fois, il voulait que le feu soit en lui. Peu à peu, il sentit une étrange sensation naître au creux de son estomac. Puis, vivement, sans signe avant coureur, Harry s'embrasa telle une torche. Il étouffa un cri de surprise et se concentra vivement pour que ses habits ne brûlent pas. Il sentit alors une joie immense l'envahir. Puis, à bout de force, il s'effondra sur le tapis tandis que le feu s'éteignait. Il sentit alors une fatigue immense l'envahir et il se laissa engloutir par l'inconscience. Ce soir là, il n'eut aucun rêve.

-

Harry ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Il jura en marmonna tandis qu'il jetait un regard noir au tapis :

.-Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai des courbatures.

Il se leva et s'habilla. Il descendit déjeuner. Il semblait étrangement rêveur. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Il était serein. Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers le salon. Il se gifla mentalement, se souvenant difficilement que Marco Fout était parti. Il monta dans sa chambre et refit sa valise. Il dévala les escaliers et trouva MacGonnagall, Rogue et Dumbledore dans le salon, discutant à voix basse. Il vit Dumbledore s'approchait de lui, inquiet.

.-Harry, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il te torture avec des Dolor …

Harry coupa son directeur.

.-Comment vais-je retourner à Poudlard ?

Albus soupira, fatigué. Il répondit d'une voix lasse :

.-En poudre de cheminette.

Harry acquiesça. Il partirait du Square Grimmaud à 7h, heure d'arrivée des élèves du Poudlard express. Il eut un sourire. Pendant ce temps, il pourrait pratiquer !

-

Harry s'effondra une nouvelle fois sur le tapis avec un glapissement de rage. Il se mit à donner des coups dans le tapis. Il n'y arrivait pas ! Des larmes de fureur et de frustration coulèrent sur ses joues. Son entraînement ajouté au stress et à la pression des derniers jours explosait. Il n'en pouvait plus et se laissa glisser sur le tapis. Il se mit à respirer profondément. Plusieurs fois pour évacuer la pression. Puis, se sentant d'attaque, il se reconcentra sur le feu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent de son front. Il voulait, il devait maîtriser le feu ! Mais cela demandait une grande force intérieure. Harry ferma péniblement les yeux, se laissant engourdir par le feu qui naissait en lui. Brusquement, avec ce qui semblait être un cri de rage, il projeta sa main en avant, espérant une ligne de feu. Et de sa main jaillit cette ligne. Harry eut un cri de victoire tandis qu'il se laissait choir sur le tapis. Il jubilait. Il se concentra et une boule de feu jaillit de sa main. Il se mit à jouer avec sa taille et sa forme sans effort. Il jubilait vraiment à présent. Il maîtrisait le feu ! Harry eut un sourire vainqueur tandis que la fatigue l'assaillit et qu'il fermait délicatement les yeux.

-

Harry rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il était allongé sur le tapis, sa joue contre le tissu rugueux. Il descendit et mangea un peu. Il était prés de 2h. Il remonta et se mit à travailler sur le feu. Il eut un sourire accompagné d'une étrange chaleur. Plus aucun doute à présent, le feu était en lui. Il sourit et décida de se reposer un peu avant d'attaquer l'eau.

-

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un vrai lit cette fois. Il se leva et s'étira. Il s'assit sur le sol et pensa à l'eau. Une flaque d'eau apparut devant lui mais tomba au sol et disparut, happée par le tapis desséché. Il jura. Il mit alors toute sa volonté dans l'eau et elle sembla alors ne plus être victime de l'attraction terrestre. Peu à peu, misant tout sur sa volonté, il se mit à tordre l'eau dans tous les sens. Il eut un nouveau juron tandis que l'eau disparaissait dans le tapis. Ce fut après plusieurs efforts qu'il réussit à maintenir sans problèmes l'eau en l'air. Il commença peu à peu à gagner l'eau. Finalement, après un dernier essai fructueux, il sentit une étrange chaleur en lui, comme pour le feu. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il avait l'eau à ses côtés. Il eut un rire et s'effondra sur le lit, épuisé.

-

Harry se leva une fois reposé. Il tenta de se lever mais vacilla. Il était mal et il sut aussitôt pourquoi. Il avait gagné en magie ces dernières heures et les barrières ne le supportaient pas. Il se précipita pour se mettre en tailleur et se dépêcha de pénétrer l'antre de sa magie. Il vit alors une scène de chaos total. Des vagues immenses tentaient de renverser les rochers et il sut qu'elles y étaient presque. Il se jeta alors à corps et âme dans la consolidation des rochers. Voyant que malgré cela, sa magie continuait à s'agitait, il cria, sa voix forte et dangereuse :

.-Ca suffit !

Il se sentit un peu bête mais les vagues cessèrent. Harry fut plus calme et rouvrit les yeux. Il se leva brusquement et saisi sa valise au vol. Il était 7h passé.

-

Harry déposa ses affaires devant son lit et se joignit aux élèves se dirigeant dans la Grande Salle. Il eut un sourire ravi. Enfin de retour pensa-t-il…

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine !

Bon, c'est pas sadique, vous n'avez rien a me reprochez !

REVIEWS PLEASE !

A vendredi !

AD vs AV


	19. Pétage de plomb façon Potter lors de la ...

RAR :

Underphenix : Oui, Harry apprécie Voldy de plus en plus. Mais crois-tu vraiment que je vais te dire s'il va s'allier à lui ou pas ? Pour ça, faut lire ma fic ! Niark niark niark… J'adore faire ça, m'en veux po !

Linoa Anna Potter : Ouais, VIVEUH LES ELEMENTS EUH ! Tu as raison pour la voix ! Merci !

Artémis : Merci beaucoup ! Au fait, c'est une de tes propositions la voix !

Sandown08 : Harry va-t-il aller du côté de Voldy ? Vous saurez cela en suivant ma fic ! Pas de po, t'a pas la réponse ! Tu as raison pour la voix !

Zabou : Ouais ? Dumby s'est ENCORE fait avoir et crois-moi, c'est po encore la fin ! Non, t'es pas à côté de la plaque pour la voix, tu y es presque ! Merci !

Thealie : Plus sombre, plus fort…. Aie, ça va mal finir ça ! Tu sais, pour la voix, t'es po loin ! Merci beaucoup ma Thealie !

Elaur : Tiens, le philosophe qui sommeille en toi est retourné au placard ? Pas que ça me dérange, non non ! Merci !

Lilycool : QUOA ? Tu me reproche mon manque de sadisme ? Non mais y en a des fois… Bien, alors : AD armée de Dubmy, Association de Défense, Albus Dumby (en raccourci !) VS contre/différent et AV Armée de Voldy et Abattons Voldy . AD mes initiales. AV les initiales de ma pire ennemie Voilà pour mon nom. Non, malheureusement j'ai toujours VS mais, oh merveille, elle a pas accès à mes fics ! Mais bon, je suis pas encore folle, je te rassure ! Bye !

Nymph' : Entre Harry et Dumby, ça va s'empirer puis aller en s'améliorant ! C'est juste qu'Harry peut pas le voir en ce moment, même po en photo ! Avec Voldy…. Bonne question. J'y répond pas, les réponses sont dans ma fics, dans tous les chapitres, il y a des détails. Insignifiants, certes, mais mis ensemble, ils font une véritable mine d'info ! Bon, tu sais, je pense que tu voudrais pas savoir qui m'a dit ça donc oublie ! Pour la voix, tu as juste ! Tu sais, c'était juste un extrait, pas un chap' ! Biz biz ma Nymph' !

Satya : Merci pour ton non-commentaires sur ma fin ! J'adore toujours autant tes reviews si… expressives ! C'est une blague, m'en veux po ! Non, t'es po obligé de tout relire pour le découvrir ! (Satya râle pasqu'elle vient de le faire) Non non, fais pas brûler tes 24 fics ! Je suis quand même pas prioritaire !

Ilys : Salut ma Lys ! Non, je suis pas malade, tu le verras à la fin de ce chap' ! En fait, je crois que t'a pas compris : au TOTAL il y aura 25-30 chap' ! Maieuh ! J'adore quand tu monopolise ! OUIN ! Tu sais quoi, j'espère que ma review est comme d'hab' : j'écoute Tragédy « hey ho » Et donc j'espère que ça m'influence po ! Tu sais, ton neurone ne s'active jamais vainement ! Bon, tu connais déjà qui s'est mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! BIZ MA LYS !

Cystal d'avalon : Tiens, un lecteur de plus ! Et c'est le célèbre Crystal d'avalon ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

Miss Black : Maieuh ! Pourquoi vous dites tous ça ! Vous mijant avec moa ! Mais c'est pas grave, je m'y fait ! Pour la voix, tu as juste !

Petites sorcières : Non, désolé, c'est pas Merlin ! Mais c'est quelqu'un que Tom peut pas sentir ! J'adore vraiment ta review même si tu me menace mais c'est pas grave, je suis morte 1.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0. 0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0 fois dans cette fic alors… Ok ok, Ryry va être ami avec Dray. D'ailleurs, je vais faire un sondage. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'écroule de rire !

ATTENTION :

_Blablabla :_ Flash Back

**Blablabla **: Une voix que vous allez découvrir dans ce chap'.

Blablabla : Pensée de Harry et réponse à la voix précédente

**Note :** Me revoilà après un mois (presque) d'absence ! J'espére que vous m'en voulez pas trop ! Enfin, vous allez découvrir la voix ! C'est …. Et bien, allez lire pour le découvrir ! Niark niark niark !

**Note 2 : ** Bon, d'accord, vous allez trouver que ça fais un peu désespérée mais je le suis alors : OU EST MA MISSPOTTER95 EUH ?lol

**Résumé :** Harry en a marre de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui et il devient furieux lorsqu'il découvre qu'il est le descendant et héritier de …. . Va-t-il pardonner à Dumbledore ? Rien n'est moins sûr….

Chapitre 19 : Pétage de plomb façon Potter lors de la découverte d'un passé oublié

Harry était assis sur un fauteuil, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il lisait un livre sur la maîtrise de la magie. Il cligna des yeux et bailla. Tandis qu'il jetait un regard trouble au livre, la mur qui dissimulait la salle commune bascula, laissant entrer Malfoy et ses chiens. Harry ne leur jeta aucun coup d'œil, le regard attiré par une phrase illisible au bas de la page du livre. Il tenta vainement de déchiffrer le texte. Puis, avec un soupir de découragement, il laissa tomber. Il posa le livre sur ses genoux et laissa son regard divaguer sur les élèves assis auprès des tables ou affalés sur les canapés. Harry sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son échine lorsqu'il croisa le regard gris d'un certain élève. Harry soupira doucement et se leva. Il avait à faire.

-

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée et Harry avait été très occupé sur la maîtrise de ses éléments. Il avait fini par tous les maîtriser sauf l'élément inconnu. Harry désespérait d'ailleurs pour celui-là. Il avait beau persévérer, il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il avait des résultats meilleurs que jamais et la côte de MAJESTIC FANTÔME était au sommet de sa gloire. Mais Harry ne savait pas qu'il allait recevoir plus tard deux lettres, deux lettres qui le choquerait et le rendrait furieux.

-

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, direction la Grande Salle. Il était inquiet. Depuis plusieurs jours, un grésillement se faisait entendre dans son cerveau et, la veille, une voix lui avait parlé…

Flash Back :

_Harry marchait dans les couloirs, sans, malheureusement, sa cape. Brusquement, il entendit une voix._

**-Alors, on sort alors que c'est interdit ?**

_Harry sursauta. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui mais aucuns professeurs ni Rusard ni Miss Teigne n'était dans le coin. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, qui n'était pas son but de départ._

**-HEY ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer comme ça !**

_Harry re-sursauta. Il jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui, avant de comprendre que la voix était dans sa tête. _

**-Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu était idiot !**

-HEY ! Je vous permet pas !

**-Ecoute gamin, je vécut suffisamment longtemps pour connaître des garçons très futés alors…**

_Harry ferma les yeux, cherchant à comprendre. Puis, il murmura, surpris :_

-Vous… vous… êtes mort ?

**-Exact ! Enfin, tu as un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ! Oui, depuis très longtemps… Et c'est un honneur pour toi d'avoir été choisi parmi plusieurs générations...**

_Harry, interloqué, murmura :_

-Mais… Qu'est ce.. que ?

_La voix de la personne fut sympathique :_

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas encore au courant ! Tu le sauras d'ici peu, crois moi !**

_Harry, buté et borné, dit :_

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Je ne peux vous faire confiance sinon !

_Mais contrairement à ce que Harry pensait, la voix éclata de rire._

**-Oui, décidément, tu es la bonne personne.**

_Harry, sentant ses nerfs être à vif, hurla :_

-Mais la bonne personne pour quoi ?

_Et l'homme éclata de rire à nouveau._

**-Jeune impatient, calme ton cœur et ta magie, tu vas avoir des problèmes cardio-magiquaux sinon ! On se reverra lorsque tu sauras que tu es la bonne personne !**

_Harry, bouillonnant, hurla à nouveau :_

_-La bonne personne pour quoi ?_

_Il eut un grésillement en réponse et sa voix se répercuta en écho dans le couloirs. Il se rendit top tard compte de son erreur. A présent, une bonne partie des professeurs, ainsi que Rusard, apparaissaient au coin du couloir. Il jura silencieusement et prit un passage secret. Il courait et entendait derrière lui la voix des professeurs. Une sueur froide ruissela le long de son dos. Il bifurqua à gauche, sortit de sous la tapisserie, murmura quelques paroles à un tableau qui le laissa passer. Il courut ainsi de passages secrets en passages secrets jusqu'à murmurer d'une voix rapide le mot de passe. Il pénétra en courant dans la salle commune et se cala contre un mur, la respiration sifflante, haletant et pantelant. Il monta alors à l'étage dés que sa respiration fut calmée. Et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve._

Fin du Flash Back

Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle, épuisé par sa nuit de course mais cependant frais et dispos. Il respira longuement avant de s'asseoir à sa table. Il ignora le regard interrogateur de Drago Malfoy suite à son absence de la nuit précédente. Puis, il y eut le courrier. Hedwige se posa alors devant lui, fière, portant deux lettres à sa patte. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, lui demandant silencieusement ce que contenait ces lettres. Hedwige battit des ailes, signifiant sans doute son ignorance. Il haussa les épaules, lui donna un morceau de couenne et prit les lettres. Lentement, il décacheta celle écrite à l'encre émeraude, essayant de contenir sa fureur d'avance face à la lettre de son directeur.

_Cher Harry,_

_Hier, suite à une mission des membres de l'Ordre, on a découvert un des plans de Voldemort te concernant. Il faut absolument que tu sois sûr des gens que tu côtoie. Fais confiance au gens sûrs. Je ne puis t'en dire plus sur les plans de Voldemort. Fais bien attention,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Harry était furieux. Une fois de plus, on le mettait à l'écart. Il fixait la lettre avec une fureur grandissante, détestant du nom de l'envoyeur jusqu'au parchemin granuleux en passant par l'écriture verte calme et sereine sur le papier. Il entendit alors Malfoy qui lui lançait narquoisement :

Harry, ta lettre brûle.

Harry garda les yeux sur la lettre pour se rendre compte qu'un feu jaillissait de sa main, brûlant le parchemin. Il jeta un regard furieux à Malfoy, qui lui coupa l'envie de rire. Harry saisit rapidement l'autre parchemin, plus usé, et lut le message inscrit sur le devant, sous son nom : _Lis ça ailleurs, seul et assis de préférence, tu en tomberas peut-être par terre !_ Harry, surpris, reconnu le même humour que la voix. Il se leva sèchement, saisit son sac brusquement et sortit de la salle en trombe, toujours furieux contre Albus Dumbledore. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il y entra, s'assis confortablement dans un fauteuil et regarda la lettre, hésitant à l'ouvrir.

**Allons, tu vas pas hésiter à ouvrir une lettre que tu as attendue toute ta vie tout de même ! **

Harry ne sursauta même pas. Il ne fut pas surpris, seulement amusé. Il semblait qu'il avais connu la voix toute sa vie, ce qui le surpris.

**-Allons, ouvre-la, tu es quand même un Griffondor.**

Harry eut un léger rire et enleva délicatement le sceau. Il déplia alors la lettre, sans se douter du changement qu'elle allait lui apporter.

_-_

Drago Malfoy saisit le parchemin roussit par le feu et réussit à le déchiffrer. Il lâcha un petit rire méprisant en froissant le papier qui crissa entre ses doigts. Dumbledore était idiot quand il s'y mettait !

-

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi tendit qu'il déroulait le parchemin. Peut-être avait-il compris l'importance qu'avait ce parchemin ? En tout cas, il se sentait confiant. Si la voix lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier d'avantage. Il valait mieux prendre connaissance de cette lettre au plus vite.

-

Est ce que ça va ? demanda une personne envers les autres.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, malgré qu'ils soient fourbus, ils étaient entiers. La personne qui avait parlée reprit en soupirant :

Nous ne pourrons pas faire partis aux autres de ce que nous avons découverts. En plus, on risque la mort toutes les minutes.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bizarre murmura :

Ne t'inquiète pas, tant qu'IL est à Poudlard, on ne risque rien.

La personne répliqua :

Oui mais le connaissant, va-t-IL y rester encore longtemps ?

Le soupir collectif des autres lui donna sa réponse. Puis il y eu un grincement et une voix s'éleva dans le cachot :

Suivez nous, quelqu'un veut vous voir.

Ils se crispèrent mais suivirent docilement leurs geôliers.

-

Harry posa alors son regard sur la lettre qui était très ancienne, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

_Cher Harry Potter,_

_Tu dois avoir plus de 16 ans. Tu aurais dû recevoir cette lettre à tes 15 ans mais Albus Dumbledore m'a empêché de te la donner. Mais il savait qu'un jour tu serais en sa possession et ce jour le voilà. Ce personnage ne t'a sûrement rien dit de l'importance de ta lignée, les Potter. Il a fait une erreur et ce n'est sûrement pas la seule. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Dés le jour où tu es né, j'ai compris Harry. J'ai compris que j'avais découvert un descendant digne de ce nom. Je savais que tu avais un grand destin et un immense avenir devant toi, ce qui m'a décidé à te choisir toi plus que tout autre. Je t'es vu grandir, mûrir, faire face à de nombreux dangers sans que tu sache réellement qui tu étais et pourquoi tu faisait cela. Tu as appris vite pour un garçon, très vite, sans jamais cependant aller jusqu'au bout de tes connaissances. La preuve : tu as appris à maîtriser le Patronus à 13 ans. Te rends-tu compte ? Sûrement pas. Tu ne sais rien de la puissance qui parcourt tes veines, tu ne sais rien de l'héritage que tu vas avoir. Mais attention, tu ne pourras pas avouer à quiconque de qui tu es le descendant et l'héritier. C'est un secret familial, Harry. Si puissant qu'il pourrait détruire quelqu'un qui s'aventurerait à le découvrir… Tu sais, j'ai vu des douleurs, des peines, de l'amour, de la haine dans ta vie. Mais maintenant, tout va changer. Tu es un des héritiers et il faudra faire attention à cela. Cependant, il faudra que tu pardonne à Dumbledore. Pas tout de suite, mais, avec le temps… Il pourra t'aider plus que tu ne le pense. Enfin, tu sais, tu auras du mal à concentrer tes pouvoirs d'ici 2 mois. Mais, en contre-partie, avec l'héritage, tu apprendras plus vite, tu n'auras plus de difficultés en classe et j'en passe… _

_Tu sais, à force de côtoyer Salazar Serpentard, j'ai acquis un peu de son humour. D'ailleurs, il veut se taper l'incruste durant le lègue mais nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. . Et oui, le Salazard Serpentard qui est mort maintenant, et redevenus comme avant, lorsque l'on était 4 fondateurs amis. Bon, je m'égare un peu là, non ? Donc, voilà ce que je te résume :_

_TU ES LE DESCENDANT ET L'HERITIER DE GODRIC GRIFFONDOR _

_Bon courage, Harry Potter…_

_G.G_

Lorsque Harry eut fini la lettre, il s'effondra au sol, la tête bourdonnante.

-

Lorsque Harry fut en état de se relever, il eut un bourdonnement sourd dans son esprit, il sut alors que la discussion était flagrante.

**-Ca va Harry ?**

Harry grimaça mais répondit :

-Ouais, ça peux aller mais j'ai le corps en compote monsieur Griffondor.

Harry entendit un rire.

**-Je pense que tu vas bien, Harry. Au fait, appelle moi Godric s'il te plait !**

Harry rougit.

-D'accord Godric.

**-Bien. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Quand tu me le demanderas, je procéderai à la distribution de ton héritage. Et puis, Dumbledore…**

Au nom maudit, Harry sentit son corps et son esprit se crisper.

**-Harry, calme toi !**

De la terreur perçait dans sa voix. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas contenir la puissance du garçon si celui-ci n'y mettait pas de la bonne volonté.

**-Harry, je t'en supplie, calme toi !**

Mais Harry, hors de lui, refoula Godric au fond de son esprit, là où il ne l'entendrait pas. Il se leva et ses yeux se durcirent. Aussitôt, Les vases se trouvant dans la salle se soulevèrent. Ils se brisèrent en un vacarme assourdissant, qui masquer tant de bien que de mal la voix faible, quasi-inexistante mais pourtant bien présente, de Godric. Les éclats des vases tombèrent au sol avec un tintement aigu. Aussitôt les vases brisés, tous les objets de la salle furent soulevés puis brisés un à un. Et Harry continua, sans se douter de tout les évènements étranges qui se passait dans le château à ce moment là….

FIN !

Pas trop sadique ! Bon, j'ai un sondage à faire :

QUI VEUX QUE RYRY SECHE UN PEU LES COURS POUR FAIRE DES CHOSES ET D'AUTRES ?

Moi je serai pour. Mais répondez !

REVIEWS PLEASE !

Voilà les noms provisoires des chapitres prochains :

Chapitre 20 : Héritage

Chapitre 21 : Tout redevient normal ou presque

Chapitre 22 : Séchage de cours

tout dépend du sondage.

Voilà !

AD vs AV


	20. L'héritage

RAR :

Eidole : Merci, je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! J'en rougirait presque ! Tant mieux que t'es rien à dire, ça me rassure ! Quoi, c'est injuste de n'avoir rien à redire ? Ben voyons ! Merci, je note pour le séchage de cours ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Big kiss !

Onarluca : Donc ça te gêne pas s'il séche ? Ba, il séchera ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise ! Vraiment ! Bon chap' !

Miss Black : Ah, l'héroïne du mois ! J't'adore p'tite miss ! Il va sécher les cours, ne t'inquiéte po ! Et il va passer vitesse supérieur avec Dumby ! Ben pour les évènements bizarres tu saura dès le début ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! BIG BIG BIG KISS pupuce adorée ! Mon héroïne ! ( je parie que dès demain s'aura changée ! lol !)

Jade Oopale : Et vi, Ryry va sécher les cours ! Merci ! C'est vrai pasqu'en plus, je préfère cette fic à l'autre ! Mais je vais la continuer, coûte que coûte ! C pas grave pour Arawen, je comprends parfaitement ! Merci beaucoup ! Et big kiss !

Zabou : Salut ma vieille ! Toi, une bosse ? Laisse-moa rire ! C MÔA la bosseuh ! Mais tu sais, Harry va surtout apprendre à contrôler sa magie pendant ses heures en moins ! Et dsl mais la majorité le veut alors… Il va sécher ! Merci pour ta review ! Big big kiss !  
Underphénix : T'inquiéte, il va sécher ! Merci pour ta review !

Elaur : Ca peut PAS faire perdre des points aux Serpentards. Sinon ce serai po juste ! Il sechera ! T'inquiéte !

MissPotter95mapréfére: Mince, t'es re-là ! Je plaisante ! Tu me manquais avec tes commentaires à côté de la plaque ! sourire innocent T'a raison, pov' ordi…. Oups, non non, j'ai dit pov' Miss Potter 95 ! C juste ma langue qui a fourché ! Mais non mais non, je plaint pas ton ordi ! tu as dévinée ce que j'allais dire : T'es VRAIMENT VRAIMENT folle. Ouaip, BAD BOY EN FORCE ! BAD BOY AU POUVOIR ! BAD BOY AU GOUVERNEMENT ! Comment ça, j'en fait trop ? Toi, mal à la gorge ? Ben voyons ! Enfin… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAMOUHAHAHAHAHAHAMOUHAHAHAHAHA ! J'adore ma fin de chap' ! Selon toi je suis po sadique et bien cette fin va te faire changer d'avis…. MOUHAHAHA ! Au fait, t'as MSN ? Si oui, tu me donne ton adresse ? Merci d'avance ! Merci pour les compliments ma chère masochiste ! Non, pas de bisoooouuuuu ! fonce, épouvantée droit devant elle, ne voit pas la baie vitrée et tombe de 15 métres de haut (marche funèbre) Un cercueil où repose Ad et où tout le monde pleure. Une église. Vs : ENFIN LIBREUHH ! Ad se lève brusquement sous l'œil larmoyant stupéfait de la foule CA VA PAS LA TETE VS ? SI T'AS QUELQUE CHOSE A ME DIRE, TU PREND MA PLACE DANS CE CERCUEIL ! prend conscience de ce qui l'entoure Oh… désolé… en voyant une Miss Potter 95 défaite, le visage en humide mais furieuse venir vers elle, elle prend ses jambes à son cou Big kiss !

Satya : Non, les cours ne sont pas trempés. Je plaisante, tes reviews sont pas si inexpressives que ça ! Mais j'ai réussit à te vexer ! Et toc ! Merci pour tout et tout ! Big kiss et bonne lecture ! (ce chap fait 6 pages… Il est plus long !)

Sandawn08 : Vi, il va sécher pour devenir un peu plus puissant ! Et pis, il va peut-être s'amuser un peu ! sourire angélique Merci beaucoup. Biz

Sam : Tiens ? Un (ou une sait po) nouveau (nouvelle) C'est noté pour le sondage. Merci pour ta review. Big kiss ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Linoa Anna Potter : Le chapitre était court, désolé. Mais celui-là sera légèrement plus long. Merci pour ta review ! BIG bizooooos

Lilycool : Merci pour tes compliment Lily. Pour savoir le nombre de chap, y faudra lire ce chap' en entier ! C'est marqué à la fin avec leur titre ! Et l'action, y a po finit d'en avoir ! Moi ça va. Oui, j'ai l'impression de parler à une amie donc si tu as MSN, tu me passe ton adresse et on pourra parler ! Big kiss et bonne lecture !

Mister Popo : Tiens, là j'ai pas de doute, t'es un mec naon ? bon, ne parlons pas de ça mais plutôt de ta review… Ok, j'ai noté pour le sondage ! sourire angélique J'espére Que la suite de plaira ! Bizoos et au prochain chap' !

LoLa- : T'inquiéte, il y a une autre fin ! sourire sadique en pensant à la fin en question Enfin... Je sais, je sais, je suis hyper mystérieuse ! C'est po ma faute ! C'est le suspens ! Petit truc cependant : Ce n'est pas une traduc' que je fais mais c'est ma fic à MÔA ! Ouch ! 7 de moyenne, en effet… Ca fait mal ! Enfin, big kiss en espérant que ça te plaise et que je te retrouve au chap' prochain !

Lunicorne : Je sais pas pourquoi mais ton pseudo me dit quelque chose… Enfin, je saurais peut-être plus tard ! Je suis de retour avec un chap' un rien sadique… sourire innoccent Merci d'avoir été patiente ! Biz biz en espérant que tu soit parmi mes prochaines reviews et que ma fic continue à te plaire !

**NOTE HYPER IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTRICE :** Je dédie ce chap' à Miss Black, pour ces reviews qui font que j'en ai + de 200 ! Big kiss ma belle, je t'adore ptite mère ! Et pis, je remercie mes autres revieweurs et lecteurs qui sont si.i.i.i.i patients avec Môa ! 21 reviews… Wow ! Un record ! Merci merci tout le monde !

**Re-note : **Il y a ici 4 personnes à qui je n'ai pas mis de RAR. Ces 4 personnes et moi avont conclu un pari : je tiens 18 semaines sans leur parler. Comme cela mène au 6 octobre, et bien j'ai décidée de ne pas privé de chap' mes autres revieweurs ! Voilà !

**Sondage :** La quasi totalité des lecteurs (si ce n'est pas tous) veulent que Harry sèche les cours. Et bien il séchera !

**Résumé :** Entre Dumby prêt à faire une crise cardiaque, des objets et animaux qui ne se laissent pas faire ni transformer, entre Salazar qui s'incruste et la dispute spécial fondateurs, Harry en bave. La preuve, il enrage ! Il envoie quelques paroles acides à Dumby et prend ses clic et ses clac. Mais un incident survient lors de l'héritage, ce qui va plonger Harry au plus profond de ses remords, regrets et de sa propre fin…

Chapitre 20 : L'héritage

Albus Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant à ce que ces collègues lui avait dit. Ainsi, les animaux de la Forêt (soin aux créatures magiques) et à métamorphoser (métamorphose) s'agitaient et refusaient qu'on les approche. Les objets (sortilèges entre autres) volaient malgré eux. Ainsi, même le château était troublé par la puissance qui le parcourait. Dumbledore savait qu'aucun élève n'avait la puissance nécessaire pour faire cela. Il secoua la tête et fixa le rapport que la professeur de métamorphose lui avait amené. Un élève était absent. Brusquement, la vérité le frappa comme la foudre.

.-Oh non, pas LUI !

-

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien a briser, Harry s'effondra sur le sol. Mais il ne se mit pas à pleurer. Au contraire, sa fureur décupla.

**-Ca y est, c'est bon, tu t'es calmé ?**

La voix était furieuse mais surtout, impuissante. Harry fut brusquement honteux.

-Désolé. Vraiment.

La voix eut un sourire quasi imperceptible et murmura :

**-Bien ! Bon, comme tu es mon héritier, tu dois avoir des questions ! Pose-les !**

Harry réfléchit et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Comment en es-tu sûr ?

Un rire mental lui répondit.

**-Souviens-toi Harry, souviens toi..**

Aussitôt, une vague de souvenirs déferla…

Flash Back :

_-Bonjour dit une voix douce._

_Harry sursauta. Il était chez Ollivander. Ollivander lui prit des mesures plus ou moins inutiles. Il testa ensuite un nombre impressionnant de baguettes. _

_-Un client difficile, commenta Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27.5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple. _

_Harry saisit la baguette et savait à l'avance ce qui allait ce passer. Une étrange chaleur se répandit entre ses doigts. Mais seulement, les étincelles rouge et or qui sortirent de sa baguette étaient d'une telle envergure ! Harry sut que c'était là la première preuve. Il entendit vaguement le cri enthousiaste de Hagrid avant de sombrer dans un autre souvenir._

Fin du Flash Back

Flash Back :

_Harry était assommé, assis dans un fauteuil face à Dumbledore. Il avait vaguement une impression de déjà vu tandis qu'une haine sans borne l'envahissait. _

_-Si tu veux la preuve que tu appartiens vraiment à Griffondor, Harry, je te suggére d'examiner ceci d'un peu plus prés._

_Harry saisit à contre-cœur l'épée que lui tendait Dumbledore est regarda machinalement la lame. Il eut un sourire doux et protecteur face à l'épée. Il vit sur la garde : Godric Griffondor. _

_-Seul un VERITABLE Griffondor pouvait sortir cette épée du Choixpeau magique, Harry, dit simplement Dumbledore._

_Il lui sembla alors que Dumbledore avait parlé plus fort que la normal. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car il fut tiré vers ailleurs._

Fin du Flash Back

**-Tu veux encore d'autres exemples ?**

La voix s'était faite moqueuse. Harry décida de l'ignorer.

-Demain, tu me donne mon héritage, ok ?

Après avoir acquiescée, la voix disparut et Harry se traîna jusqu'à son lit.

-

Harry s'agitait dans son lit. Il avait un rêve…

_Harry vit des formes floues. Cinq, peut-être, il ne savait pas. Elles avançaient lentement, péniblement. L'une d'elles lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne sut qui. Il avait des cheveux sombres et clairs à la fois. Cela le fit rager et il fut extrêmement frustré. Il grogna. Il devina une femme aux cheveux étranges dans le groupe. Il sentait que l'atmosphère était tendue : la crainte et la discrétion régnaient en maîtres. Il s'avança lentement, espérant sans doute voir le visage de ceux qu'il suivait. Mais rien et Harry fut encore plus offensé. Il se laissa à regarder autour de lui mais seulement des formes floues qui ondulaient lui donnait l'idée d'où il était. Brusquement, tout explosa en couleurs (toujours aussi floues) et tout s'enchaîna vite. Trop vite. Une dizaine, Harry ne sut pas exactement, de personnes bondirent de leurs cachettes lorsque la personne aux cheveux sombres et claires qui rappelait quelqu'un à Harry dit quelque chose d'une voix horrifiée, apeurée également. Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il dit comme s'il était dans l'eau et essayait d'écouter les paroles de cette personne. Harry les vit (les cinq formes) réagir au quart de tour et hurler à leur tour des choses que Harry ne comprit pas. Aussitôt, des rayons (ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait) de toutes couleurs jaillir près des personnes. Puis, il y eu un éclair aveuglant et…_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, grommelant et pestant contre ce rêve qui le poursuivait depuis Noël. Il se leva. Et descendit dans la Grande Salle.

-

Tous les élèves étaient présent. Harry s'assis à table et mangea distraitement sous le regard moqueur de Malfoy.

-

Harry se leva et commença à quitter la Grande Salle. Cependant, il se crispa quand il vit Dumbledore venir vers lui. Alors, toute sa haine longuement et douloureusement refoulé jaillit en lui, réduisant à néant des heures et des heures de travail.

.-Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

D'une voix froide qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir, il répondit :

.-C'est bête parce que moi j'ai rien à vous dire !

Ils étaient face à face. Et Harry sentit sa fureur décupler en se souvenant de se qu'il lui avait caché.

.-Harry, il FAUT qu'on parle.

Harry lui jeta un regard froid.

.-Moi je n'ai rien à vous dire ! J'en ai ras-le-bol de vos cachotteries ! Dites-moi ce que vous me cachez ENCORE que je puisse avoir tout les éléments ! Parce que sinon, je risque de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important !

D'un regard foudroyant, savourant l'effet produit, Harry siffla doucereusement :

.-Après tout, je suis le jeune lionceau du vieux lion alors ce n'est pas vous, vieux singe, qui va m'apprendre quoique ce soit ! Je l'ai toujours avec moi !

Dumbledore l'avait entendu et lui seul avait compris : il pâlit furieusement. Puis, avec un rire méprisant, Harry sortit de la salle. Il avait à faire.

-

L'homme aux cheveux gris gémit. (NdA : Vous ne devinez pas ? c'est pourtant simple ! ) Il se dressa sur un coude, fixant avec inquiétude les autres. Ils se relevèrent tous avec difficulté. La femme aux cheveux bizarres fut la première debout. Elle lâcha :

.-Ils vont nous supprimer. On ne sait rien de ce qu'ils veulent !

L'homme aux cheveux gris marmonna :

.-J'ai bien peur que tu aie raison. Quelle poisse ! On était sur le point de découvrir ce que…

.-Vous avez entendu ?

Il y avait eu un grincement. Le groupe s'avança légèrement. Mais brusquement, un sort jaillit et les projeta au sol.

-

Harry marchait rapidement vers la salle sur demande. Il allait avoir son héritage et cela le rendait nerveux. Il pénétra dans la salle. Il s'assis au milieu du pentacle que Godric avait créé et se mit à réciter des incantations… Et d'ailleurs, Godric l'aidait. Il se sentit aspiré, lentement d'abord, comme si son corps devenait liquide et que quelqu'un le tirait par le haut, dans un abîme arc-en-ciel. Le tempo s'accéléra, et avec lui les couleurs ; elles se vivifièrent, leur force était presque aveuglante, mais leurs contours restaient flous. La couleurs devint son univers. Il y en avait partout. Flottante. Tournoyante. Glissante. Tourbillonnante. Son corps sembla s'étendre et se distendre au-delà de ce que le sang, les os et les muscles sont supposés pouvoir faire. L'idée qu'il ne survivrait jamais à ce phénomène lui traversa l'esprit. Cela le peina.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée.

-

Harry ouvrit les yeux, nauséeux. Il ne vit d'abord rien et paniqua. Il entendit alors la voix de Godric qui tentait de l'apaiser.

**-Harry, calme toi, c'est normal !**

Aussitôt, il obéit. Et la lumière fut. Il y avait Godric. Ce dernier était assez inquiet. Harry en profita pour le détailler discrètement. Il était curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait son ancêtre. Il était grand, musclé. Ses yeux bruns pétillait de joie, d'interrogations résolues mais cependant inquiet. Ses jambes étaient longues fines et musclés, tout comme ses bras ; son visage était beau, ses traits fins et remplis de douceur surtout lorsqu'il regardait son héritier. Il portait un pantalon brun et un tee-shirt rouge et or. Harry eut un rire mental moqueur. Mais il avait oublié un léger détail…

**-Oui ? **

Harry lâcha un léger oups.

Sa voix se fit envoûtante :

**-Puis-je savoir pourquoi mon héritier me détaille, rit en m'observant ainsi sous toutes les coutures ?**

Harry rougit tandis que Godric prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre mal-à-l'aise.

**-Alors, beau Ténèbreux, je voudrais avoir une réponse…**

Harry s'étouffa, s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Il ne pensait pas à… Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il s'étouffa alors de plus belle. Heureusement pour lui, une arrivée inattendue,

ou presque- l'empêcha de répondre.

**-Salazar !**

Godric et le personnage en question eurent une accolade. Harry en profita pour se faire tout petit. Il détailla alors Salazar. Il avait un pantalon de couleur nuit, un tee-shirt vert et une cape argent délicatement et savamment déposé sur ses épaules. Il avait le même physique que Godric. Cependant, ses traits du visage étaient durs et secs, ses yeux d'un noir corbeau scintillaient légèrement d'amusement. Harry siffla mentalement. Mais il se rendit compte de son erreur lorsque les deux regards flamboyants se posèrent sur lui. Il rougit brutalement, détournant le regard. Il entendit deux rires puissants qui naquirent devant lui mais il n'osa pas les regarder, honteux. Une voix douce retentit alors :

_-Harry, leve-toi. _

Il obéit, sans pourtant détourner le regard.

**-Harry, je vais commencer l'héritage alors si tu ne me regarde pas, ça ne le fera pas ! Mais alors pas du tout ! **

A contre-cœur, il plongea son regard dans celui de Godric. Brusquement, l'inquiétude pointa en lui. Et si le mage ratait son incantation ? Et si…

**-Ne t'inquiéte pas, Harry. Aie confiance.**

-C'est difficile surtout quand on ne sait pas ce que va nous arriver ! répliqua-t-il avec insolence.

_-Harry, s'il te plait, calme-toi ! _implora Salazard.

Harry respira un bon coup profondément. Il veut à présent que tout finisse. Alors, Godric se lança dans l'incantation. Harry ferma les yeux, avec en lui la hâte que tout cela s'arrête. Puis, il fut surpris d'entendre Salazar s'ajouter à Godric pour l'héritage. Mais il garda les yeux fermés. Il entendit vaguement deux ''pof''. Godric râla immédiatement.

**-Rowena, Helga, que faites vous ici ? Harry va recevoir son héritage, déguerpissez !**

Salazar grogna :

_-Ouais, du vent !_

**_-Voyons Sal', qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? _**lâcha Rowena, envoûtante.

**-Rowena, arrête, c'est un conseil ! **murmura Helga bien qu'elle savait que c'était inutile.

Elle soupira :

**-Qu'ils sont idiots !**

Et elle s'éloigna, préférant éviter une de ses disputes immanquables entre ses énergumènes.

-

Harry, lui, était tombé au sol sous le choc lorsque l'héritage avait brusquement cessé. Il sentit violemment la douleur l'envahir. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge. Il voyait trouble. Il ne pouvait respirer. Il suffoqua en silence. Il voulut hurler le nom de son ancêtre mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était mi-couché, mi-assis tandis qu'il utilisait sa dernière chance de survie. Mais ils avaient bloqué la conversation mentale : ils encombraient la ligne avec leurs disputes. Il hurla de rage intérieurement avant de comprendre pourquoi il n'aimait pas les disputes. Et l'une d'elles allait lui être fatale. Il suffoqua silencieusement, de plus belle. Il vit les silhouettes des fondateurs devenir flou. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux et il dut battre difficilement des paupières pour les empêcher de couler, ce qui lui retira ses dernières forces. Des vertiges le prirent. Il eut un sursaut incontrôlé tandis qu'il suppliait un Dieu inconnu de lui sauver la vie, de faire un sorte que l'un des fondateurs le regarde. Il tenta de pousser un cri : rien ne se passa. Il tenta un murmure mais même pas un gémissement jaillit d'entre ses lèvres. Il fit les formes informes (NdA : logique !) devenir flasque. Il crut pendant un instant que l'une d'elle s'était détachée des autres mais non. Il ferma les yeux sur le monde. Une dernière fois pensa-t-il avec amertume. Des larmes de douleur et d'impuissance roulèrent silencieusement de ses yeux. Il ne les refoula pas. Il s'effondra sur le sol mais personne ne le remarqua. Il pensa aux nombreuse choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire. Il ne pourrait pas connaître l'amour, le vrai. Il ne pourrait pas venger Sirius. Il était MORT (NdA : N'est ce pas, Eidole ? Et les autres ?) et Bellatrix parcourait le pays tranquillement. Harry sentit la fureur l'envahir. Mais elle n'eut pas la force de croître. Elle mourut en lui. Il ne pourrait pas accomplir la prophétie ; il allait laisser un monde sombrant de la haine et la douleur. Il allait perdre réellement ses amis. Ron, Hermione, Ginny… Sans y faire attention, il était revenu bien malgré lui, inconsciemment, vers son vrai camp, vers ceux qui l'aimaient vraiment… Et Remus… Ce même Remus qui était introuvable, injoignable depuis des semaines… En pensant à lui, il pleura encore plus. Il aimait Remus. Il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner ! Des larmes brûlantes se glissèrent entre ses lèvres. Il eut un goût âpre et amer dans la bouche, et pas seulement à cause des larmes. Il avait ce goût, celui de la défaite. Il avait perdu. Et pas seulement une bataille, mais la guerre. Voldemort avait gagné. Il en hurlerai de dépit et de rage, s'il le pouvait. Il partait. Il partait sans se battre. Pas de doute, tout le monde croirait qu'il les avait lâchement abandonner lorsqu'ils découvrirait son corps sans vie. Lâche. Ce mot résonna étrangement dans son esprit, dans son cerveau et ses larmes devinrent encore plus haineuses. Ce mot avait une étrange sonorité dans son exprit. Ses yeux le brûlèrent subitement. Son sang semblait être devenu un torrent de feu, de la lave en fusion. Il aurait voulu que ses veines explosent pour le laisser en paix. Mourir en paix. Il aurait arraché lui-même ses veines si il avait pu faire le moindre geste. Un bourdonnement naquit dans son tête. Il ne sentait plus ni ses bras ni ses jambes. Le sang désertait. Harry était content, bientôt, il ne souffrirait plus. Son cœur continuait cependant à soutenir la pression. Harry, mentalement, l'incita à lâcher. Bien malgré lui. Il défit lentement, presque avec joie, les toiles de la vie qu'il avait tissé et qui le maintenait. Puis, voyant qu'il y en avait trop, il les lacéra avec joie et enthousiasme. Il sentit son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine comme pour faire contre-poids. Il lui hurla mentalement : LACHE ! LACHE LA VIE !

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, si bien que ses battements affolés couvrirent bientôt le bourdonnement de son esprit. Ses battements envahirent ses oreilles, l'empêchant d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. La douleur le submergea à nouveau. Il sanglota silencieusement tandis que quelque chose coulait d'entre ses lèvres. Il les pinça machinalement. Mais la couleur rouge s'était superposée à celle rose de ses lèvres. Rouge. Rouge carmin. Rouge sang.

Il constata avec joie que les battements de son cœur s'espaçait lentement. Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien sauf des Ténèbres qui lui semblait brusquement très accueillant…

Il sentit vaguement des bras qui le secouaient, des mains qui tentaient vainement de le réchauffer… Mais cela était vain pensa-t-il avec satisfaction.

Il sombra alors dans ce puit de Ténèbres si chaleureux à son idée mais qui l'était définitivement beaucoup moins… Aussi vite qu'il y avait pensé, ses remords l'avaient quitté. Définitivement. Il n'avait quasiment pas culpabilisé. Et il partait, l'esprit en paix. En paix.

ET VOILA !

Ryry va-t-il mourrir ? Ba, vous me connaissez, vous le savez ! Je vais pas changer. J'en ai po fini avec ce tit ryry ! MOUHAHAHA ! lol !

La suite…. Ben vendredi ! Avec Séchage de cours !

Pour me faire pardonner, voici l'index de ma fic :

Chapitre 20 : L'héritage

Chapitre 21 : Séchage de cours

Chapitre 22 : Retour à la normal ou presque

Chapitre 23 : Découverte et explication

Chapitre 24 : ELLE a disparut !

Chapitre 25 : Retrouvée !

Chapitre 26 : Lutte et fugue

Chapitre 27 : Explications et pardons

Chapitre 28 : Attaque

Chapitre 29 : Celui là, je peux po le donner sinon y a pu de suspens !

Chapitre 30 : Encore des explications

Chapitre 31 : Epilogue : Retour chez les Dursley (je suis pas sure pour celui-là !)

Voilà !

J'espère que vous passerez une bonne semaine… MOUHAHAHA !

AD vs AV


	21. Séchage de cours

((Ad arrive, camouflée derrière Ilys, qui fait de son mieux pour paraître effrayante.)) Alors, AD dit :

.-Ecoutez, je fais les RAR et on s'explique après d'ac ?

Lorsque tout le monde a acquiescé, elle sort de derrière Lys et commence ses RAR sous l'œil vigilent de Lys.

RAR :

Underphenix : Je comprends que ça t'énerve mais je le fais pas exprès. Dsl. (rougit) Je suis désolée si en ce moment mes chap' tardent mais j'ai quelques blêmes… merci pour ta review.

Onarluca : Je suis très contente que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !

Eidole : Bien vi je suis sadique, et alors ? Je suis comme ça ! Je le fais souffrir parce que je suis sadique tu te rappelle ? Merci pour ta review.. Hum… Très..hum…constructive… Voilà la suite !

Lunicorne : Ok, je comprend mieux ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ça te plaira.

Ma miss préférée : Tiens, ma chtite Miss Black va avoir la grosse tête ! Ben voyons ! a bon, c'est lassant que ce soit sans cesse bon ? Nan, y va po mourir ! Mais dans quelques chap'…. (sourire qui ne dit rien de bon) Merci pour ta review ! bizooooooooooooos !

Jade-oopale : (Toujours aussi calme, trop calme selon certain) Y va vivre. Mais dans le chap' qui se nommera Attaque… Je promets rien ! (sourire sadique) Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Sandawn08 : Je suis contente de savoir que je me suis améliorée ! Ca fais plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. En attendant : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Satya : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review. J'espère que t'aimera la suite !

Lilycool : Euh… c'est quoi ton adresse courrier ? (trèèèèès gênée) Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A plus ma chtite puce !

Ilys : C'est pas grave que tu sois pas inspirée, je te pardonne mon garde du corps préférée ! Dsl si c'est frustrant. J'espère que celui-là te plaira !

**Note :** (Ad se cache derrière Lys) Et ben… J'ai d'abord eu formatage de disque dur ensuite ben… la page blanche… Pis feufeunetdécoooooooone ! Et pis je suis partit à Montpellier. Mais quand même ! C'est très dur pour moi alors, SVP, me tuez ppaaaaaas !

**Résumé :** Finalement, l'héritage se termine bien. Harry a de nouveaux pouvoirs et il va s'en servir à des fins… pas… hum… trèèèèèès… honnêtes… Mais pour ne pas le perdre de vue (il aime pas mais alors pas du tout qu'on l'oublie ! Essayez, il vous torturera !), point de vue de Voldy à la fin !

Chapitre : Séchage de cours

Harry se sentit arraché aux Ténèbres. Des voix murmuraient, sanglotaient, des mains le secouaient et le frictionnaient. Harry essaya de s'arracher à cela et de retomber dans ce puit sans fond pour que la douleur le déserte. Mais à sa plus grande horreur, il sentit que ses sens revenaient à la vie et que des sensations commençaient à reprendre leur place. Il se sentit ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit. Il vit alors penché sur lui le visage baigné de larmes de Helga Poufsouffle. C'était sûrement elle qui l'avait découvert. A son côté, Rowena Serdaigle qui le fixait avec son petit air savant cependant inquiet. Au-dessus, il y a avait les visages de Godric et Salazar, d'une pâleur fantomatique.

**-Ha..Harry ?**

-Ouu..oui ?

Sa voix lui parut horriblement faible et rauque. Il tenta de se relever mais il retomba aussitôt. Il sentit presque au même moment sa respiration se bloquer. Il ferma les yeux avec un gémissement étouffé. Il sentit aussitôt Godric reprendre l'héritage et ce fut avec plaisir qu'il sentit l'air pénétrer son organisme. Salazar se joint à lui. Une étrange sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Helga et Rowena, avec un échange de coup d'œil, se mirent à leur tour à faire l'incantation. Sous le choc, Harry regarda, béat, les 4 fondateurs lui donner une partie de lui. Un rayon rouge relia Harry à Godric. Trois autres rayons vert, noir et bleu venant respectivement de Salazar, Helga et Rowena se lièrent à lui. Il sentit aussitôt un flot confus de connaissance l'envahir. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Pendant un instant, plus rien ne le reliait à sa vie car les connaissances lui prenaient l'intégralité de ses pensées. Il sentit aussitôt le transfert cesser. Il fixa les 4 personnes, le regard trouble, fiévreux. Il entendit vaguement un dernier sort avant de se sentir anormal éveillé. Godric prit la parole :

**--Harry, nous te léguons une partie de nous-même et… je souhaiterai te faire un cadeau à la hauteur de tes capacités.**

Hésitant, il siffla. Un phénix se posa sur son bras avant de s'envoler vers Harry. Harry ouvrit la bouche, surprit mais charmé avant de murmurer sincèrement :

-Je ne sais pas exactement comment le dire mais… merci. Vraiment.

Un aigle poussa un cri strident dans l'air, ne voulant pas être oublié. Il tenait quelque chose entre ses griffes mais, même Harry, sa vue aiguisée par ses animagus, ne vit pas quoi. L'aigle effectua un plongeon. A cet instant, il entendit quelques sifflements vexés :

§-Non mais vraiment ! Tu pourrais aller doucement ! Je suis un serpent haut-de-gamme môa ! Je… §

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car… il s'écrasa aux pieds de Harry qui pouffa discrètement. L'aigle se posa alors doucement sur son épaule. Harry, les larmes aux yeux les remercia mais Helga leva une main :

**-Attend que je t'offre le mien ! **

Elle murmura doucement quelque chose et Harry se sentit bizarre.

**-Tu découvrira tes pouvoirs de toi-même. **

Harry les remercia chaleureusement. Godric prit alors la parole :

**--Bien. Maintenant, une dernière chose. Si tu veux nous parlez, il suffira de dire : que les cieux m'envoient ceux qui m'ont toujours aidés. Et…**

Rowena leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant :

_**-T'es irrécupérable God' !**_

Il répondit avec un air un peu trop imbu de sa personne :

**-Je sais, je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme !**

Elle lâcha :

_**-Ben voyons !**_

Il toussota avant de finir :

**--Autrement je serai toujours là. Bonne chance Harry.**

Avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sombra dans l'inconscience bien qu'il se sentit transporté.

-

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour sentir un poids sur son estomac qui lui tenait chaud. Il battit des paupières et entendit un cri strident. Il vit alors un aigle posé tout prêt de lui et son phénix blottit sur son ventre qui, se rendant compte qu'il était éveillé, s'envola. Il sentit également le serpent se glisser à son poignet. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait la gorge sèche et il avait horriblement soif. D'un geste de main, il voulut créer un verre d'eau. Mais il avait oublié un détail. Un grondement horriblement effrayant jaillit à la fois du sol et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, de Harry lui-même. Harry gémit un :

.-Oh non, oh non !

Et aussitôt, le grondement explosa. Harry se couvrit les oreilles de ses mains. Mais le son cingla ses oreilles avec une telle puissance… Il hurla mais sa voix ne couvrit pas le vacarme. Un sentiment étrange lui noua les entrailles. Il sentit une crainte immense et incontrôlable l'envahir. Il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi. Il avait l'impression d'être malmené, que l'on jouait avec ses entrailles. Il comprit alors son problème. Il se mordit la lèvre en retenant un cri. Il ferma les yeux, ses oreilles bouchées toujours aussi vainement. Il entendit un vague bruit de cristal brisé tandis qu'un liquide glacé, qui le fit se contracter, coulait doucement contre ses flancs. Sentant que le pire était passé, il déboucha lentement ses oreilles, presque craintivement et ouvrit les yeux. Il dut si reprendre à deux fois tellement le choc était rude. Il avait face à lui une montagne de verre brisé et de l'eau flottait jusqu'au niveau de ses flancs. Il joua machinalement avec l'eau tandis qu'il constatait le désastre. Le regard vide, effrayé, balayant la pièce comme cherchant quelque chose qui lui dirait que s'était faux, qu'il n'avait pas créer cette catastrophe mais… Il murmura :

.-Oh mince.

Sa voix résonna en écho dans la salle tandis qu'il se morfondait en constatant les dégâts qu'il avait causé.

-

Il resta longtemps immobile, flottant dans l'eau. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait un pareil désastre. Il avait une idée pour réparer tout ça mais il y avait un risque. Il tendit, inquiet, sa baguette vers le tas de monceaux de verre et murmura d'une voix incertaine :

.-Récurive !

Aussitôt, tout redevint comme avant. Il se laissa glisser vers le sol en murmurant :

.-Un besoin d'entraînement urgent…

Et sa voix s'éteignit dans le silence.

-

Harry était allongé dans son lit mais faisait un étrange rêve...

_Elle était là ! Toute proche ! Ses cheveux couleur feu glissaient doucement au vent. Ses délicieux yeux bruns accrochèrent les siens en une prière silencieuse. Il fit un pas vers elle mais des silhouettes noires encerclèrent la jeune fille. Elles lui lancèrent un regard de dégoût profond. Pourquoi ? Harry ne le sut pas. Les arbres autour de lui craquèrent. Un vent puissant entourait les hommes en noirs. Harry fit un pas en arrière. La jeune fille était menacée par des baguettes. Harry en fut furieux. Il voulut faire un pas en avant, menaçant mais la voix d'une femme qu'il avait toujours haï lui parvint aux oreilles, le figeant de haine sur place. Cette voix était excitée, comme si quelque chose de longuement attendu se produisait. Harry recula. Il vit alors trois personnes jaillirent dans la clairière. L'un d'eux, le meneur, tourna machinalement la tête vers lui. Mais le groupe fut accueillit par les crépitements des sorts. Il riposta. Il réussit à saisir la jeune fille et le meneur, après mûr réflexion, jeta quelques mots qui désarçonna les autres. Après argumentation, les deux autres personnes partirent, le jeune fille avec eux. Le meneur se tourna alors vers lui. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Il lut un désespoir profond, une douleur éternel et un désir de vengeance dans ces yeux. Yeux qui était…vert émeraude. Exactement les mêmes. Harry avait devant lui son reflet. Puis, l'autre se retourna, cueillant des sorts au passage. Harry aurait voulu rester mais… Il n'avait pas le choix. Et tout s'évanoui devant son regard effaré._

Il se retrouva assis sur son seyant, couvert de sueur. Harry gémit puis se leva. Pas question de dormir cette nuit !

-

Harry, assis, déjeunait machinalement, le regard vague. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'interrompre. Mais…

.-Potter ?

Harry ne réagit pas.

.-Harry ?

Harry leva avec rapidité son regard émeraude brûlant de fureur sur son interlocuteur.

.-Ah, ben quand même ! râla celui-ci. Je croyais que tu étais endormi.

Harry lui jeta :

.-Ne m'appelle pas Harry.

.-Ok 'Ry.

Harry le foudroya du regard avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation de son emploi du temps. Brusquement, un sourire maraudesque et serpentardesque s'implanta dans son visage. Aujourd'hui il s'amuserait. Demain, il s'entraînerait !

.-Quelle sourire très Serpentard Harry ! Quelle bêtise compte-tu faire ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, son sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Il demanda :

.-Ca te plairait une visite de Pré-au-Lard et du Chemin de Traverse ?

Drago Malfoy laissa échapper une exclamation de joie.

-

.-Une bièrraubeurre ?

.-Volontiers.

Drago se leva et commanda les boissons. Il revint s'asseoir. Ils avaient visité ensemble tout Pré-au-Lard et se préparait à aller au Chemin de Traverse. Harry fut agréablement surpris de bien s'entendre avec Drago Malfoy. Ils s'amusèrent. Ils achetèrent quelques farces et attrapes à Zonko et Harry renouvela sa garde-robe. Elle en avait bien besoin ! Et maintenant ils riaient ensemble, discutant avec civilisation de choses et d'autres.

.-Dis, t'en pense quoi de la potion de Babillage ?

Harry, qui avait les connaissances de Salazar en potion lâcha :

.-C'est une bonne potion mais celle d'Enfantine est mieux.

Drago soupira.

.-Je m'en doutait.

Brusquement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Machinalement, les deux amis se tournèrent vers elle. Ils s'étranglèrent de stupeur. MacGonnagall ainsi que Rogue et Emeline, qui remplaçait la professeur de DCFM que Harry avait hum… humiliée et rendu à l'état de légume vert entrèrent dans le pub. Harry, d'un geste qui leur sauva certainement la vie, rabattit sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et son ami. (NdA : Comment ça j'en rajoute ?) Ils se glissèrent hors du pub entendant cependant Mac Gonnagall demander :

.-Avez-vous vu Mr Potter et Malfoy ?

Et ces deux personnes en question couraient dans la rue, riant joyeusement et, même si les trois professeurs avaient faillit les trouver, ne changèrent pas leur programme.

-

Harry triturait machinalement sa baguette. Lui et Drago se promenaient dans la rue principale qui était, Dieu merci, encombrée. Ils avaient déjà visité la boutique de livres, de Quiditch et plein d'autre boutiques. Harry jeta un regard à Malfoy. Ce dernier, suspectant quelque chose, demanda :

.-Quoi 'Ry ?

Harry grogna en grinçant des dents face au si merveillllleeeeeuuuuuuxxxxxx surnom de Malfoy et répondit :

.-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je te fais confiance.

Drago éclata de rire avant de reprendre sérieusement :

.-Harry, je suis ton ami ! Je t'aide depuis toujours ! Je t'ai toujours guidé à trouver ta VERITABLE place dans le monde de la sorcellerie !

Harry acquiesça, l'esprit trop embrumé pour comprendre la vanité du Malfoy et pour faire la différence entre les deux camps.

.-Drago ?

.-Moui ?

.-On rentre ? Les cours sont finis depuis longtemps.

.-D'accord 'Ry.

D'un regard commun, il se saisirent du portoloin qui les fit atterrir dans la salle commune des Serpentard, bondée à cette heure là.

-

Ce fut une surprise de les voir arriver ensemble, avec le même portoloin, les joues rouges, le visage détendu. Drago semblait même rieur. Harry lui jeta quelques phrases en vrac puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, laissant un Drago envahi par les questions, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres de celui qui a réussit à le duper LUI, heureux de cela et de leur petite sortie.

-

En fait, Harry n'allait pas à la bibliothèque mais dans la salle sur demande. Il suait à grosses gouttes, la douleur revenant en force dans son corps. Il se projeta au sol, se mit en tailleur et ouvrit aussitôt son esprit. Jamais Harry n'avait vu chaos pareil. Il déglutit difficilement. L'eau l'engloutissait, ignorant royalement ses digues. Harry, fébrile, se mis à les reconstruire. Il eut du mal à calmer le flot mais soupira de soulagement lorsque ce court mais fastidieux travail, que l'on pourrait aussi appeler combat, fut fini. Il se leva, tremblant, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, imaginant avec amusement la fureur et la dépression que les membres avaient dû avoir et aussi avec un certain ravissement, le savon à venir.

-

Harry croisa Malfoy au détour d'un couloir. Lui aussi allait dans la Grande Salle. Ils se mirent à discuter avec animation de potions. Puis, la discussion dériva lentement mais sûrement vers les événements actuels, la guerre et tout. Ils poussèrent les portes de la Grande Salle bondée, sans pour autant se détourner de leur conversation, même lorsque MacGonnagall et Rogue se dirigèrent à grands pas vers eux provoquant un silence quasi-religieux. Harry laissa échapper un sourire serpentardesque qui plut à Drago.

.-POTTER ! MALFOY ! Où étiez vous ?

Harry, moqueur, lança :

.-Ben comme tout le monde, en cours !

MacGonnagall semblait sur le point de faire une crise. Drago eut un léger sourire.

.-Potter, commença le professeur de potion, à moins que mes souvenirs ne défaillent, vous n'étiez pas en cours !

.-Malheureusement, se sont vos seuls souvenirs en règles, PROFESSEUR ! De plus, professeur, DRAGO et moi-même avions quelques… hum détails à régler.

Sa directrice de maison rugit :

.-POTTER ! ARRETEZ CE PETIT JEU !

Harry lâcha :

.-Vous devriez vous calmer, parce que là, vous êtes toute rouge ! Attention, vous allez manquer d'air !

.-Potter, dit le professeur de sa voix onctueuse, je crois que vous allez avoir quelques problèmes… Ma mémoire est telle que je sais que vous n'étiez pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Harry répliqua du tac-au-tac :

.-Et votre mémoire est telle que vous me confondez avec mon père !

Harry, mentalement, réfléchit. Puis, un sourire mauvais se posa sur ses lèvres. Avec ruse et malignité, il jeta :

.-Puis-je vous conseiller une potion de Rappel ou alors de Souvenirs Réfléchi ou peut-être une potion de Choc Mental. A moins que vous ne préfériez une potion plus compliquée, celle de Déflexion Mental ou alors de Perte Mémoriale.

La mâchoire de Severus serait tombé au sol si il n'y avait pas eu de la chair pour la retenir. Drago prit un ton moqueur :

.-Potter, je te félicite, tu es le premier à lui faire perdre contenance.

Le professeur sembla reprendre pieds.

.-Comment ? Avez-vous avalez un dictionnaire Potter ?

.-Non, j'ai juste fait connaissance avec quelqu'un qui est meilleur que vous aussi bien en potion qu'en pédagogie.

Rogue ne releva pas. Il semblait à côté de la plaque et cela était tout à fait normal surtout quand l'on apprend que son élève détesté et hyper nul est en fait, meilleur que vous.

.-Bien. Avez-vous une preuve que l'on soit sortit de l'enceinte du château ? Donc notre problème est réglé. Drago, tu viens ?

Et avec un sourire supérieur, ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place.

-

Harry, assis sur un siége de la salle commune tentait de récupérer son souffle. Il avait peur. Peur pour Remus. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir des nouvelles ! Il ferma si fort les paupières qu'il en frémit. Il avait eu des rêves, cette nuit. La jeune fille aux cheveux de feu avait obnubilé son esprit. Et puis, cet autre rêve… Il frissonna. Celui où des sorciers, il en était sûr maintenant, s'affrontaient. Il y avait des mangemorts et des aurors sans doute. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi cela se passait, pourquoi ils se battaient. Harry soupira. L'aurore était là, l'aube croissait. Il pouvait aller dans la Grande Salle.

-

Il se leva et se glissa dans la salle sur demande. Il avait ce matin là deux heures de Potion puis Métamorphose suivit de DCFM. Et il avait décidé qu'il sécherait. Il allait s'entraîner et.. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres. Et il testerait ses pouvoirs ensuite.

-

Harry, plongé jusqu'au cou dans différents livres, cherchait des sorts puissants qu'il pourrait apprendre pendant un moment libre. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps d'exploiter ses recherches. Non, jamais.

-

Un homme se releva. Aida ses compagnons. Il les détailla. Tous étaient faibles et humiliés. Seulement, le plan de leur ennemi commun allait réussir et personne n'allait l'arrêter. Muni d'une force qu'il puisait dans le désespoir, il essaya de ne pas sombrer dans le même puit sans fond de mort et de trouver un moyen de revenir et de le sauver. Oui, de le sauver, lui.

-

Harry, ses recherches sous le bras, un sourire collé sur son visage, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Mais il fit un petit récapitulatif :

Flash Back :

_Harry cherchait, immobile, ce que Godric voulait qu'il fasse. Mais Godric arriva pour l'aider :_

**--Qui y a-t-il Harry ? Tu n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'il faut faire ?**

_Avec un sourire amusé, il répliqua :_

-Cela même !

**-C'est simple Harry. Il faut que tu trouves ce que l'on t'a légué pour ensuite, dans un combat, t'en servir !**

-Mais pourquoi dans un combat ? Pourquoi QUE dans un combat ?

**--Car tu ne pourras pas t'en servir** !

_Harry acquiesça et remercia Godric qui prit congé. Il lista ses capacités puis fit des recherches de sorts intéressants._

Fin du Flash Back

Harry eut un mauvais sourire. Dumby, Roguy ainsi que MacGo et Emeline allaient avoir une petite surprise au repas… Une surprise qui serait apporté par son aigle, magnifique, dans toute sa splendeur.

Flash Back :

_Harry se glissa lentement dans le bureau de Rogue. Il déposa tout les bocaux sur les tables des élèves. Il jeta un regard incertain et effrayé vers la porte. Il avait l'impression qu'on le suivait. Il fit, d'un geste, sortir les produits des bocaux. Il les inversa avec amusement, prenant garde à remplacer un liquide rouge par un bleu pâle, un noir par un blanc… Harry trouvait ça follement amusant. Depuis peu, il avait pris le goût du risque. Il les replaça soigneusement. Il prit aussitôt la poudre d'escampette vers chez MacGo. Il libéra tout les oiseaux et animaux qui avait été soigneusement enfermés. Il rit et referma la porte derrière lui avant que les animaux ne s'échappent. Il conclut le tout en lançant un silencio sur la classe. Il fonça vers chez Emeline. Il mis un désordre indescriptible. Et il fonça vers le bureau de son directeur. Un sourire horrible se pressa contre ses lèvres. La vengeance va enfin commencer ! Il lança un sort pour que les portraits s'endorment. Il sourit. Il lâcha un serpent venimeux, énervé, sous silencio. Il lança un sort pour que l'eau rendent de différentes couleurs son buveur. Harry lança un sort à la chaise. Et il en jeta encore d'autre car il savait que beaucoup d'entre eux serait découvert avant même d'avoir agi. Quand tout fut finit, il jaillit du bureau et retourna dans la salle sur demande. Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea tranquillement, avec ses yeux d'agneau, vers la Grande Salle._

Fin du Flash Back

-

Voldemort sifflait d'impatience dans son repaire. Il savait que le plan Potter avançait mais trop lentement à son goût. Mais il n'y aurait pas de retour pour le garçon. Un sourire inhumain se posa sur ses lèvres. Non-retour. Oui, ce mot sonnait bien. Potter ne serait plus le-garçon-qui-a-survécu mais un de ses plus fidéles. Lorsque la fille serait en la possession de ses mangemorts, quand le sort frapperait le garçon, alors plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Le garçon serait sans faille envers son maître et il serait l'arme efficace et parfaite contre Dumbledore et les autres. Le sourire mauvais de Voldemort augmenta. Il éclata d'un rire froid et aigu qui fit se tordre de douleur un certain jeune homme, dans une certaine Grande Salle d'un certain château…

* * *

Fin ! Voilà après quelques ennuis… Mais j'ai besoins de savoir : est ce toujours aussi bien ? 

Parce que je trouve que c'est de moins en moins bien.. Ou alors.. Je me sous-estime..

Bon ben on se revoie au prochain chap'… Vendredi j'espère de tout cœur.

AD vs AV


	22. Retour à la normal, ou presque

RAR :

Onarluca : Merci de m'avoir prévenue du bug de feufeunet. J'avais mis le new chap' mais y voulait paaaaassss ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bizoos.

Nypmhe : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Au prochain chap' pour une + longue review ? (clin d'œil)

Sandawn08 : Ah bon, je me sous-estime ? t'es sûre ? Dans un certain sens, je préfère ça. Guérie du sadisme ? (sourire on ne peut plus sadique) Tu crois ? T'es sûre ? Ben, tu verras dans quelques chap' ! MOUHAHAHA ! Voilà la suite !

D & JdV : JDV : Tiens, t'a arrêté ton entraînement ? Ah bon, Ryry te fait penser à moi mais en boooooooocoup plus gentil ? Je suis d'accord… Ma pov', je te comprend, c'est horrible d'être dans la même pièce que D !

D : Non, c pas une honte comme elle te parle, elle a le droit à l'expression ! Oui, Harry est enfantin mais il faut le comprendre : il risque de sombrer à tout moment ! Et il veut po ! Mais t'inquiète, d'ici peu, il grandira.

Jade-Oopale : T'a gagné ! Et vi, c'est Ginny ! Si tu regarde les chap' précedents, tu remarque que Drago est au courant que Ginny essaye de retenir Harry. Alors c'est logique que ce soit elle ! Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise. Bizoos.

Miss Black : Ouf. C'est toujours aussi bien... Ca me rassure ! Ouais, c bien qu'ils traînent ensemble… Seulement, c'est terminé ! OUIN ! Oui, je vais le tuer. Mais ne quitte pas la fic pour autant ! Ouais… Redevenue normale… Sortir l'artillerie ? Nan ! Je préfère m'e tenir aux Impardonnables et à la magie noire ! C'est mieux ! Merci pour ta gentille review.

**Note :** Ben ? (regarde de tout les cotés.) Y sont passé où ? J'ai que 9 review à ce chap'… MOUIN ! M'enfin… C'est pas grave, on fait avec !

**Re-note :** ILYS BLACK SI JE TE TROUVE T'ES MORTEEEEE ! T'AVAIS PROMIS D'ETRE LA ! EN PLUS T'ES MEME PLUS SUR MSN ! JE VAIS FAIRE UN MEEEUUURRRRTTTTRRREEEUUUUHHHHHHH !

**Résumé :** Harry a fini de préparer sa blague. Il n'en connaît pas encore les conséquences. Pendant le dîner, Drago et lui mettent de l'animation… Ouch ! Pov' Pansy (sourire sadique)! Mais, un malheur s'abat sur lui. Les vacances de Février le prennent au dépourvu, et le retour à sa maison initiale lui brise le cœur. Heureusement, il a toujours Ron Weasley sous la main pour se défouler !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Retour à la normal ou presque

Harry sourit, de bonne humeur, avec un rire en coin. Il soupira rêveusement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de sa vengeance. Malgré quelques petits désagréments, évidemment. Rien n'est jamais parfait.

Flash Back

_Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle, toujours avec cet air d'agneau sur le point d'être abattu bien qu'une lueur de mauvais augure planait dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Mais ça, personne ne s'en aperçut. Il alla gentiment s'asseoir à sa place. Trop gentiment, sans doute. Personne n'y fit attention à part peut-être Drago Malfoy qui souriait largement, soit parce qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer soit par son rapprochement avec Harry plus qu'espéré. Ou peut-être les deux… En tout cas, Harry s'assit et engagea la conversation, gardant un œil sur quatre personnes dans la salle, assise à la même table. Si Drago s'en aperçut, il n'en dit rien bien qu'un sourire encore plus large avait remplacé le précédent. Harry se laissa peu à peu emporter par la conversation, pâteux, se laissant guider par Drago là où il voulait. Il menait la conversation et Harry répondait soit par mono-syllabe soit par un bâillement qu'il essayait, le plus souvent vainement, d'étouffer. Finalement, il manqua de s'effondrer sur la table, dormant assis. Drago le gifla gentiment, pour le réveiller._

_-Hé, 'Ry, ça va ?_

_-Moui…_

_-T'a l'air prêt à t'effondrer !_

_Harry bailla puis répondit :_

_-Je dors mal ces derniers temps. En plus d'une augmentation flagrante de ma magie qui nécessite souvent un entraînement, j'ai du mal à suivre !_

_Drago éclata de rire avant d'enfourner un bouchée de pâtes. (NdA : Ce que je mange là, tt de suite ! °° )Harry fronça le nez avec une moue enfantine de dégoût._

_-Fi ya fil ?_

_Harry grimaça de plus belle, ne comprenant rien au charabia de son ami. Drago avala puis répéta :_

_-Qui y a-t-il ?_

_Harry fit une moue craintive avant de répondre prudemment._

_-Tu sais, Drago… Tu es presque aussi répugnant que Ron quand tu manges._

_Drago, qui buvait son jus de citrouille pour faire passer le tout, (NdA : Je la sens venir !) recracha son jus à la figure de Pansy qui poussa un cri aigu que Drago surpassa largement avec son :_

_-QUOI ?_

_Harry avait du mal à ne pas rire tandis que l'attention se tournait vers le trio, composé de Pansy qui essuyait comme elle pouvait son ''charmant'' visage et sa cape, de Drago qui était rouge de fureur et d'incompréhension et de Harry qui était à la limite de se tordre de rire._

_-QU'AS-TU OSE DIRE POTTER ?_

_Harry n'en pu plus et explosa en un rire cristallin bien que nerveux._

_-TU OSE ME COMPARER AVEC CE WEASLEY ? NON MAIS T'ES MALADE VIEUX, FAUT TE FAIRE INTERNER !_

_Et Harry était sur le point de se rouler de rire sur le sol. Finalement, il se releva et s'épousseta._

_-Drago, le prend pas mal mais…_

_Et il fut aussitôt interrompu :_

_-NE PAS LE PRENDRE MAL ? C'EST UN AFFRONT QUE TU ME FAIT LA HARRY !_

_Harry tonna d'une voix de reproche :_

_-DRAGO !_

_La personne en question respira profondément avant de dire :_

_-Oui ?_

_-La ferme. Laisse-moi parler._

_Drago vit aussitôt une ouverture mais Harry reprit, lui coupant le sifflet et coupant également court à ses réflexions._

_-Tu sais, avoue-le ! Mais tu restes mon Dragounet rien qu'à moi !_

_Drago vit rouge._

_-POTTER RETIRE CA IMMEDIATEMENT !_

_Harry fit une moue maligne._

_-Pourquoi ? Tu m'appelles bien 'Ry toi ! A mon tour maintenant !_

_Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux et, quelques minutes après, Drago détourna les yeux. Ils furent pris d'un fou-rire. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, ils retournèrent à leur repas. Seulement…_

_-Dray, tu pourras pas m'aider par hasard ?_

_La voix était aussi dégoulinante de hum.. d'approches (NdA : Eurk !) que son visage de jus de citrouille._

_-Tu es responsable non !_

_Harry et ''Dray'' échangèrent un regard. Harry particulièrement dégoûté et choqué, Drago amusé. Il s'avança et lâcha._

_-Un simple ''récurive'' suffit !_

_Harry pouffa dans son assiette tandis que Pansy essayait le regard ''yeux doux''. (NdA : Clin d'œil à Ilys. Tu sais de quoi je parle non !)_

_-J'aurais espéré autre chose Dray chou !_

_Harry n'en put plus et éclata de rire tandis que Drago foudroyait du regard toute personne riant, ses cibles préférées étant Harry et Pansy._

_-Harry ?_

_-Oui ''Dray chou'' ?_

_Drago ignora la provocation et demanda :_

_-Tu t'en occupe ?_

_Harry acquiesça avec un sourire très maraudesque._

_-Qu'est ce que… ?_

_Pansy ne finit jamais sa phrase._

_-RECURIVE !_

_Et un vent de tempête souffla à travers la Grande Salle, secouant la jeune fille encore toute éberluée. Harry retourna s'asseoir sous le regard meurtrier de Pansy en ajoutant :_

_-Ben voilà, c'était pas si difficile !_

_Et ce fut sur les éclats de rire de Drago et Harry que chacun retourna à son dîner, certains Griffondors malheureusement trop prés de leur assiette pour que ça paraisse réaliste et de bonne humeur. Tout le monde croyait que cet ''accident'' serait l'événement de la soirée. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient tord…_

_La preuve de leur tord vint quelques minutes plus tard. Un magnifique aigle poussa un cri perçant. Harry releva le regard avec un petit sourire qui camoufla vite pour que personne ne doute de sa culpabilité. Heureusement, toute l'attention était portée vers l'animal qui fit plusieurs tours avant de fondre sur la table des enseignants. Il laissa tomber une lettre devant chaque personne concernée. Dumbledore les interdit de les toucher. Les 4 lettres se joignirent en une seule devant Dumbledore qui laissa échapper une voix magiquement déformée._

_-Laissez-moi deviner, mon cher Dumbledore, vous avez empêché vos chers collègues d'ouvrirent leurs enveloppes ? Tant mieux, comme cela mon identité est encore camouflée. Je suis sûr que vous êtes en train de vous demandez si vous me lancerez un sort de détection ou alors un de recherche. Je vous préviens, aucuns d'eux ne marche sur moi ! Vous vous demandez comment je le sais ? Déduction, rassurez-vous, vos barrières sont encore assez… costauds. Bon, trêves de bavardages et plaisanteries, je vais vous donnez votre avertissements à chacuns… Commençons par ce cher Rogue… Ou Servilus, selon certains… Mais pour moi, ce sera affectueux… Roguy !_

_Le surnom était enfantin et moqueur mais personne n'avaient l'humeur à rire._

_-Quelques potions en vrac_

_Sur des étagères en salle hors-sac._

_Mais que dites vous, si vos potions s'inversent toutes,_

_Rendant vos efforts ''Out'' ?_

_La carte changea de personne, laissant un Rogue pale comme un linge, murmurant quelque chose ressemblant à ''non''._

_-Ma chère Emeline, vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, hélas. Je n'aurais jamais rien fait contre vous en temps normal mais vous m'empêchez de faire mon travail. Alors vous allez avoir vous aussi votre part du gâteau._

_La voix cessa un instant pour reprendre calmement._

_-Un désordre énorme dans votre classe,_

_Après ça, vous ne vous verrez plus dans votre propre glace,_

_Mais vous êtes dans mon chemin,_

_Et cela se paye, en chagrin !_

_La lettre se tourna vers la professeur de métamorphose._

_-Ah, MacGo ! Je suis assez déçu voyez-vous. Déçu que vous vous laissiez manipuler ainsi. Etant avec lui, je dois vous le faire payer._

_Il se tut, un court instant._

_-Lorsque le silence est,_

_On n'aperçoit rien de ce qui s'est passé,_

_Mais lorsque la porte, ouverte sera,_

_Alors, dans un vacarme de fin du monde, tout se révélera !_

_La lettre virevolta vers Albus._

_-Voilà donc le dernier avertissement pour Dumby mais non le moindre._

_La lettre bougea légèrement avant de lâcher lentement, d'une voix chantante :_

_-Un, deux, trois…_

_On ne sait pas…_

_Pas le nombre de sorts et de piéges posés,_

_Mais beaucoup seront révélés,_

_Avant d'avoir été utilisés._

_C'est la raison pour laquelle il y en a beaucoup,_

_Attention,_

_Ce sera mon indication._

_La lettre s'immobilisa puis, en un grand bruit, se déchira et s'enflamma marquant un nom à l'encre rouge. Harry en fut glacé._

_MAJESTIC FANTÔME._

Fin du Flash Back

Peu après, tout les élèves étaient renvoyés dans leur salle commune. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, sa cicatrice irradia de douleur. Il en grinça des dents mais s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Il était sorti la tête haute, plus aucun sommeil dans son regard ni dans ses traits, discutant joyeusement avec Drago, tout deux ayant oublié la fameuse lettre de menace. Ils étaient tous retournés dans leur salle commune. Sauf Harry. Il se laissa guider par son instinct et se retrouva bientôt dans le parc. Il se sentait éveillé. Merveilleusement. Il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui avant de prendre le passage secret de la cabane Hurlante. Et il marcha avec l'amertume au cœur.

-

Harry était assis au centre de la maison. Il avait honte et mal. Honte pour avoir conduit son parrain à la mort, pour laisser Remus seul lors des soirs de pleine lune, honte que ce même Remus mystérieusement disparu… Il avait mal pour la disparition des deux maraudeurs, mal de ne pas savoir où il mettait les pieds, de ne plus savoir en qui croire, en quel dieu prier… Il se secoua. Il fallait gardé la tête froide. Son sang-froid aussi. Il avait l'intuition que tout allait bientôt finir. Que tout redeviendrait normal, que le jeu des deux camps seraient dévoilés…

-

Harry, assis à la table des Serpentards, soupirait. Il n'avait pas dormi, restant toute la nuit dans la cabane hurlante, à remuer ses sombres pensées. Il remarqua alors que les trois autres maisons semblaient joyeuses. Pas Serpentard. Pourquoi ? Il avait l'intention de questionner Drago là dessus. D'ailleurs, il entrait dans la Grande Salle, maussade. Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant à laquelle il répondit par une grimace. Inquiet, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Qui y a-t-il ?

Drago lâcha :

-Retour aux maisons initiales. Tu ne t'en rappelait pas ?

Harry fut figé de terreur. Il n'entendit même pas Drago l'appeler. Il avait oublié. Oublié que bientôt il serait de retour avec les Griffondors, ceux-là même qui ne faisaient attention à lui que pour sa cicatrice… Les Serpentards avaient peu à peu ignorés ce qu'il était pour le garçon en lui… C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient maussades ! Figé, toujours figé, il n'entendit pas Drago qui continuait vainement à l'appeler.

-

Lorsque Harry était revenu à lui, ses yeux verts dans ceux, gris, de Drago, il s'était levé et, sans écouter Drago ni faire marche arrière, avait fui. Lâchement. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Mais c'était les vacances ! Il poussa un soupir. Il aimait bien les vacances. Il allait pouvoir dormir. Cette pensée le fit devenir rêveur. Un bon oreiller… des draps propres… Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas. Malgré lui, il se demanda pourquoi. La réponse vint d'elle-même, avec un seul mot, un nom qui en disait long : Voldemort.

-

Harry était assis pour la dernière fois à la table des Serpentard. Il croisa le regard de Drago. Il lui tendit la main.

-Ami ?

-Ami. répondit Drago, ravi.

Harry sourit doucement avant de se lever et de se retrouver à la table de Griffondor. Il se laissa tomber en bout de table, prés de Ginny mais loin de Ron et Hermione.

-Salut Harry.

-Salut Gin'. Ca va ?

-Moui, comme ci comme ça.

Harry sourit involontairement. Ginny jubilait. Harry n'était peut-être pas perdu, finalement.

-

Il se leva et s'excusa auprès de Ginny. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, décidé à faire un devoir, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis trèèèèès longtemps. Potion. Maintenant qu'il était Griffondor, Rogue allait se déchaîner. Et Harry ne voulait pas lui donner une excuse de plus pour le faire. Il n'avait pas besoin de livres pour le faire mais il préférait le faire au calme plutôt que dans la salle commune. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ses pseudo-amis tout de suite. Il n'était pas prêt. Un éclair transperça son regard. Pas encore ! Bientôt… Bientôt…

-

Harry se leva avec un soupir. Après un détour au cuisine pour manger un morceau, il se dirigea vers la tour Griffondror. Il fallait à présent faire face. Face à ses anciens camarades, faire face également à son côté Serpentard qui s'agitait, refusait catégoriquement cela, se débattant contre cette injustice. Malheureusement, il continua son chemin avec l'enthousiasme de quelqu'un qui monte sur l'échafaud. Il marmonna le mot de passe que lui avait confié à table. Il pénétra dans la tour Griffondor qui devint anormalement silencieuse. Il passa son regard glacé sur les élèves qui frissonnaient, intrigués. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs silencieux qui disaient : qu'est ce qui y a ? Y a rien à voir ! Détournez-vous !

Puis, peu à peu, l'agitation habituelle et les conversations bourdonnantes remplissent l'air de la salle commune. Sans plus de cérémonie, il monta dans son dortoir sous les regards brûlants et interrogatifs de ses camarades. Sous tant de lâcheté, Harry crispa les poings et il se laissa glisser sur le lit redevenu sien. Et, sous tant de pression accumulée ses derniers jours, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

-

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, défit le sort de silence soigneusement posé sur lui la veille. Harry avait eu quelques douleurs mais rien de vraiment sérieux.Il resta un moment immobile, fixant le haut de son baldaquin, écoutant Ron ronfler, Neville jurer en cherchant sans doute ses affaires et Seamus hurler après Dean qui prenait trop de temps à la salle de bain. Il se leva sans bruit et s'habilla. Il tenta, vainement inutile de préciser, d'aplatir ses cheveux sur sa tête. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il descendit dans la salle commune encore déserte et s'assis pour fixer le feu qui brûlait doucement dans l'âtre, envoyant de doux courants d'air chauds.

Ignorant les regards insistants sur sa nuque, Harry resta silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny arrive. Elle s'assit rapidement sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

-Salut Harry ! Ca va ?

Harry tourna son regard vers elle. Ses cheveux roux gouttaient sur le fauteuil, ses yeux bruns le fixant avec interrogation. Le visage froid et distant de Harry se fendit en un large sourire. Il leva sa baguette, sentant des gens frissonner derrière lui. Mais Ginny ne bougea pas, détendue au plus grand plaisir de Harry.

-Très bien et toi ? Attend que je sèche ça !

Il lança un sort et ses cheveux roux retombèrent délicatement sur ses épaules. Il lui fit un doux sourire qui s'éteint immédiatement en voyons une furie rousse se précipiter sur elle.

-Ginny, t'en a pas marre de draguer ? T'es énervante ! T'as révisé pour tes BUSEs ? Tu peux pas laisser les gens tranquille ?

Ron n'avait pas vu avec qui elle parlait et Harry en profita. Il dit d'une voix glacée :

-Ginny est suffisamment grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, Weasley.

Ron déglutit et se tourna lentement vers Harry. Mais Harry l'avait déjà laissé tomber.

-Alors, Gin', si tu me répondait ?

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur pour énervé Ron ce qui ne tarda pas. Aparemment il hésitait entre frapper Harry de toutes ses forces et l'obliger à s'expliquer ou fuir la queue entre les jambes. Il choisit la dernière solution mais entendit cependant l'affirmation moqueuse de Harry qui le figea sur place :

-Et après on nous traite de digne Griffondor ! Tss ! C'est de la camelote ! Il n'y a que la ruse de vrai !

Ron, écumant, hésita pour lui sauter dessus mais Hermione coupa court à ses réflexions en descendant du dortoir des filles et en l'embrassant. Harry fit une moue. Ron la vit mais n'était plus d'humeur à le frapper. Puis, Harry et Ginny descendirent dans le Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Finalement, après mûr réflexion, Ginny osa quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû :

-Harry ?

-Moui ?

-Es-tu sûr de… Drago Malfoy et… de ses… intentions ?

Harry se retourna vivement vers elle. Elle crut qu'il allait la frapper ou lui hurler dessus donc elle se recroquevilla. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Ron prêt à agir. Il sourit mentalement en lui répondant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Gin' !

Elle répliqua vivement :

-Si je m'inquiète ! Pour toi Harry ! Pour ce qui t'arrive !

Et, contrairement à tout les scénarios possibles et imaginables qu'elle eut fait, il en coupa court, la prenant au dépourvu : il éclata de rire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça. Pourtant, elle n'hallucinait pas. Encore perdue, elle le regarda, interrogatrice.

-Gin', ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu te fais des idées. Je pense que les révisions des examens te montent à la tête.

Elle baissa le regard, rougissante et honteuse.

-Désolé murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Harry sourit.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Puis, il se leva et alla à la bibliothèque. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il se plongea dans un livre avant de sourire. Tout était redevenu comme avant… Ou presque…

* * *

ET VOILA ! Tadam ! Je suis à l'heure ! C'est 6h 30 du matin ! 

C'est pas sadique en plus ! Alors…

REVIEWS !

Parce qu'il y en a moins qu'avant… Au chap' 20 j'en avait 20 et au 21, 14. Ca baisse. Alors je me pose des questions. Est-ce nul ?

A vendredi,

AD vs AV, toute tristounette


	23. Découverte et explication ELLE a dis

RAR :

Sandawn08 : Ah bon, je me sous-estime ? Ouf. Je préfère ça à la dégradation de ma fic. Et oui, tit Ryry devient Griffy. La guérison de mon sadisme ? MOUHAHAHA. La fin de ce chap' et de ceux 24 et 25 vont te faire changer d'avis… MOUHAHAHA. Merci de tes encouragements et encore merci.

Underphénix : Et le voilà le chap' ! Dsl pour le retard et tout. Merci pour ta review.

Onarluca :J'espère que la suite te plairaMerci pour ta review Artémis.

Thealie : Ouf. J'ai eu peur. J'ai toujours mon talent alors ? YES ! Merci. Je te remercie pour tout tes compliments. Un gros bizoos pour toi. Thealie fidèle au poste ? lol ! Ben Ryry va se sauver lui-même ! Et Ginny…. La pov'… Elle joue avec le feu et elle va se brûler ! Merci pour tout et gros bizoos. Lis bien les notes d'auteurs qui suivent d'ac ?

Satya : Lol ! Ben voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bizoos.

Nymph' : Moi aussi je me suis marré à faire ça à Pansy ! Oui, on les voit dans ce chap' ! Les conséquences seront pas immenses. Harry a faiblit. L'emprise de Voldemort aussi. Celle de Dumby s'affirme… Ouais il va y avoir de l'action mais pour les pouvoirs de Harry, faudra attendre qu'il se sorte du pétrin dans lequel il s'est fourré dans chapitre 24. MOUHAHAHA. Merci pour tout ma tite Nymph' ! Bizoos

Lilycool : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. T'inquiète, il y en aura du sadisme là ! Merrci pour tout tes compliments. Bizoos

Ilys : T'inquiète, je c que c la faute à ton ordi ! Je suis contente que t'es aimé. Ouais, Drago est mimi, Ginny joue avec le feu et Mus… (sourire sadique) il souffre ! Si, justement, je vais lui faire un sale coup ! Ouais, la fin est proche ! Snif snif. Oui, Drago est mijant. C'était lui, l'espion. Bizoos. Bonne lecture.

Miss Black : Tiens, la tite miss ! Merci pour tes compliments. Je crois que je me fais du soucis pour rien…Ouais… bye bye Drago ! Moi aussi j'aimais leur surnom mais bon…Ouais, c la fin qui commence ! Bonne lecture. Bizoos  
Jade-Oopale : Ouf. Je suis contente qu'elle soit bien. Ouais, ils sont redevenus amis mais… Pov' Gin', il lui arrive des ennuis à force de jouer avec le feu ! Oui, tu vas avoir tu sadisme, t'inquiète ! 

Zabou :Ouf. Merci de me réconforter ! Oui, t'inquiète, Harry redeviens le même dans ce chap' ! Ben si tu reviens que fin août, tu auras la fic en entier alors ! Bizoos et bonne lecture.

**Note :** Et ben le voilà le chap' ! Je suis contente, j'ai tout avancé, j'en suis au 25 ! Je veux vous dire que ce chapitre est celui qui met en scène l'action finale… ou plutôt les deux scènes finales ! Je vous remrcie de m'avoir rassurée sur le niveau de cette fic et je vous annonce les chapitres : Chapitre 24 : Retrouvée ! ; Chapitre 25 : Lutte et fugue ; Chapitre 26 : Explications et pardons ; Chapitre 27: Attaque ; Chapitre 28 : Celui là, je peux po le donner sinon y a pu de suspens ! ; Chapitre 29 : Encore des explications ; Chapitre 30 : Epilogue : en revenir, se souvenir, s'en relever Il y aura donc 30 chapitres… Plus que 7… ouin !

**Notes 2 :** Je dédit ce chapitres à Jwulee, qui a lu mon chapitre et qui m'a donné des commentaires neutres. A Eidole alias the-insane-demon, m'a lu et corriger exceptionnellement. Merci à vous deux les filles, je vous adore !

**Note 3 :** Sous la menace de plusieurs revieweurs, j'ai dû à nouveau faire des fins sadiques… désolé…

**Résumé :** Harry a mal. Mais lorsque Ron et Hermione, qui se sont rendus compte qu'il faisait des rêves sous silencio, l'emmènent chez Dumbledore, tout ne va plus. Finalement, après avoir briser la glace, Dumbledore découvre un Harry fragile et traumatisé. Harry pardonne finalement à son directeur mais, comme on le sait déjà, le malheur n'est jamais bien loin ! Et c'est Mac Gonnagall qui amène la mauvaise nouvelle lorsque tout semblait aller pour le mieux…

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Découverte, explications. ELLE a disparut !

Harry resta un moment immobile. Il sortit alors de la bibliothèque. Au fond, il était inquiet. Ginny avait beau être gentille avec lui, elle jouait avec le feu. Il suffisait de regarder les regards que lui lançaient les Serpentards surtout Malfoy… Harry secoua la tête et lâcha le mot de passe. Le tableau bascula et il pénétra dans la salle commune vide à cet heure du repas. Il laissa son regard passer sur la salle avant de s'arrêter sur le panneau d'affichage. Il s'avança. Il découvrit une note sur le match de Quidditch Griffondor-Serpentard. La finale. Avec tous ses problèmes, il en avait oublié le Quidditch et, d'ailleurs, sa discussion avec MacGonnagall en début d'année…

Flash Back :

_Harry marchait tranquillement dans les corridors silencieux. Il regardait les tableaux qui lui souriaient ou lui rouspétaient après avec un sourire amusé. Il était encore si ''blanc'' à cette époque… Il laissa ses doigts frôler la pierre du mur, jouant doucement avec. Il baissa sa baguette allumée sous l'aimable demande de l'un des occupants d'un tableau représentant une belle jeune fille brodant. Harry se glissait silencieusement vers la classe de métamorphose, la lueur de sa baguette affaiblie. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une bruissement de cape sur le sol pierreux. Il fit volte-face, levant presque malgré lui, avec réflexe, devant lui. Un voix froide et doucereuse s'éleva de l'obscurité :_

_-Baissez cette baguette, Potter. _

_Harry se sentit glacé jusqu'aux os. Il réussit pourtant à baisser sa baguette. La voix reprit, ne lui laissant aucun répit :_

_-Que faites-vous hors de votre dortoir à cette heure-ci Potter ?_

_Harry fouilla dans sa poche sans répondre. Il ressortit un mot de son professeur et de sa directrice de maison et le donna à Rogue :_

_-J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Mac Gonnagall. _

_Le professeur sembla déçu. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Il n'avait pas coincé Potter ce soir-là mais peut-être la nuit suivante… Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Il ressemblait à un rictus. Harry en frémit. Il demanda doucement :_

_-Puis-je rejoindre ma directrice de maison, professeur ? Elle m'attend. J'aimerai être à l'heure. _

_Harry avait débité son discours d'une voix neutre, presque distante. Le professeur Rogue dit, à regret, comme déçu de relâcher sa prise :_

_-Très bien… Allez-y Potter. _

_Harry se retourna avec empressement et pris le large. Il sentit le regard de son professeur de potion peser sur ses épaules. Il s'empressa de tourner le coin du couloir et ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il reprit aussitôt son rythme normal de marche. Il sentit son cœur qui battait la chamade se calmer. Il se cala contre un mur. Rogue lui faisait peur. Très peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette peur lui étreignait le cœur. (NdA : Oh ! la belle rime ! lol) Rogue le surveillait un peu trop à son goût. Peu importe que ce soit pour Voldemort ou Dumbledore, il le surveillait. Il se remit debout. Hors de question de se laisser aller ! Il regarda machinalement sa montre et pâlit dangereusement. Il avait 20 minutes de retard à son rendez-vous ! Fichu Rogue ! Et il se mit à courir, jurant, pestant contre son professeur, se fichant de la lumière qui éblouissait les tableaux endormis -qui pestaient- comme de sa première chaussette et du bruit de ses pas pressés sur les pierres du couloirs comme de sa première sortie nocturne. Il vit des regards effarés posés sur lui mais ne s'en occupa pas outre-mesure. Il passa sans faire attention devant une miss Teigne toute chamboulé. Un tableau lui demanda où il allait si vite et il se retint de ne pas répondre. Il lâcha un : Je suis en retard chez MacGonnagall. Et la tornade Harry avait repris sa course. Il passa devant Dumbledore et lui fit un signe de tête, ce dernier dit cependant :_

_-Harry, qu'est ce que…_

_Mais Harry avait déjà tourné l'angle du couloir. Il fonça et ouvrit avec force la porte de la salle qui claqua contre le mur avec un vacarme assourdissant. Il rougit et balbutia quelques excuses devant le regard sévère de son professeur qui s'était soulevé de ses copies. Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire en disant :_

_-Potter, si vous souhaitez réveiller tout le château, vous avez presque réussi. On vous entend à des kilomètres à la ronde._

_Il rougit de plus belle. _

_-Je suis désolé mais le professeur Rogue m'a retenu. _

_La professeur fronça les sourcils. Harry compléta avec rapidité en balbutiant :_

_-Il voulait savoir ce que je faisais hors de mon dortoir._

_Mac Gonnagall acquiesça et poussa ses copies de son bureau avec un petit soupir. Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Harry. Harry tressaillit. Son professeur plongea son regard dans celui de Harry. Il se laissa porter par la confiance. Elle était emportée par l'intensité du regard de son élève, ses émeraudes brûlantes, ses lacs verts si grands mais tant rempli d'injustice, l'injustice du monde et de douleur, douleur des pertes des êtres chers, des sorts de douleurs. Mac Gonnagall s'en sentit toute émue. Un élan de pitié la traversa. Harry le stoppa avec sa voix devenue grave :_

_-Non. Pas de pitié, professeur. N'en ayez pas envers moi. _

_Elle acquiesça, comprenant sa réaction. Pourtant…_

_-Comment… ?_

_-Comment aie-je su ? _

_Il eut un rire._

_-Ca se lis dans vos yeux. _

_Il détourna le regard avant de demander :_

_-Si nous en venions au sujet de ma convocation ?_

_Elle se leva rapidement et acquiesça. Elle chercha apparemment un papier. Elle le retrouva rapidement et s'assis à son bureau avec un semblant de sourire. Elle demanda calmement à Harry :_

_-Monsieur Potter accepteriez-vous de devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor ?_

_Elle guetta sa réaction mais c'était peine perdu. C'était courut d'avance car Harry s'y était attendu. Et il savait qu'il allait décevoir Mac Gonnagall mais il devait en être ainsi._

_-Non professeur._

_Le calme du professeur en fut sérieusement atteint. Elle se mit à babiller des choses sans queue ni tête avant de dire :_

_-Mais.. .pourquoi ? Acceptez-vous au moins de rester dans l'équipe ?_

_Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais il n'en avait plus. On lui avait arraché. En y pensant, la tension qu'il avait en lui disparut. Il avait conscience qu'il allait blesser son professeur mais il n'avait pas le choix. _

_-Je ne peux pas, professeur. Il faut que je travaille. De toute façon, croyez-vous vraiment que je pourrais faire gagner Griffondor dans mon état ? Non. Je sui vraiment désolé mais vous allez devoir vous passer de moi._

_Harry se leva et, sans un mot, sortit. _

_Le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle :_

_Harry bailla. Il avait arpenté les couloirs toute la nuit, ne trouvant le sommeil. Il frémit. De toute manière, il n'osait plus fermer l'œil. Il sentait des regards pesant sur lui venant de la table des professeurs. Finalement, Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce. Le silence fut._

_-Bien… J'ai quelques annonces à faire au sujet du Quidditch. _

_Harry sentit qu'il lui décochait un regard déçu. Mais Harry préféra rester de marbre. Il reprit :_

_-Les maisons de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, allez voir vos capitaines pour les postes libres. Pour Serpentard, le capitaine sera Drago Malfoy._

_Des applaudissements crépitèrent ainsi que des cris. Drago décocha un regard supérieur à Harry qui haussa les épaules, las. _

_-Et pour Griffondor. Le capitaine que nous avions choisi a refusé le poste._

_Des chuchotements parcoururent la salle._

_-Et également son poste. Donc, en plus de vos postes libre, ils vous faudra trouver un attrapeur._

_Il y eu alors un vacarme infernal. Les regards convergèrent vers Harry qui tentait de rester de marbre. Plusieurs essayèrent de savoir pourquoi mais Harry ne répondit pas, posant sur les curieux un regard las._

_-Donc, le poste revient au dernier membres de l'équipe : Ronald Weasley._

_Il y eu des applaudissements polis, sans doute refroidi par la précédente annonce. Drago lui-même fut surpris. Ce n'était pas Harry Potter qui refusait ce poste. C'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre ! Finalement, Albus Dumbledore se rassit et Harry pu quitter la Grande Salle, sous les regards déçus. Drago fixa encore longtemps l'endroit où il avait été bien qu'il est disparut. Il était… différent. Trop d'avant. Et il se jura de savoir pourquoi._

Fin du Flash Back

Harry secoua doucement la tête. Il avait beau vouloir y aller, il ne se le permit pas. Il se dirigea vers son lit. Il posa ses livres et parchemins dans sa valise. Il ferma un court moment les yeux, se souvenant alors des blagues qu'il avait fait. Un étau de regret et de honte l'enserra. Il regretta.

Flash Back :

_Les cachots, après que les élèves aient été renvoyés dans leur salle commune_

_Severus Rogue marchait rapidement vers les cachots, sa longue robe noir balayant le sol, virevoltant autour de lui. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, l'inquiétude le rongeait. Ses potions, ses si précieuses potions, mélangées ainsi… Il ouvrit et claqua la porte. A première vue, tout était bien. D'un geste, toutes les potions se rassemblèrent sur la table. Brusquement, un texte rouge s'inscrit en l'air:_

_-P**R**ofess**E**ur, i**L** **V**ous faudr**A** un calm**E** o**L**ymp**I**en po**U**r réussir à **T**out remett**R**e en **O**rdre…_

_Severus sembla un instant dépasser. Il songea un instant au texte. Il retint les lettres en gras. R, E, L, V, A, E, L, U, T, R, O. Puis, la lumière fut. R.E.T.R.O.U.V.A.I.L.L.E. Le sort de retrouvaille ! Il lança le sort et les potions retrouvèrent leur position initiale. Le professeur en soupira de soulagement. Une voix douce retentit :_

_-Vous n'êtes pas foncièrement mauvais, professeur, je le sais. Ceci était un avertissement. Ce serait vraiment mauvais pour ma réputation un mort et encore plus laid sur mon CV ! J'ai confiance en vous, vous retrouverez la lumière et le bon chemin. Il vous manque que l'impartialité mais elle va venir…_

_Harry ne sut pas comment il avait pu permettre à Rogue toutes ses années d'humiliation et encore plus les Doloris pendant les vacances. Mais il avait seulement fait ce qu'il fallait faire. _

_Un autre endroit, au même moment_

_Emeline courait le plus vite possible. En voyant le capharnaüm qu'il y avait dans son bureau, elle portait les mains à sa poitrine et pâlit. Elle dû s'y prendre à dix fois pour réussir à ranger tout cela. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, soupirant._

_-Je ne vous en veux pas particulièrement Emeline. Désolé mais vous étiez sur mon chemin, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela. Laissez un mouton s'échapper et c'est le reste du troupeau qui suit. Bonne chance Emeline, sincèrement. Bon courage._

_Une chose était sûr, celui qui avait fait ça était un puissant sorcier. C'en était certain._

_Un autre endroit encore, au même moment_

_Mac Gonnagall se précipita vers son bureau et sa salle de classe. Apparemment tout était calme. Mais si elle prenait au sérieux l'homme ou plutôt l'élève, alors elle avait du soucis à se faire. Elle tenta de supprimer le sort de silence. Inutile de préciser qu'elle échoua lamentablement. Le sort s'enlèverait que lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait. Avec crainte, la baguette levée, elle ouvrit la porte._

_-Oh mon Dieu !_

_Ce qu'elle vit était tout simplement inimaginable. Du moins, le court instant où elle conserva la vue. Un paon s'était logé sur son visage. Elle le pétrifia. Elle pétrifia ainsi les autresanimaux. Elle les remit dans les cages. Hélas, elles recrachèrent les animaux. Elles étaient ensorcelées. Elle réussit à les désensorceler avec difficulté. Elle envoya les animaux dans les cages. _

_-Bravo Professeur. Mais je suis cependant déçu. Déçu que vous croyiez tant en Albus Dumbledore… Mais je vous laisse ranger ce bazard. _

_Alors elle se mit au rangement, le cœur gros._

_Un dernier endroit, toujours au même moment :_

_Albus rentra dans son bureau, à pas de loup. Il lança un sort de détection mais il eut du mal à capter les sorts cachés dans son bureau. Il secoua la tête. Il demanda aux tableaux des indications mais ils étaient tous endormis au moment précis où cela s'était passé. Albus Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé. Sortilège d'Endormissement. L'intrus était puissant. Très. Et une seule personne l'était. Albus concentra toute son énergie sur les sorts pour les détruire Il sentit une grande résistance et, au moment où il allait abandonner, les sorts volèrent en éclat.. Cependant, Harry n'intervint pas. Albus Dumbledore était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul !_

Fin du Flash Back

Et il plongea dans son oreiller, humilié par lui-même.

-

Ron et Hermione chuchotaient doucement à table. Harry n'était pas là.

-Ron, pourquoi a-t-il tant changé ?

-Je n'en sais rien Mione…

-Je pense murmura Hermione après réflexion, qu'il fait des rêves mais ne prévient personne.

Ron s'exclama :

-Mais c'est impossible, je l'aurais entendu !

Des regards se tournèrent vers eux tandis qu'Hermione le grondait avec reproche :

-Moins fort Ron !

Il rougit.

-Désolé.

-Tu sais, Ron, il existe des sorts. Par exemple, celui de silence… Mais il n'arriverait pas à le maintenir une nuit entière !

Elle resta songeuse.

-J'avoue que je reste perplexe. Mais pour savoir, on pourrait le surveiller cette nuit !

Ron en fut enthousiaste.

-Hermione, excellente idée ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui cloche.

Elle se leva.

-Je vais chercher la formule pour un sort d'invisibilité. A tout à l'heure.

Ron ne mangea plus beaucoup. L'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

-

Harry rouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Il avait revu la fillette aux cheveux feu. Qui était-ce ? Il tenta de se lever mais il fut pris de vertiges et s'effondra dans son lit.

_Harry vit des formes floues. Miracle, il les détaillait ! Cinq. Elles avançaient lentement, péniblement. L'une d'elles lui rappelait quelqu'un.. Il sentait que l'atmosphère était tendue : la crainte et la discrétion régnaient en maîtres. Il s'avança lentement, espérant sans doute voir le visage de ceux qu'il suivait. Il les vit alors. Kingsley, Tonks, deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait que de vue au QG et… REMUS !Il vit autour de lui un paysage aride, sans végétation à part une forêt sombre à gauche dans laquelle il ne se risquerait pour rien au monde. Brusquement, tout explosa en couleurs et tout s'enchaîna vite. Trop vite. Dix hommes encagoulés en qui Harry reconnut les mangemorts, surgirent de leur cachette en lançant des sorts lorsque Remus dit quelque chose d'une voix horrifiée, apeurée également. Harry crut entendre son nom dans ce court dialogue. Harry les vit réagir au quart de tour et hurler à leur tour des sorts. Aussitôt, des rayons de toutes couleurs jaillir près d'eux. Puis, il y eu un éclair aveuglant et…_

Harry se retrouva assis sur son lit. Il tenta de se lever, en vain. Il hurla alors un nom avec de la peine plein la voix :

-REMUS !

Sa voix faiblit avant de mourir dans sa gorge. Il essaya de se relever. Il retomba. Un cri étranglé jaillit de sa gorge avant de tomber évanoui. Et tout cela dans le silence du dortoir.

-

Ron fut le dernier à pénétrer dans la salle commune. Tout était silencieux. Il s'assis silencieusement dans un fauteuil, attendant Hermione. Elle ne tarda pas plus. Essoufflée, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil.

-J'ai.. trouvée…

Ron acquesça. Il prit la main d'Hermione et l'emmena au dortoir après qu'elle les aie ensorcelé. Il pénétrèrent dans le dortoir silencieux à part les respirations des autres. Hermione ouvrit presque tendrement les rideaux de Harry. Endormi, son visage était calme et grave, comme celui de ceux qui ont trop vécu. Hermione lança un sort de silence autour d'eux deux et de Harry. Elle lança un finite incatatem et, bien qu'il n'y eut aucun résultat apparent, elle crut avoir réussit. D'un geste de baguette, deux fauteuils apparurent et les deux tourtereaux s'assirent dessus. La nuit allait être longue…

-

Harry s'agitait. Hermione secoua Ron qui s'était endormi. Elle s'avança et écarta le rideau. Avec stupéfaction, il remarquèrent qu'aucun son ne s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres. Deux minces filets d'eau coulaient sur ses joues. Hermione et Ron durent lancer 10 sorts chacun pour que le sort de silence veuille bien se défaire. Hermione s'avança avec Ron, les oreilles aux aguets. Des sanglots étouffés s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres, sa main droite crispée sur sa cicatrice en feu. Ses traits étaient brouillés par la douleur. Il fut secoué de spasmes un court instant avant que ses larmes ne redoublent d'intensité. Brusquement, il se raidit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les spasmes secouant à nouveau son pauvre corps. Puis, ils se calmèrent doucement pour mourir. Harry recouvrit une respiration normal. Son corps cessa de trembler. Brusquement, ses yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent, ce qui fit reculer ses deux amis. Deux émeraudes… vides. Il recouvra rapidement toutes ses capacités et demanda d'une voix polaire ce qu'ils faisaient à la place de dormir. Hermione sembla alors prendre feu :

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! COMMENT OSE TU NOUS DIRE CELA ? TU NOUS CACHE DES CHOSES QU'ON DEVRAIT SE DIRE ENTRE AMIS ET TU FAIS CELUI QUI N'A RIEN FAIT !

Harry la fixa d'un air glacial, inébranlable.

-ALORS TU VAS ME SUIVRE TOUT DE SUITE CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR !

Alors, la fureur d'Harry sembla naître.

-JE ME FOUS PAS MAL DE DUMBLEDORE ALORS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! C'EST LA SEULE CHOSE QUE JE VOUS DEMANDE !

Hermione saisit sa baguette et pétrifia Harry.

-Désolé, mais c'était ma seule chance et possibilité.

Et le cortège s'ébranla. Direction : bureau du directeur.

- 

Lorsque Harry fut délivré, il foudroya du regard ses amis et prit un air borné. Mais Hermione prit la parole, coupant court à ses réflexion :

-Professeur, Harry fait des rêves chaque soir. Il le cache. Il ne dit rien de ce qu'il sait et il sait apparemment beaucoup de choses.

Chose étrange pour les tourtereaux, habituelle pour Harry, le directeur ne sembla pas surpris de voir cet étrange cortège devant son bureau. Le directeur s'assis en face de Harry et plongea son regard dans le sien. Malgré lui, Harry délivra légèrement ses émotions. Il voulait être compris. Au moins un peu… Son regard émeraude obscurci reflétait l'influence de Voldemort sur lui. Il y avait également de la douleur, de la haine… Et beaucoup d'incompréhension. De la part des autres mais aussi sur ce qui l'entourait. Le directeur fit un signe à Ron et Hermione qui s'assirent et ne firent aucun bruit. Il prit une inspiration.

-Harry… J'aimerai pouvoir te comprendre, savoir ce qui se passe mais je ne peux pas le prétendre…

-Heureux de voir que vous vous en êtes aperçu. lâcha Harry d'une voix glacée.

Malgré lui, il s'en voulait de faire cela. Le vieil homme ne lui avait rien fait ! Enfin, presque…

-Que se passe-t-il, Harry ?

Harry sentit ses yeux qui lui picotaient et il s'abstint de répondre pour refouler les larmes qui lui venait aux yeux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? j'aimerai comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

Harry sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Un sanglot vint briser la barrière. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Hermione, inquiète, se leva. Dumbledore lui fit un signe comme quoi ça allait. Le directeur enserra doucement Harry dans ses bras et ordonna de sa voix profonde :

-Pleurs Harry, pleurs.

Harry s'agrippa désespérément au vieux sorcier. Et il pleura. De toutes les larmes de son jeune corps, de tout les maux qu'il avait tu, de ses douleurs anciennes et pourtant bien récentes… Harry savait qu'avec Voldemort, les larmes, preuve de faiblesse, lui infligeaient encore plus de Doloris. Mais là, tout était si différent… Ses sanglots s'espacèrent doucement. Doucement, tout doucement, Dumbledore le berça. Il lui murmura de douces paroles à l'oreille, pour le calmer. Harry, blottit contre le vieux sorcier, sentit qu'il l'avait mal jugé. Il murmura alors faiblement, d'une voix fragile :

-Pardon.

Dumbledore en fut ému.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Moi aussi j'ai fait des fautes Harry. Moi aussi. Je suis aussi humain que toi.

Harry se crispa en murmurant :

-Pas si sûr…

Et les larmes coulèrent de ses beaux yeux émeraudes.

-Harry, peut importe ce que Voldemort t'a laissé sous-entendre, tu es humain, à part entière. Tu es même le plus humain de tous les humains que je connaisse.

Harry se détendit doucement, toujours replié contre Dumbledore.

-Courage Harry, courage. Il t'en faudra beaucoup pour combattre ce qui t'attend…

Harry ferma les paupières, acquiesçant silencieusement. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Mac Gonnagall très pâle. Si elle fut surprise en voyant Harry et Dumbledore ainsi, elle le cacha assez bien, bien qu'elle lança un regard surpris au directeur et interrogatif au jeune garçon, remarquant ses yeux rougis.

-Monsieur le directeur, une élève a disparue…

Harry se releva. Dumbledore, inquiet, demanda :

-Qui ?

-Ginny Weasley murmura la professeur, pâle à en mourir, intensément inquiète.

* * *

FINI !REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE ! 

Sinon à vendredi prochain ! Gros bizoos à tous !

AD


	24. Retrouvée !

RAR :

Underphénix : Non, y va pas s'énerver, il va seulement s'en vouloir de ne pas s'être rendu compte avant de quelque chose… Je te laisse lire ! Merci pour ta review.

Eidole : T'inquiète, j'ai bien quand tu te répète, surtout quand c'est pour dire ça ! gros bizooooos à toi ma tite Dole. Je te fais confiance pour faire les RAR du chap' prochain ! smack

Onarluca : Hélas non, Ginny va po mourir… Snif… C'est bête…Je sais que t'aime po Ginny, t'inquiète ! Merci beaucoup. Bizoos

Thealie : Je sais, je sais, je la plus forte ! Ben c'est bon, t'a tout pigé maintenant ! (rougit) Merci du compliment. Bizoooooooooos.

Nymph' adorée : ouiiiii ! Vive les fins sadiques ! Ouais, ils se sont réconciliés ! Je sais pas comment j'ai pu écrire cette IMMONDICITE !Non, Ron et Hermione sont toujours dans le bureau à l'annonce de leur directrice de maison. Ben, pour Gin', tu vas le savoir là… (sourire trèèèèèèèèèès mauvais) Bizoooooooooos

Sandawn08 : Ouais, c'est bizarre qu'ils se soient réconciliés mais bon… C'est la vie ! Pour Ginny, tu le sauras dans ce chap'… (sourire hyper mauvais) Ben mes fins sadiques vont arrivées, t'inquiète ! Bizoos

Jade-Oopale : Si tu t'embrouille, envoie-moi un mail, je t'expliquerai ! Ouais, c'est humiliant mais il en a besoin pour la suite. (sourire méga super mauvais) Ce sera plus clair vers la fin, t'inquiète ! Bon anniv' en retard tite puce ! Bizoos

Satya : Merci, merci beaucoup de tes compliments tite puce ! Mais non ! (faussement vexée) Moi, une Serpentarde ? Illogique voyons ! (dévoile des dents aiguisées) Voilà la suite ! Bizoooooos

Ilys : T'inquiète, je t'en veux po pour ta review en retard ! Tant que je l'ai ! Je déchire tout ? Merci. (rougit) Bizooooos

Lilycool : Harry va la sauver, mais y va pour vivre heureux tite mère ! Ben la suite, tu l'a là ! Lol ! bizoos et bonne lecture !

**Note :** Je vous annonce la sortie d'un autre one-shot, Evasion, qui parle de Sirius qui s'évade d'Azkaban. C'était tout !

**Note 2 :** Je dois hélas vous dire que je pars en ce vendredi 15 deux semaines en camps d'équitation. Donc, vous n'aurez pas de chapitre le vendredi 22 mais je vous en posterai un le vendredi 29, celui où je rentre. Je remercie d'avance the-insane-demon car ce sera elle qui fera les RAR que je n'aurais pas le temps de faire. Gros bizoos à toi !

**Note 3 :** Je dédie ce chapitre à tous mes reviweurs qui plie l'échine pour m'encourager. Continuez, ça m'aide vraiment !

**Résumé :** Ginny a disparu ! C'est une conviction qui fait chavirer Harry. Il sait pourquoi. Elle a joué avec le feu. Elle s'est brûlée. Il se promet d'aller la chercher comme Sirius a fait pour lui ! Mais la douleur qui lui déchire le cœur lui rappelle qu'il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où est retenu Ginny. Et, à l'instant où il sait qu'elle a disparu, Voldemort n'a plus aucun contrôle sur lui.

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Retrouvée !

Harry vacilla, comme la flamme d'une bougie. Ginny ! Il murmura, se laissant glisser au sol :

-Evidemment.

-Qui y a-t-il d'évident monsieur Potter ? lâcha sa directrice de maison, sévère.

Harry leva vers elle un regard tourmenté.

-Il y a forcément des espions de Voldemort dans l'école. Ginny voulait me retenir. Elle m'a aider à faire le tri. Il voudra se venger… Sans elle tout serai si différent…

Ron et Hermione, pâle comme la mort, n'avait encore rien dit.

-Ginny se lamenta Ron, maman va me tuer !

-Ron, non. C'est moi le responsable murmura Harry, le regard dans le vague. Uniquement moi.

Hermione enserra Ron pour le réconforter. Harry, lui, mettait en ordre tout les endroits où Ginny pouvait être. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en Voldemort. Il avait perdu. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Harry…. Il ne connaissait pas ses plans…

-

Harry, assis avec Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle, attendait le discours du directeur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas.

-Chers élèves, je suis sûr que vous vous êtes rendu compte de l'absence d'une élève.

Il marqua une pose, fixant la table des Griffondors, plus particulièrement trois de ses élèves.

-Ginny Weaslery a disparue. Tous les professeurs vont essayer de la retrouver. Tous les cours sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dès que vous avez fini de déjeuner, vous irez dans vos salles communes et y resterai jusqu'à ce soir.

Harry se sentit nostalgique. Puis, une flamme s'éveilla dans ses yeux. Il n'allait pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Sirius avait foncé pour le sauver, sans prendre compte des risques ! Il ferrait pareil ! En pensant à son parrain, une boule naquit dans sa gorge, le ramenant à la réalité. Il ne savait PAS où était Ginny ! Il ne le savait PAS ! Déçu, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande.

-

Assis devant le feu brûlant, Harry resta songeur. Dans la salle au couleur de Serpentard, Harry revoyait Ginny…. Et les doux moments passés avec elle…

Flash Back :

_-Harry !_

_Il leva la tête de son livre. Elle s'avança sans crainte vers la table des Serpentard, attirant les regards. Harry l'étreignit._

_-Ca va ?_

_-Très bien, merci Ginny. Et toi ?_

_-A merveille si tu vas bien. _

_Il eut un délicat sourire. _

_-Alors, quoi de neuf ?_

_Harry ne répondit pas, plongé dans la contemplation de sa paume. Celui-ci murmura difficilement :_

_-N'intervient pas Gin'…_

_Plongé, il imagina le feu. Ce dernier prit forme d'une magnifique rose. Ginny poussa un cri, attirant l'attention général sur eux deux. La rose… Si douce et si belle… Une couche de glace entoura le feu brûlant. L'air se plaça entre le feu et la glace pour éviter qu'elle fonde. Et il créa un petit socle en terre sur lequel se déposa la rose. Un chef-d'œuvre. Mais il n'avait pas fini. Les pétales de la fleur irradiait d'une douce lumière… La Lumière. Et le socle, prenant une couleur ténébreuse, devint les Ténèbres… Il créa une chaîne en diamants. Cette chaîne se fixa au milieu de la tige, ne gâchant rien du chef d'œuvre qu'avait créé Harry. Ginny poussa un cri de ravissement. _

_-Harry, c'est magnifique, que…_

_Harry lui posa sa main sur ses lèvres._

_-Le cadeau d'un ami à une amie._

_Elle rosit. _

_-Merci mais ce chef d'œuvre ne peut pas être pour moi !_

_Harry se permit d'hausser un sourcil._

_-Et pourquoi donc ?_

_Ginny chercha un court instant ses mots._

_-Parce que c'est trop beau pour moi !_

_Harry souffla doucement._

_-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Pour mon amie la plus chère et la plus précieuse._

_Doucement, il posa autour de cou de Ginny son chef d'œuvre qui la rendant magnifique et éblouissante. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, rougissante. Harry invoqua un miroir et elle s'exclama :_

_-Oh, merci Harry, vraiment ! Elle est splendide ! Je… Les mots me manquent pour la décrire !_

_Harry eut un rire silencieux. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la Grande Salle, rêveur. _(NdA : Attention, Harry n'est PAS amoureux. Juste amusé.)

Fin du Flash Back

Flash Back

_Ginny était calée contre Harry. Devant le feu de la Salle sur Demande, il profitait sans un mot de la présence de l'autre. _

_-Harry ?_

_-Mmmh ?_

_-Tu sais, la rose que tu m'as faites ? Je…_

_Harry la coupa, les yeux toujours clos._

_-Tu la mérite Gin'. _

_Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais elle la referma. Elle se cala davantage sur l'épaule de Harry, les yeux maintenant mi-clos. Harry rouvrit brutalement les paupières avec un cri de protestation. _

_-Te gêne surtout pas !_

_Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil. _

_-Je n'y compte pas !_

_Harry se saisit d'un oreiller et lui lança à la figure. Ginny Qui avait jusque là les yeux clos, les ouvrit vivement._

_-Harry ! protesta-t-elle avec fureur._

_Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire angélique. Il esquiva un oreiller volant et bondit sur la pauvre Ginny qui tomba avec lui au sol. Il se mit alors à la chatouiller comme jamais. Lorsqu'il en eut assez d'entendre ses plaintes, il cessa et se releva. Il aida Ginny à se relever et lui offrit un beau sourire avant de la laisser seule dans la salle._

Fin du Flash Back

Flash Back

_Harry marchait aux côtés de Ginny, silencieux. Ginny l'avait emmené prés du lac. Elle voulait lui parler._

_-Harry ?_

_-Moui ?_

_Ginny s'arrêta et s'assis au bord du lac. Harry l'imita. Elle soupira avant de murmurer :_

_-A ton avis, que se passera-t-il lorsque nous aurons quitter Poudlard ?_

_Harry resta dans les vapes un moment. Ginny pensait à leur avenir ! Il murmura :_

_-Je pense devenir auror. Et toi ?_

_Elle rosit._

_-Je pense devenir Médicomage. _

_Harry soupira. _

_-De toutes manières, la terre ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner, hein ?_

_-Ca c'est sûr soupira Ginny. _

_Harry resta un moment à observer les étoiles, évitant cependant celle de la constellation du chien, Sirius. Trop de regrets vivaient encore en lui. Puis, il posa son regard sur Ginny. Un instinct fraternel s'était réveillé. Il voulait la protéger de ce qu'il y avait dehors. Qu'elle n'aie pas à vivre ce qu'il avait vécu. Il laissa son regard glisser sur elle. Il se fixa sur la statue de glace. C'était le seul chef d'œuvre qu'il avait fait. Et ce , pour sa presque _

_sœur._

Fin du Flash Back

Brusquement, Harry se leva. Il se mit à courir. Bien sûr ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ! Il bondit en hurlant dans la salle commune :

-RON, HERMIONE, GROUILLEZ-VOUS !

Les deux concernés se levèrent et rougirent. Harry les ignora et leur prit la main. Il les emmena dans un couloir vide et murmura, la respiration précipitée :

-Ron, Hermione, si je ne suis pas revenu dans 3h, prévenez Dumbledore.

-Le prévenir de quoi cria Hermione, les nerfs à vifs.

Harry leva le regard vers eux.

-Donnez-lui ce mot dit-il tout en écrivant un mot sur un parchemin.

Ron voulut protester mais Hermione le stoppa. Harry leur fit un sourire. Et il se précipita dans le parc, l'image de la jeune fille rousse entourée de vils mangemorts devant ses yeux. Ginny et les mangemorts…

-

Ron, à bout, lâcha :

-Mais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je proteste ?

Hermione, exaspérée, dit :

-Tu réfléchis un peu avant de parler ? Nous allons lire le mot destiné Dumbledore !

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ressemblant plus que jamais à un poisson rouge.

-Mais, Hermione, c'est impoli !

-C'est pour sa survie !

Ron soupira et ils lurent la lettre à voix basse.

Professeur, j'ai eu une vision. Je sais maintenant ce qu'elle représente. Ginny est dans la forêt, avec des mangemorts. Je suis allé la retrouver.

Ron vit rouge.

-Il retrouve ma sœur et ne me le dit pas !

-Ron, Harry veut préserver notre vie !

Ron se calma.

-On y va ? proposa Hermione.

Ron sourit. Et ils s'élancèrent.

-

Harry marchait voir courait le plus vite possible dans le parc lorsque quelqu'un le projeta au sol . Il se massa la mâchoire, encore choqué. Ron souriait, le poing fermé.

-Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir caché que tu savais où était ma sœur et pour l'humiliation que tu m'a faites !

Harry murmura :

-Comment ?

Puis il soupira :

-Je ne vous confirais plus aucune lettre.

Hermione posa un bisou sur la joue de Harry.

-Nous ne te laisserons pas tout seul Harry.

-Même si je t'ai frappé, je ne te laisserez jamais tombé.

Harry sentit que les larmes allaient couler. Il enserra dans une fabuleuse étreinte ses amis et éclata en sanglots.

-Je suis désolé, si désolé… Pardonnez-moi…

Hermione murmura :

-On te pardonne… C'est la faute de Voldemort, pas la tienne…

Ron lui donna une tape amical dans le dos :

-No problème petit gars ! Bon, on fonce, ma sœur à des problèmes !

Harry acquiesça doucement. Et ils s'élancèrent vers la forêt, Harry savant exactement où elle était. Ils longèrent la forêt. Harry savait à cet instant que Bellatrix avait prévenu ses copains qu'il arrivait. Harry fut le premier qui pénétra le lieu, sa baguette bien en main. Ron et Hermione suivirent. Machinalement, Harry posa le regard à l'endroit où son esprit s'était tenu lors des visions. Il invoqua un bouclier pour se protéger ainsi que ses amis des sorts qui fusaient. Il jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione. Tout deux fixaient Ginny, pâle comme la mort, une légère brise faisant flotter ses cheveux. Harry sentit que la colère enflait dans ses veines. Il se mit à riposter de toute force. Finalement, Ron et Hermione purent se précipiter sur la jeune fille. Harry créa un bouclier résistant et tourna le dos aux mangemorts, s'agenouillant auprès de Ginny.

-Elle a besoin de soin. dit Harry, sentant l'urgence de la situation.

Il comprit alors. S'il ne les laissait pas partir, Ginny n'aurait pas les soins nécessaires. Mais s'ils partaient… Alors il se sacrifierait. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. A contre-cœur, il dit :

-Ron, Hermione, amenez Ginny à l'infirmerie. Je couvre votre retraite.

-Hors de question ! s'exclama Hermione, comprenant ce que Harry avait en tête.

Mais Harry avait tout prévu. Il se tourna vers Ron.

-Ron, ta sœur peut mourir, vas-tu la sacrifier pour moi, qui est capable de me défendre jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts ?

-Hermione, murmura Ron, à contre-cœur, Harry a raison. Nous devons sauver Ginny.

Ils se relevèrent, Ginny flottant à côté d'eux. Harry lança sur eux un sort de protection. Son regard effleura le sien dans sa vision. Puis il se retourna, entendant le bruit d'un bouclier qui disparaît. Il bloqua les sorts pour remarquer que les mangemorts étaient prés de lui. Très prés. Trop prés.

-Alors, bébé Potter, on préfère sauver la vie de ses amis à la sienne ? Ca tombe bien, c'est la tienne que l'on veut.

Harry frémit face à la voix tant détestée.

-Peut-être pas Lestrange.

Cette dernière gloussa.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je cueillerai la tienne aussi facilement que celle de mon cher cousin !

Harry sentit que la colère enflait en lui mais il la fit refluer. Remarquant qu'il bouillonnait, elle lança :

-Il ne te manque pas trop, j'espère !

Harry resta stoïque.

-A vrai dire, je pense plutôt à la punition que vous avez dû subir pour ne pas avoir ramené la prophétie. Ca faisait mal ?

-ENDOLORIS ! rugit Bellatrix.

Harry croyait qu'elle était plus maîtresse que cela de ses sentiments mais il évita le sort. Il lâcha narquoisement :

-Touché, Bellatrix ?

Avec un cri de rage, elle relança un Doloris qui frôla Harry. Il soupira faiblement. Il n'avait aucune chance. Il le savait en identifiant les mangemorts accompagnant Bellatrix : Rookwood, Avery, Dolohov, Rodulphus, Nott, Jugson, Crabbe, Rabastan, Macnair et Mulciber. Voldemort voulait le tuer ou quoi ? Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient présent au ministère. Il frémit. Ils étaient puissants et leurs haines les rendaient dangereux. Etonnement, Lucius Malfoy n'était pas là. C'était toujours ça en moins. Harry lança machinalement un stupéfix et Bellatrix éclata d'un rire mauvais.

-Tiens, Potter, tu es revenu sur ton idée ? Tu ne tente pas de me lancer un Doloris ?

Harry grinça des dents.

-Tu as perdu ta haine bébé Potter ?

Il se retint de lui lancer un Doloris. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il perde contrôle de lui-même. Il lui cloua le bec avec un sort de mutisme. L'humiliation qu'il lisait dans le regard de la mangemorte lui disait qu'il allait le payer cher. Très. Il frémit. Esquivant un sort de stupéfaction, il se rendit alors à l'évidence : ils ne voulaient pas lui ravir sa vie. Il fut glacer par sa conclusion. Voldemort le voulait. Et à n'importe quel prix. Vivant cependant. Harry s'arracha à son horreur pour éviter un Imperium. Il lança encore quelques sorts. Il ne voyait cependant pas Bellatrix. Et il ne s'en occupait pas, au prise avec huit mangemorts trèèèèèèèèèèès loyaux. Et le coup vint de derrière. Il entendit vaguement l'incantation du Doloris mais ne put se retourner à temps. Il s'effondra au sol, à l'agonie la plus totale, retenant ses cris pour garder un tant soit peu de sa dignité. Il entendait vaguement les rires des mangemorts qui appréciaient le spectacle. Et devant lui, debout et triomphante, il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle arrêta le sort et il prit une bouffée d'air. Agilement, il se remit debout et s'apprêta à lancer un sort. Il entendit cependant un cœur de voix. Un dizaine.

-EXPILLIARMUS !

Et Harry fut projeter sur le côté, au sol. Il entendit de nouveau le sort de Doloris fuser de la baguette de Bellatrix. Et à nouveau, avec des convulsions, il sentit l'agonie le gagner. Elle stoppa le sort. Harry répondit à son deuxième dilemme de la soirée : utiliserai-t-il la magie sans baguette (il se ferait avoir quand même) ou garderait-il l'effet de surprise ? Et l'image de Remus s'imposa dans son esprit. Non, il devait garder l'effet de surprise. Il ne lutterai pas. Cela lui épargnerait quelques Doloris. Et puis, il pourrait libérer les cinq membres de l'Ordre… Il se releva et tenta de garder son équilibre. Bellatrix eut un sourire et releva sa baguette. Un frisson discret passa sur sa colonne. Elle semblait prête à lui lancer encore une fois l'Impardonnable. Seulement, la voix de Rookwood l'interrompit :

-Ca suffit Bella, les deux autres peuvent arriver à tout instant avec.. Dumbledore !

Le nom de son directeur fut craché avec tellement de dégoût que cela lui rappela sa réconciliation avec lui. Il fut offensé de voir le mangemort appeler ses amis ainsi. Mais eux n'était rien… C'est bien pour ça que le mangemort les avait délibérément ignoré. Il se rappelait l'homme de sa vision l'année précédente, tremblant devant son maître. Mais là, il n'avait pas peur. Il était calme et seul sa mission avait de l'intérêt. Lui, Harry Potter. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Bellatrix Lestrange, s'avançant vers lui, sa baguette pointée sur sa poitrine. Elle dit calmement :

-On reste tranquille bébé Potter. Il y a quelqu'un qui a vraiment hâte de te voir…

Harry lui jeta un regard agacé mais ne bougea pas. Elle fit un geste et il grinça des dents sentant la baguette de Rookwood se pointer sur mon nuque. Il chuchotait avec Dolohov. Harry grinça encore plus des dents, la fureur palpitant dans ses veines. D'un geste mental, il l'apaisa. Il entendit un voix s'élever derrière lui, et il reconnut sans mal Rookwood :

-Bien, maintenant Potter, tu vas gentiment rejoindre Bella.

Ce souvenant que Voldemort appelait Bellatrix ainsi, il comprit et obéit bien que cela lui en coûtait. Il rejoint donc Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts, gardant autant qu'il le pouvait un visage impassible. Il vit Bella se tourner vers lui. Elle souriait de ce sourire qui la rendait si maléfique.

-Bien, bébé Potter, tu vois que tu peut-être docile.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

-Finalement non, je crois qu'il y a encore du travail à faire.

D'un geste, elle sortit un objet de sa poche. Harry n'eut aucun doute sur ce qu'il était. Son âme toute entière lui hurlait le nom de Port-au-loin. Bella fit un signe à Rabastan. Il s'avança, lui prit l'objet des mains et saisit le poignet de Harry. Il ne grimaça pas face à la douleur. L'homme était derrière lui mais il savait que c'était un homme de grande taille, brun, les yeux noisettes brillant d'un éclat froid, des muscles et un QI quasi-inexistant. Il sentait également que l'homme activait l'objet. Et tout disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons…

* * *

FIIINNNNIII !

Bon, au vendredi 29 pour un new chap' !

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWSSS ! PLEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE !

bye bye tout le monde les gens!

AD


	25. lutte et fugue

(A la surprise de tous, ce n'est pas Ad qui arrive mais Eidole ((aussi connue sous le nom de the insane demon)) )

-Hello tout le monde! Et oui, c'est moi qui vais faire les RAR pour notre p'tite AD lol ça promet!

onarluca: Moi aussi je l'ai trouvée sadique mais que veux-tu, elle est comme ça on y peut rien allez a+

Eidole: Oh la la... Que dois-je me répondre, mais dois-je me répondre? Tel est la question...

satya T'as passé une bonne nuit au moins? lol +

San Dawn: Et oui, c'est sadique on sait, on sait mais (prend la pose des scènes tragiques) que veux-tu y faire hein?

Thealie Désolé, Bella m'est réservée mais si tu veux (-tu as de la chance, je suis dans un jour de grande bonté! lol) je pourrais t'en prêter un bout ok? a+

JADE: Je ne sais pas si je peux te donner son âge, faut voir avec elle mais bon tu sais, l'amitié n'a pas d'âge, donc, je vois pas en quoi se serait important de savoir son âge. Pour ce qui est du sadisme, je sais je me répète, on peut pas changer AD, elle est comme ça! Allez a+

Nymphodora Tonks: Nymphe! Ma p'tite Nymphe (vois Nymphe entrain de reculer en se demandant ce que lui veut cette folle) Eyh! Faut pas avoir peur lol m'enfin, c'est vrai, on ne le dit pas assez, son chapitre était génial mais je vais tenir ma langue sur la suite, question de confiance lol allez tu verras bien quand se sera mis, a+ miss!

Ilys: Salut ma vieille! Je trouve aussi que son style s'améliore allez a+ miss tinguète

Canylus Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre :p

lilycool: Officiellement non! (du moins je l'espère parce que si c'est le cas, je meurt TT)

Zabou: merci pour ton encouragement, j'espère que tu vas continuer à suivre a+

La Folleuh: Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est on ne peut plus logique pour ce qui est de l'héritage, effectivement, tu le sauras bientôt (moi je le sais déjà niark, niark, niark) et dumby ne peut pas battre Riry' sinon c'est pô juste lol allez a+

angel: HAAA un ennemi! lol je plaisante. Oui on sait, c'est méga génial, et comme plein d'autres, nous kiffons aussi à donf cette fic. Non, moi je ne trouve pas que ça fait Star Wars.

**Note :** JE SUIS DE RETOOOOUUUURRRRR !

**Note 2 :** Je remercie Eidole pour avoir fait mes RAR. Ce chap' est pour toi !

**Note 3 :** J'aimerai que vous évitiez les spoilers tome 6 dans vos reviews, je l'ai pas lu ! Merci.

**Résmué :** Harry arrive par port-au-loin prés du QG de Voldemort. Même s'il ne se laisse pas faire, l'angoisse le ronge. La peur de ne pas retrouver les membres de l'Ordre, celle de ne pas pouvoir tenir tête à Voldemort le glace d'effroi. Mais tout se résout lorsqu'il se trouve en fasse de Voldemort. Seulement, quelqu'un est mort. Et, lorsque trois des quatre membres de l'Ordre s'enfuient, Harry reste seul avec le dernier membre. Hélas, Voldemort n'oublie jamais rien. Et surtout pas ses discussions avec Harry en début d'année ni ce qu'il lui a promis…

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Lutte et fugue

Harry sentit que ses pieds heurtaient durement le sol. Il parvint miraculeusement à arriver debout sur ses pieds. Mais le mangemort derrière lui tordit un peu plus le poignet encore. Et il le poussa en avant. Harry trébucha légèrement pour se retrouver face à… Lucius Malfoy ! Harry exprima un moment son trouble avant de redevenir inexpressif. Il entendit des transplanages autour de lui mais il y resta insensible. Il devina Bellatrix qui parlait rapidement avec Rabastan. Harry se tourna vers elle, calme et impatient. Cette dernière fit un signe à Crabbe. Ce dernier saisit le poignet de Harry et lui tordit dans le dos, sa baguette sur sa nuque. Il se mordit farouchement la lèvre pour ne rien exprimer par son visage. Il prit alors le temps de regarder autour de lui et eut le cœur secoué en tout sens. Une prairie sans végétation, une forêt au loin… un ciel sombre… Il reconnaissait le paysage cauchemardesque où il avait été le témoin de la capture des membres de l'Ordre. Aucun doute, il était au même endroit. Il comprit alors qu'il y avait très peu de chance que les membres de l'Ordre soit encore en vie depuis Noël. Il entendit que Bellatrix disait quelque chose aux mangemorts puis elle prit la tête du cortège qui s'ébranla. Harry lançait quelques coups d'œils discrets pour se repérer si il arrivait à s'échapper. Il vit alors qu'à présent, il longeait la forêt. Elle était encore plus effrayante en vrai. Il n'y avait aucun animal ni aucun oiseau et encore moins de bruit. Mais Harry préférait tenter de trouver une issue de secours. Brusquement, il eut l'impression de traverser un courant glacé invisible. Il frémit. C'était sans aucun doute des barrières et des sorts de protections. Il en sentit encore quelques-uns avant de comprendre comment Voldemort contrôlait les allés et venues de ses mangemorts. Alors… Un frisson le parcourut. Il était déjà au courant de sa présence et de la réussite de la mission des mangemorts. Il frémit. Il était prêt à se laisser gagner par le découragement. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait affronté Voldemort à Poudlard, son terrain ou au ministère, terrain neutre. Mais là, il était en terrain ennemi. Il n'avait plus aucune chance. Il baissa la tête, désespéré et désemparé. Brusquement, il contournèrent un pan de forêt. Et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux n'était pas fais pour le réconforter. (NdA : croyez-moi !) Un immense château pour ne pas dire manoir était devant eux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était stoppé. Bellatrix le fixait, moqueuse. Il reprit le chemin tandis que Bella lui disait :

-Surpris, bébé Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Le Maître est plus puissant que tu ne peux t'imaginer.

Harry roula les yeux. Bellatrix Lestrange reprit la route et Harry observait toujours ce manoir immense. Il était d'une couleur Ténèbreuse, un peu comme la roche magmatique froide. Il frissonna. Rien que le manoir lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il ne voulait même pas voir le nombre de mangemorts qu'il abritait. Il devinait le regard pesant de Bellatrix sur lui et il s'empressa de détourner le regard, pas trop vite cependant pour que Bellatrix ne se doute de rien. Il sentit que son cœur glissait dans sa poitrine. Bellatrix arrêta Crabbe et se fut elle qui à partir de ce moment guida Harry. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques commentaires narquois à mi-voix.

-Alors, bébé Potter, on a peur ?

Harry serein, ignora tout simplement les commentaires qu'elle lui lançait, plutôt concentré surtout sur le manoir qui se rapprochait sensiblement. Il aurait tellement voulu que le chemin dure une éternité. Cependant, ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte. Un mangemort lança un regard de travers à Harry qui l'ignora. Bellatrix lâcha :

-Nous amenons Potter au Maître.

Harry ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Tout ça pour seulement lui, un gosse de 16 ans. Ils exagéraient. Ou peut-être que Voldemort était très orgueilleux. Sans doute les deux. Il se sentit à nouveau poussé en avant et il fut à l'intérieur du manoir. Son cœur semblait ne plus exister. Il se mordit machinalement la lèvre. A présent, il n'avait plus le choix. Tout était sombre dans le hall. Il y avait cependant quelques mangemorts qui marchait rapidement, se glissant dans des couloirs adjacents après avoir lancé un regard un peu trop appuyé à Harry. Ici, c'était clair qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Mais cela ne l'étonnait guère. Il était leur ennemi avec Dumbledore. Et il en était cependant fier. Une voix prés de son oreille le tira de ses pensées :

-Bébé Potter a fini de voir la grandeur de l'endroit ? Il s'est rendu compte que le Maître était plus puissant que ses misérables amis ?

Harry siffla :

-Non, je remarquai à quel point l'ego de votre maître était élevé.

Bellatrix poussa un cri de rage et menaça clairement Harry de sa baguette.

-Dit cela encore une seul fois, Potter, et tu ne pourras jamais rien dire.

Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Je croyais que les mangemorts étaient sensés garder leur sang-froid mais là, je viens de m'apercevoir que non. Et puis, ce serai dommage que je ne puisse pas passer voir Voldemort avant que tu t'énerve non ?

Elle grinça des dents puis respira profondément. D'un geste violent, elle poussa Harry en avant. Il réussit à garder son équilibre. Rookwood prit l'initiative de conduire Harry à Voldemort pour pas que Bellatrix ne le tue avant que le Maître ne l'aie. Harry grimaça, sentant la poigne de fer de l'homme sur son épaule et sa baguette pointée dans son dos. Et on l'emmena dans un dédale de couloirs pierreux. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans une allée assez grande, menant à une salle dont les portes étaient fermées. Malgré lui, il pensa que c'était la salle de réunion. Et il avait raison. Lorsque Bellatrix ouvrit les portes, gonflée d'orgueil, Harry derrière elle, menacé par Rookwood, suivit par les autres mangemorts Harry sentit que ses entrailles s'agitaient puis se glaçaient. Et il croisa un regard rouge sang incandescent satisfait. Le regard de Lord Voldemort.

-

Harry se força à garder un visage aussi impassible que possible. Il remarqua qu'il avait quelques mangemorts qui était à genou devant le Lord, regardant les nouveaux venus. Harry vit que les mangemorts qui devaient l'amener à leur maître s'étaient agenouillés. Rookwood tenta de le mettre à genou mais il résista. Il augmenta la température là où était la main du mangemort, qui la retira précipitamment. Le mangemort chercha le regard de son Maître qui acquiesça tranquillement et il s'agenouilla avec les autres. Harry évita le regard de Voldemort, préparant le peu de barrières qu'il avait en piètre occlumens qu'il était. Finalement, Voldemort prit la parole, les yeux fixés sur les mangemorts tremblants.

-Bien. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Vous serez récompensé.

Harry roula les yeux. Il était agacé, horriblement agacé de l'attention que Voldemort lui portait. Les mangemorts se retirèrent sur l'ordre de Voldemort, les laissant seul à seul. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et leva le regard. Il croisa aussitôt le regard rouge sang de Lord Voldemort. Une sueur froide parcourut sa colonne. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Harry savait que Voldemort savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune confiance entre eux. Un sourire étira la bouche sans lèvres du mage. Il prit la parole de cette voix qu'Harry aurait voulu ne plus jamais entendre.

-Je suis ravi de t'accueillir ici Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas. Voldemort s'approcha de lui.

-Dommage que ce soit en si mauvaise condition.

Cette fois-là, Harry ne put empêcher sa langue de fonctionner avant l'accord du cerveau :

-A qui la faute ?

Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles car les prunelles du Lord s'enflammèrent.

-Endoloris.

Harry s'effondra, terrassé par l'horrible douleur. Il n'hurla pas, la douleur l'empêchant de faire un quelconque mouvement à part se convulser. Il en fut pour la première fois reconnaissant au sort. Et tout s'arrêta. Harry eut une dernière convulsion avant de rester immobile au sol, frissonnant, la respiration précipitée.

-Ne me parle plus jamais ainsi, Harry.

Face aux paroles du lord, Harry eut l'impression d'être à la place d'un mangemort. Cela le dégoûta et lui permit de se mettre debout et de faire face une nouvelle fois :

-Ne rêvez pas trop.

-Endoloris !

Cette fois, Harry ne put empêcher un cri de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ses muscles semblaient en feu, ses os se tordaient en tout sens. Harry en fut reconnaissant lorsque le sort s'arrêta. Il se remit debout. Et eut la désagréable surprise de voir le mage noir à un pas de lui. Il se retint de reculer, pas que l'envie lui manquait, non, mais pour ne pas faire plaisir au mage. Ce dernier attrapa vivement le poignet de Harry. Sa cicatrice, déjà brûlante depuis l'arrivée dans la salle, s'enflamma. La douleur l'aveuglait tellement qu'il tenta un pas en arrière. Seulement, le mage noir le tenait fermement. Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Voldemort resserra sa prise sur son poignet qui avait déjà beaucoup souffert ce jour-là. Lorsque Harry cessa de se débattre, Voldemort avança la main et souleva la frange de cheveux noirs de Harry, découvrant une cicatrice rouge et brûlante qui le lançait. Il murmura doucement :

-C'est moi qui t'es fait cette cicatrice… Et toi tu m'a détruit ce jour-là…

Harry pressentait que quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas apprécier allait se passer. Et cela se produisit. Voldemort passa un de ses longs doigts blanchâtres sur la cicatrice. Elle sembla aussitôt s'embraser. Il gémit mais ne pouvait rien faire. Il lui semblait que sa cicatrice allait éclater ou alors sa tête se fendre en deux… Finalement, Voldemort retira son doigt et relâcha son poignet. Harry s'effondra.

-Endoloris !

La douleur revint, plus forte que jamais. Mais elle devenait distante. De plus en plus… L'espoir de l'évanouissement naquit en Harry mais un sort le frappa en pleine poitrine, réveillant la douleur du Doloris qui continuait. Harry sentit alors que sa poitrine se bloquait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Le sort cessa, permettant à Harry de reprendre son souffle. Il se releva, tremblant. Il croisa le regard du Lord. Il détourna aussitôt, se souvenant d'une des règles de la légilimencie. Voldemort murmura :

-C'est dommage l'influence que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a eut sur toi…

Harry grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. Voldemort prit un ton doucereux :

-Qu'as-tu dit, Harry ?

Harry répliqua, la colère prenant le dessus sur le semblant de peur qu'il ressentait :

-Rien rien.

-ENDOLORIS !

Harry s'effondra à nouveau, la douleur revenant en force. Aveuglé par elle, il ne se rendit pas compte que les mangemorts venaient d'arriver pour une réunion. Puis, le Doloris se stoppa. Harry se remit agilement sur ses pieds, grâce à son animagus.

-Ne me ment jamais plus, Harry.

Harry, moqueur, lâcha :

-Ca reste à voir !

-ENDOLORIS !

Il sentit que ses muscles ne surporteraient pas des Doloris en plus, il sera les dents pour ne pas hurler face à la douleur immense qu'il ressentait. Le sort cessa. Il se releva à nouveau, rapidement, fixant de ses prunelles vertes moqueuses le mage noir. Ce fut alors qu'à ce moment précis qu'il sentit la présence de mangemorts derrière lui.

-Bella, veux-tu t'occuper de Potter ?

Bellatrix, avec un concours de regards noirs avec Harry, l'emmena par une porte sur le côté. Il se laissa guider. Il devina grâce au lion que Remus et les autres étaient juste là. Elle l'envoya valser dans un cachot.

-Profites-en bien, Potter !

Harry répliqua du tac-au-tac :

-Profite bien de la colère de ton petit maître !

Il sentit à son grand contentement la fureur de Bellatrix qui se dirigea vers la salle qu'elle venait de quitter. Il soupira et se laissa glisser doucement contre le mur. Il allait récupérer des Doloris puis sauver ses amis. Il se releva brusquement. Non, il valait mieux le faire maintenant, comme ça il profiterait de la réunion. Il murmura, la main tendue vers la porte :

-Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Il se glissa vers la porte. Il murmura à nouveau le sort d'ouverture. Il vit des formes se relever.

-Sortez, chuchota Harry, sortez !

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Tonks.

Harry eut un rire.

-On verra ça après, Tonks. Dépêchez-vous !

Quatre d'entre eux sortirent. Il posa une question :

-Où est Kingsley ?

Tonks murmura, abattue :

-Ils.. Ils l'ont tués.

Harry eut brusquement l'image fugitive de l'homme torturé puis tué EN SON NOM. Tout simplement parce qu'il se connaissait et parce qu'il était auror et membre de l'ordre. Voldemort avait bien appuyé sur la raison de sa mort. Harry sentit une douleur lui vriller la poitrine. Il retint difficilement une larme.

Mais QUI êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune femme.

Harry les attira à la lumière puis tourna la tête vers eux.

-Harry ? s'étonna Tonks.

Remus enserra Harry contre sa poitrine.

-Ils ne t'ont rien fait, dis-moi. Harry, dis-moi !

-Remus, calme-toi. J'ai juste eu un léger ennui avec Voldemort, je viens d'arriver…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, sa cicatrice pulsant sur son front, accompagnée par une fureur qui n'émanait pas de lui.

-Fuyez, Voldemort sait !

-Mais, et toi ? demanda Tonks.

-Je vais les retenir.

-Pas sans moi ! rugit Remus.

Harry se tourna vers eux.

-Je ne PEUX PAS sortir d'ici. Voldemort le sait. Alors fuyez !

Il obéirent. Sauf Remus.

-Je reste. Dit-il d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Harry leva le poignet, une boule de feu brûlante dans sa main. Il ignora le regard interrogatif de Remus et la balança sur les premiers mangemorts. Un mur de glace s'éleva, bloquant les sorts des mangemorts, laissant passer les boules de feu de Harry. Brusquement, Remus hurla :

-Harry, attention, derrière toi !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste. Sa cicatrice sembla exploser. Une voix glacée et aiguë murmura un des trois Impardonnables.

-Endoloris !

Harry s'effondra au sol, secoué de spasmes violents. Aussitôt, un vent familier se leva. Un vent chaud et doux l'enveloppa. Voldemort, surpris, coupa le sort. Harry leva la main vers les mangemorts. Des nuages se mirent au-dessus d'eux. Une pluie drue tomba sur eux. Des éclairs jaillirent et les frappèrent. Deux d'entre les mangemorts s'effondrèrent, leur carcasse fumant. Harry tressaillit. Mais il murmura :

-Le temps. C'est le temps cet éclair ! Evidemment !

Mais Voldemort s'était repris.

-ENDOLORIS !

Harry poussa un cri et s'effondra. La douleur était grande, trop grande, ses cris vrillant Remus qui en avait les larmes aux yeux. Voldemort murmura un sort qui frappa Harry. Un court instant plus tard, une boule brillante sortit du corps convulsant de Harry. Voldemort la fit disparaître dans un nuage noir. Harry gémit faiblement. Voldemort laissa un sourire mauvais naître sur sa bouche. Remus, ne sachant que faire, s'agenouilla et demanda à Harry si ça allait. Harry fit un léger signe de tête et se releva. Harry se sentit vide. Et il l'était. Voldemort venait de lui retirer sa magie.

-

Harry était en transe, tentant vainement de trouver un tant soit peu de magie en lui. Rien. Il soupira de désespoir. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux prisonniers se levèrent. Les trois mangemorts les firent sortir. Ils les menèrent dans la salle où Voldemort était. La même que celle où Harry avait eu son altercation avec lui. Harry leva le regard, balayant la vaste étendue d'un œil calme. Les mangemorts les amenèrent auprès de Voldemort. Ils réussirent à agenouiller Remus mais pour Harry, s'était une autre paire de manche. Voldemort lui lança un sort. Un Doloris. Encore. Harry s'effondra. Voldemort retira peu après le sort. Harry se mit à genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. Ce rendant de son erreur, il se releva. Trop tard. Voldemort jubilait. Harry foudroya du regard le mage noir. Ce n'était pas à faire.

-ENDOLORIS !

Un court instant passa avant que Voldemort arrête le sort. Harry avait énormément de mal à supporter l'accumulation des Doloris. Il se releva difficilement. Remus aurait bien voulu l'aider mais deux mangemorts le tenait en respect. Voldemort s'approcha de lui.

-Harry, te souvient-tu de ce que nous avions parler ?

Harry tressaillit. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Comment ne pas s'en rappeler ? Voldemort sourit. Il leva sa baguette. Harry frémit. Le troisième mangemort s'approcha de Harry et l'immobilisa. Harry sentit la peur s'infiltrer en lui. Il tenta vainement de s'arracher à son immobilité. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne le voulait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Voldemort. Il jubilait. Harry frémit. Et le mage noir entama une incantation.

Remus, immobile, le regard passant de Voldemort à Harry, de Harry à Voldemort. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Harry avait brusquement peur ? Brusquement, un sort familier à Remus jaillit en direction de Harry. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Et il se souvint. Se souvint de cette vision où Harry avait horriblement souffert. La vision où les membres et Dumbledore avaient voulu savoir. Il frissonna, voulant l'aider. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire… Harry fixait le sort qui fondait sur lui tel un aigle sur sa proie. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Le mangemort s'écarta. Et Harry fut frapper en pleine poitrine. Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. Voldemort s'avança tranquillement vers le jeune garçon qui se convulsait, gémissant. Voldemort se mit à parler tranquillement :

-Alors, Harry, sent-tu cette douleur t'envahir ? Sent-tu que la lumière de ton cœur se transformer en Ténèbres ?

Harry se recroquevilla. Voldemort, amusé, souffla :

-Apparemment oui.

Ne pouvant répondre que difficilement, il murmura entre deux gémissements :

-Allez… e.. en… enfer.

Voldemort siffla en pointant sa baguette sur le garçon :

-Pas sans toi. Je t'emmène ?

Harry ne put rien répondre car un nouvel élan de douleur l'envahit. Il gémit. Sa poitrine le brûlait, sa cicatrice faisait de même, sa voix brisée dans sa gorge, la mal avançait, prenant d'assaut son esprit, son corps et son âme. Il ferma les paupières, luttant vainement contre le mal qui l'assaillait. Voldemort continuait de marcher, tranquillement, son sourire cruel sur ses lèvres.

-Combien de temps continuera-tu à te battre pour rien, Harry ? Tu ne peux rien contre ce sort, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

-Tant… que vous, vous… y croyez, c'est… déjà ça… Après, il faudra… convaincre… les autres…

Voldemort, vexé, lui lança un Doloris qui lui fit perdre sa résistance et fit faire un bond en avant au mal qui le rongeait. Il gémit pitoyablement. Voldemort, lui, regardait le spectacle, satisfait. Harry voulut se saisir de sa volonté de repousser le mal mais ne put rien faire. Il avait gagné. Bientôt, Harry Potter ne serait plus le symbole de la lumière connu. Il serait un simple mangemort. Avec une dernière convulsion, il s'effondra et perdit connaissance. Voldemort, grandement satisfait, lança un sort et Remus et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le cachot. Remus se glissa vers Harry, le secoua doucement en l'appelant par son nom. Ses paupières tressaillirent. Remus soupira mais fut horrifié. Dans ses prunelles émeraudes, il y avait le mal. Le mal qui semblait sur le point de renverser le peu de lumière qu'il restait en Harry. Ce dernier, continuant de lutter, murmura :

-Laisse-moi Rem'…

Remus s'écarta, déçu. Quant à Harry, il réussit à écarter le mal un court instant pour pouvoir réfléchir. Et il comprit ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ferma ses paupières, les rouvrit et le mal avait repris sa place. Il soupira, doucement, inquiet de la suite des évènements.

-

Harry était à genoux devant Voldemort. Il sentait le regard de Remus sur lui. En une nuit, le mal avait pris le dessus. Voldemort avait gagné. Définitivement. Voldemort demanda à Harry de se relever. Il le fit. Voldemort lui demanda s'il voulait la marque. Premier piège.

-Ce serait un honneur, Maître.

Voldemort eut un grand sourire. Harry ne dit rien tandis que le Lord apposait la marque sur le bras gauche de Harry.

-Harry, pour être sûr que tu sois un bon mangemort, il faut que tu maîtrise les Impardonnables.

Deuxième piége. Voldemort lui rendit un peu de magie. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour exécuter les sorts. Il leva la baguette sur Remus. Se laissa submerger par la mal.

-Endoloris !

Remus s'effondra avec un hurlement de douleur.

-Impero !

Remus se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant Voldemort. Harry se tourna vers le Lord. Il acquiesça. Harry leva la baguette sur une moldue qui le regardait, les yeux implorants. Il dû se laisser submergé à nouveau par le mal pour prononcer les paroles maudites.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

La moldue s'effondra sur le côté, morte. Harry s'agenouilla sagement devant son Maître. Ce dernier le fixait dans les yeux. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient vides, seulement la flamme du mal et de la servitude pour son maître y brûlait. Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait. D'un geste, il l'invita à le suivre. Remus, n'ayant pas le choix, obéit comme Harry. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Harry apprit les rudiments de la magie noire. Remus était de plus en plus désemparé. Il ne pouvait rien faire… Non, rien. Voldemort était satisfait de la facilité à la magie noire que développait le jeune Potter. Il était sans doute un des meilleurs. Et le monde serrait bientôt à ses pieds.

-

Harry était immobile, ignorant les paroles de Remus sensées l'aider à revenir. Il les chassa comme on chasse une mouche. Il avait récupéré le reste de sa magie. Maintenant, tout était prêt. D'un geste, une protection les entoura. La magie qu'il ferait ne serait pas repérer.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Viens là Remus.

Sa voix était douce et calme. Deux jours avaient passés au moins depuis sa disparition. Il ne fallait pas tarder plus.

-Portus.

Ses lunettes brillèrent d'une lumière bleutée. D'un geste, Harry laissa un message au mage noir. Il fit un signe à Remus. Ils se saisirent le port-au-loin, entendant au loin le cris de fureur de Voldemort. Et ils repartaient comme il était venu, dans un tourbillon de couleur et de sons…

* * *

A SUIVRE !

MOUHAHAHA !

Review please !

AD vs AV


	26. explications et dispute

RAR :

Eidole : Oui, il était pour toi le 25. Ouais, ils adooooorent lui tordre le poignet ! Ok, c'est noté, si j'ai besoin d'aide. Bizoos mon amour de daemon.

Onarluca : Hélas, la marque restera incrusté dans sa chair, telle le souvenir et la promesse de se battre pour un jour meilleur. Ouuuuuh… Qu'elle est belle cette phrase ! Oui, Remus lui fera toujours confiance malgré les disputes de la vie ! Tu verras ça en fin de chap'…

Ilys : Meuh non, c'est pas sadique ! xm. Non, j'en ai pas marre de torturer Ryry, tu le dit toi-même ! Alors pourquoi me poser la question ? Ouais, c'est mon passe-temps favoris, après la tapage de tête contre le mur ! Merci Ilys de tout tes compliments. Nan, Voldoudou est un bisounours ! xm Viii ? (a) Qui a-t-iiiiiilllllllll ? (a). lol. Bizoos ma fleur de Lys préférée !

Teyla : Merci pour tes compliments. Vi, il est un serviteur des Ténèbres, pour le moment du moins ! Oh non, il est pas aussi noir que Voldoudou. (C'est le surnom de Voldy de Ilys et môa) Ca m'étonnerait qu'il mène les mangemorts à la baguette, crois-moi ! Euh… (regarde un sourcil levé le revieweur essayait de la dominer) Tu sais, ça existe les moyens de résister à ça… Enfin, bonne lecture.

Satya : Merci merci merci pour toi ma belle ! Bonne lecture !

Thealie :T'as cru qu'ils allaient mourir ? Moi aussi. Enfin, surtout Rem' ! Je suis contente que t'es aimé. Si, il y a des protections seulement Ryry est quand même un héritier avec de grands pouvoirs ! Il est passé outre ces protections ! C'est pas grave si tu pars ma belle, je sais que tu adoreras quand même !

Nymph' : Mon petit voyage comme tu dis était super, merci. J'ai adoré faire dugalop en forêt et dans les plaines herbeuses. C'était géant. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Bonne lecture.

Underphénix : Comme tu dis ! Pov' Ryry ! Bonne lecture.

Sandawn08 : Merci beaucoup pour tout. Bonne lecture.

PotterXMalfoy : Merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que cette histoire t'es plu. Et voilà la suite !

Zabou: Merci. T'es sûr que ce soit un des meilleurs ? ben chic alors ! Voilà la suite !

**Note :** Allez lire mes one-shot. La dernière est **Et mon avenir ?** Au milieu de la guerre, Harry se demande quel est son avenir prochain et ce qu'il peut se passer s'il ne fait pas ce qu'il doit.

**Résumé :** Un retour bien douloureux pour nos deux miraculés. Ils vont passés un bon moment à l'infirmerie avant que Dumbledore veulent les questionner ''seul à seuls''. Seulement, caché, il y a les membres de l'Ordre… Et tandis que Harry cache les moments de honte, il se dispute avec Remus. Quels sont les séquelles si grandes que Harry a conservé de son passage dans l'antre noire ?

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Explications et dispute 

Tout le monde dînait joyeusement -ou presque- dans la Grande Salle. Sauf peut-être une table. Celle de Griffondor. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour Harry. Dès que Ginny fut sortit de l'infirmerie, les élèves l'avaient aussitôt bombardé de questions. Ron et Hermione avaient calmés les élèves et à eux trois avaient dit tout ce qu'ils savaient. Ce qui se résumait à leur fuite, aux mangemorts et à l'enlèvement de Harry, sûrement en mauvais état à cet instant. Le silence touchait aussi deux autres tables, moins fort, certes. Et la dernière, Serpentard, discutait allégrement. Brusquement, il eut une lumière. Et un bruit de verre brisé. Deux corps qui chutent. La lumière baissa. Et aussitôt, trois Griffondors foncent sur les deux personnes. Dumbledore leur ordonna de retourner à leur place. Déçus, ils obéirent cependant.

-Severus, allez chercher Pompom.

Le professeur de potions ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la salle. Il y revint peu de temps après, avec l'infirmière.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle, figée sur place, la main devant la bouche.

Elle se dépêcha de se pencher auprès de Remus, plus prés.

-Qu'a-t-il ? demanda Dumbledore, après que l'infirmière eut fait quelques examens.

-Rien de bien grave, juste quelques Doloris. Il faudra qu'il passe deux jours à l'infirmerie et il n'en paraîtra plus rien !

Remus papillonna des yeux.

-Bon retour parmi nous Remus ! s'exclama le directeur.

Déjà, l'infirmière se tournait vers Harry. Elle s'agenouilla et murmura quelques sorts. Après une constatation assez rapide, elle murmura :

-Je dirai des Doloris à forte puissance. Pas assez pour le faire perdre pieds, mais suffisamment pour le clouer au lit quelques temps. Et puis…

Elle effectua une pause, apparemment hésitante. Le geste de tête de Dumbledore la força à continuer.

-Il y a également un autre sort… Assez récent. De magie noire. Mais… je ne sais pas ces effets. Mr Lupin ?

Remus secoua la tête, brusquement triste, murmura :

-Je ne sais pas. De toute manière, c'est à Harry de vous le dire.

Pomfresh acquiesça et contrôla les rythmes respiratoire et cardiaque. Elle sursauta violemment.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Remus, inquiet.

-Son rythme respiratoire est totalement irrégulier. Et celui cardiaque est beaucoup trop faible !

Elle effectua quelques examens destinés à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Et puis, tous ses muscles sont tendus… J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

Brusquement, la respiration du garçon cessa. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola, comme le montrait clairement la courbe figée dans l'air. Puis, brusquement, son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa et sa respiration reprit son rythme normal. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Remus soupira. Harry était sauf. Mais dans quel état ?

-

Remus, assis dans le lit de l'infirmerie, regardait, désolé, Harry. Ce dernier, à cause de l'effort qu'il avait fait, avait perdu conscience. Remus était inquiet. Dans quel état Harry reviendrait ? Il ne savait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait vu la marque noire qui ornait son bras. Remus frémit. Comment les autres allaient-ils réagir ? Remus ne le savait pas. Mais il le craignait.

Un gémissement vint du lit voisin. Remus sauta à terre pour fondre sur Harry. Ses paupières se crispèrent. Papillonnèrent avant de sourire à Remus qui soupira. C'était Harry qui était là, pas le mangemort si fidèle. Harry ouvrit la bouche. Pomfresh qui était venu entre-temps, dit :

-Ne parlez pas, monsieur Potter. Cela abîmerait vos muscles.

Mais Harry, têtu comme il était, réussit à murmurer d'une voix rauque et triste :

-Dé..désolé… Remus.

Remus sourit tristement.

-Tu es pardonné, Harry. Tout pardonné.

Avec un soulagement bien visible, il se recoucha et s'endormit.

-

Une semaine avait passée. Harry se démenait comme un diable pour sortir de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière, sa patience à bout, lui jeta :

-Très bien Potter, comme vous voulez mais en tout cas si vous avez un seul problème, vous revenez ici !

Harry avait acquiescé, trop joyeux pour s'en occuper outre mesure. Il avait sourit à Remus de ce petit sourire timide qui le faisait craquer.

-Alors, ça y est, Pomfresh a fait une crise cardiaque ?

-Malheureusement non mon cher Lunard, elle était énervée.

Remus sourit puis murmura :

-Dumbledore nous attend au QG pour nous questionner.

Harry se ratatina à vue d'œil. Dans son regard vert, on voyait la tourmente. Celle qu'il avait vécu. Celle qui l'avait fait faire ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Harry acquiesça doucement. Il prit un peu de poudre et murmura lentement :

-QG de l'ordre du phénix, 12 square Grimmaud.

Et il disparut dans la cheminée.

-

Harry grimaça tandis qu'il arrivait à genoux dans la cuisine. Il toussa. Il se secoua et se releva, de la suie sur les vêtements. Remus arriva peu après. Il les nettoya et il se dirigea vers le salon, suivit d'un Harry trèèèèèèèès enthousiaste. Ils poussèrent la porte. Il y avait Dumbledore. Seulement lui. Mais, caché dans une salle où il verrait tout et entendrait tout, il y avait le reste de l'Ordre…

-Ah, Harry, Remus ! Asseyez-vous donc !

Ils obéirent.

-Harry, Remus m'a expliqué comment il avait été capturé. J'aimerai entendre ta version des faits.

Harry baissa la tête un instant avant de murmurer :

-Je pense que le voir serait mieux, professeur.

Dumbledore acquiesça. Aussitôt, tout disparu…

-

Pour réapparaître dans un couloir.

_-Ron, Hermione, si je ne suis pas revenu dans 3h, prévenez Dumbledore._

_-Le prévenir de quoi cria Hermione, les nerfs à vifs._

Harry détourna le regard. Il connaissait cette scène par cœur. Hermione qui était à bout, Ron qui ne comprenait pas… Il se vit courir vers la forêt, se ramasser le poing de Ron.

_-Nous ne te laisserons pas tout seul Harry._

Ils pénétrèrent dans la clairière ensuite. Il vit son combat avec Ron et Hermione. Ils se penchèrent sur Ginny.

_-Elle a besoin de soin. dit Harry, sentant l'urgence de la situation._

_-Ron, Hermione, amenez Ginny à l'infirmerie. Je couvre votre retraite._

_-Hors de question ! s'exclama Hermione, comprenant ce que Harry avait en tête._

Harry s'était tourné vers Ron.

_-Ron, ta sœur peut mourir, vas-tu la sacrifier pour moi, qui est capable de me défendre jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts ?_

_-Hermione, murmura Ron, à contre-cœur, Harry a raison. Nous devons sauver Ginny._

Harry les regarda partir avec mélancolie. S'ils étaient resté là… Il se vit faire face aux mangemorts, essuyer les commentaires de Bellatrix…

_-Alors, bébé Potter, on préfère sauver la vie de ses amis à la sienne ? Ca tombe bien, c'est la tienne que l'on veut._

_-Peut-être pas Lestrange._

_-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je cueillerai la tienne aussi facilement que celle de mon cher cousin !_

_-Il ne te manque pas trop, j'espère !_

Harry sourit. Bellatrix avait reçu une bonne leçon de sa part ce jour là. Il revit donc Bellatrix qui faisait sa crise.

_-Tiens, Potter, tu es revenu sur ton idée ? Tu ne tente pas de me lancer un Doloris ?_

_Harry grinça des dents._

_-Tu as perdu ta haine bébé Potter ?_

Il se revit faire un vol plané suite à un expliliarmus coriace. Il vit Rookwood intervenir pour faire comprendre à Bellatrix qu'ils devaient partir. Il venait de prendre le port-au-loin. Et ils atterrirent dans ce paysage de cauchemar. Il croisa le regard de Malfoy. Ils reprirent la route du manoir. Il traversa les barrières. Peu après, il fut surpris par le manoir devant lui.

_-Surpris, bébé Potter ?_

_Harry ne répondit pas._

_-Le Maître est plus puissant que tu ne peux t'imaginer._

_Harry roula les yeux._

Bellatrix le guida alors vers le manoir, ne se retenant pas de lui lancer quelques commentaires.

_-Alors, bébé Potter, on a peur ?_

Mais Harry les ignorait sans difficulté. Il se revit agacé par tout le tintouin que faisait sa venue. Il se revit entrer, surpris par les lieux.

_-Bébé Potter a fini de voir la grandeur de l'endroit ? Il s'est rendu compte que le Maître était plus puissant que ses misérables amis ?_

_Harry siffla :_

_-Non, je remarquai à quel point l'ego de votre maître était élevé._

_Bellatrix poussa un cri de rage et menaça clairement Harry de sa baguette._

_-Dit cela encore une seul fois, Potter, et tu ne pourras jamais rien dire._

_Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur._

_-Je croyais que les mangemorts étaient sensés garder leur sang-froid mais là, je viens de m'apercevoir que non. Et puis, ce serai dommage que je ne puisse pas passer voir Voldemort avant que tu t'énerve non ? _

Il sentit Remus être amusé par la réaction excessive de Bellatrix. Il fut conduit dans les corridors jusqu'à Voldemort. Il se revit faisant face à Voldemort, quelques commentaires narquois aux lèvres.

_-Ne me parle plus jamais ainsi, Harry._

_-Ne rêvez pas trop._

_-Endoloris !_

Harry sentait que la colère de Remus arrivait à son paradoxe. Il posa une main sur son bras, en douceur.

_-C'est dommage l'influence que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a eut sur toi…_

_Harry grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. Voldemort prit un ton doucereux :_

_-Qu'as-tu dit, Harry ?_

_Harry répliqua, la colère prenant le dessus sur le semblant de peur qu'il ressentait :_

_-Rien rien._

_-ENDOLORIS !_

_-Ne me ment jamais plus, Harry. _

_Harry, moqueur, lâcha :_

_-Ca reste à voir !_

_-ENDOLORIS !_

Harry sourit doucement. Il se revit dans le cachot puis ouvrir la porte des membres de l'Ordre. Apprendre la mort de Kingsley. Puis ensuite faire face aux mangemorts. Il sentit que Dumbledore était surpris en voyant Harry utiliser ses éléments aussi facilement. Il se revit tuer les deux mangemorts. Il frissonna. Il se revit privé de sa magie. Il se revit en train de subir un Doloris lorsque Voldemort voulait le voir à genoux devant lui. Puis, Voldemort parler de leur première rencontre. Il se revit frapper par le sort. La lutte.

_Ne pouvant répondre que difficilement, il murmura entre deux gémissements :_

_-Allez… e.. en… enfer._

_Voldemort siffla en pointant sa baguette sur le garçon :_

_-Pas sans toi. Je t'emmène ?_

Harry se crispa. Remus posa à son tour sa main sur son bras.

_-Combien de temps continuera-tu à te battre pour rien, Harry ? Tu ne peux rien contre ce sort, tu ne peux rien contre moi._

_Harry laissa échapper un rire._

_-Tant… que vous, vous… y croyez, c'est… déjà ça… Après, il faudra… convaincre… les autres…_

Il perdit conscience. Remus tenta de le faire parler mais Harry le fit fuir. Le lendemain, il était à genoux devant Voldemort.

_Harry était à genoux devant Voldemort. Il sentait le regard de Remus sur lui. En une nuit, le mal avait pris le dessus. Voldemort avait gagné. Définitivement. Voldemort demanda à Harry de se relever. Il le fit. _

Brusquement, il y eut un trou noir. Mais, dans la tête de Harry, cela résonnait clairement.

_-Veux-tu la marque Harry ?_

_-Ce serait un honneur, Maître._

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Harry ne le voulait pas. Tout revint brusquement.

_-Harry, pour être sûr que tu sois un bon mangemort, il faut que tu maîtrise les Impardonnables. _

_Deuxième piége. Voldemort lui rendit un peu de magie. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour exécuter les sorts. Il leva la baguette sur Remus. Se laissa submerger par la mal._

_-Endoloris ! _

_Remus s'effondra avec un hurlement de douleur._

_-Impero !_

_Remus se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant Voldemort._

Harry bloqua ensuite le souvenir cuisant du dernier sort. Ils ne le virent pas. Harry, lui, revoyait clairement le regard paniquée de la jeune moldue. Elle était morte sans souffrance. C'était déjà ça. Tout revint dans le cachot.

_-Qu'est ce que…_

_-Viens là Remus. _

_Sa voix était douce et calme. Deux jours avaient passés au moins depuis sa disparition. Il ne fallait pas tarder plus._

Harry grimaça face au regard accusateur de Remus.

_-Portus._

_Ses lunettes brillèrent d'une lumière bleutée. D'un geste, Harry laissa un message au mage noir. Il fit un signe à Remus. Ils saisirent le port-au-loin, entendant au loin le cri de fureur de Voldemort._

Tous trois revinrent dans le salon. Tout comme les membres de l'Ordre à côté. Dumbledore leur dit qu'il pouvait revenir à Poudlard et qu'il serait là-bas si jamais ils avaient besoin d'aide. Le regard bleu du directeur se posa sur Harry. Il acquiesça et se dirigèrent dans la cuisine. Remus lança un sort de silence aussitôt détruit par le directeur et l'Ordre. Ne s'en apercevant pas, Remus dit sèchement :

-POURQUOI as-tu caché tout ça ?

-Je n'ai caché que deux choses Remus.

-ET ALORS ? Tu crois quoi ? Que Dumbledore ne l'a pas remarqué ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant.

-TU N'ES PAS HONNÊTE HARRY !

Harry leva le regard, brûlant de fureur.

-Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il allait me féliciter peut-être ? Parce que si tu n'as pas remarqué… J'AI TUE UNE MOLDUE QUI NE M'AVAIT RIEN FAIT ! VOLDEMORT M'A APPRIS LES BASES DE LA MAGIE NOIRE, JE T'AI TORTURE, TU CROIS QUE C'ETAIT FACILE ? ET, COMBLE DE TOUT, J'AI LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES SUR LE BRAS GAUCHE ! CA, JE L'AI FAIT POUR SAUVER TA VIE !

-Et toi alors ? Tu te fichais de ta vie peut-être ?

-EXACTEMENT ! UNE SEULE PERSONNE AVAIT LE POUVOIR DE ME TUER ET ELLE NE VEUT PLUS LE FAIRE ! MAINTENANT, JE RETOURNE A POUDLARD ET TU AS INTERET A NE PLUS M'APPROCHER, C'EST CLAIR ?

-Mais, Harry…

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS HARRY !

Harry, furax, se tourna vers la cheminée.

-AU PLAISIR DE NE PLUS TE REVOIR.

Il prit un peu de poudre et dit calmement, sans un regard pour Remus, figé, surpris et honteux, espérant voir Harry revenir sur sa décision :

-Poudlard, salle commune de Griffondor !

Et Harry disparut dans un tourbillon de suie.

* * *

A SUIVRE ! 

Et voilà que la vie de Harry est rythmé par quelques disputes ! Mais va-t-il pardonner à Remus ? Et est ce que le danger est-il réellement passé ?

Vous saurez ça dans le chapitre 27, **Attaque.**

REVIEWS, PLEASE TOUT LE MONDE LES GENS !

Bizoos,

AD


	27. Attaque !

RAR :

Eidole : Ben ils sont en fin d'année. Hélas il aura pas d'arrêt cardiaque ! C'est bêêêête… Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ma tite Dolly. Bizoos

Ilys : Méé. J'ai rien confondu euh ! Je suis contente que t'adore ça. Kiss kiss kiss ma tite Lys. Oohhh... ça rime !

Underphénix : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Zabou : Ouais, tout énervé mon tit Ryry ! Et c'est comme ça que je l'adore ! Merci beaucoup pour tout Zabou. Rooooo, encore des riiiimes !

Sandawn08 : Merci merci merci. Je suis contente que t'aime. Bonne lecture.

Onarluca : Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture.

Nymph' : Ouais, le flash Back est long mais c'est lui qui met en scène certaines choses que l'on n'avait pas vu et puis, aussi la honte de Harry face à ses gestes. Vi, Harry pardonnera dans le chap' 29. Il leur pardonnera à tous. Ba, vivement le début d'année qu'on cause !

Satya : Harry l'a fait pasque son instinct l'obligeait à le faire. Et puis, il tient quand même à Rem' ! Merci beaucoup pour tout et bonne lecture.

Jade : Oui, j'ai vu ton changement de pseudo ! A bon, tu te marre en lisant mes chap' ? réfléchi Ben je vais mettre en grand, gros et grand : **_HUMOR_** en genre à la place de Drama Tragedi alors ! mdr ! M'enfin. Ben, Voldy et Gin', c'est pas prévu pour cette fic ! Bizoos Jade !

… : Bien le bonjour monsieur (ou madame) Mystère. Et ben, j'ai pas de slash prévu dans cette fic, dsl ! En fait, Harry va totalement refuser la marque. Il va l'ignorer. Mais je me demande bien qui est derrière ces trois petits points… Mais je le trouverai foi d'AD ! Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Je pars deux semaines demain donc vous n'aurez pas de chaps' avant deux semaines. Merci de votre compréhension.

**Résumé :** Harry se remet tout doucement de son passage éclair chez Voldemort. Seulement, Voldemort n'abandonne jamais quelqu'un (Harry) en cours de changement. Soit il l'amène à lui, soit il le détruit. Harry va en savoir quelque chose…

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Attaque

Harry, furieux, apparut dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Il se calma d'un souffle et éteignit le feu. Il sourit à Ron et Hermione, amusé de leur bouche entrouverte. Il fit un clin d'œil à Ginny. D'un geste de main, il les invita à le suivre.

-

Harry respira rapidement une gorgée d'air frais. Ses amis le suivirent dans le parc. Ils s'assirent doucement dans l'herbe fraîche. Ginny s'y allongea gracieusement avec un doux soupir de joie. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux avant de se tourner vers Harry, quêtant des explications, guettant une réaction. Ginny se releva sur un coude, son visage rayonnant. Harry ressentit plus que jamais le besoin de les protéger, en particulier elle. Il murmura :

-Désolé.

-Désolé pour quoi, Harry ? questionna Hermione.

-Pour tout.

Ron, la langue frétillant dans sa bouche, demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé, Harry ?

Hermione le foudroya du regard et Harry soupira, son regard balayant la voûte étoilée. Il prit la parole qui commença d'un murmure :

-Tout était si simple… Je lançais des sorts, je bloquait les autres… Je n'avais aucun problème… Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive et me lance des sarcasmes… Je hais Bellatrix…

Sa voix ne monta pas. Il était calme.

-Elle a tellement parlé de Sirius que tout se mélangeait en moi. J'ai perdu le contrôle un court moment. Elle l'a vu et en a profiter. Après, tout s'est enchaîné.

Il marqua une pose.

-Elle m'a lancé un Doloris que je n'ai pu éviter. mentit-il. Ensuite, elle m'a désarmé. Et, en port-au-loin, on est arrivé là-bas.

Harry se tut, les yeux brillants. Mais pas de joie… De larmes.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, Harry. murmura Ginny, ses yeux fixant ceux, tourbillonnant, de Harry.

Il chassa ses paroles comme une mouche.

-On est arrivé au château. Après, tout se résume à quelques Doloris, à la fuite des membres de l'ordre, à la colère de Voldemort puis notre propre fuite.

Harry détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis aie pitié de lui ni même souffre de ce qu'il avait vécu. Non, ils avaient encore leur innocence et il ferait tout pour qu'ils la conservent !

-

Un mois avait passé mais les quatre amis étaient encore autour de lac, allongés, les yeux dans les étoiles, ce soir-là mais pour tout autre chose.

-A votre avis, murmura la voix rêveuse de Ron, quel sera notre avenir ?

Harry se crispa. Ron venait de lui rappeler la Prophétie. Il frémit doucement, préférant écouter ses amis parler plutôt que de se mouiller et risquer de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Moi, chuchota Hermione, je me vois dans les relations internationales.

Pendant un court instant, le ciel résonna de leurs éclats de rire. Harry en eut un sourire triste.

-Moi dit clairement Ginny, la médicomagie m'intéresse vivement.

-QUOI ? s'étrangla Ron. Mais… tu vas risquer ta vie !

Ginny tempêta :

-Ronald Weasley, je fais ce que je veux de mon avenir !

Harry sourit doucement.

-Moi, dit honnêtement Ron après un court silence, je pense devenir Auror.

Hermione, fronçant les sourcils face au silence de Harry et reprit doucement :

-Et toi Harry ?

Harry tressaillit. Il murmura d'une voix incertaine :

-Peut-être Auror… Peut-être…

Et il rajouta plus bas encore :

-Si le temps et la vie me le permet.

-

Harry discutait allègrement avec ses amis. Le petit déjeuner était joyeux, surtout depuis la veille où ils avaient parlé de leurs avenirs respectifs. Brusquement, tel un oiseau de mauvaise augure -et il en était un- un corbeau noir poussa un cri perçant. Il tournoya un instant avant de déposer –plutôt lâcher mais bon- une lettre devant Harry. Une voix glacée et aigu, -inutile de préciser à qui elle appartient- dit :

-Mon cher Harry, je n'ai que peu apprécié ton départ… hum.. précipité. Et encore moins le fait que tu m'es trompé. Mais tu as perdu des choses pour la vie de ce stupide loup-garou, n'est ce pas ? Trop de choses perdus pour si peu de gagné... Je reviendrai, crois-moi, récupéré ce qui est mien. Sache que ta lettre ne m'a guère surpris, mon cher M.F. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, crois-moi.

Harry frissonna tandis que la lettre s'enflammait d'un feu noirâtre. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout. D'un pas rapide, il quitta la Grande Salle, songeur.

-

Harry, assis sur son lit, soupira, un exemplaire de la lettre laissé à Voldemort dans la main. Malgré lui, il la relut.

_Cher Tom,_

_Vois-tu, tu t'es fais avoir. J'ai rusé. Etonnant non ? Tu n'en t'en serait pas douté. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un Griffondor ! Un Griffondor à qui tu as cependant légué de toi… Je te fausse compagnie parce que c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais bon. Je ne voudrais pas déranger et abuser de ton ''hospitalité''. C'est que, à force de Doloris et d'autres, on a bien envie de te laisser tranquille. C'est que tu dois fatiguer, à ton âge ! Mais, ne tourne pas trop comme un lion en cage, Tom. Après tout, le serpent finira dans la gueule du lion !_

_Majestic Fantôme_

Harry eut un léger sourire. Mais, brusquement, sa cicatrice le brûla et il entendit très clairement Voldemort :

-Je veux Harry Potter mort ou vif. Alors appliquez-vous au moins une seule fois dans votre vie !

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Puis, elle disparue sans laisser de traces. Surpris, il s'endormit.

-

Quelques jours passèrent. Tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle, discutant joyeusement. Il y eut soudainement un grand bruit. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Les barrières de Poudlard venaient de céder.

-

Ron, Hermione et Ginny était parmi les seuls qui se battaient. Harry lui aussi se battait, gardant cependant un œil sur son petit groupe. Il lança un stupéfix qui frappa un Rookwood surpris. Il balança une énorme boule de feu sur cinq mangemorts qui échappaient à sa maîtrise et à son rayon d'action. La voix de Voldemort quelques jours plus tôt résonnait douloureusement dans sa tête :

_-Je veux Harry Potter mort ou vif. Alors appliquez-vous au moins une seule fois dans votre vie !_

Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait pas ça. Un sort le frôla et il entendit un :

-Désolé Harry !

De la part d'un membre de l'AD, Harry n'eut le temps de l'identifier. Il gratifia Dolohov d'un sort de saucisson avant d'avoir face à lui Bellatrix. Les mangemorts formèrent un cercle autour d'eux, instinctivement.

-Tiens, Bébé Potter est toujours vivant !

-Tiens, l'autre lèche-botte de Tom est encore en train d'aiguiser sa langue de serpent ! Attention, à force de jouer avec le feu, tu finiras par te brûler !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit naître un cercle de flamme autour d'elle. Elle frémit, surprise. Les mangemorts esquissèrent un geste pour aller l'aider mais Harry forma un mur de glace en disant d'une voix allègre :

-Tssss. Il ne faut jamais se mettre entre moi et cette chère lionne en cage !

L'insulte fit pâlir Bella. Elle rugit :

-Toi espèce de…

Harry la coupa, moqueur.

-Tss. Ne rugit pas, ma petite, et ne soit pas impulsive, c'est typiquement Griffondor, Lionceau.

La fureur lisible sur les traits de Bella la rendait encore plus fanatique. Puis, il murmura :

-Tu m'ennuie.

Et elle fit un vol plané dans le tas de mangemorts, Harry scellant sans le savoir le sort de ses amis et le sien. Et il reprit son combat, contre Malfoy cette fois.

-

Brusquement, il vit du coin de l'œil Bellatrix faire un immense sourire vainqueur. Il comprit avant même qu'elle ne prononce la formule. Harry vit presque les paroles fatidiques sortirent de sa bouche et ses amis se figer. Il vit la lueur verte sortir de sa baguette, aperçut la salle tourner le regard vers eux, même Voldemort et Dumbledore qui se battaient à coup de sorts puissants. Harry comprit alors. Il sut qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, aucun risque pour eux. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que ses amis ne s'écarteraient plus, il s'interposa. Un cri retentit. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur. Non, il n'avait pas peur.

-

Hermione se raidit en voyant le rayon vert jaillir de la baguette de Bellatrix. Elle sentit des regards se poser sur eux mais elle était hypnotisée par le rayon vert qui arrivait sur eux à lente vitesse. Ron et Ginny avaient eux aussi cessé toute activité pour fixer, curieux, le sort vert. Puis, il y eu un bruissement de cape et les trois enfants virent Harry analyser la situation d'un œil critique et rapide. Ron et Hermione se glissèrent vers Ginny, sachant qu'ils allaient mourir. Mais ils voulaient mourir ensemble. Ensemble. Mais quelqu'un s'interposa entre eux et la mort. Hermione hurla :

-Harry, NON !

-

Elle vit au ralenti Harry tourner la tête. Il acquiesça, cligna de l'œil avant de faire un petit sourire en coin. Hermione réussit à saisir, tout comme les autres, ce qu'il murmura :

-La mort n'est rien qu'un autre chemin…

Elle poussa un cri. Mais Harry se retourna. Il regarda sans crainte le rayon vert se rapprocher de sa poitrine. Il retourna même un petit sourire sarcastique à Bellatrix Lestrange qui souriait, vainqueur.

-

Elle ravala difficilement son sourire et sa fierté face à la réaction du jeune Survivant. Harry Potter allait mourir de sa baguette ! Elle allait avoir tous les honneurs qui lui était dus !

-

Ginny hurla le prénom de Harry tandis que le rayon vert rentrait en collision avec le corps du jeune garçon. Aussitôt, le corps de Harry se courba avec grâce. Il tomba au sol sans bruit, silencieux, gracieux. Hermione ne put réprimer un cri d'animal blessé tandis que Ginny s'effondrait dans les bras de son frère, pleurant, désespérée. Ron fixait le corps de son ami, désemparé. Le visage de Harry était serein, ses yeux ouverts, vides, fixait un point qui, à présent, avait disparut…

* * *

A SUIVRE !

Est ce que Harry est mort ?

Comment vont réagir Ron Hermione et Ginny ?

Et les élèves ?

Les mangemorts ?

Dumbledore, Voldemort ?

Que va-t-il se passer ?

Harry a-t-il réellement abandonné ?

Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !

Review please !

Et je demande à ceux (plus de 100, des fois plus de 200) qui lisent sans reviewer. Je suis contente qu'ils lisent, ça prouvent que je suis pas si nulle que ça mais j'apprécierais que pour ce chapitre, tous ceux qui lisent review. Ca serai bien d'essayer de faire un sans-faute pour une fois et ça me rassurerai. Si tout le monde review, au retour je vous donne deux chapitres en deux jours ! Allez, faut pas manquer ça ! Et sachez que je saurais si y en a qui on pas reviwer avec les stats. Alors, SVP, faites un sans-fautes ! please ! c'est donnant-donnant !

AD

La désespérée


	28. Revivre, survivre une seconde fois

RAR :

Jade : Môa ? Mourir ? Meuh non ! Toi, me tuer avec des Doloris ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je pige rien à ton pari mais c'est pas grave. Pour ma mort ? La tienne oui ! Merci pour tout.

Lys : Je sais, je sais, j'abuse. Mais tu sais ce qui va arriver alors… xm Moi, j'adore l'épilogue. Je le trouve bien. Tu l'aura vendredi prochain. Enfin, j'essayerai. Merci merci ma tite Lys.

Eidole : M'en fout que tu connaisse la suite ! merci merci ma tite Doly.

Satya : Oki, je te donnerai la suite, t'énerve pô !

Shanan : Ouais, je sais, je suis sadique mais tu dois commencer à le savoir nan ? Un sans-faute ? Quasi impossible. Mais je ferai p-e un ou deux oublis… Merci d'avoir pris sur ton temps pour que je sache que t'existe et que tu aime !

Nono : Lol ! T'a rien à dire dans tes reviews ? Moi ça m'arrive aussi. Je suis contente que tu es fait savoir que tu aimais et pis… je sais que t'es pas qu'un lecteur passager qui clique sur la fic par erreur ! Bizoos.

Canylus : Magnifique review, je te remercie. Mais je pense que le titre dit tout. Entre nous, vraiment ultra frustré, Tom. Y supporte pas ! Vi. Mars est belle. Vive les centaures ! MOUHAHAHA. Hum hum, léger délire de l'auteur, pardon. Je suis ravie de te savoir parmi mes lecteurs !

Lyly : merci d'avoir pris sur ton temps !

Sarah Black : Oui, merci mes vacances se sont bien passées. Harry, mort ? Ba, vous me connaissez ! plus, le titre dit tout ! Na, t'a pas fait de fautes d'ortho ! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi.

Underphénix : Ouais, vive les malheurs ! Mouhahaha !

Dia : Merci pour ton effort alors ! En effet, tu as raison. Mais Harry a encore quelques tours dans son sac, faut se méfier… Je vais voir pour ta situation. Je l'ai légèrement changé pour que ce soit un peu comme ça !

Teyla : Si, j'ai tout droit en tant qu'auteuse, même de faire un cliff' ! Tu peux exiger la suite mais je la donne si j'ai envie ! Je plaisante ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ma tite mèmère ! T'inquiète, j'abandonne pas, je finis l'épilogue en ce moment. Bizoos

Nymph' : En effet, tu as raison. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de causer avec toi. Ca fait si longtemps… J'ai même oublié comment tu causais ! (nn) m'enfin… Je suis contente ! Moi aussi je t'adore super gros.

Ouky : Oui, je vois les efforts qui sont fait et ça fait chaud au cœur. Je comprend. Des fois, on a l'impression de mettre que des bêtises et on veut pas. Merci de l'effort. Vi, elle finira mieux qu'elle a commencé. C'est sûr.

Onarluca : Tu as tout à fait raison Artémis. C'est pas long mais c'est précis ce que tu met. Ca fait toujours plaisir. Bizoos

Vansfield : Voilà le chap' et merci pour l'effort !

Sandawn08 : Je l'avais dit ! Je savais que tu reviendrai sur ta décision ! Je suis sadique et je le reste ! T'a raison, vive le suspens !

Débi : Merci beaucoup pour l'effort et les encouragements !

Shiva242 : Merci. Moi aussi j'adore Ryry mort. Mais bon, la fic continue ! Merci pour l'effort et pour les encouragements !

Jen : Merci. Oui, tu as raison. Et pis, Voldy serait vexé ! lol. Merci pour l'effort.

Rim999 : Oui, les élèves regardent, ils ont peur, les mangemorts et Voldemort sont là, devant eux, en toute puissance pour la première fois. Ils sont figés par l'angoisse. Ils ont trop peur pour aller se cacher. Si, des fins comme ça, c'est MA spécialité ! La suite ? La voilà !

Thalie : Merci pour l'effort. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je ter remercie pour tout tes compliments. Bizoos

Amini : Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et de la review que tu m'a mis. Bizoos

Chtit-drago : Ah bon, t'aime po les cliff' ? Moi j'adore ! hum. No comment. Be en fait, Dumby je le hais donc pour moi, il est con. Ce traître, ce bâtard, ce…. On se calme ! Merdi merci pour tout alors !

Sélya : La suite est là ! Merci beaucoup !

Azdhar :Merci 

Zaika : Elle est là !

Greg83 : Tu m'as manqué toi ! Gamin va ! Mais je t'en veux pas du tout ! lui fait un gros bizoos pour ça merci Greg et au prochain chap' !

Fafa :Et vi, je suis méchante, c'est dans ma nature ! Mouhahaha !En effet, tu as raison ! Merci pour tout et surtout pour ton effort.

Bluesky346 : Donc, je tourne pas autour du pot et je te balance pas ça à la figure… Mmm… Merci. Ne t'inquiéte po, il aura un retour à la vie digne de ce nom ! Bizoos

Thealie : Je suis contente que ça te plaise mon bébé.(nn) no comment. Voilà la suite tant attendue. Bizoos

Zag : merci. Voilà la suite !

Ilou : Merci merci pour tout ces compliments ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Kissou

Zabou : Ben en fait, ils sont tous surpris par Harry. Et pis, y ont peur. Peur des mangemorts, de Voldy… Y osent po bouger ! T'a aimer la lettre de Harry ? J'ai eu du mal pas possible à l'écrire !

**Note :** Je remercie tout ceux qui ont mis une review. Même un mot ou deux, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Mais hélas, c'est loin d'être un sans fautes. 140 lectures a peu prés pour 37 reviews. Mais je vous mettrais le chap'. Peut-être pas demain mais lundi ou mardi. Comme je suis partie, j'ai du boulot alors excusez-moi. Ce chapitre est pour mes revieweurs, pour ceux qui m'ont écris spécialement pour ce chapitre et ceux qui le font depuis le début.

**Résumé :** Harry a été tué. Mais est-ce vrai ? Harry n'a-t-il pas un nouveau tour dans son sac, comme il nous y a habitué ? N'est-il pas le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle maintenant qu'il est en possession de tout ses moyens ? Bellatrix laisse éclater sa joie. Trop vite. Et la spirale des événements reprends sa course folle, toujours plus profonde, toujours plus sombre…

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Revivre, survivre une nouvelle fois _

* * *

Ginny hurla le prénom de Harry tandis que le rayon vert entrait en collision avec le corps du jeune garçon. Aussitôt, le corps de Harry se courba avec grâce. Il tomba au sol sans bruit, silencieux, gracieux. Hermione ne put réprimer un cri d'animal blessé tandis que Ginny s'effondrait dans les bras de son frère, pleurant, désespérée. Ron fixait le corps de son ami, désemparé. Le visage de Harry était serein, ses yeux ouverts, vides, fixait un point qui, à présent, avait disparut… _

* * *

Ron empêcha Hermione et Ginny d'approcher. Il était si beau dans la mort, son visage immobile, serein, avec un léger sourire en coin. Mais on pouvait voir sur ses traits qu'il était un enfant. Un enfant que l'on avait forcé à quitter l'innocence si vite, qu'on l'avait arraché au nid douillé de l'enfance. C'est une vague monstrueuse et violente qui avait détruit son château de sable d'enfance, fait chavirer son petit monde, éteint la lumière de la vie, et de la naïveté de l'enfance. Tout cela sous la forme d'un homme qui n'en est plus un avec ses yeux rouges incandescents, son sourire reptilien et au visage de serpent. 

Cet homme était un dictateur, chose inhumaine, assoiffée de pouvoir et de vengeance. La barbarie des hommes avait fait de lui une âme, une ombre errante…

Cette vague grondait, montait, semblait engloutir sa paix enfantine. Une vague venue lui enlever son insouciance, son innocence et sa quiétude… Il avait tout perdu ce jour-là… Il ne pouvait plus aimer réellement, sans penser à ce que s'était passé et ce qui risquait de se reproduire…

A cette époque, celle de l'enfance, il pensait qu'il suffisait de blottir sa tête sous l'édredon pour échapper aux cauchemars de la petite enfance, à cette aspiration du gouffre qui lui donne le sentiment de tomber dans un vide infini, entre le stade de la vie et de la mort… Il ne savait pas qu'il faudrait quitter brusquement l'inconscience des rires avec ses amis, s'amputer de son innocence, cette partie de lui et laissait ainsi ses points de repères, ses souvenirs, son cocon familiale… Sortir prématurément de sa chrysalide sans avoir eu le temps de tisser ses ailes, pour confier son sort à des silhouettes étrangères, inconnues qui imploraient sa confiance bien qu'elles pensaient pouvoir le manipuler…

Mais ses traits exprimaient aussi la douleur survenu lors des tortures, pas seulement de sorts, mais aussi celle de la perte d'un être cher, des paroles non-réfléchies…

Mais son visage restait le sien. Ses yeux émeraudes qui avait depuis longtemps perdu leur pétillement et leur innocence étaient maintenant vides de toute vie et conscience. Ses yeux qui fixaient sans crainte un point qui avait à présent disparu, ce même point qui avait eu cette couleur verte, la même que ses yeux, sa fierté, celle de sa mère, ses yeux si profond et si beau… Ce rayon vert était le point qu'il avait fixé. A présent, il avait disparu, emmenant avec lui l'âme de ce garçon si jeune et si vieux en même temps, qui n'avait mérité que de vivre et non de mourir, ce garçon qui avait trop vu et trop entendu durant les 16 années de sa vie…Il avait toujours été un enfant du silence, qui, même s'il devait prendre la parole, préférait se taire… Subir en silence des mots qui le blessaient, s'inscrivait dans sa chair, dans son cœur et son esprit. On avait ravi à ce garçon sa vie, car depuis SA mort, il vivait sans être vivant. Plus rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Le sort avait disparu, emmenant avec lui une âme déjà morte, vivant que par la pulsion régulière de la vie dans ses veines…

Ginny murmura doucement de manière à ce que seul Ron l'entende :

-Dit-moi qu'il n'est pas mort, dis-le-moi !

Mais déjà des cris horrifiés et douloureux s'échappaient de la bouche des élèves. Ron murmura alors des paroles douloureuses :

-Si, Ginny. Il est mort. Pour nous. Pour notre survie.

Hermione sanglotait doucement tandis que le cri vainqueur de Bellatrix s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Mais, brusquement, coupant court à Bella et aux autres, le corps de Harry fut entouré d'une étrange lueur verte. Il fut pris de tremblements soudains et incontrôlables. Et le rayon vert rejaillit de sa cicatrice pour se perdre dans le plafond. Harry retomba immobile au sol. Un gémissement jaillit d'entre ses lèvres. Il s'assit péniblement, secouant la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Il fit une grimace risible en se relevant.

-Que… quoi ? hurla Bellatrix.

Harry prit son air le plus baba possible.

-Comment j'ai encore survécu môa ? Ben dit donc… Réessaye un peu pour voir !

Bellatrix, encore sous le choc, ne réagit pas.

-Comment … ?

Harry lui offrit un beau sourire moqueur.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es surprise ? Tu as peut-être raté ton sort ! En tout cas, il faudrait que tu t'entraîne ! Mais je te rassure, le problème ne vient pas de toi ! On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi ! Tu devrais le savoir.

Il la gratifia d'un autre sourire railleur.

-Mais préviens-moi la prochaine fois, parce que c'est pas hyper agréable de survivre à ce machin. (NdA : la prochaine fois qu'elle lui lancera l'Avada !)

Bellatrix se mit à balbutier quelque chose où le mot le plus clair était ''impossible''. Harry éclata d'un rire hâbleur :

-Avec la magie, rien n'est impossible ! Tu devrais le savoir petite lionne !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle écume.

-Potter, je te jure que la prochaine fois je ne te manquerai pas !

-Essaye donc, petite lionne.

-Arrête ça ! hurla-t-elle.

Harry eut un sourire charmeur.

-Très bien Bellatrix. Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Furieuse, elle ne se contint plus et lança un Doloris qu'il bloqua sans sa baguette, sans problème.

-Bella, c'est vraiment pitoyable. Et moi qui te prenait pour quelqu'un de dangereux…

-CULTER !

Des couteaux jaillirent du néant vers Harry. D'un geste de main vague, les couteaux se transformèrent une nuée d'oiseaux plein de couleurs. Harry, d'un geste léger, créa une étrange forme argentée. Bellatrix pâlit avant de murmurer :

-Tiens, bébé Potter a enfin décidé de se mouiller.

-J'ai, comment dire, pas eu le choix.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, trop occupée à faire disparaître la forme dangereuse. Harry, quant à lui, avait posé un genou à terre. Il se sentait prêt. Il créa un mur autour de lui et récita doucement l'incantation nécessaire. Il chercha au fond de lui, retrouvant son héritage. Les paupières baissées, il eut un léger sourire. Il se sentait bien avec eux. Il entendit un chant mélodieux qui lui fit brusquement ouvrir les paupières. Un phénix. Il s'attendait à voir arriver Fumseck mais ce fut le sien qui voletait avec grâce. Il sourit de sa mégarde et de son erreur. Il siffla. Aussitôt, le phénix fonda sur lui pour se déposer sur son épaule avec un nouveau trémolo. Il sourit. Il murmura doucement quelques paroles et le phénix décolla. Harry posa ses mains à plat sur le sol, cherchant sa magie, la déplaçant, l'amenant à faire ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, il laissa échapper des paroles qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, qui glissait de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour former une incantation.

_-Feu du Sud qui brûle et réchauffe,_

_Eau du Nord qui noie et nettoie,_

_Air de l'Est qui détruit et rafraîchit, _

_Terre de l'Ouest qui tue et créée, _

_Esprit du Centre, Âme du reste qui donnent le caractère,_

_Magie d'ici, Magie du monde, Magie ancienne et les autres,_

_Acceptez-vous la violation de votre équilibre ? _

_Si vous voulez le rétablir, _

_Comme moi chassez ceux qui ne le mérite d'ici,_

_Alors exprimez-vous,_

_Ma magie ancestrale sera votre,_

_Si vous m'aidez,_

_A chassez d'ici les corps étrangers !_

Sitôt l'incantation faite, il sentit l'air se réchauffer. Il compris alors ce qu'il fallait faire. Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un hurla :

-Harry, non !

C'était Hermione. Il eut un léger sourire. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer cette puissante incantation ? Hermione croyait qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire. Il allait lui prouver le contraire. Harry lui fit un sourire réconfortant en rajoutant :

-_Si la pluie, le vent, l'orage puisse vous aider,_

_Alors le temps va se déchaîner !_

Harry frémit. Le feu créa quelques flammes de joie. L'air fouetta ses cheveux corbeau. L'eau éteignit le feu, répandant une odeur de cendre humide. La terre ondula sous les pieds de Harry tandis que deux formes fantomatiques apparaissaient et disparaissaient de manière à ce que personne ne puisse dire si c'était réel ou non. Harry souriait tandis que l'air devenu électrique sous la tension que cet excès de magie provoquait. Brusquement, un vent familier se leva, pour mourir contre les fenêtres. Surprise. Alors qu'il faisait beau dehors, le temps devenait gris. La pluie tomba du ciel, devenait neige puis grêlon. Surprise en plein été ! Puis, la pluie revint, amenant avec elle l'orage et les éclairs. Les mangemorts frémirent, se souvenant sans doute de leurs deux compagnons morts électrocutés. Le ciel roula, provoquant un frisson. Puis, le soleil revint. Harry se prépara. Un rayon argenté jaillit de nul part, faisant sursauter plus d'une personne. Mais ne s'en occupa pas. Il murmura doucement :

-Maintenant.

Comme si le rayon n'attendait que ça, il plongea sur la poitrine de Harry qui ferma les yeux et crispa les dents de douleur. Le rayon pompa plus rapidement sa magie, comme si il s'était rendu compte de la souffrance qu'il infligeait au garçon. Il sentit que la douleur devenait peu à peu distante. Et, brusquement, la douleur disparut. Il s'effondra au sol tandis que toute lumière disparaissait.

-

Il se sentait léger, léger… Il aurait pu flotter. Voler même ! Voler sans être ce magnifique phénix qu'est son animagus. Sa tête semblait vide… Si vide… Sa tête aurait pu être un ballon tellement elle lui semblait inexistante… Flotter, flotter, s'envoler !

-

Dés que la lumière disparut, les cris des élèves s'élevèrent. Certains se bousculaient, d'autres s'accrochaient désespérément à leur voisin, d'autres encore essayaient de rétablir le calme tandis que les derniers tentaient de faire de la lumière. Mais rien n'y faisait.

-

On devinait également du chahut du côté des mangemorts. Ils étaient surpris, sans doute, et ils essayaient de créé un peu de lumière, d'appeler leur Maître ou encore de maudire Potter et le reste du monde.

-

Dumbledore restait calme, étonnement. Les professeurs prirent modèle sur lui bien qu'ils soient vraiment nerveux. MacGonnagall tenta de calmer les élèves effarouchés. Rogue était l'un des seuls à garder son air méprisant et indifférent, calme malgré la peur et la crainte que l'on respirait dans la salle.

-

Voldemort, méprisant, ne tenta rien, sachant que c'était totalement inutile. Une incantation comme celle-ci était très forte. Surtout si Potter était capable d'en faire une… L'intérêt naquit dans ses prunelles rougeâtres. Et encore plus, étant donné que la magie venait d'être interdite d'usage dans la Salle. Il fallait être un excellent sorcier pour cela ! Voldemort chercha en lui un moyen pour avoir le garçon… Un léger sourire naquit doucement.

-

Tout semblait sombre… Il voulait voler, voler vers la lumière ! S'envoler ! Mais, brusquement, il chuta. Et le noir l'envahit.

-

Quand la lumière réapparut, le silence régnait. Il n'y avait plus de mangemorts ni Voldemort. Quant à Harry, il était immobile sur le sol, évanoui, sa magie regagnant tout doucement son corps meurtri de douleur.

* * *

A SUIVRE ! 

Et merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer !

Le prochain chap' sera hélas l'avant-dernier.

Chapitre 29 : Explications et pardons.

Le 30 sera l'épilogue. J'ai du mal à l'écrire, il me déchire la cœur.

REVIEWS PLEASE !

AD


	29. Explication et pardon

RAR :

Zabou : Merci beaucoup. Voilà ma suite !

Greg83 : Merci de tout tes compliments petit Greg ! Ca fait plaisir. Voilà la suite.

Sandawn08 : Merci, merci, merci. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Et dire que c'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !

La Folleuh : Lol. J'adore ta review. Je suis désolée si je t'ai oublié pupuce. Une bonne fic… hummm…. Pas si sûr… Voilà la suite !

DoraB : Merci. Voici la suite !

Onarluca : T'inquiéte, la fin est assez heureuse. Pas trop pour faire nul mais assez quand même pour que le moral remonte sensiblement !

Thalie : Merci beaucoup. Oui, je vais continuer à écrire, j'ai déjà une nouvelle fic sur le feu. Une seule phrase pour résumé : Et si Voldemort n'était pas tombé ? Donc je me réécris tout les tomes ! Donc tu pourras toujours me lire !

Underphénix : Merci, voilà la suite.

Satya : Merci merci ! Voilà la suite tant attendue !

Thealie : Les méchants sont retournés au QG ! Merci merci. Où je trouve ces idées ? Je sais pas, peut-être dans ma tête ? (a) Vi, c'est de l'ancienne magie même si on ne le dit pas. Voilà la suite !

Nymph' : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ouais, c'est bête qu'on ne puisse pas causé. Mais j'ai bon espoir. Bientôt…

Jade : Bien sûr que je te permet ta saute d'humeur ! Merci merci. D'accord. Donne-moi la tienne et je te passe la mienne !

Ilys : Je sais que tu le connais pas, j'ai fait exprès ! tire la langue

Eidole :Je suis contente que tu review même si tu connais la suite ! Bizoos ma puce qui me manque !

Sarah Black : Et vi, la fin approche ! Mais j'ai déjà une nouvelle fic en cours. Merci des compliments.

Débi : Merci merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Note :** Evènement de ma volonté : pu de internet depuis lundi ! Horreur ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

* * *

Chapitre 29 :Explication et pardon

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait, les yeux fixés, las, sur le plafond blanc. Un plafond blanc qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Finalement, il daigna à se relever. Il s'assit péniblement ; sa tête bourdonnait ; son sang battait dans ses tempes ; son cœur s'emballait sans qu'il le veuille ; sa poitrine le brûlait ; sa respiration était coupée, sifflante. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, épuisé. Il fut surpris de voir Pomfresh tarder. Il entendit des voix venant de l'entrée, augmentant son mal de tête. Il réussit tant de bien que de mal à identifier Pomfresh, Dumbledore, les membres de l'ordre et ses amis. Malgré tout, il mettait un temps avec de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Pomfresh ! insista Remus.

-Non, non, non ! C'est une infirmerie ! En plus, mon patient est malade et encore endormi !

-Allons, Pompom, sollicita Dumbledore, laissez-nous deux minutes…

-Allez madame Pomfresh ! s'exclamèrent les trois élèves.

-Chut ! Taisez-vous, c'est une infirmerie ! lança Pomfresh, offusqué.

-Vous savez, monsieur Potter est important, nous avons besoin de le voir. dit Minerva, sans perdre le nord.

-Bon, allez-y. Mais pas longtemps !

Harry maudit mentalement Pomfresh et leva discrètement une paupière pour voir le petit groupe s'approcher, Dumbledore en tête. Il calma sa respiration, ferma les paupières, détendit son esprit, oubliant les voix qui le pénétraient au plus profond de lui et qui lui irritait son mal de tête. Il se laissa glisser sur la pente du sommeil, s'arrêtant cependant à la frontière, pour entendre les voix qui semblait si lointaines alors, résonnant avec des échos étranges.

-Harry, demanda la voix de Remus, Harry !

Harry avait l'impression qu'il était au bout d'un immense tunnel. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se disait. Harry se retenait comme il pouvait pour ne pas plonger dans ce puit sans fin, pigmentés de noir qu'il voyait en-dessous de lui, lui donnant le vertige. Il remonta légèrement la pente, suffisamment pour comprendre un peu mieux, pas assez cependant pour qu'un occlumens avancé le remarque.

N'est ce pas Dumbledore. pensa Harry.

Il entendait vaguement des voix qui l'encourageait, qui le frictionnait au fin fond de son âme, le réchauffait pour qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il réussit cependant pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Heureusement, Pomfresh chassa tout le monde de sa voix sévère. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui glissa une potion au goût amère entre les lèvres, lui laissant le temps de déglutir instinctivement. Puis, elle rabattit la couverture sur lui et quitta la pièce d'un pas léger et rapide. Aussitôt, il abandonna sa résistance et chuta dans ce trou sans fond, terriblement noir.

-

Harry gémit doucement. Ces voix ! Qu'elles se taisent !

-Il se réveille ! Il se réveille ! glapit une voix surexcitée.

Harry gémit et glissa sa tête sous l'oreiller avec un gémissement plaintif. Un rire retentit tandis qu'on lui arrachait son oreiller. Il gémit :

-Nan… Rendez-moi ça ou fermez-la !

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il se glissa dans la couverture, la rabattant sur sa tête douloureuse. Un nouveau rire jaillit lorsque la couverture vola en arrière. Harry poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

-Mamaaaaannnnnn

Il chercha sa magie qui lui créa des bulles de silence, ramenant la couverte à lui d'un accio sans baguette. Il se blottit dedans, entendant le cri de rage de quelqu'un, suivit par des éclats de rire. La voix gémissante de Harry lâcha :

-Fermez-la ! Je vais devenir sourd !

Brusquement, il sentit la lumière l'aveugler.

-Mééééééééééé ! protesta-t-il vainement tandis qu'on tentait de lui faire avaler une mixture horrible.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, Potter !

La personne se débattit avec lui. Harry prit bien soin de lui recracher le mélange au visage en pestant :

-C'est dégoûtant !

Des rires redoublèrent, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Il vit alors un spectacle surprenant bien qu'encore un peu flou. Ses amis et Remus qui se tenaient les côtes, les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire et Dumbledore, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se tourna lentement vers la gauche, croisant le regard de rapace de l'infirmière, dégoulinant d'un liquide à l'aspect peu attirant.

-Gloups.

-Potter, soupira l'infirmière, si vous critiquez mes potions, c'est que vous êtes guéri.

Harry, en réponse, il lui tira la langue, rabattant sur lui la couverture avec un mééééé étouffé.

-Harry, si tu sortait de là, on pourrait discuter… dit tranquillement le directeur.

Harry ne sortit pas la tête. Il hurla d'un voix étouffée par la couette :

-Je suis crevé. En plus, la tortionnaire qui me sert d'infirmière me laissera pas sortir avant moins d'une semaine voir un mois !

A nouveau, les rires fusèrent tandis que l'infirmière lui donnait un coup amical sur la tête.

-Mééééééééé ! geignit Harry, elle me torture ! Au secours ! Sauvez-môaaaaaaaaaaa !

Rires. Personne ne fit un geste.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Potter, je ne vous lâcherez pas avant d'être sûre que vous vous êtes remis. Vous avez utilisé une trop grande partie d'énergie, Potter.

-Je sais.

-Vous êtes irresponsable.

-Je sais.

-Vous devriez être sous garde 24h sur 24.

-Je sais grimaça-t-il.

-Et cette incantation d'ancienne magie n'aurait dû être faite.

-Je sais mais je savais ce que je faisais.

L'infirmière marqua une pose et dit sévèrement alors :

-Vous ne vous moquez pas un peu de moi, Potter.

-Je sais !

Et il chuchota :

-Evidemment !

Un nouvel éclat de rire secoua l'assistante. Il esquiva une tape qui trouva son objectif sur Remus. L'infirmière se confondit en excuse devant un Remus sidéré et un Harry de ce qu'il y a de plus hilare. Remus prit une mine boudeuse face à Harry. Ce dernier, amusé, lui sauta dessus et il roulèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Lorsque l'on peut y voir plus clair, Harry était confortablement calé sur le torse d'un Remus hagard. Il murmura d'un ton affectueux :

-Copain de môa !

Et nouveau rire. Harry sourit doucement, aidant Remus à se relever. Avec un regard complice, il effacèrent la dispute de quelques jours auparavant.

-

Harry frémit. Pomfresh venait de lui annoncer qu'il était attendu dans le bureau du directeur. Il se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et s'habilla lentement. Il glissa sa cape sur ses épaules et poussa un soupir. Il mit sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et se mit en route. Il avait de la chance, tous les élèves étaient en examens. Evidemment, eux trois ne les passaient pas. Ginny devrait repasser son examens d'histoire. Mais elle avait insisté pour être présente. Harry traîna les pieds jusqu'au bureau. La gargouille était ouverte et elle se referma derrière lui. Il monta tristement les marches. Il respira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte et de l'ouvrir. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver une bonne partie de l'Ordre. En tout cas, MacGonnagall n'avait pas d'examens et Rogue non plus. Ses trois amis lui firent un sourire auquel il répondit par un léger hochement de tête.

-Assied-toi donc, Harry. proposa le directeur.

Il s'assis en silence, évitant de croiser un regard.

-Harry, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu t'es interposé entre le sort mortel et tes amis ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cette bêtise ?

Harry releva brusquement un regard brûlant sur le directeur.

-Déjà, ce n'est PAS une bêtise. De plus, ils n'ont pas à mourir. Pas tout de suite.

Face au directeur, Harry ne baissa pas le regard, défendant son opinion. Finalement, sans baisser le regard, le directeur demanda doucement :

-Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort lorsque le sort t'a frappé ?

Harry garda sa colère enfouit, sachant qu'il lui posait cette question dans l'espoir d'éviter les morts, pas pour intérêt pour lui. Il respira profondément.

-C'est un autre côté de mon destin.

Personne ne compris vraiment sauf le directeur qui soupira, las :

-C'est une bonne chose.

Las pour quoi ? Parce que personne ne pourrait survivre ? Parce que la prophétie lui pesait ? Harry en doutait. Il resta immobile, le souffle coupé, hésitant sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Son cœur se serra et il jeta vivement :

-Pardonnez-moi.

Avant de prendre la fuite, les larmes aux yeux.

-

Remus voulut le suivre mais Dumbledore le stoppa d'un geste. Il murmura un sort. Dit le nom de son élève. Aussitôt, ils le virent, immobile, prés du lac, assis, retenant ses larmes. Un aigle et un phénix se posèrent derrière lui, à dix mètres. Ils lâchèrent une plainte de douleur et de désarroi. Harry ne se retourna pas. Derrière le phénix et l'aigle, il y avait le sort, si bien que l'on voyait Harry de dos, les animaux inquiets et, en arrière plan, le lac.

-

Harry murmura brusquement un chanson qu'il ne connaissait ni sache pourquoi :

_-Le pardon commence où s'arrête la rancune  
Il prend tout son sens quand il se mêle à l'amertume  
Il nécessite du courage, déchire mais pourtant soulage  
Anéantit les outrages, illumine les visages_

_Pardonnez-moi  
Mes faiblesses, mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence, mon arrogance  
Pardonnez-moi mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence_

_Quant à la rancune elle ronge  
Trouble même les songes  
Elle réclame une sentence  
Suggère la vengeance  
La rancune flirte avec l'injustice  
Elle tente d'assassiner les quelques liens qui lui résistent  
Prisonnière du passé elle vient hanter les présents_

_Pardonnez-moi  
Mes faiblesses, mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence, mon arrogance  
Pardonnez-moi mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence_

_Pourquoi nos cœurs sont endurcis?  
Comme si on avait mis l'amour en sursis  
Comme si l'on ignorait que le temps chasse  
Souvent nous dépasse  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste?  
Quand ceux qui nous ont blessés  
Ceux qu'on croit détester sans jamais cesser d'aimer  
Un jour disparaissent  
Nos regrets, nos remords, nos douleurs et nos larmes  
Ne pourront jamais les ranimer_

_Pardonnez-moi  
Mes faiblesses, mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence, mon arrogance  
Pardonnez-moi mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence_

_Pardonnez-moi  
Mes faiblesses, mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence, mon arrogance  
Pardonnez-moi mes faux pas  
Et mes erreurs, qui n'en fait pas?  
Mes silences, mes absences  
Ma violence_

_Pardonnez-moi..._

(Amel Bent, pardonnez-moi)

Harry sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Et, brusquement, sans que l'on ne sache comment, il disparut dans une pluie d'étoiles de toutes couleurs, qui déchirèrent les Ténèbres de la nuit et de son esprit.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

Ben voilà. Y reste qu'un chap'. Je vais déprimer lorsque je l'aurais poster… L'épilogue. Un épilogue est sensé être plus court que les chapitres, nan ? Et ben moi y fait plus de 8 pages ! aieaieaieaieaie mais booon. Dans l'épilogue, j'aurais des tas de choses à vous dire. Et le résumé de ma prochaine fic en fait partie. Une seule phrase pour résumé aujourd'hui : Et si Voldemort n'était jamais tombé ? Donc vous l'aurez en entier avec l'épilogue ! Bizoos à tous et toutes

MAIS REVIEWS PLEASEUH !

AD


	30. Epilogue : Se relever, en revenir,

RAR :

Greg83 : Vi, j'ai du culot mon PETIT. Je parle po en âge ni en taille BEBE. Et ben, Ryry a été un peu beaucoup démoli alors il doit reconstruire les bases. C'est normal. Merci beaucoup pour tout mon petit Greg. Bizoos.

Zabou : Ouais, moi aussi j'aime bien ces paroles. En fait, Harry dit qu'il a survécu grâce à la prophétie, Tom est le seul qui peut le tuer. Je te dis ça pasque on n'en saura pas plus dans l'épilogue. Bizoos.

Sandawn08 : Ouais, c'est bête que ça finisse ainsi… Mais bon, tant pis. Après tout, je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire pour autant ! Kiss ma belle !

Onarluca : Merci merci. Voilà la suite ! Kissou

Ilys : Et vi, tu le connaissais pas celui là ! Flemmarde ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour môa ! regard à la chien battu Bizoos tite Lylys.

Ma Folleuh : Ouais, triste et amusant… Je crois que c'est pareil pour celui-là, ma chère seconde ! Eidole en a fait une crise de jalousie ! Je t'aurais sur le dos pour la prochaine ? Chic alors ! Merci de ta banderole.

Thalie : merci pour ce compliment. Non, Voldemort ne meurt jamais vraiment mais dans l'épilogue, la promesse que Harry fait à Sirius ira sur ce chemin. Je ne dis donc rien pour l'épilogue, t'aura la surprise ! Bizoos.

Eidole : T'es pas vexée que j'ai choisi ma seconde, dis, hein ? Et vi, ce chap' tu le connaissais po euh ! tire la langue Je suis ravie que tu m'adore mais… ça va changer avec ma seconde, na ? Bizoos

Jade : C'est vrai que c'est passé vite pasque c'était super ? rougit C'est un des plus bô compliment qu'il m'est donné de lire… Vi, passe moi ton adresse et je la garderai rien que pour môa ! (achète un bâtiment sécurisé avec 1 000 000 soldats sur-entraînés plus un code à empreinte digitale et reconnaissance vocale sur le coffre en acier indestructibles. Et dedans, un simple morceau de papier griffonné) Mdr, irrécupérable ! Bizoos

Thealie : Vi, il a ce comportement car on l'a détruit, il doit reconstruire les bases de sa vie… Bizoos ma belle.

Miss Black : Enfin de retour ma puce ! Merci du compliment ! C'est vrai, il est magnifique notre tit Ryry ! Quoi ? s'étouffe en lisant une suite ? Non, j'en serai incapable ! De plus, j'ai rien prévu, y a aucun indice dans cette partie là ! Nan, dsl mais y aura pas de suite. Nouvelles fics, oui mais suite, non. Voldemort n'est toujours pas mort et Drago devient mangemort. Enfin, bon, gros bisous.

Satya : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Au fait, au passage… Te drogue pas trop aux maths, c'est mauvais pour la santé ! lol no comment. Bon, kiss kiss. Et j'espère t'avoir sur le dos pour ma prochaine fic !

Nymph' : Comment je peux finir ma fic comme ça ? Tu le sais, voyons ! xm (a) Tu ne sauras jamais où il est partit… Il a bien besoin de son jardin secret, non ? Moi aussi, je me suis marrée à écrire Harry en enfant. Merveilleuse ? Oooh, tu me flatte dis donc ! Tu sais, je vais continuer à écrire alors si tu veux lire une autre fic…

Dia : Ben, je vais accéder à ta requête qui me brise le cœur. Voilà la suite !

**Note :** Et ben voilà. C'est bien triste, mais c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la fin vous sera agréable… C'est à mi-chemin entre un happy end et une horrible fin. Je suis triste de vous quitter et j'espère sincèrement vous retrouvez sur mes futurs fics, dont celle en cours d'écriture… Ben voilà, je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps…

**Résumé :** Harry revient d'un endroit inconnu. Il ne veut pas aller au festin de fin d'année, se mêler à ces élèves innocents, si proches mais si différents… Et, décidé à ne plus souffrir, il fait un deuil tardif… Et, quand il retournera dans la Grande Salle bondée, il va revoir un groupe…. Qui lui réservera bien des surprises !

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Epilogue : En revenir, s'en souvenir, s'en relever

Quand Harry réapparut, ce fut dans le parc, prés du lac. Il se leva doucement. Il pénétra dans le hall. D'ici il entendait déjà les clameurs et les bruits de couverts de la Grande Salle. C'était le festin de fin d'année. Il ne savait pas qui avait gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ni celle du Quiditch mais il en avait cure. Rapidement, honteux d'entendre ces rires innocents et ces élèves joyeux, si différents de lui, il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, les poings serrés par l'injustice. Il monta rapidement les dernières marches menant à la tour d'astronomie. Il avait honte de lui-même. Ce n'était pas la faute à ces enfants s'ils étaient aussi innocents ! Il était juste jaloux. Jaloux… Il fit quelques pas puis se dirigea vers le rebord lorsque tout explosa en douleur. La douleur irradiait de son bras. De son bras gauche. Il poussa un gémissement et tomba à genoux face à l'horrible douleur. Un autre gémissement jaillit d'entre ses lèvres. Sa cicatrice réagissait à son tour. Les deux blessures étaient si différentes l'une de l'autre qu'elles se contraient mutuellement par la douleur. Ders larmes salées de souffrance roulèrent sur ses joues. Ses yeux, si puissamment fermés, clos, le brûlaient. Il avait si mal… Et tout disparut aussi vite que cela était venu. Il essuya ses larmes d'une main lourde. Il se releva, tremblant et s'assis, les pieds dans le vide. Les larmes menacèrent de rouler à nouveau sur ses joues amaigries. Il murmura alors d'une voix tremblante et faible mais obstinée :

-Sirius… Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Ai-je été méchant ou violent avec quelqu'un ? Pourquoi mon destin est ainsi fait ?

Il se tut, pour refouler ses larmes. Alors, bien malgré lui, il se mit à faire le compte-rendu de son année. Aussi bien pour se relever des épreuves que pour faire ce deuil qui l'incombait.

-Pendant l'été, tu m'a beaucoup manqué, Sirius. J'étais seul et désespéré. Unique et perdu. J'ai essayé de comprendre. Mais je revenais toujours à la même chose : tu m'avais abandonné ! Et c'est faux. Tu as toujours été là, quelque part en moi. Mais à l'époque, je ne savais pas. Et puis, Voldemort a rappliqué. Il m'a pénétré au plus profond de mon être, en cet endroit secret que je chérissais tant… Mais il a réduit à néant tout ce travail en violant mon esprit. Il ne s'est pas gêné, crois-moi ! Il s'y est même installé un bout de temps. C'était horrible, Pat'. En plus qu'il me lançait ses sorts…

Harry s'arrêta, frissonnant.

-Je me sentais si sale, impur et déprimé… Je voulais me débarrasser de cette impression mais je n'ai pas pu. Voldemort était passé là et rien ne semblait pouvoir en effacer les traces… J'avais si mal de cela, Sirius, si mal… Et puis, après j'ai résisté. Résisté à son sort qui faisait que j'écrivais à l'Ordre comme quoi j'allais bien. Et il m'a plongé dans cette sorte de coma artificiel. Toujours des sorts et toujours cette impression d'impureté. Et puis, j'ai entendu un jour, tel un salut, la voix de Remus qui m'appelait dans les méandres de mes Ténèbres. Et puis, j'ai su qu'il y avait Tonks, à sa voix. Et sans doute Maugrey, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. J'ai su que j'allais retourner au QG et cela m'a soulagé, Sirius. Du moins, avant que je repense à toi. Le pincement au cœur que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là était pire que tout, même la torture de Voldemort. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Et puis, je suis arrivé au QG où on m'a soigné. Ils m'ont posé des questions, Pat', des questions auxquelles j'étais dans l'impossibilité de répondre, tellement les souvenirs de ce moment passé étaient horribles. Mais ils n'ont pas voulu attendre. Peu après que je sois arrivé au QG, peu de temps après que je sois revenu de mon coma, ils m'ont interrogé au véritasérum. J'étais dégoûté et horrifié par cela. Ils ne me laissaient pas le temps de m'en remettre, de revenir tranquillement de ce par quoi j'étais passé. Ils ne l'ont sans doute pas vu mais mes yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes lorsque je tentais de refouler les souvenirs au fond de moi, de repousser le véritasérum.

Harry marqua une pose pour sécher la larme solitaire qui roulait sur sa joue.

-Et puis, lorsque l'obscurité de mon inconscience m'a cueilli, j'étais de tout ce qu'il y a de plus choqué. J'avais surtout mal, Sirius, très mal. Mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine, plus douloureux les uns que les autres pour me rappeler ce qu'ils avaient osé faire, ceux en qui j'avais tellement confiance. Une confiance aveugle Sirius ! Et voilà où cela m'avais mené : à un interrogatoire au véritasérum, comme on en faisait pour les mangemorts. J'avais l'impression de n'être rien d'autre pour eux à ce moment là. C'était tellement horrible et frustrant… Et puis, à cet instant, ma confiance en Dumbledore en fut ébranler. Sans compter tout les rêves dans lesquels Voldemort insufflait le doute en moi… J'ai hésité. Horriblement hésité, ne sachant ni qui croire, ni à quel dieu me vouer. C'était frustrant. Terriblement. Et puis, j'ai décidé de lutter à ma manière. Mais avec des blagues. J'ai acheté des livres pour m'améliorer. J'ai beaucoup lu. J'ai appris. Mais j'avais toujours envie de fuir, même si je ne le pouvais pas. Peu après, les membres de l'Ordre ont voulu savoir ce que j'avais. Je me suis enfermé dans la chambre. Et puis, Voldemort a rappliqué, ne supportant pas que l'on ''s'amuse'' sans lui. Et, tandis que les membres regardaient notre altercation, Voldemort m'a lancé le sort de changement d'espoir. La lumière devenait Ténèbres. Heureusement, le sort n'était que mental. Mais je n'aurais pas eu la même chance plus tard. Et puis, Voldemort n'a pas cessé de tenter de m'engloutir. Mais j'ai lutté. Et j'ai réussir à revenir dans mon corps. Et puis… J'ai commencé mes études pour devenir animagus. J'ai réussit au-delà de toutes mes espérances ! J'étais multi-animagi !

Harry se stoppa, le regard rêveur, se souvenant du moment où il avait découvert cela. Un rêve devenant réalité.

-Et puis, je suis retourné à Poudlard. J'ai fini ma transformation dans le train. Un record ! En quelques semaines ! J'ai eu mon habituelle conversation avec Malfoy. Et puis, j'ai fait ma première blague. C'est vraiment agréable. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai continué. Je sentais que Remus se doutait que c'était moi. Mais je m'en fichais. Et puis, l'année s'est déroulé comme toutes les autres. Des cours agrémentés de quelques blagues ainsi qu'un professeur de DCFM détestable. Evidemment, je haïssais toujours Dumbledore et je le faisais bien comprendre. La nuit, je ne dormais quasiment pas à cause des visites de Voldemort. Et puis, moi qui croyait avoir touché le fond, je me suis trompé. Peu après, j'ai changé de maison. Serpentard. Merveilleux. En plus de Voldemort qui faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour me corrompre. Et puis, j'ai aussi maîtriser les éléments. J'étais très heureux. A Halloween, il y eut le tournoi de duel que j'ai remporté avec brio. Je me souviens également de mon combat contre les géants. Je me souviens également de ma rencontre avec Merlin. Ce gars est tout simplement formidable ! Et puis, les vacances de Noël.

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur.

-Cet homme, Marco Fout, était tout simplement cinglé. Des Doloris à la pelle… Je n'ai eu que ça. Et puis Rogue qui, lui aussi, s'y est mis… Et puis après, Dumbledore m'avait interrogé… Plus tard dans l'année, j'ai appris que j'étais le descendant et héritier de Griffondor… Et puis, les trois autres fondateurs m'avaient livrés également un peu de leur savoir… Leurs cadeaux… Sans oublier les séchages de cours avec Drago…

Son regard se fit vague.

-Et puis est arrivée la fin de l'année. Ron et Hermione ont découvert que je faisais des rêves sous silencio. Ils m'ont emmenés chez le directeur. Je lui aie pardonné, il m'a pardonné Sirius. Mais, hélas, Voldemort n'est jamais bien loin, n'est ce pas ? Les mangemorts ont enlevés Gin'. Je l'ai cherché, mentalement, avec un désespoir grandissant. Je me sentait si inutile Pat' ! Et puis, je me suis souvenu de ce rêve qui me torturait l'esprit depuis quelques temps. J'ai foncé vers la forêt, suivit presque aussitôt de Ron et Hermione. Je me suis ensuite sacrifié pour elle. Je savais que cela signait mon arrêt de mort mais je l'ai fait, inconsciemment peut-être. Peu après, j'ai été confronté à Bellatrix. C'était horrible. Je te jure !

Il marqua une pose, la douleur bien lisible dans ses yeux émeraude. Il était en train de raviver, telle un feu de mauvaise augure, les souvenirs cuisants et douloureux de ce moment là. Mais cette fois, il racontait de son plein gré.

-Je me suis retrouvé à l'endroit où Rem' et les autres avaient été capturés.

Il frémit.

-Je me suis laissé guider, essayant d'ignorer les commentaires narquois de Bellatrix. Je n'ai évidemment pas réussit à m'empêcher de lui répondre un peu mais je n'y pouvait rien. J'ai même réussit à la pousser dans ses retranchements, tu te rends compte ! En tout cas, après, je me suis retrouvé face à Voldemort. J'ai été torturé mais j'ai combattu, sauvagement, la pensée que c'était inutile et l'appréhension comme laquelle j'étais sien. J'ai lutté jusqu'à ce que la réunion est eu lieu. Alors, Bellatrix m'a emmené dans un cachot et j'ai pu délivré Rem' et les autres. Mais j'ai appris la mort plus que brutale de Kingsley.

Il se tut, de douloureuses images défilant devant ses paupières closes. Il savait tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé avant la mort de Kingsley, qui devait lui apparaître sous la forme d'une échappatoire.

-Et puis, j'ai combattu les mangemorts. Du moins, avant que Voldemort me lance un Doloris dans le dos. Vive la loyauté, n'est ce pas Pat' ! J'ai alors découvert l'élément mystère. Le temps : la pluie, l'orage, le beau temps ! Mais Voldemort m'a privé de ma magie. Ca l'amusait, en plus !

Harry sentit une fureur l'envahir. Le dégoût aussi. Il se força à continuer.

-Le lendemain, il m'a lancé le sort. Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit que je lui avait échappé une fois mais pas deux ? Et bien il m'a frappé en pleine poitrine. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la douleur qui m'a submergée à ce moment là. Ca dépasse tout ce que j'ai déjà vu et subi. Et puis, j'ai sentit la flamme de la lumière en moi vaciller. Et j'ai perdu conscience.

Il se tut, pour respirer profondément. Apparemment, les évènements étaient encore douloureux.

-Je suis revenu à moi dans la cellule. Et j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu pour sauver Remus parce que moi, j'étais déjà mort. Et le lendemain, j'ai vécut les pire chose de ma vie.

Aussitôt, un souvenir l'envahit, coupant court aux paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

Flash Back

_Harry tendit machinalement son bras gauche à Voldemort. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine douloureusement compressée. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution, autre chose plutôt que de fléchir l'échine face à lui. Heureusement, l'enveloppe du mal fournissait une bonne protection et Voldemort ne s'aperçut de rien. Ou alors ne voulut pas. Voldemort releva la manche de Harry qui retint un frémissement. Il sentit Voldemort renfermer sa main sur son poignet. Et, brusquement, un voile s'abattit sur ses sens. Il se sentit étrangement engourdi. Brusquement, bien qu'il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien et n'entendait rien, il eut l'impression que son poignet gauche était en feu. Il sentait le grésillement et l'odeur du brûlé. Enfin, il l'imaginait. Et pourtant il n'imaginait pas la douleur qui s'engouffrait en lui. Décidé à ne plus souffrir, il laissa le mal le submerger. Mais il garda toutefois une prise sur lui. Et alors, oh miracle ! Toute douleur disparut. Il se garda cependant bien de retirer le sort lorsqu'il vit à nouveau. Il croisa un regard flamboyant et satisfait. Et son regard glissa sur son bras. Mentalement, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se força à acquérir un sourire satisfait. Mais il se sentait mourir._

Fin du Flash Back

Il reprit d'une voix tremblante après un instant de pose :

-J'ai reçut cette marque sur mon bras, je l'ai accueillit avec horreur. Après, j'ai torturé puis forcer à obéir Remus. Et tué une moldue aussi innocente qu'une licorne. Je m'en veux horriblement. De plus, après, j'ai appris la magie noire… J'ai honte Patmol. Je l'ai peut-être fait pour sauver Remus mais cela n'a mené à rien. C'est égoïste. J'ai honte…

Son filet de voix mourut. Il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois pour pouvoir continuer à débiter son année.

-Finalement, après qu'on se soit échapper, Dumbeldore nous as posé des questions. Je n'ai rien dit à propos de la marque et du meurtre. Plus tard, Remus m'a crié dessus à cause de cela. J'ai répliqué, on s'est disputé et on a, plus tard, oublié cela. Après tout, ça fais partit du parcours de l'amitié. Bien, revenons au sujet précédent. Après, j'ai repris mon cours de vie normal. Mais Voldemort n'en n'avait pas fini. Il a attaqué Poudlard. Et… je suis mort cette nuit-là. Bellatrix m'a lancé un avada. Mais j'ai à nouveau survécu… La poisse… Mais dans un certain sens, c'est ce que je voulais : les impressionner. Et puis, j'ai ensuite fait l'incantation d'ancienne magie du monde. Je l'ai réussit, bien que ça a été dur. Je me suis ensuite excusé face à Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Et puis, j'ai disparu. Je suis revenu un peu après et me voilà. Je suis un ange. Mais un ange déchu et souffreteux. J'ai beaucoup souffert. TU m'a fait souffrir. IL m'a fait souffrir. TOUS m'ont torturé à leur manière.

Il se tut et se leva. Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Se retourna et regarda bien dans les yeux l'étoile de Sirius. Ses yeux brillants de douleur s'emplirent de larmes mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Peu à peu, des larmes silencieuses brouillèrent sa vue et roulèrent sur ses joues. Mais il ne détourna pas les yeux. Malgré l'incertitude qui l'emplissait de crainte, il continuait. Peu à peu, il se sentit faiblir. Il tomba à genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Et il pleura, déversa toute la peine de son corps hors de lui. Finalement, tout doucement, il se calma. Il tenta de se relever mais il ne réussit pas. Il retomba faiblement sur le sol glacé. Il essuya ses larmes et cria de sa voix chargée de sanglots et de peine :

-Sirius, pourquoi est-tu partit si vite, hein ? Tu rentrais tout juste dans ma vie que déjà tu mourrais ! Si au moins je l'avais deviné, si je l'avais su, peut-être l'aurais-je admis mais là ! De plus, je te connais si peu et si bien à la fois… J'ai si peu profité de toi… Je sais seulement certaines choses que tu m'a dit. Je sais de ta propre bouche que je ressemble physiquement à mon père et mentalement à mes parents. Tu m'as dit avec une certaine fierté dans la voix que je volais aussi bien que mon père peut-être mieux ! Mais jamais tu ne me diras à nouveau cela…

Sa voix devint murmure. Son regard se retourna vers Sirius, rempli de courage et d'incertitude. Il chuchota d'une voix ferme :

-Sirius, je sais que tu es dans mon cœur. Et maintenant, je crois que mon deuil est fait. Cependant, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Je te vengerai Sirius avec toute la lucidité possible. Sans haine, seulement justice.

Harry fit quelques pas et sourit à la constellation.

-J'ai l'impression d'être plus léger Sirius. Ca me pesait, ce deuil. Cette année aussi, sûrement.

Harry se planta face au ciel étoilé.

-Hier, j'était un enfant, qui souffrait des deuils, des paroles et j'en passe. Aujourd'hui, je me suis relevé. Et demain…

Il prit une grande inspiration, sous le coup de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Et demain je tuerai Voldemort. J'accomplirais la prophétie.

Et Harry tourna les talons. Il descendit dans le hall et, mû d'une inspiration, pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Le silence se fit. Le respect et la peur se mélangeait dans les regards des élèves. Harry préféra l'ignorer. Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas, un serpent ''haut de gamme'' s'écrasa à ses pieds avec un sifflement outragé. Harry retint un rire. Il le regarda délicatement tandis que le phénix et l'aigle se posaient sur ses épaules puis reprirent leurs vols stationnaires. Brusquement, le phénix laissa échapper une trille et lâcha :

-Heureux de te voir en vie et sans ce poids sur les épaules.

Harry regarda le phénix, un poil surpris.

-Que… ?

L'aigle fit quelque chose qui ressembla à un rire. Et le déclic se fit.

-Ainsi murmura-t-il en caressant l'aigle satisfait, c'est le pouvoir d'Helga. Me rapprocher, renforcer l'amitié de mes animaux.

Des larmes perlèrent mais il les refoula. C'était un merveilleux cadeau. Le plus beau qu'on pouvait lui faire. Il saisit le serpent au sol qui se lova dans sa main, pestant toujours contre l'aigle. Il sourit, l'émotion au bord de la gorge. Brusquement, il y eu un cri derrière lui.

-Pas question môdame je-sais-tout.

-Vraiment God' ?

-Rooo, ça suffit tout les deux rugit une autre voix.

-Laisse les, ce sont des gosses lâcha, perfide, la dernière voix.

Harry fit volte-face, un sourire barrant son visage.

-Godric, Rowena, Helga, Sal' !

-Salut petit père lâcha Godric, ravi.

On envoya bouler Godric tandis Helga et Rowena se mirent à parler en même temps. Godric, horriblement vexé, fonça dans le tas et les éloigna.

-Pas touche, c'est MON héritier.

-Le notre aussi vu qu'on s'est lié à l'héritage ricana Salazar.

Godric marmonna quelques promesses de mort avant de laisser la place à un Salazar moqueur.

-Bonjour Harry. Tu peux pas savoir comme s'est dur de te contacter. Entre tes rendez-vous avec mon hum… héritier et tes moments renfermés, on n'a peu de temps.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave.

Helga repoussa Salazar sans ménagement et demanda :

-T'as trouvé ?

Ravi, Harry acquiesça avec force. Rowena jeta Helga dans les bras de Salazar et, sans s'occuper de leurs cris furieux, entama la discussion.

-Tu as ménager tes forces, ta magie ?

-Bien sûr ! Je dépense pas tout à la fois !

Rowena allait lui demander autre chose quand Godric, jaloux, l'envoya sur Helga et Salazar. Elle s'ajouta sans tarder à leurs cris furieux. Ils se relevèrent et foncèrent vers Godric qui paniqua un peu. Il créa un mur d'énergie et il s'écrasèrent dessus. Ils se relevèrent et se mirent en quête d'un moyen pour le détruire. Pendant ce temps, Godric suait à grosses gouttes et hurla à Harry qui riait en se tenant les côtes :

-Tu peux pas te bouger là ?

Harry secoua la tête, en proie à son fou-rire.

-Bon dieu, je suis ton ascendant, un peu de respect !

Harry lâcha entre deux hoquets de rire :

-T'es… mon… ascendant… t'as pas… besoin… d'aide…

Harry regarda les autres fondateurs et retomba dans son rire. Godric tourna lentement mais trèèèèès lentement la tête vers eux et pâlit furieusement. Ils avaient inventés un bélier. Mais pas comme dans les attaques de château forts, non. Un VRAI bélier avec de VRAIES cornes et une VRAIE fureur. Godric empêcha ses dents de claquer. Car la bélier le regardait avec mauvaise augure. Godric tourna vivement la tête dans tout les sens quand le bélier se mit à courir pour trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne à proximité. Il prit ses jambes à son cou, brisant le mur pour aller se cacher derrière Harry. Il entendit vaguement la plainte de protestation de son héritier. Ce dernier lui jeta :

-Le courage est sensé être ton point fort.

Il répliqua :

-En nombre supérieur, je préfère la retraite.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est ce que je disais.

D'un geste nonchalant de la main de Harry, le bélier changea de direction. Et il fonça vers trois paires d'yeux qui le regardaient, les yeux comme des soucoupes, foncer vers eux. Salazar bondit sur ses pieds et s'écarta en hurlant en montrant du doigt les deux femmes surprises :

-C'est elles, c'est elles ! J'ai rien fait euh !

Et le bélier fonça donc vers les fondatrices qui foudroyaient un Salazar hilare du regard. Harry ricana :

-Rusé le Sal' !

Ce dernier en profita pour aller d'un pas sûr vers Godric, toujours derrière Harry. Harry s'écarta en montrant du plat des mains le fondateur prostré. Avec un sourire complice, les deux hommes se surent compris. Sal' souleva Godric qui laissa tomber sa baguette. Godric se mit à pester comme pas deux et Harry pleurait de rire. Il l'emmena jusqu'aux fondatrices qui tenaient à l'écart le bélier par des étincelles. Il le fit tomber devant les cornes furieuses de l'animal, excité par les étincelles. Godric déglutit bruyamment lorsque le bélier lui souffla dans le visage son haleine fétide. Les deux femmes cessèrent stupidement leurs manèges. Ce fut le signal. Et Godric vola avec un cri de douleur à travers la salle, vite suivit de Helga et Rowena.

-Tu vois, Harry dit scientifiquement Salazar, les bonnes chutes sont fait par les bons idiots. Dis-moi sincèrement : t'en pense quoi ?

-Mmmm grimaça Harry, pas trop mal réussit ces chutes. (NdA : Mdr ! No comment. Je suis folle)

Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Mais trois revenants vinrent gâcher le rire. Sans un mot, ils saisirent Salazar l'une par le col, l'autre par le cou et le dernier suivait. Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres, secouait doucement la tête, presque attendrit. Il avait bien dit presque. Salazar fut instantanément douché, d'eau glacé. Mais, aussitôt, les trois autres furent mouillés. Ils tournèrent un regard noir sur Salazar qui leva haut les mains pour démontrer son innocence. Ce fut alors que le rire de Harry fut entendu. Les quatre fondateurs se tournèrent vers lui. Ils éclatèrent à leurs tours de rire. Godric interrompit :

-On doit y aller mon petit père !

-D'accord. Pendant ce temps, je vais me remettre de votre visite.

-Vraiment ? haussa Helga.

Harry hocha dramatiquement la tête.

-J'en resterai traumatisé à vie.

-Méchant ! rit Godric en lui donna un tape derrière la tête.

-Maaiiiissss ! protesta Harry.

Salazar, moqueur, dit :

-Tu es en train de l'abîmer.

-Oups, fit Godric. désolé ô mon grand héritier ! Pardonne ton vieil ascendant endoloris par ses pov' muscles et rhumatismes…

Harry explosa de rire, interrompant le monologue de Godric. Puis, ils commencèrent doucement à disparaître. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'un vague voile blanchâtre, le phénix dit :

-Et dire qu'ils sont admirés partout et tous. Ce sont de vrais gosses.

Harry acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, doucement, pris d'un envie folle, idiote mais tellement excitante et savoureuse, il mobilisa sa magie. Et, doucement, il devint un merveilleux phénix. Quelques exclamations retentirent. La beauté de Harry était tel ! Mais aussi car certains l'avait reconnu comme le phénix portant les beuglantes. Harry poussa un trémolo de joie. Et, avec ses amis, il s'éleva vers le ciel. Prenant son envol, gracieux, léger, Harry se sentit invincible. Il passa l'entrée des hiboux et vit enfin le ciel. La beauté lui coupa le souffle. Il fit une ou deux pirouettes d'exultation. Puis, une joie immense montant en lui en même temps que lui montait dans le ciel étoilé. Et, tandis que son cœur se gonflait par l'allégresse, son esprit montant dans la plus grande merveille du monde, il virevolta en compagnie de ses animaux, le serpent agrippé à ses plumes brillantes, reflétant les étoiles. Et, volant sous l'œil bienveillant de Sirius, sentant son deuil fait, Harry hurla sa joie, et, tournoyant, tourbillonnant, il crut apercevoir devant lui un ouverture lumineuse, promettante d'un avenir meilleur…

* * *

FIN ! 

Et ben ça y est, c'est fait. Snif. C'est fini. Je vais chialer, je le sens. Non, non, pas pleurer pas… Trop tard. OOOUUUIIIIIINNNNNN

J'ai fini ma fiiiiicccc. Maaaîîîîîtrrrreeeeeuuhhh !

(essuie ses larmes)

Bon. au lieu de pleurer, je vous donne le résumé de ma prochaine fic. Je ne sais pas quand je la publierai alors mettez moi en auteur alerte si vous voulez lire quand ça sortira de mon cerveau biscornu.

Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira

Mais je vous préviens, y a boooooocoup d'attaques donc booooocoup d'actions ! Dés les chapitres 3 et 4. J'adore la rencontre Harry/Voldy ! Oups, pardon ! Ceux qui veulent lire le prologue, allez sur mon live-journal.

Autrement, voilà comment finir une fic en beauté : reviewez tous !

AD, toute tristounette


	31. Note de l'Autrice Ressucitée

* * *

Me voilà de retour chers revieweurs (enfin revieweuses, car, à moins que ça ai changé, il y a majorité de filles ici ) ! Donc voilà, la première chose que je fais, c'est réécrire "Oh toi..". Du moins jvais essayer. Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi jme sens partante

Allez, à très bientôt, bisous :)

Votre AD, heureuse d'être de re

* * *


End file.
